


Wedded Bliss and Asterisks

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 149,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Emma Swan is a self-proclaimed enemy of love who just so happens to be an up and coming wedding dress designer. She's convinced that true love is nowhere in her future but then she meets Killian Jones, a handsome and charming man whose magazine is covering the opening of her new boutique. Suddenly Emma finds herself drawing up new plans for her life, ones that seem to all be leading towards her own form of wedded bliss. Includes falling in love on trains, lots of friend fun, and all the CS cuteness your heart could ever want.





	1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey all! So when I was deciding which story to add to my AO3 account next I was absolutely decided on ‘In Your Light’ but at the last minute I realized that I just had to do this one. I haven’t read this story again since I wrote it, and it’s just a fluff fest in so many ways. That being said I will try to post a chapter a day (some days there may be more or less), but either way I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

The fleeting moments between sleep and awareness were always foggy and more than a little hazy for Emma Swan, but today it was a rather peaceful experience. The sun was streaming through her bedroom window and the ambient hum of the city around her was clear but not deafening. Emma smiled at the calm and had a full ten seconds of feeling totally content until her eyes glanced to the bedside table and caught on the clock. 6:58 AM stared back at her in bright green digits and all it took was a moment for Emma to realize how bad that was.

“Oh shit! Not today. Please God, not today!”

Emma yelled more at herself than at any universal forces as she hopped out of bed without any semblance of grace or poise. It went without saying that oversleeping was never a good look, but on a day like this, when Emma’s new business was about to open its doors to the public for the first time, sleeping late made for a nightmarish situation.

The lack of time to prepare for everything today had in store was vexing to say the least and Emma cursed herself and her faulty alarm over and over again as she tried to pull herself together. She felt caught in a storm of her own making, flying around her apartment trying to the best of her ability to get herself presentable and geared up for the hours ahead. Any other day she’d be less fastidious with her appearance and call it a day, but first days meant first impressions and those could never be undone.

As it was it would be an actual miracle if Emma made it to the train on time, but she had to believe that it could happen, at least that’s what the voice in her head that sounded an awful lot like her best friend Mary Margaret was insisting. The second Emma gave up hope was the second she would face defeat, and such a fate was not an option, not today and not ever.

“Running late again, honey?” Her one friendly neighbor across the hall, Mrs. Hubbard, asked and Emma nodded.

“It wouldn’t be a Monday if I wasn’t.” Mrs. Hubbard laughed and wished her good luck as Emma finished locking her door and waved goodbye.

The one saving grace was that her apartment was close to the station. It took a total of sixty seconds once outside the door of her building for Emma to race down to the subway and when she got down to the platform the train doors were opened and taunting her. She hurried forward, sneaking in right under the wire and once she was inside Emma let out a relieved breath. Later on she’d probably regret the sprint she’d just undertaken in these heels, but for now she was unstoppable, a superhero who had defied the limits of time and space to get here on time. 

_Okay Emma, don’t get carried away. So you got the first thing on your to-do list done? There’s a million things left to cross off._

The internal censure helped Emma collect herself. She found a seat along one wall of the train car and as she caught her breath she pulled out her sketchpad. It was always a good idea to try and jump right in to her designing and since mornings were far and away Emma’s most creative time of day, she was hoping to find the answer to an unsolved problem last night’s brainstorming had created.

She opened to the page where the dress she was currently trying to envision lay and found that despite what she might be wishing for, no magical designing fairies had intervened on her behalf and finished the train design or color scheme for this gown. This left Emma to try and sort it out herself. She tapped the end of her pencil against her lips and searched every last trace of charcoal on the page, hoping to find a spark of inspiration somewhere in the already existing lines.

Unfortunately it wasn’t that easy. Minutes passed and Emma was nowhere closer to the answers than she was last night. The feeling of stagnation that came with no new ideas was impossible to avoid. She could feel the potential of this gown practically vibrating off the page, whispering from the sleek capped sleeves and slightly revealing v in front, but she just couldn’t make it work. As an artist, Emma had faced this wall a million times before. Sketching couldn’t always come easy. Sometimes the muses chatted away about beading and corsets and ivory satin, and sometimes they were quiet as church mice. Today appeared to be one of those days.

Emma was just about to give up and abandon the sketch until she had some coffee in her system and a little more clarity when the bell in the train car dinged to signal their arrival at the next station. Immediately Emma’s pulse picked up and her body went on alert. Her eyes wandered up to the doors on the other side as they opened and she waited with bated breath until finding the person she was looking for.

_And hot foreign guy is a go._ She thought to herself as she bit back a smile. Her nickname for him was ridiculous, but who cared? Not Emma. It was a totally accurate description and she stood by it.

Emma knew she had to remain cool despite the flood of heat that shot through her at the sight of him so she couldn’t let her gaze linger too long, but for now, while his eyes were elsewhere, she took in the familiar stranger. This was her one time of day when she let herself run away with fantasy and admit that she was affected by something (or rather _someone_ ) despite her constant protests to the contrary. 

Today’s suit was obviously custom made (just as all the rest of his were) and the lines were cut to perfection, highlighting the undeniable sex appeal of its wearer. It was a steely gradation of blue, not an exact match for his eyes but a shade that would make them pop if he looked up at her. The thought of such a moment made Emma cross her legs tighter to fend off the response sparking there. _Damn_ , how did this guy always get her to respond like this?

It could easily have been the hair that looked like he’d been running his hand through it all night long, or perhaps the dark beard that went with it covering that impressive jaw of his. It could be the way he carried himself with a certainty that Emma admired. He had an appearance of totally authority, control that Emma didn’t see many other people putting forth, and honestly it worked for him. More than that it worked for her, because the thought of the other ways he might exhibit that kind of control always sent her spiraling to fantasies that no one should be partaking in on an old, rickety train surrounded by dozens of other people. 

But from her strong and mostly silent stranger there came moments of softness too. When he let an elderly person take his seat or he helped a single Mom keep the doors open long enough to get all her kids out safely Emma could see glimpses of the man underneath his aloof and alluring exterior. Those were the moments that hooked Emma in most; well those and the ones where he looked at her and she felt seen, like this man had a direct window into her inner most being, reading her thoughts which nine times out of ten were dirtier than she would ever admit out loud. 

Emma didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse that this many months after first seeing him she still didn’t know his name. Some nights he’d pop into her head and she’d imagine what it could be, but none of the ones she ever dreamed up ever seemed to fit. It would have to be a strong name, foreign like him, and unique. Basically if Emma found out his name was Chad she’d die a little inside, knowing that there was no justice in the world because a travesty like that had been allowed to exist.

In the few months that they’d been traveling the line at the same time, Emma picked up on other things about him, even if she didn’t know his name. She knew, for example, about the foreign element because some days he took phone calls that all appeared work related. Those were always fantastic moments for Emma even if she had to hold herself back from her slightly creepy want to hang on his every word. It was just that the lilt of that accent mixed with the gravel of his tone did something to her. It was like music, a sultry, sexy kind of song designed to get her hot and bothered, but he never seemed to notice, and if he did he was polite enough not to draw attention to the instances when she openly stared at him.

  
Emma also learned from observation that he favored tea over coffee, rock music over popular songs, and _Citizen NY_ over any other magazine. He always had a copy in hand every morning and he read every word, making notes sometimes in the margins. It always struck Emma as charming and relatable. She was well versed in how outdated her sketching may seem to some what with tablets and aps that let designers do everything online, but she preferred a pen or pencil on paper. Nothing else felt the same and changing the feel of her work was the last thing Emma wanted to do, not when she’d finally managed to cling to some success.

_Citizen NY,_ as far as Emma knew, was an up and coming publication. She’d only heard of it in passing before spotting her favorite fellow passenger bearing a copy, but after the first week, she decided to see if any of it was even worth reading. She was shocked to find that it was. All of the pieces were varied, but at the heart of every article and photo series and opinion piece lay this city and the millions of people who made it so unique.

As someone who loved New York and the strange mix of anonymity and possibility that it offered, Emma appreciated that people were trying to capture that magic and do it justice. She’d started picking them up when she saw them at a magazine stand or in the aisle at the grocery store after that, and though her mornings weren’t spent devouring it like his were, she read what she could when she got home at night.

“That’s a nice picture.” 

The man beside Emma made the comment over her shoulder, startling her from her daydreams and she turned her attention to him. He looked to be ten or fifteen years older than her. If she had to guess she’d say he was in construction of some kind? At least she assumed that’s where someone with timberland boots and a flannel shirt would be heading today. For all she knew though he could just be an older hipster.

“Thank you.”

“You do that for real? Like professional like?” Emma felt the eyes of her mystery man from across the car and she shrugged.

“Kind of.”

“Well you should. It’s really good.” 

Emma didn’t have anything else to say but luckily her neighbor seemed to be done with his sudden outburst. She was relieved for that. After all, most days she went the whole commute without talking to a single person. That was just the way the subway was. There was one person, however, who Emma wouldn’t mind getting to know better, and she looked up through her lashes to see he was still watching her.

His eyes remained just as striking as they always were, Emma found, but from this angle, with the unforgiving light of the car finding his face with just the right amount of clarity, they were even more undeniable. She knew for a fact she’d never be able to recreate them, hard as she might try. If she could get the feeling and emotion behind that blue into a dress she’d be the best designer in the world, but as it was she was just struck speechless by it. She felt herself falling in, and only when the automated speaker sounded out again with the announcement that they’d reached her station for the shop did she look away, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

Emma stood quickly making sure she had everything and sneaking one more discrete look at ‘hot guy’ before exiting the train. As the doors closed behind her, Emma rushed up the stairs heading towards the store. She wasn’t at any risk of being late since she’d caught her train but she had to get there because suddenly inspiration had struck and she needed to make sure she catalogued it before it flew away again.

As soon as she moved inside _Bliss Boutique_ , Emma threw her bag down and leaned against the wall as she frantically tried to capture the image in her mind. Suddenly she realized that this dress was regal, an opulent show of grandeur and excess, fit for the wedding of someone insanely wealthy or crazy in love. This gown was all about the romance and it would be set off with delicate pearl beading along the bodice. She had the materials for that already, but Emma made an asterisk next to the sketch citing that the perfect fabric would come from Marie’s on 37th in _Sweet Cream Sunday_ , a shade of ivory of Marie’s own creation.

“So he was on the train this morning?”

Emma’s head whipped up to find her friend Ruby who was grinning at Emma’s current state of manic drawing. Emma meanwhile cleared her throat and straightened up because her friend wasn’t alone. In fact she was followed by all of the staff that had been hired for Ruby’s segment of the business. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The denial might sound firm to the untrained ear, but Emma knew Ruby would never buy it. They’d been friends long enough for Ruby to know every tell Emma had.

“Sure you don’t, girl, and I’m an elementary school teacher with a passion for fractions.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile at that mostly because of how unbelievable that would be. No, if Ruby weren’t helping to launch _Bliss Boutique_ as New York’s newest all in-house, one-stop destination for upscale weddings, she’d be doing something entirely different than teaching. Maybe she’d be giving people skydiving lessons or managing a rock band. With Ruby, one never really knew where the path would lead. Emma only could assume that it would be fun, and a challenge that she herself would never even think to entertain.

“You know I always liked math. I never really understood why everyone else didn’t.” 

These words came from Mary Margaret who had popped up from her segment of the store across the way. As an event planner, Mary Margaret had always been a force to be reckoned with, but it was her weddings that stole every show and blew everyone away. That made sense to Emma though since her friend was in love with love. Mary Margaret’s career path wasn’t anything like Emma’s, who was one day just an aspiring designer and the next had been picked by The Design Institute of Paris as the ‘wedding wiz to watch.’ 

“Of course you would love math. That is the most Mary Margaret thing I’ve ever heard.” Emma laughed at Ruby’s teasing of their friend and decided to joke back herself.

“Really? What about that time she spent twenty minutes talking about the bluebirds she saw in the park last summer?”

Ruby grinned as the fourth member of their business venture stepped up to join them. Elsa was their resident baker and her storefront was still connected to all of this but far enough away from Emma that she wouldn’t be forced to smell all the deliciousness her friend concocted on a daily basis. She did not, however, turn down the treats and coffee Elsa handed her now, silently thanking her friend before Elsa went on to continue to joke.

“Or the time she left the Davis wedding with an invitation from a bunch of old ladies to come learn how to make chicken marsala ‘the right way’ and actually went?”

“Hey! You know you liked that. It was fantastic!” All of the friends laughed at that, even Mary Margaret.

“Of course it was. You’re just the only person who would get a recipe that way. No one else gets adopted by old Italian Grandma’s for helping their granddaughter tie the knot.” Mary Margaret shrugged at that as if to say she was totally fine with that before changing the subject entirely.

“So… it’s a big day today.”

That was an understatement to say the least. Today was the first day of what could be a life-long business for all four friends. It was an experiment to see if a model like this could really work. Would women be interested in a place where they could find their dress, their cake, and their event planner all in one swoop, or would they resist?

To Emma it seemed like a no brainer. Since stumbling into this line of fashion, she’d watched bride after bride after bride go through hell to get the wedding of their dreams together, and most of the time their family and friends had it even worse. This store in her mind seemed like the answer to that. But Emma also realized she’d always been different. Who knew, maybe it was fun for everyone else to go through those kind of hoops to find what they wanted. If that were the case though, they’d all be in for a rude awakening when this shop closed in a month after more than a year of hard work and hoping this could be all that the friends wanted.

“Emphasis on _big_. Elsa has four couples coming in for tastings on top of the regular bakery stuff, you’ve got your three pitches today for the Stevens, the Graysons and the Bhandaris, and Emma has ten consultations.” Ruby’s words made Emma nearly choke on the coffee.

“Ten?!” Ruby nodded. “I thought we were at six.”

“We were… last week. But then that spot on _Vogue’s_ blog about your spring line went viral and we’re booked solid. You don’t have a free appointment all month and at last count we’re already on track for the same next month too.”

Emma knew that the feature was a big one for her as a professional, but in all honesty she’d mostly forgotten about it. Ruby was the one who organized everything (being the brilliant PR-inclined superstar that she was) and Emma just got the chance to talk for fifteen minutes with the writer about how to know you’d found the right dress. It was a simple conversation in the scheme of Emma’s day but to see that it had gotten them all of this… well it was slightly overwhelming.

“And you didn’t think you should tell me this?” Emma asked, not angry in the slightest, but feeling the pressure of a full workload that she hadn’t expected.

“I told Tiana. She’s got it all handled. You just keep being brilliant and designing dresses like that.” Ruby nodded towards Emma’s sketchpad and immediately Elsa and Mary Margaret rushed over to look before oohing and ahhing about the dress.

“Oh my gosh, Emma! This is beautiful! Like something straight out of a fairytale.” Emma knew this was the highest praise possible from Mary Margaret.

“Seriously, Ems. I give you two hours from the time that dress is finished to the time someone buys it. It’s that good.”

Emma smiled, liking the praise even if she wasn’t so attached to weddings themselves. Nevertheless, Emma had to admit there was something special in her work. She definitely did not believe that all of the love her clients claimed to have found was real enough to make them really happy, but there were occasional couples who Emma knew had found a kind of magic together. Those were the couples she saved dresses like this one for, and they were also the ones she had to be the most careful around. The last thing Emma needed was her friends seeing her soft spot for love when she was a vocal advocate for forever remaining single.

“All right ladies, I think it’s time. Man your stations and get ready, because this is just the start.”

The friends all laughed at Ruby’s words before moving to their portions of the space. When Emma found her showroom and saw the employees she had hired in the past month led by her second in command and old friend Tiana, she had to take a moment to take it all in again. All of this was hers, an actualized version of a dream she’d had since she was a little girl, wanting people to see and wear and love her clothes. But more than the store and the dresses inside, Emma had to take in all the people. These worker’s livelihoods were now her concern as well. She needed to make sure to deliver and to keep this dream alive, not just for her, but for all of them.

“Good morning, everyone.” They all chorused back with happy smiles.

“Good morning, Miss Swan.” She shook her head immediately. 

“Emma, please.”

She knew none of them would give in and call her by her first name, none of them except Tiana anyway, but Emma hoped someday they would. She didn’t like the distance. Creatively she enjoyed the feeling of being a part of a team. She might be the lead designer here and the boss by all accounts, but one thing she’d learned about fashion was that it was better not to go it alone. She might be the start and the heart of each dress here, but input was always welcome, at least in her book.

“So Ruby told you about the schedule change?” Tiana asked after Emma moved from the showroom to her office and began to take off her jacket.

“She did. Ten consults in one day? You think we can manage that?”

“They’re all first timers so thirty minutes each, leaves us enough time with lunch and an hour of designing.” Emma made a humming sound at the thought that she’d only have an hour to sketch that Tiana immediately picked up on. “It’s just the first meetings that need so much access to you personally. Besides, think of the money you get for these one of a kind consults.” 

Emma couldn’t argue with that. She was lucky enough to have lines of dresses that the store was mass-producing and most of their customers would go that route. But people who wanted specialty dresses, ones designed by Emma in the moment and different from the already existing designs, came with a hefty price tag. Like a ten thousand dollar _minimum_ price tag.

“You really think that people are going to pay that much?” Emma had spent years in this industry, but her roots as a kid in the foster system who never had two nickels to rub together still prompted disbelief that people would spend so much on a simple dress. 

“Emma, you know the way this works. People will pay anything for a well-known designer. They could be wearing a potato sack and as long as Marchesa’s label was stitched inside it would fly with them. But your dresses are worth it even without that. I told Ruby we should be charging more, and you know I am as frugal as they come, honey. That’s how positive I am.”

“Have I mentioned recently that I love you?” Tiana laughed as the murmurs outside grew louder, signaling that the doors of _Bliss_ had opened for business.

“We’ve got this, Emma.”

Emma knew that Tiana was right. All that they needed to find the success she was hoping for was hard work and a little luck, and as far as the former went, Emma was ready to roll up her sleeves. She never backed down from something that mattered to her, and she knew at the end of the day that as long as she put her best foot forward she’d be proud of herself and her friends for what they’d accomplished. They’d all come a very long way since that first day of college together, and all that effort was beginning to pay off. 

The day was hectic in all ways, with back to back consults, a few kinks worked out in the showroom, and the occasional check in with other parts of the business, but all that stuff to do made the day fly by. Emma felt like she blinked and suddenly it was five o’clock. The doors to the boutique would remain open a few hours more, but as for Emma, her time was up. She was off the clock and done with what had to be considered a fantastic first day. She’d sold every single consult on preliminary dress ideas (though none of them impressed her enough to offer the one she’d drawn this morning) and by the time Emma was heading for the front door, Ruby was positively bursting with excitement.

“We are going out, all of us, to celebrate!” Emma was about to counter that maybe they should wait. It was only day one, after all, but Ruby would have none of it. “And before you make up some excuse, we’re all going home first. You can still see your hot guy on the train.”

Emma blushed but reminded herself that she wasn’t as obvious as Ruby’s comments made her seem. It was just a gift of Ruby’s to know what Emma was thinking despite her walls.

“Let me guess: _Graham’s_ at seven?” Ruby grinned and nodded.

“Why mess with perfection?”

Emma shook her head as she got her jacket on, knowing half the reason they went to that bar of all the places in this city was that Ruby was into the owner. She made it her personal mission to flirt with him constantly, but Emma knew a day would come soon when Graham would take her up on all that she was offering. On that day Ruby would be eating her words, because underneath the ‘he’s hot as hell’ reasoning, Emma suspected her friend felt more than just attraction.

“Oh and Emma?” Ruby called when Emma was about to leave. “You should see if hot guy wants to come with. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

Emma dismissed Ruby as she left, but as she made her way to the subway, her heart thrumming a mile a minute, she had to wonder. What would be the worst thing that could happen: his not being interested, or his wanting to get to know her too?

On the one hand she’d be mortified if he said no, but on the other she had this feeling, this niggling belief in the corners of her mind, that this man could lead to trouble. Because whoever he was outside of her fantasizing he wasn’t just some guy she could forget. No, Emma knew deep in her heart that as much as she might try to deny it he was – or at least he _could be_ – so much more if she only let him in.

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. This is going to be a bit of a slow burn in the beginning because I just love slow burns, but I promise that there will be enough fluff and cuteness to hold onto in the coming chapters. I also am including Killian’s POV as well in this story and we will be seeing things from his side next chapter. If you've already read this story with me and want to reread, I hope you enjoy it, and if you're a first timer then strap in for all the cute. Either way let me know what you guys think, and thanks for reading!!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: As promised, this chapter brings us Killian’s POV and as such we can see that this is hardly a one-sided infatuation. Hopefully you all enjoy and let me know what you think!_ **

Killian Jones had a million and one things on his plate. That was the nature of his job, as the editor in chief of _Citizen NY_. His time was rarely his own, thousands of people depended on him, and the absolute perfect story was always _just_ out of reach. There was always something else coming down the pike that was bigger and better and that needed to be uncovered by his team, so try as he might Killian could never clear the ledger. There would always be more to do and achieve and aspire to.

Despite the hectic pace Killian loved that part of his work, this need to constantly be on the go was familiar to him and brought comfort when to most people it would bring nothing but pain and stress. He was good at this, finding a kind of adrenaline rush in getting the magazine to press each week and pursuing the best stories, the best photographers, and the best artists to be a part of this publication that was by all accounts his living legacy. It was always tasking to get each issue off the ground despite the bevy of support he had from his more than competent staff and often-silent co-owners. This was hardly a low-stress industry and that was just the way Killian liked it.

There was only one slight hiccup in the normal current of his life and it had been present for a few months now, or rather _she_ had been present: the transfixing women on the train who held more life in those wide green eyes of hers then he’d witnessed ever before. It was his job to know people, to see things, to chronicle for the record big moments and important figures, to set tastes and frame the narrative, but there was just something about her that outshone all that.

Case in point here he was, swamped on a day where there were deadlines and meetings a plenty and all he could think of was that enigmatic look she’d sent his way hours ago and the way her voice washed across his skin when she spoke to their fellow passenger about the drawing she was working on. On the one hand Killian had been elated – the siren had spoken and that was a gift indeed, but it wasn’t to him, much as he wanted it to be. 

It also wasn’t enough. Killian didn’t know much of anything about her, not where she worked or if she actually utilized whatever kind of drawings the man commented on this morning for said occupation. He didn’t even know her name, but it didn’t matter. He’d been granted a snapshot into who she was by riding the train alongside her and what he saw through that window was fast becoming the highlight of his world. How could a practical stranger feel like the most important thing in his life when he had all this? He didn’t know the answer. All Killian knew was there was this sense of loss in moments like this one when he wasn’t in her presence.

_Just get to the end of the day, Jones. She’ll be waiting for you then._ The thought brightened Killian’s mood substantially even if he knew he should be embarrassed about the power one perfect stranger held over his emotions.

For a long time now, this mystery woman had been the deciding factor in the worth of any given day. The best successes at work were always heightened by the glimpse of her smile or undone by her absence from the line, and afternoons spent talking budgets or quarterly meetings were vastly improved by the moment their eyes caught across the train car.

It was borderline ridiculous really, how enamored Killian was with the entrancing blonde who happened to ride the same train as him day in and day out, but it couldn’t be helped. There was just something about her that called to him and that made the rest of the world fall away. The all-consuming business of his life, the break-neck pace that he kept to make his magazine and his company a success, it gave way to her. She was the answer to problems he hadn’t even realized he was grappling with.

_“Mr. Jones?”_ Killian’s head snapped towards the speaker on his desk through which his assistant (who everyone fondly referred to as Tink) spoke. He picked up the phone and smiled as he replied.

“Let me guess: there’s someone in the waiting room who would find it suspicious if you called me by any of those mocking nicknames you’ve so kindly bestowed on me with Will?”

_“Yes, sir. You’re brother is here, hoping to speak with you before the meeting.”_

Killian bit back a groan. He loved Liam, he really did, but in the midst of a day like this when two of his head columnists had called out for personal matters, the printers were citing technical difficulties, and he’d only managed to have three cups of coffee, Killian didn’t want to deal with his brother. Not that he had much of a choice, seeing as his brother was largely in charge of the family fund that made all of this possible. He was a silent investor in _Citizen NY_ (just as Killian was) come to check on his investment. That he’d decided to ambush Killian wasn’t a surprise. Liam was a shrewd businessman and more than a little tough on Killian hoping to see him succeed.

“Send him in then.” Tink agreed and in a moment his doorway was filled with his brother’s frame and appraising look. Liam glanced around their surroundings, not intending to scrutinize, but doing it all the same and then he turned to Killian and continued his silent analysis.

“Liam, it’s good to see you.”

“No it isn’t. It’s a damn tedious headache. I've thrown off your whole afternoon now and you know it.”

Killian grinned at that and Liam did the same, pulling Killian in for a brisk hug. Some of the tension was cut away now but Liam’s mission, whatever it was, hadn’t changed. If Killian knew his brother (and he did very well) then whatever it was would remain the forefront of the meeting no matter what.

“Blunt as always, brother. Let me rephrase: What can I do for you on this rather unfortunately crazed day?” Liam took a seat and Killian did the same back around his desk. 

“Just coming to check in. I was hoping you’d changed your mind about all this, but with the returns I just got from the quarterly report I doubt that’s likely.” Hardly. Nevertheless Killian was surprised at the semi-direct praise. Liam must really be impressed if he’d even given credence to the profit _Citizen_ turned. 

“So if you knew that then why come at all?” Liam cleared his throat and straightened up some from his already immaculate posture in his chair. This meant he was finally ready to get down to business.

“It’s come to my attention that we’re approaching a crossroad.”

“Is that right?” Killian asked, thrown off slightly by his brother’s sudden flustered expression. Usually Liam was the picture of austere control. Right now though he seemed younger and a bit bashful, which Killian was completely astounded by.

“Aye. Oh I’ll just come right out and say it. Neither of us is getting any younger and I think it’s time we both of us settled down.”

A beat past and then another before Killian broke and found himself laughing harder than he had in a very long time. This was an absolutely phenomenally delivered joke and Killian couldn’t help but laugh heartily at it. His brother, the adamantly work-oriented control freak, was thinking of settling down? That was jus too rich. But when Killian collected himself again Liam remained there completely unimpressed. Only then did it begin to dawn on him that Liam might actually mean it.

“You’re serious?” Killian couldn’t believe it.

“I am. I’ve consulted an elite relationship consultant -,” _Oh Jesus._

“You mean a matchmaker.” Liam blinked at the interruption. “Just call it what it is, brother.” Liam ignored that request entirely and pressed on.

“I’ve given her our requirements and backgrounds. She’s come back with some suggestions. Five for each of us.”

“Oh it’s _us_ now, is it?” Liam _harrumphed_ at that. “Have you actually gone mad?”

Killian didn’t know why he even bothered to ask the question. If Liam thought it was at all appropriate or necessary for him to look not only for a wife for himself but for Killian too then he was more than daft. And what was all this talk about requirements? Did Liam really expect Killian to consider such a scheme, one where they bulleted out lists of what the ideal woman might consist of? It was sheer nonsense and he wanted absolutely no bloody part of it.

“It’s a smart move, Killian, a wise investment in the future of our company and our family.”

“Can you hear yourself right now, brother? You’re looking at marriage like it’s a business. It’s not some bloody contract negotiation.” Killian realized too soon that he’d allowed Liam an in with that metaphor. 

“That’s literally what a marriage is, Killian. The service guarantees companionable compatibility and discreteness -,” 

“Let me just stop you right there, Liam. There is no way in hell that I am ever submitting myself to such an arrangement and I know, you fancy yourself a man above emotion, but even you deserve actual love, brother. Not some woman who fits you on paper, but one who means the world for reasons you can’t explain. You won’t find that this way. You’ll be settling for less than what makes marriage worth it.”

Killian expected coldness or maybe anger at his rebuttal but what he didn’t expect was a smile to appear after Liam had a moment to digest Killian’s words. His brother leaned back and grinned like the cat who caught the damn canary. It was unsettling and Killian felt himself go red, which only added to Liam’s delighted response.

“You’ve already found someone and you didn’t tell me!” Busted. Killian was so totally busted.

“I beg your pardon?” The feigned ignorance didn’t work at all and Liam just steamrolled over his questioning tone. 

“So either you’re embarrassed of her or you haven’t told her how you feel. I almost hope it’s the former. If it’s the latter we are in rougher shape then I expected.” Killian ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 

“I never said anything about finding someone at all.” It was a weak reply and Killian knew it. Liam looked liable to contradict and dig for more when a knock sounded at the door and Tink’s head popped in.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you have that staff meeting starting.”

Killian hoped his relief wasn’t incredible obvious but in many ways his prayers had been answered. He was spared this conversation with his brother, who Killian was convinced was actually a little crazy. Who was this man hell-bent on matrimony and what had he done with his elder brother? Liam meanwhile stood up and buttoned his jacket back up, that shit eating grin still plastered on his smug face. 

“When I get back from London you’ll introduce us.” Introduce them? Killian hadn’t even said a word to the woman in question. What was he going to do, walk up to her with a smile and an offer to meet his family day one? Not bloody likely.

“No I won’t.” 

“Oh yes you will, or I start making these little visits a daily occurrence.” Killian groaned.

“Don’t you have an empire to oversee?” Liam laughed and slapped a hand on Killian’s shoulder. 

“Sometimes work can wait.” Killian scoffed.

“Since when?”

“Since right now.”

With that Liam left and Tink stared after him, clearly surprised at the lingering smile. It was so rare an occurrence that she probably hadn’t witnessed it in all the years she worked for Killian. He understood the feeling. Everything his brother had just said left him relatively shell shocked despite years of thinking himself beyond being surprised. Killian was still staring after Liam and fighting off ideas of introducing him to the woman on the train (which was actually certifiable since she probably wanted nothing to do with him) when Tink spoke out, pulling him to the present.

“You okay?” Killian nodded as he buttoned his suit and readied himself to head to the meeting.

“Aye. Just Liam being Liam.” Tink nodded as if she understood though Killian wasn’t sure anyone could.

“You know there’s a foolproof way to assure him right?” Killian raised a brow at her statement. Did she listen in somehow to the meeting? No, she couldn’t have and even if she could Tink wasn’t that kind of employee. 

“Is there now?”

“Well according to Ariel in the marketing office we could sell an extra ten thousand subscriptions easy if you included a photo of yourself on the letter from the editor.”

Killian barked out a laugh appreciating the joke from Tink and glad for the fact that she didn’t actually know what the meeting was really regarding. He played along with her jest, however, not interested in hashing out the true cause for his brother’s bizarre visit.

“If Liam isn’t reassured by our already fantastic earnings then nothing will change his mind, love, not even my smiling face winning hearts across the city.”

“All right, all right, no need to get a big head about it. It was just a thought.” Killian shook his head as he smiled and they departed for the meeting, finding that the conference room was already full of people all waiting for him. 

“Right then. Let’s just jump right in. Where are we at with the next issue?” 

“What, no hello?” Killian smirked at his second in command, Will Scarlet, who sat across from him at the other head of the table with a smile on his face.

“Hello. Now, status updates?”

Will sighed dramatically as some people around the table laughed, but Killian knew underneath Will’s goofy and comedic exterior was a man just as driven and focused as him. They had been best mates since childhood and though Killian never understood how Will managed to be so good humored all the time, he respected it. It made for a more relaxed chain of command. His friend had found a sweet spot between demanding the best of their employees and still keeping things light enough to not make the work a chore.

“Everything is all set for this issue. No last minute headaches despite the staff changes. We’re in good shape. As for next issue… we’ve got a couple of holes to fill most notably features.” 

“What happened to the piece on that guy trying to build a castle on eighteenth?” Killian looked over to Sydney, the man who’d been writing said piece.

“Just got sued for fraud, all assets frozen, so bye-bye castle.”

“Well that’s shit luck. Okay so what else have we got?”

A few of Killian’s writers pitched ideas but none of them felt right. He’d learned to trust his instincts on matters like this and he had a pretty good read on the public and their audience in particular. He wanted something fresh but approachable. This was a feature and it should tell a story that was unique but identifiable.

“I might have something… but it isn’t fully developed. I was thinking of saving it for a while but it actually might be better to do it now.”

Killian looked to one of his newer writers, Belle French, who was seated only a few spots away from him. She had been hired less than a year ago from a bigger publication. She was a definite asset to their team and her best skill was her ability to be discerning. Belle didn’t follow a story for the sake of filling pages. If she had a hunch, he was willing to follow it.

“Hit me.” She smiled and laid it out for them all. 

“There’s a new place, not too far from here actually, that’s a one stop shop for weddings: planning, cakes, dresses, media announcements you name it...” Killian found himself interrupting despite his usual tendency to listen fully.

“Matchmakers?” Belle smirked and shook her head.

“No, but I’ll pass along the suggestion. That would be a riot. Anyway, they even have an in-house dress designer. She’s fantastic, a rising star and easily the biggest selling point.”

“Who is it?” One of the women asked across the table and Belle replied but at that moment Killian’s phone buzzed with a text from Liam.

_L: Two weeks brother. I mean it!_

Killian cursed, and put his phone away, apologizing. He’d missed the name of the designer, but it didn’t matter. Her name was a mere detail, and it was clear from some of the new excitement around the room that there was name recognition there.

“Sounds good. But is it a story?” Belle smiled and leaned forward a bit, eager to tell them all.

“That’s the thing. They’re all friends. They met day one of college orientation and they’re all incredibly different. One’s old money from Newport, another was in the foster system. But they’re confident enough to launch something like this and from everything I read online their first day has been going great.”

“How do you know all this? What’s your in?”

“I met one of the friends through her last job. She might have more industry contacts then I do.” Killian chuckled at the thought. It was very unlikely, after all, given Belle’s resume. 

“And it’s never been done? There aren’t any other one-stop-shops for marital bliss?” Belle shook her head, smirking at his phrasing.

“Not like this there aren’t.” Killian nodded.

“Then run with it, but keep me updated.”

“Will do boss.” Killian noticed the clock at that moment across the room and promptly jumped from his seat. It was later than he’d expected and time to get home. If he didn’t hurry he was going to be late for his train.

“Okay then. That’ll be all today. See you all tomorrow.” With that everyone was dismissed but as Killian rushed down the hall, he was stopped by a smiling Will. 

“You’re certainly in a hurry mate. Afraid you’ll miss the train? You do realize you have a company car at your disposal, and oh wait, any of the dozen cars your brother has to choose from.” Killian grumbled about his friend being too nosey for his own good. 

“I’m watching my carbon footprint.” That was a lie and the truth was he’d gone on the train one week because his car had been in the shop and had stumbled upon his own personal angel. The want to drive never returned and he’d been train bound ever since.

“Bull shit! What’s it really about? You join one of those performance troops or something? Are you a flash-mobber now? Or perhaps mariachi is more your speed.” Killian rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag and made sure he had everything before walking out of his door again.

“You’re looking for an angle that isn’t there.” Will laughed again, following Killian as he moved through the floor.

“Now you’re lying to me?! You know that’s only going to make it worse, right? I’m a journalist. It’s my nature to investigate when someone doesn’t want me to.” Killian’s prayers for a quick elevator wait were answered when the moment he pressed the button the door opened.

“So I should start digging deeper into the feelings you have for Belle?” Will blanched as Killian stepped into the elevator car and he smirked. “Yeah I know about it, and no it’s not obvious. Just a reminder not to come at me of all people with that kind of threat.” 

“Whatever it is, it must be good,” Will said after collecting himself and Killian couldn’t help but think that his stranger was better than good. She was perfect.

“Goodnight, Will.”

The doors closed as his friend waved goodbye and Killian moved quickly from there. He wove through the street down the block to the station and managed to get there just in time to make his usual train. It brought a sense of profound relief and then excitement in its least tamed form. The adrenaline rushed to the surface and as the train car moved to her stop and all he could hope was that she’d be here, than he’d catch a glimpse of the woman who was never far from his thoughts in their days and nights apart. 

When her stop arrived Killian was worried that she wouldn’t come, but after an influx of people before her, he spotted her golden hair tied back tight. He was spellbound by her but he had to try and keep his cool. He realized that was likely impossible, and there was a very good chance the lady was simply too kind or too wary of his constant leering to say anything, but he attempted to be discrete as she found a spot across the car.

_God she’s gorgeous._

The thought was an obvious one, but it couldn’t be denied. Killian worked with words for a living but they failed them when it came to her. She so far superseded radiant or magnificent. She deserved a language all her own and as her attention turned from the car around them to her drawing pad Killian felt freer to observe her. He must have lost himself in the process though, for a few moments later he felt an arm shoving into him from the seat beside where he was standing.

“Are you just going to stare at her all night, or are you going to man up and introduce yourself?” 

Killian stammered a bit in reply at the old woman who had chastised him and he looked to the man beside her who only shrugged and smiled as he held the woman’s hand.

“My wife doesn’t have great manners, but she does have a point.”

Killian was a bit thrown by having someone actually speak to him on the train (he would bet anything that they were tourists) but his eyes naturally moved back to his stranger. This time, however, her eyes were on his and a moment past where the whole world simultaneously clicked into place and fell away entirely. He was tangled up in a host of feelings he was unfamiliar with that always found him when she was near. There was need and desire, wonder and awe, but there was something deeper, a sensation that they knew each other or that they were meant to. 

“What are you waiting for?” The old lady whispered and Killian cleared his throat.

_Fuck it. I’ll never know if she’s interested unless I ask, right? Besides Liam will use that weird new sixth sense of his to muck up my life somehow if I don’t._  

Killian was about to get it together and actually move her way when the shrill ring of a phone cut through the whirring ambient hum of the train. He was remiss to find that it was hers, but there was a slight balm on his feelings when he heard her answer. Despite the bit of bite he could hear in her words, it was still the most surreally beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

“Ruby, I was just there. What could possibly have gone wrong since I left?” Killian stood there paralyzed and he dropped his gaze. It moved back to the older couple and the woman _tutted_ remorsefully.

“Well that’s just bad luck. Perhaps she’ll hang up before your stop.” At that moment the bell sounded and the automated voice sounded out his station.

“Unfortunately not.” Killian was about to move towards the door when the old man spoke once more and left him with some final words.

“Take my advice, son. We only get so many tomorrows. You gotta make the most of them.” Killian nodded and bid the couple goodnight but as he slipped out the door and took one last look at the train, he swore that the woman looked as sorry to see him go as he was to leave her.

_That’s it. Tomorrow this ends. Tomorrow I man up and ask her to dinner._  

The resolution in his chest was empowering and with this new path decided on, Killian felt better than he had in a long time. There was a not so subtle sense of hope that clung to him from the train to his home and then well into the night. Because maybe, just maybe, being brave would pay off and he’d get the chance not just to admire this woman but to know her too, and Killian could hardly think of a single thing in the world that he wanted more than that.

**_Post-Note: So because I was impatient when I wrote this, I made it so the first meeting happened in chapter three. That being said, I wouldn’t call this a slow burn so much as a slow-for-me-burn. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and let me know what you think!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Alright all, good news on two fronts. Number one we have both POVs this week. I know, crazy! But more than that this is the chapter where circumstances align and Emma and Killian finally introduce themselves so take that, slow-burn! Just kidding the slow-burn is still real, nevertheless, expect cute awkwardness and my usual overwhelming fluff. Thank you all for reading and let me know what you think!_ **

While Emma would never wish for less success in her work, she had to admit after a few days of off-hours that she was beginning to feel the strain of launching a new business. The past few days had been so busy that she’d not only had to stay late every evening, but go in early as well. It was exhausting for obvious reasons, but Emma knew she might have been able to bear the work load better if she didn’t have a sense of missing out.

Three days away from her normal routine meant three days of not seeing the man on the train, and as sad as it was to admit, that lack of his presence actually affected her mood. Emma would never confess that out loud (because it was embarrassing to say the least), but her largest grievance wasn’t the constant things needing her attention or the inability to walk away from the store at a decent hour, it was that she was being denied her chance to see him.

Today, however, Emma successfully managed to fend off early meetings and she was riding her usual train. All morning she’d been bubbling with excitement despite how foolish that was, but it couldn’t be helped. It felt like this big wonderful thing and Emma decided to let herself have this. If hot guy was going to relieve some of the tension she’d found at work, so be it. Everyone had their vices, right?

There was only one problem: the train this morning was absolutely packed with very little standing room. Worst of all, Emma was surrounded by abnormally tall people. This made it impossible to see much of anything and made the already existent stuffiness of the car that much worse. Emma barely breathed the entire length of her trip (thanks to the stale odor of must, cologne, and cigarette smoke that hung about), but her real moment of _‘are you freaking kidding me right now?’_ came when her stop for work finally arrived and the callous businessman beside her knocked her portfolio to the ground, sending her sketches flying everywhere.

Emma cursed as she hustled to grab everything, barely evading the other entering and exiting passengers, but she grabbed all her sketches just in time to get out before the doors closed. As she did she caught sight of someone out of the corner of her eye. Her heart picked up in that moment, but she wasn’t entirely certain it was _him_ , and before she could see one way or the other the doors closed and the train moved on leaving a flustered and now disappointed Emma staring after it.

But unfortunately New York waited for no one, and Emma was forced thanks to the less than stellar ambiance that clung to the subway platform and the other people who were now staring at her to ascend the steps and head to work. She wove through the bustling crowds of people a little slower than usual, feeling that lingering bit of regret for having missed him, but eventually Emma resolved to get over it. She had too much going for her and too much on the line to be in this kind of funk. Besides, there was always tonight, at least if she could use this emotion for good and be productive enough to leave on time.

“There you are, and at such a more reasonable hour. How did it feel not to wake up before the sun today?” Ruby’s words were pitched Emma’s way before the door had even closed behind her but Emma couldn’t fend off her smile.

“Let’s just say I can enjoy my coffee the old fashioned way instead of injecting it like I have all week.”

Ruby grinned and waved Emma with her towards Elsa’s bakery citing the need for a team meeting, but Emma knew ‘team meeting’ was likely code for gossip and breakfast. Not that Emma minded. Both sounded like pretty good remedies to the lackluster start of her morning, and as soon as she caught sight of Elsa’s famous chocolate chip muffins Emma knew at the very least she’d get a necessary chocolate fix.

“Okay, so as you all know we have had a fantastic first week -,” Ruby’s words were quickly interrupted by Mary Margaret.

“But we’re not jinxing anything!” Ruby smirked and clarified. 

“Right. For the superstitious ones among us we are happy for this turn of events but still working hard. There’s a lot to do, but I think I’ve found a way to keep the momentum going for a bit.”

“Ooh let me guess! Skywriting?” Emma asked as Elsa giggled from behind the bakery counter and posed a ridiculous idea of her own.

“A blimp?” Ruby shook her head and countered with her own lunacy. 

“No, I actually found a dozen people to get the store logo tattooed on their chests and then do an interpretive dance through Times Square.” A beat past before all four friends laughed at the excessive silliness. This was typical for them; trying to out-weird the other with crazy situations that would never come to pass. 

“But on the off chance those dancers fall through…” Mary Margaret prompted and Ruby regained her composure.

“In that marginal slice of possibility, my friend Belle who works at _Citizen NY_ reached out. She’s thinking of doing a feature piece on us.”

“ _Citizen NY_?” Emma asked, more excited than she probably should be and all her friends looked her way.

“Yeah. Is that a problem?” Ruby asked. 

Emma schooled her features even though she was actually really excited. Who knew? Maybe her stranger on the train would see the article and recognize her. The idea was intriguing and too exciting given the situation. She should not be subjecting herself to interviews for the sake of a man she’d never even spoken to. No, any decisions like this needed to be about the business. Hot guy couldn’t factor in.

“No problem. I just read it.”

“You – Emma Swan – read a non-fashion oriented magazine?” Ruby posed the question as if this were the single most unbelievable thing she had ever heard, but Emma merely rolled her eyes making Ruby laugh. “Anyway, yes, Belle works for them and I guess some stories didn’t pan out last minute so they’re hoping to get us in for the issue on stands the week after next.”

“Wow, that quickly?” Mary Margaret asked and Ruby nodded as Elsa jumped in with her thoughts.

“Sounds great! Any idea what kind of cake she likes? We probably want to butter up the reporters right? I made the most to die for hazelnut cream at home last night when I couldn’t sleep. I mean seriously _no one_ could turn it down. Unless she’s allergic. Is she allergic?” Ruby and Elsa had some animated back and forth about menu planning as Emma let her more cynical tendencies rise to the surface. 

“So what is she going to write about? I mean what’s the angle, other than the boutique?” 

Emma knew there had to be an angle. There was no way _Citizen NY_ was going to just come here and do a fluff piece. Everything that they wrote and published told a story, and as much as Emma loved the shop and was proud of what they were doing, outlining the basics of their vision wasn’t as captivating as the other pieces she’d read in that magazine. There needed to be something more enticing and more applicable to more people.

“We are.”

“ _Us_?” Emma, Elsa, and Mary Margaret all parroted back.

“Yup. Picture this -,” Ruby used her hands as if she was framing the shot of a movie and let her dramatic flair take over. “We pan in on Columbia University freshman orientation. Four girls from four corners of the country, all scared and feigning otherwise, meet on the first day of move-in and realize they have three soul-sisters they never even knew about.”

Everyone laughed at that and Emma waved away the continued narrative. They all knew the story of how they’d found each other after all. It had been one of the best days of her life. She arrived at school on a scholarship she’d worked her ass off for completely ready for four more years of people not actually caring about her one way or another. Instead she found lifelong friends on the very first day and now ten years later they were all of them closer than ever. This was truly Emma’s family and she knew all of her friends felt the same way.

“So how intimate are we talking here?” Elsa asked and Emma knew that she had reasons to be somewhat wary in spite of her earlier enthusiasm. 

Elsa had a high profile family, all of whom were fantastically lovely and supportive (despite the fact that Elsa, who was essentially an heiress) decided to bake cakes for a living. Even with their support, however, Elsa never wanted to reflect badly and if this was the kind of piece that would get too personal Elsa would never feel comfortable and neither would Emma though for very different reasons. Emma didn’t have a family home (okay, more like palace) in Newport to visit on holidays. She wanted nothing to do with any of the foster families she’d ever been a part of or even any of the group homes, but she also had no desire to dredge up past pains for the sake of a story.

“Belle’s cool guys. She won’t push. We have a lot of control here, control we wouldn’t have in another situation.”

Ruby looked to Emma and silently promised that this would be okay, and there was no one Emma trusted more to give her the truth than Ruby and no one who would fight harder to keep their good names protected than her friend. Emma nodded her agreement, knowing the others would follow as soon as she did. When they were all on the same page Ruby clapped excitedly and told them that interviews would happen early next week before getting called away on some store business. Mary Margaret followed close behind, but Emma lingered, wanting to savor the last of her coffee and her final five minutes of freedom before her day got hectic.

“So…?” Emma glanced up at an expectant Elsa and furrowed her brow.

“So what?”

“Did you see him this morning?” Emma willed herself not to blush and since Elsa’s smile didn’t get any wider she had to believe she was successful. 

“No I didn’t.” It was impossible to miss the remorse in her voice and Elsa frowned, her hand finding her hip and a look that said she was trying to solve this problem appearing on her face. 

“Well I’m sure he was just busy. There’s always tonight right?”

Emma sighed. Was there always tonight, though? Or was she coasting through her life assuming this guy would always be there? He wasn’t a sure thing, and the thought that he wasn’t permanent left this subtle ache in Emma’s chest even if it was totally mental. But for right now, Emma needed to vent her bit of regret without facing any judgment and Elsa always knew exactly how to handle those moments. 

“I should have invited him to Graham’s.” Elsa looked surprised and Emma continued on. “Ruby suggested it on Monday night. She was joking, but all week I’ve been wishing that I did or that I at least said something.”

“So why haven’t you?” Emma waved her hand around in an anxious gesture.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just…” She trailed off, hating how weak it made her sound to admit that she was terrified of putting herself out there.

“Scared?” Emma nodded.

“What if I’ve built this all up in my head, Els? What if to him I’m just some crazy woman riding the same train as him who let her imagination run away with her?” 

Elsa considered that for a moment and Emma appreciated the genuine thought Elsa put into this little conference. There was no instinctive reaction. If she asked Mary Margaret, her friend would cite the need for hope and belief in love. It was a reflex for their pixie-haired friend, just like how Ruby’s reflex was to be assertive and go for it all the time. Emma didn’t work that way though. Having walls around herself purposely installed to keep people away made the idea of putting herself out there so much worse. She’d been rejected her whole childhood. The last thing she wanted was to face that again. But she couldn’t stop the little voice in her head saying she was wrong to keep away. This guy was important – this guy _mattered_.

“You know what I think? I think you’re never going to know unless you try, and I think life only waits so long for us to make our move. If you let fear guide you, if you hide away because the risk is too great, you could miss out on everything.”

“You’re right. Besides, it’s New York and if he ends up being terrible I never have to see him again.” Elsa laughed and agreed. Sure, Emma would have to change her train habits, but that was so doable and the past few days were the proof.

“He won’t be terrible, though.” Emma tilted her head curiously.

“How do you know that?” Elsa shrugged.

“Because I trust your gut and your gut has been talking up a storm about this guy.” 

That comment helped more than Emma could say because she too had long believed in the power of her instincts. She thanked Elsa and managed to get out of there with only three muffins in hand (which when it came to Elsa and her constant need to feed people, was a rousing success). As she moved back to her showroom and into her office though, Emma realized that something was missing. Her sketch – the one of the fairytale dress. It was gone. 

“Ah, crap!” Tiana looked up at Emma with concern. “Sorry I just think I lost one of my sketches on the train. You know the one I made our first day?”

“The one that would bring the coldest heart to tears?” Tiana asked and Emma gave a half smile and then nodded, prompting a sigh from Tiana. “Was it a douchebag banker or an angsty teen?”

Emma’s attempt at a smile grew to an all out grin. She loved that despite the unfortunate nature of the situation, Tiana knew the struggles of train commutes well enough to guess what had happened. She also appreciated how her friend was always able to rein things back in when other people might consider the situation a crisis.

“Banker. Definitely banker.” Tiana sighed and linked their arms. 

“Well boss there’s only one thing to do.”

“Cry?” Emma offered sarcastically. 

“Nope. Keep on hustling until you make another dress just as magical.” Emma laughed, knowing it would never be that easy but that Tiana was right. There were so many more things on their plate left to do. She didn’t have time to be sad, just keep moving and hoping that somehow that dress would come back to her in some form or other.

…………….

_E. Swan._

Killian traced the same signature scrawled in the corner of her sketch for what was likely the hundredth time today. It was all of five letters written in script that spoke to the same artistry of the dress above it, but these ones in particular had yet to leave his mind in the span of his whole day. Hours past and it felt like every minute was filled with musings on what the E could stand for, or if a woman as graceful and beautiful as her could truly bear a last name as fitting and as perfect.

This was of course unfortunate from a strictly professional standpoint. There were a million things to do, deadlines to be met for next week’s issue to go to print, but more and more the woman on the train moved back to the forefront of his mind. Killian should have been focused on the hiring process for his necessary new writers or the upcoming party to celebrate the fifth anniversary of the magazine in a month, but just as he would make headway in any area thoughts of her returned and he found himself opening his drawer to pull out the sketch once more.

This morning had been rough, the commute was less than optimal, and it wasn’t until the very last second when his stranger was about to move off the car that he caught a glimpse of her. It was a bittersweet situation, for one second she’d been looking lovely if a little disappointed as she glanced around the train, and the next she was jostled by a careless passerby, sending her sketches into disarray. She gathered them all quickly, too soon for him to make his way across the car to help as he’d attempted to do, but as she slipped out he noticed one last drawing left behind.

Before any less-enthusiastically invested riders could trample or pick up the sketch for themselves, Killian retrieved it, finding himself amazed by the sheer volume of talent that jumped off the page. The lines were delicate but decided and Killian wasn’t exceptionally well versed in fashion, but he knew the way these sketches looked was out of the ordinary. It wasn’t dramatized like a bit of animation, but detailed. The figure and the dress itself were more true-to-life and it spoke not only to an amazing mind for dress creation, but for art as well.

_So she’s beautiful and brilliant,_ Killian had thought to himself on first inspection and the sentiment remained all through the day anytime he let himself indulge in looking at her work.

Clearly the lady was entirely out of his league, but this circumstance of fate made Killian feel like the stars were aligning. Finally he had his in, a way to interact with her without seeming like an insane person, and he’d been anxiously awaiting the moment when the work day ended and he could rush back to the train and see her. It wouldn’t be long now but Killian was a mess to say the least. He was a bundle of nerves parading as a functioning human being, but Killian couldn’t recall ever feeling more alive than he did with this newfound hope.

After their last encounter Killian had been ready to make his move and introduce himself. Thanks to the insistence of that couple on the train and the continued outcry from his heart, he was truly determined to push past his reservations and go for it. But then she’d been missing. Three days past and Killian didn’t catch a glimpse of her. It felt like the cruelest trick of fate. Finally he was man enough to say something but the chance had slipped away. Never again. The Universe had made itself clear enough to him – there were only so many moments that could possibly be seized and he was claiming one and claiming it soon. 

“Oi, Boss Man!” Killian glanced up to his doorway and found Will leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed, an amused look on his face. 

“What do you want, Scarlet?” Will’s grin widened as he sauntered into the room, coming in to take a seat.

“Well aren’t you just a ray of bloody sunshine?” Killian mumbled something about his friend being a smug bastard as Will chuckled. “I’ve just come to see if you’re all right.” 

“I’m fine,” Killian replied too quickly. He almost groaned aloud at the mistake. His lack of cool was going to elongate this conversation, which was the last thing he needed.

“Really? Because you’ve been – and remember as your best mate I can say this to you – a bit of a downer all week. Then this morning you’re up in the clouds. Is it a plane? A blimp? No, it’s Killian Jones, walking into interns and forgetting basic rules of shipping things to print!”

“I didn’t run into any…”

The words died on his lips as Killian recalled that he actually had. When he was walking in this morning elated from finding the picture from his mystery woman, he’d nearly trampled one of the young lads here through school. He apologized of course but as a man who prided himself on always being aware and alert, it was a dead giveaway that something was up. If that weren’t bad enough he’d also gotten mixed up on the most basic of scheduling items for the printers and Will and Tink had born witness to it. Killian’s jaw ticked as he tried to brainstorm a way to get himself out of this situation but nothing came to him. 

“So are you going to tell me what’s happening or am I going to be left to assume? You know I love a good story. Here let’s think of one right now -,”

“All right, all right. Mercy.” Killian looked up to the doorway confirming that the door was closed and then looked back to Will.

“I met someone.” Well technically that wasn’t true. He’d _seen_ someone rather a lot and tonight he was going to meet her, or at least he hoped. 

“One of Liam’s girls?” Killian immediately glanced up at his friend who seemed truly curious. 

“No! And how did you know about that?” Will shrugged. “Liam told you. Of course he did. He’s bloody insane.”

“He’s uh… involved.”

Killian looked at Will and the two of them both chuckled after a moment at the understatement. Since they were boys Liam had been asserting his role as elder brother firmly, and when they lost their mother too soon that inclination only grew. He moved from brother almost to father in many ways, and that meant meddling, an awful lot of meddling.

“Well no. Despite Liam’s original wishes I’ve no need for matchmaking.”

“Because you’ve met someone,” Will countered easily.

“Aye.” Will considered for a second in silence and then understanding seemed to dawn on him.

“Is this why you’ve been riding the bloody train all the time? For a woman?!” Killian kept his face as neutral as he could though his instinct was to wince.

“I told you it’s about -,”

“Your carbon footprint. Yeah, yeah I heard you. I just didn’t believe you, mate. But a woman… well that makes so much more sense, doesn’t it?”

“You would know.” Instead of trying to deny Will sighed.

“That I would, mate.” Killian felt sorry for his friend in that moment. There was a level of defeat in his usually happy appearance that made Killian uneasy. He wished he had a way to fix this for Will. 

“You realize we don’t have a rule against fraternizing, right? Technically you could see Belle and there wouldn’t be any repercussions.” Will barked out a pained laugh.

“Right, until the moment I ask and she’s mortified because I’m her boss and she’s not interested.”

“What makes you think she’s not interested?” Killian couldn’t claim that Belle was helplessly and irrevocably in love with Will, but there was certainly something there, a bond of some sort that he wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out to be more than mere friendship.

“What makes you think she is?” 

“Tink would know. Tink knows everything. All I have to do is -,” Killian was raising his hand to press the intercom button as Will jumped from his chair.

“No!” Killian grinned. “I mean not now. There’s a lot going on. Too much to be starting something.”

Killian might have agreed with Will on that before. He’d often felt the same way, but recently it had been made clear to him that waiting wasn’t the answer. Sometimes a man just had to bite the bullet and go for it, even if the prospect of rejection was a bloody nightmare.

“We only have so many tomorrows, Will. Remember that.” Will stood up and nodded, clearly ready to take his leave. 

“Thanks for that, mate. You’re a regular fortune cookie. Oh and you better hurry or you’ll miss the girl.”

Killian looked up and realized Will was right. He was later than expected thanks to this little visit and he had to get a move on. He didn’t delay anymore, wishing the people he saw on his way out a goodnight, but not tarrying any longer to discuss weekend plans or last minute details for the printers. Instead he made record time to the station and hopped on the train, his hands shaking from the adrenaline.

_This is it._ _This is the moment._ Killian thought to himself as her stop arrived but when she boarded the train he was struck a little speechless. He’d been denied the chance to truly see her in all her glory this morning, congested as the commute had been, but now he was left mesmerized, caught in the rapture of his own thoughts when he could be actually talking to her. When he realized that, Killian’s feet took a step closer and then another until he was just beside her.

“Excuse me, miss?” 

The woman jumped at his words and her hand immediately flew to her chest. He could see the strain in her neck that came from being surprised, her heart rate jumping as he’d made himself known. Killian hated to think he scared her, but when her eyes caught his and he was able to see the real intricacy in those jade-colored pools those thoughts flew from his mind. All that was left was this feeling like he’d seen light for the first time in forever.

“Oh sorry. You just – I mean – uh, hi.” 

The stammering from anyone else might have caused Killian to wonder what was wrong, but he could see the mirrored emotions playing across her face that he felt in his chest. Perhaps it was merely wishful thinking, but Killian swore he saw the faintest trance of a blush on her cheeks and a look like she was just as frazzled with sensation as he was. When he realized he’d been staring at her full lips and the way she got those words out for a beat too long, Killian cleared his throat and glanced back up at her eyes once more. Their impact hadn’t lessened, and it felt like a miracle he was able to get any words out at all.

“I believe you dropped this earlier.”

Killian handed her the drawing but it took her a second to tear her gaze away from him. In that moment he knew for a fact that this connection wasn’t simply one sided and his chest filled with pride. This woman saw something in him, something attractive, something worthwhile. She was guarded, a bit cool on the surface when he’d seen her from afar, but he could feel the tension between them. It promised something too delicious to describe and he was remiss when her eyes looked away until he caught on to how happy his returning the sketch would make her. Never in his life had something felt as powerful as her smile. He was consumed by it and wanted nothing more than to see her always just as joyous. 

“You found it! Oh my god you are my hero, you don’t even know.”

Her fingers grazed against his as she took the picture and it was lightening to the touch. But as the car swayed a little harsher than normal around a bend, she moved forward, her hand resting on his arm to steady herself and he was done for. She blushed again and after a moment of holding onto him she apologized. Why she would ever do that, though, he couldn’t be sure. Unless of course he wasn’t as transparent as he felt and she couldn’t tell that this was the highlight of… well very possibly his entire life. 

Killian knew without a doubt that the world lacked words to describe this feeling. He knew it was merely a turn of phrase, her calling him her hero, but the look of sheer relief and the happy smile on her face that lingered even after her slight embarrassment about falling into him sealed something inside of Killian. He’d long known that she was different, that there was something out of the ordinary about this beautiful stranger, but it went so far past everything he’d thought it could ever be. He was lost already, and they’d hardly said a word.

“Forgive me, love. A real hero wouldn’t solicit a favor after a good deed but I was hoping you might repay me with your name.”

The woman blinked up at him, clearly a little dazed until a humorous smirk played at her full lips. He’d never felt the urge to kiss somebody so profoundly in his life, but she was temptation in its most elevated form. Still he held back, needing her reply more than the chance to steal the press of her lips on his. No, when a kiss came, Killian decided, _she_ would be the one to instigate it. Then, and only then, would he let his heart move as it pleased. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you might be just a touch too charming?” Killian laughed at that and noticed the way her features softened when he did. She extended her hand as a means of greeting. “I’m Emma.”

“Emma Swan?” Emma looked surprised and then Killian countered. “I may have glanced at the signature there once or twice.”

“Oh, right.” She smiled again and Killian stood there like a fool, falling into the way it illuminated her whole person. She was already arguably too gorgeous for him to handle, but like this, and with her attentions aimed at him, Emma was a force of nature.

“So are you going to tell me _your_ name or…”

“Oh shit – right, yeah – it’s Killian. Killian Jones.”

“So not Chad?” Killian felt his brow rise at the peculiar question.

“Not to my knowledge, no. I’m relatively certain this has always been my name.” Emma laughed and the sound filled the whole car and his whole world in the process. 

“Sorry. That was a weird thing to ask. It’s kind of a long story.” 

Killian couldn’t help himself from raising his hand in that moment and tucking back a strand of blonde hair that had fallen from her hair tie. He watched as her eyes widened as he did it, but she never pulled away. Actually Emma inched a bit closer when his hand eventually moved away back to his side. It made retreating that much harder, but he had to be a gentleman. The last thing he wanted was to come on too strong and scare her away.

“I’ve a feeling any story of yours is worth the wait, Emma.”

Her eyes filled with something in that moment, something Killian couldn’t exactly read but there was a force behind it. Whatever Emma was feeling, it was intense, maybe even as strong as the pull that he felt to her right now. Killian wanted nothing more than to ask her what she was thinking or even to lay out all of his thoughts for her, to show her that whatever was on her mind was safe with him, but at that moment he caught the tail end of the automated voice announcing the next station.

“Maybe another time. This is kind of my stop, which means…”

“That I missed mine. Bloody hell!”

Emma laughed again as she stepped out of the train and Killian followed her. He wasn’t actually frustrated though, and he couldn’t regret that he’d messed up his usual commute, not when he’d had this chance to get to know Emma, to get to finally see her and talk to her, and to confirm what he already knew – that she was someone worth knowing and worth letting in.

“Well, thank you again for finding this,” Emma offered as she slipped the sketch inside her portfolio and Killian assumed it was her way of putting distance between them. She was ready to say goodbye even if he never would be.

“My pleasure, Swan.”

Her eyes sparkled at his use of her last name and she smiled before waving and turning away. He watched her go, wondering what a woman as intriguing as Emma might be doing for the weekend, when she turned around and offered him a final question.

“See you Monday?” Killian felt his heart skip at the prospect and the idea that Emma would be looking forward to seeing him again.

“Aye, love. I’ll be here.”

“Good.”

With that Emma turned up the steps and headed out into the world, leaving Killian standing there with a grin on his face he didn’t bother trying to conceal. The truth was he couldn’t pinpoint a happier moment in the whole of his life (even if he hadn’t asked her to dinner as he originally intended), and though it might feel like an eternity between now and Monday he was hopeful, knowing that in just a few days time he’d get the chance at seeing more of Emma and maybe getting to convince her that they might be more than strangers on a train.

That thought alone was enough to fill him with a boundless sort of energy, and Killian decided not to wait for another train but to walk the three blocks back to his apartment. And all the while his world was filled with Emma Swan and the belief that he’d finally found the person he’d been unknowingly searching for for years, a person who made his heart feel whole and the whole world seem new.

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. The scene has been set, the first words have been spoken, and I am surrounded by feels all over again. I really hope that you guys enjoyed and that you can all bear with me on this slow burn. Let me know what you think, and as always thanks so much for reading!_**  


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello everyone! We are back with another chapter afer a few days of forgetting to update. This one brings the usual fluff with it, the first taste of scheming friends (which most of you know I love to include in my stories), and movement towards a first date finally. I hope you guys enjoy!_ **

Never in her life had Emma been so excited for a Monday. In fact, she’d spent all weekend (a time when most people were luxuriating in their lack of work and responsibilities) waiting for today. Two days had never dragged on so long and all because of one slightly mysterious, yet still very charming, Killian Jones.

It was more than a little high school of her to be this caught up in a guy, but Emma couldn’t help it. The butterflies were real and present, fluttering away at the prospect of seeing Killian again this morning. It was totally foreign to Emma, someone who prided herself on being above these cutesy displays and stereotypes, but there was only so much denial for her to cling too. At the end of the day she had to face the facts: Killian Jones had snuck his way into her life and she was genuinely excited to see him again today after a weekend of no contact.

Since the moment she walked away from him on Friday she was more than a little remorseful. It was instinct for her to retreat and try to find some space, but by the time she’d gotten home again, she was already wishing for a redo. Not of the way they’d finally broken the ice (because as awkward as they’d both been at moments, it felt real and genuine) but at her not sticking to her original plan and asking him out. She’d needed just a little more bravery, and a weekend away filled with the musings of her friends and lonely nights that felt just a little lonelier than normal provided that clarity.

In the light of this new day, however, Emma was ready. She was going to handle this. She needed to get in front of this attraction and to see just how far it went. Her initial hope was that it could be casual, that her heart would stay uninvolved despite the undeniable chemistry between them, but the more that time went by and the more her want to see Killian grew, the harder it was to think that was the case. No, try as she might to avoid it, Emma was giving into this pull between them and it didn’t upset her nearly as much as it should have.

Actually it didn’t really bother her at all, not when she was practically buzzing with excitement about seeing Killian in just a matter of moments. She’d woken before her alarm, gotten ready at a reasonable pace, and was now descending to her train stop with more than a few minutes to kill. But when she arrived at the track after moving through the turnstiles that separated them from the stairs, she was greeted by the same smiling face that had haunted her all weekend.

“Good morning, love.”

The easy way that he used the endearment sent that same pang of longing through her that it had on Friday night and it took a moment for Emma to cut through the rush of wanting that his easy smile set off and to realize that seeing him right now was not their normal routine. Why was he here, at _her_ stop, when they were bound to run into each other in just a few minutes?

“Hey! Wait what are you…?” Emma’s question faded away when she saw the two coffee cups in his possession and what appeared to be a bag from one of her favorite breakfast places (that wasn’t run by Elsa) in his arm.

“Things have unfortunately changed. I have an unanticipated meeting uptown this morning, but I didn’t want to miss you. Not when we had a date.”

Emma felt herself flush at his words and she had to admit this guy was good. Like better than good. He had the whole unassuming nice-guy thing down (and seriously could he be any sweeter by going out of his way to get her coffee and to see her when he had to be across town?), but in those blue eyes of his there was this hint of bad-boy intensity and the uptick of his smile to one side always sent a thrill through her. It spoke of risks and stolen moments and set off fantasies about him being a little roguish, which apparently she was seriously into despite her past forays into love. It was messing with her head a little bit (and her heart an awful lot) and when Killian handed her a coffee made to perfection just the way she liked it, Emma was lost. She pretended to be cool though, even if on the inside she was a swirling mess of uncertainty.

“So this is the first date play, huh? You buy a girl her morning life-source and a Danish and what, she falls at your feet?” Because Emma was getting there. All right, so maybe she wasn’t planning to fall to his feet, but she was thinking of taking that frustratingly endearing smirk of his and kissing it away just to prove he wasn’t as in control as he was playing at.

“Forgive me, love. This is neither a ‘play’ nor a date. We had an _agreement_ to see each other this morning, but I was too much a coward to ask you for a proper evening out on Friday like I should have. Allow me to fix that. Come to dinner with me.”

There was no question in his proposal, and in the past that might have turned her off about a guy, but Killian wasn’t standing here certain of his influence over her. He was staring at her earnestly, allowing every ounce of vulnerability to shine through those blue eyes of his. He wanted her, that couldn’t be denied, but he was also giving her a choice even if he didn’t explicitly spell it out.

Emma sipped her coffee, buying herself a little bit of time, and the flavor on her tongue was perfect. He’d gotten it just right, and she smiled, thinking that in order to do that he’d either had to beg one of the waitresses for her order (which they probably would never tell him) or he’d been paying attention to her over the past few months. The thought sent a zing of pleasure through her, and she wondered what else he might have picked up on.

“I’m free Saturday.”

Emma was dying to say that she could do sometime earlier this week, but the last thing she wanted was to have to reschedule. With anyone else she’d consider that par for the course. If a guy couldn’t handle the busyness of her career he wasn’t worth the time, but Emma didn’t suspect Killian would hold her schedule against her. This time she was doing it for herself as an act of self-preservation, because she was already too invested in this date and she’d be disappointed if it fell through for whatever reason. Still it was hard not to immediately recant her offer and switch it out for tonight.

“Saturday it is, love. And in the meantime, we’ve our usual moments to tide us over. My sojourn from this fine mode of transport ends tonight.”

Emma laughed at the obvious hyperbole (because at best these trains were passable and at worst they were… well Emma didn’t even want to say) and then felt a smile tugging at her lips. It would be weird for sure, having him on the train and being able to talk to him. They’d probably get a lot of that requisite first date small talk out of the way because of it, but Emma couldn’t remember the last time an idea had sounded so good to her. For once in her life she wasn’t stressing out over change, but embracing it and hoping she could trust wherever this would lead.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll get coffee next time. But you prefer tea right?”

His eyes lit up at her roundabout admission that she’d been paying just as much attention to him as he had with her, and Emma’s eyes flicked down to his lips. She was so tempted just to go for it and kiss him like she’d been dreaming about for far too long, but then the familiar screech of an incoming train told her that this interlude was close to ending. Killian seemed to catch it too and he scratched behind his ear a little uneasily.

“I believe that’s your queue, Swan.”

Emma watched with barely restrained fascination at the expressions that crossed his all too attractive face in that moment. He was sad to see her going, and maybe a little frustrated at how fate wasn’t going to allow them to ride together, but underneath it all there was happiness. He was glad for having seen her and she was equally thrilled for getting this chance. It was that good feeling that she clung to as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, something she couldn’t recall ever doing with any man before.

Somehow it almost felt more intimate than a normal kiss might have been, because it was one of those comfortable things established couples or happy families did. Since Emma avoided monogamy like the plague, and was more than a little stunted in the family department, it wasn’t a move she was familiar with but she couldn’t ignore the rush that came when she did it. Plus Killian’s face when she pulled back was priceless. She could have sworn that he got a little red and the bashful smile that appeared at his lips was almost as endearing as that cocky grin of his.

“See you later?” She asked, hearing the bit of breathiness in her voice as she did.

“Nothing could keep me away, love.” Emma smiled at that and turned around to slip onto the train, but as she looked back out the scratched glass she saw Killian staring after her, not turning away until the train was out of sight and back in the darkened tunnels once more.

Emma did her best to get her smiling under control. She allowed herself the length of the train ride to linger in how good this felt, but if she didn’t get a hold of her self-control by the time she got to work, she would never hear the end of it. Emma already knew her friends would be expecting details and that there would be no way around giving them, but she also felt this need to keep some of these things a little more private. She was protective of this so far, even if she and Killian had yet to even go on a first date. Not that she thought her friends were a real threat to things working out, but she also didn’t want to get too inside her own head and somehow trigger those long-standing instincts to push people away.

She thought she’d largely tamped down her external gleefulness when she walked through the front doors of the shop, but the knowing look from Ruby the second she walked in had Emma doubting herself immediately.

“My, my. Doesn’t someone look chipper this morning?” Emma waved her coffee and attempted to play it off.

“Caffeine early will do that.” Ruby looked at the cup and then her grin grew.

“I’m sure. Especially when it comes with a phone number and a note.”

Emma quickly glanced down and saw that Ruby was right. How had she missed that? She must have been too busy replaying her morning interaction to notice. She was so tempted to look at said note now, where it was located underneath the sleeve, but she didn’t dare risk it with Ruby right there.

“You’re going to tease me mercilessly about this all day aren’t you.” 

“That depends. Did you set a date?” Emma smiled and nodded.

“Saturday.” Ruby looked positively forlorn in spite of the good news.

“Saturday?! Jesus Emma, move slower, why don’t you?”

Emma rolled her eyes but was spared responding when another person, someone unfamiliar to Emma, knocked at the front door. Emma and Ruby both looked back and Ruby lit up, excited and rushing to let the newcomer in.

“Belle you’re timing couldn’t be better. Belle French this is Emma Swan, my best friend and designer extraordinaire. Emma this is Belle, one of the single most kick-ass journalists in this whole damn city.” Emma smiled at Ruby’s introductions and offered her hand to Belle to greet her.

“It’s nice to meet you Belle. I really liked your article a few issues ago on those older ladies in Harlem leading self defense classes.” Belle looked pleasantly surprised that Emma knew about the article. 

“It was pretty great wasn’t it? But I meant what I said in the article. Any of those women could have taken me down, fifty year age difference or not.”

Emma laughed easily and noticed Tiana from the corner of her eye. Emma gave her the one-second signal, but when she looked back at Belle, the woman’s eyes were on her coffee cup. Emma instinctively shifted her hold on it and Belle shook away whatever she’d been thinking about. 

“Excuse me. I’m just slightly jealous that you managed to get coffee already. I hit a few roadblocks this morning so I’m operating at a deficit.” Emma felt some of the tension that had unconsciously gathered in her shoulders ease away. She offered another smile to Belle sympathetically as Ruby chimed in.

“Well the great news is that we’ve got you talking with Elsa first. Coffee is definitely in your future. Ems, I was thinking you and Belle could touch base tomorrow? You have a little more time in the morning because the Fullers rescheduled.” Emma nodded.

“Sounds great. I guess I’ll be seeing you around then.”

Emma finished saying her goodbyes and then headed into her segment of the store, finding (as expected) that Tiana had a whole list of things for them to attend to today. She absorbed all that she could, but knew that Tiana would be on top of things and that Emma could trust her to keep the ship afloat. In the first free moment she had, though, Emma removed the sleeve from her coffee cup and read Killian’s note, smiling as she did.

_Emma,_

_On the off chance that you’ve completely rebuffed my advances, feel free to disregard this note. However, if you feel as I do that it’ll be a long day away, here’s my number. I’d be forever indebted to you if you were to reach out. You’d be doing me a real kindness by putting me out of my misery._

_Sincerely,_

_Killian Jones_

His number was listed below and Emma had to laugh. This guy was smooth and yet simultaneously such a nerd. Who signed off with ‘sincerely’ and then their first _and_ last names on a note like this? As if she was going to get him confused with the abundance of other Killians in the world. The thought had her shaking her head, but she still entered his number into her phone and sent a quick text.

_E: If you’re not currently in the throws of despair then your note was very misleading. Sincerely, Emma Swan._

In seconds she had a response to her purposefully playful (and slightly mocking) message.

_K: I was utterly beside myself, Swan. You have fast become my own personal savior._

“Emma? The Parsons are here for their consult a little early. Want to get started?” Emma looked up at Tiana and nodded, feeling like she’d been caught red handed when Tiana sized her up and particularly paid attention to her phone.

“Yeah. I’ll be right there.”

Tiana closed the door again and Emma stood up, smoothing out her dress before trying to find a way to tell Killian goodbye. It felt impossible to do so, even if it was only for a while so she rephrased.

_E: Well don’t thank me yet. I have a crazy day, and I’m locking my phone away just to be safe. I won’t be here to save you in the meantime._

Again his response was instantaneous and she wondered if like her he was neglecting a bit of work to talk to her.

_K: Afraid I might distract you?_

Emma could picture that cocky smile of his as he typed this out and imagining that sparked a few other half-baked fantasies that were far from work appropriate. This was exactly why she could not carry her phone today. He had too much of a call on her attention.

_E: More like assured that you would._

_K: Fair enough, love, especially since the distraction is mutual._

Emma decided to leave it at that, putting her phone in her drawer and stepping away from it and from Killian for the time being. She then channeled all that energy he’d brought forth this morning into doing the best she could all day. She blew every consult away, found necessary inspiration for a few more dresses, and solved problems among her team like it was nothing. And in the back of her mind Emma knew that was very possibly thanks to Killian who though not here, was never very far from her thoughts all through the course of the day.

……………

If Killian weren’t already aware of the change that getting to know Emma was having on his life, the confounded stares of his employees would have been a good indication.

To be fair, he _was_ acting a little out of character today, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. Killian was by no means an overly stern or strict boss. He merely took this job and this publication seriously, which often meant conducting himself in a purely professional manner. Today however, he’d been different. He caught himself smiling more and laughing to himself over remembrances of Friday and this morning. He’d even had the audacity to hum a favorite song of his a few times and it was in one of those moments where Tink finally broke.

“Okay, I stayed quiet all day, but something is up with you. Why are you so happy?” Killian grinned from behind his desk. 

“It’s just one of those all-too-rare, phenomenally good days. Surely you’ve had a few yourself.”

“Yeah, but they come in the midst of a Hawaiian vacation or three drinks in at an open bar at the office New Years party. Not on a random day when all I’ve done is sit in boring meeting after boring meeting, and definitely _never_ on a Monday.” The last part was uttered with an accompanying dramatic shiver and Killian laughed at his assistant. This only made Tink’s eyes widen more.

“Is this one of those abducted by alien things? Or did you join a cult over the weekend?”

“Come on now, love.” This came from Will who appeared at in the doorway beside Tink. “There’s only one thing that makes a man that happy and it’s not a bloody cult.” It took barely ten seconds a for Tink to catch up. 

“You met someone didn’t you?! And you didn’t tell me!” It wasn’t a question, but an accusation and Killian groaned. 

“Excuse me for trying to keep my personal life private.” Will laughed at that.

“As if, mate. You’ve practically been walking around the place with a sign on your forehead proclaiming the news.”

“Is it serious?” Tink asked and Killian merely gawked at her. “What? I’ve been working with you for years and I’ve never seen you like this. Plus if you get married I can probably get an extra couple weeks of vacation while you’re honeymooning. My boss is good like that.”

The mention of a wedding should have been repugnant to him, but instead it triggered some wild imaginings that were all together inappropriate. It was way, _way_ too soon to be considering a forever with Emma. Or was it? 

“Okay that’s enough.” Killian was about to plead for mercy when Belle popped her head into the door and he sighed in relief. “I have an _actual_ meeting, as you can see. So you two can make yourselves useful elsewhere.”

“Actually, it might be good if Will stays for this,” Belle said, and Killian quickly looked to his friend who lit up at the idea that Belle wanted anything to do with him even if it was for professional reasons. 

“Hold my calls, Tink.” His assistant grinned wickedly.

“You should probably tell me her name you know. That way if she calls I know to break that order.” A rush from wanting such contact from Emma flooded him but he kept his face blank and shook his head. 

“Nice try, love.” Tink sighed and closed the door, returning to her station and leaving Killian with Will and Belle.

“So. What’s going on then? Is the story shaping up all right?” Belle nodded as she took a seat.

“The story is great. Just like I thought there’s a definite angle there. I even managed to get most of the interviewing done today…”

“But?” Killian asked, knowing there was something else coming.

“But I just got a call from Terry on the Politics beat. I’m assuming you’ve got one coming if it isn’t already here.” Killian looked to his desk and noticed a note from Tink stating that Terry had a family emergency – his wife was going into labor earlier than expected.

“Bloody hell,” Killian muttered as he handed the note to Will.

“We could get Rogers on it. He’s been vying for a transfer from Business,” Will offered, always ready with a solution in times like this.

“Actually… there’s a reason Terry called me. The mayor is super picky about who he lets interview him as you know and he told Terry point blank that he won’t let anyone write the story here aside from me.” Killian felt a tension headache coming on, but he resisted the urge to wince. 

“Which means we need someone to cover your story then, or we lose the feature we’ve been promoting.” 

“I want you to do it,” Belle said, her tone final but still pleasant. Both Will and Killian scoffed.

“You want _me_ to write it?” Belle nodded.

“This one is really important to me and I want to see that it’s written the right way. I made promises, assurances to these women that I’d protect their story and I need someone I can trust if I have to walk away from it.”

“But surely there are others on the staff you could entrust this to, Belle.” Belle shook her head.

“You are way too busy, Will, and I know Killian is too but he owes me for not taking up that offer from _Time_ a few months ago.”

Killian knew she was right. Belle had been offered what was arguably a better, more prestigious position, but she’d passed it up and he’d told her if she ever needed anything, anything at all, that he’d make good on her loyalty.

“And this is how you want to cash that in, love? A story on a one-stop wedding shop?” Belle grinned and nodded.

“You’ll know why when you write it. Trust me. There’s something special there.”

Killian weighed his options, which were relatively non-existent. He hardly had the time to do this, but he also could not afford to lose Belle. Rescinding on his promise might create bad blood, and she was too valuable an asset long term for _Citizen NY_ for him to turn her down. But more than that he considered Belle a friend, and if she was asking for this favor, he would do his best to grant it. He pressed the intercom button to call for Tink and his assistant immediately replied with sass.

_“So you decided to give me her name after all. I knew you’d cave, boss. They always do.”_ Killian smiled but hoped his voice didn’t convey that. 

“Tink, I’m going to need a miracle and it is entirely unrelated to my personal life.” Belle made a strangled sort of cough, but waved both of Killian and Will off when they asked if she was all right.

_“Well good news. My magic is in full effect at the moment. What’s the problem?”_  

Killian, with the help of Belle, made clear the predicament and the precise times he’d need to be at this shop through the week. Though it was a difficult proposition, Tink seemed undaunted and she was convinced they could make it work, which instilled a little more faith in Killian. In a matter minutes they’d gotten things squared away and Belle was handing him a file of what he assumed were notes.

“Cool, old school.” Will’s attempt at a joke was terrible in Killian’s eyes but Belle laughed as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. That was definite flirting if he’d ever seen it.

“What can I say? I’m a traditionalist.” Belle looked back to Killian after staring at Will a moment too long and he couldn’t bite back his smile. “Everything you need is in there but if you have questions I’ll be around. I’ll be neck deep in new legislation on school lunches and city worker overtime, but I’ll be around.”

Killian was tempted to take a look now, but before he got a chance to delve in he was called away by Tink for another meeting and the rest of the day passed by rather quickly. This was of course a godsend because it meant he was all the closer to seeing Emma and by the time he made it to the train he was as close to bliss as one could be. That barely compared to the moment when he saw Emma though, looking just as lovely as she had this morning. He stood from the seat he’d found and she smiled, scattering every thought he’d had on how to greet her when she did.

“Hey. Fancy running into you here.” Killian ran a hand through his hair, urging himself to get it together, though it was difficult when his worst fear was somehow screwing this up.

“Imagine that.” Emma looked to the seat beside him and smiled.

“This seat taken?” He moved his jacket and mumbled that it was for her. “Well this is a definite plus. Usually all the good seats are gone by the time I get here.”

“And you’d define this spot as a _good_ one, Swan?” Emma looked around and pretended to consider before looking back at him.

“The air flow leaves something to be desired, but the company’s not bad.”

Killian smiled, willing to take any affirmations she would send his way. If he was doing something right, he wanted to make sure and continue on such a path, because seeing Emma happy and keeping her close was more important to him than damn near anything. It also occurred to him that they were in the same precise seats as the couple that had pushed him last week into saying something. It felt like a sign, one he hadn’t realized until right at this moment. 

Their conversation shifted, but unlike with so many people just getting to know each other, they didn’t run the whole ‘what do you do?’ ‘where are you from?’ gambit. Instead Killian listened as Emma explained the dynamic between her best friends and how their personal lives kept infiltrating into work when that probably wasn’t the best thing to do. Killian couldn’t help but relate and he told her about how people had been teasing him all day.

“Why would they do that?” Emma asked, truly curious.

“Seems I was bizarrely cheery for a Monday.” Emma laughed and the sound shot straight to his heart. “They all eventually sniffed out the truth though.”

“Which is…? Emma asked, leading him on.

“That after this morning with you I couldn’t be anything less than elated.”

Emma’s green eyes filled with emotion and he could tell that she was warring with herself. Killian wanted more than anything to know what she was thinking. He wanted to help, or at least to tell her that he understood. He’d never faced feelings like this in his life, but he just knew that as long as they were in it together they could find a way through.

It appeared that Emma wanted to find the right words to say, for she started and then stopped formulating a question a number of times before finally expelling a breath and smiling. It was a shy smile, one Killian instinctively knew that she was unaccustomed to bestowing, but it somehow felt more real because of it. This bit of vulnerability made him feel like he wasn’t alone in this.

“I know I said we should do Saturday, but if you’re free tomorrow -,” 

“Yes!” Killian immediately replied to what he was hoping was going to be a potential change in their timeline. When he saw Emma grinning at him though he had the good sense to be a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, love. But if you were asking about dinner tomorrow that would be great.”

“You sure? You hesitated a little.” 

He felt a little stricken at the idea that he was being so obvious, but then her hand reached for his and their fingers intertwined and he felt like every missing piece in his life suddenly appeared and clicked into place. Killian could see the surprise in Emma’s eyes, as if she was shocked that she’d taken his hand at all, but she didn’t move away and Killian couldn’t help but feel like being here with Emma was what he was meant to do, like all of this was somehow fate making good on a promise.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Emma looked reassured at his words and then her eyes flicked over across the car. He didn’t know what had snagged her attention until she looked at him again and smiled.

“You don’t want to miss your stop… again.”

Killian bit back the automatic thought that came to him saying that he damn well would to spend a second longer with Emma, but he didn’t want to push this too far. With Emma he needed to be careful. Whatever this thing between them was, it was precious and the last thing he would ever want was to jeopardize it because he couldn’t be patient.

“Until tomorrow then.” Emma’s eyes widened as he raised her hand to kiss it gently. He was flying on instinct now, because lord knew he’d never acted this way before, but seeing that happy flush against her cheeks made it all so worth it.

“Goodnight, Killian.”

He wished Emma a goodnight too, and felt the power of her presence and the promise of their date tomorrow all evening long. Eventually, after securing that everything for their date could in fact be moved from Saturday to tomorrow, he found himself needing something more to distract him and so he took to Belle’s notes, trying to immerse himself in the story that awaited him tomorrow.

They were thorough for sure, and already he had a feel for each woman in question. There was just one thing that was startlingly out of the ordinary: Belle didn’t have any names listed. Just subjects A, B, C, and E. He searched for a D somewhere in there, but turned up blank, and E… well there was very little about her aside from her being a designer. It was all very strange to say the least, and yet he found it didn’t really matter. Nothing could frustrate him. Not tonight. Not after the day he’d had and the one he was bound to have tomorrow.

………………

As a reporter there had been many a moment in Belle French’s life when she’d been able to savor cracking a case or finding the story. But up to this point in her career, she hadn’t had something unfold quite like this.

When she arrived this morning at _Bliss Boutique_ , she didn’t expect much more than an interesting tale of old friends launching new business models and reconnecting with Ruby, but that all changed as soon as she saw Emma Swan’s coffee cup. While most of whatever note was under there was obscured, Belle couldn’t help but see the number, and at first it seemed unimportant. A lot of people around here had a (212) are code, but there was something about it that was familiar, as if she’d typed it out before or seen it somewhere. Then she noticed the bottom of the letters just above it and it dawned on her: those lower edges would match up eerily close to the name Killian Jones.

Of course she’d been shocked, and she couldn’t help but ask Ruby before seeing Elsa for their interview if she knew anything about the cup. Ruby immediately started gushing about how excited she was and how Emma, a person who was stringently against forming meaningful romantic attachments, had met someone on the train who might just change the game. 

_“We called him ‘hot guy’ at first. Hot_ foreign _guy actually, but finally, after forever and a day, he made a move and introduced himself.”_  

All of this was interesting to Belle because she’d been talking at the end of last week with Will about Killian’s current situation. Apparently he’d met a girl and it had something to do with his riding the train in the morning, and based on the location of the _Citizen NY_ offices and this store, it was more than feasible to think that they could be on the same subway line. Besides, New York was a huge city, but how many people were realistically finding romance that involved trains?

_“His name wouldn’t happen to be Killian would it?”_ Belle had asked and Ruby gaped at her.

_“How the hell did you know?”_ Belle explained and when Ruby found out that Killian not only was the editor in chief but a part owner of the magazine she was outrageously excited. The revelation had then sparked an idea: they should somehow find a way for Killian to take on the interviews and write the story. 

Belle hesitated at first, because she cared Killian and appreciated all that he’d done for her in this job and outside of it. She didn’t like the idea of deceiving him, but then Ruby made a very good point. Emma, it turned out, was a really guarded person. She had a past that made trusting people difficult, and it would be far easier for her to talk about herself under the guise of an article than organically.

_“And what if you’re wrong? What if she hates that he’s writing it and we mess everything up?”_ Ruby had waved away the worry.

_“Listen, I know Emma, and I know that she was half way to being in love with this guy without so much as a ‘hi, how ya doin?.’ But right now she’s still up to her usual tricks. He asked her to dinner, you know. And she told him she could do Saturday. Saturday!”_

Belle hadn’t really seen the issue, but she took Ruby’s word for it that this was a problem.

_“All we’re doing is giving them a little push to move faster. Why wait when you’ve found the one?”_ Belle asked Ruby how she knew that Killian was the one and noticed her friend’s thoughtful look.

_“Because I know what love like that looks like and Emma is definitely feeling it.”_  

A knock startled Belle from her thinking about all of the illicit matchmaking and she looked up from her desk to see Will Scarlet. Immediately her heart rate kicked up and she smiled, hoping she didn’t look too obvious as she greeted him. 

“Hi Will. Everything alright?”

It was late for him to be here, though Belle knew that he often stayed after everyone else was gone. It was something she admired about him, that he was always here even after she was when she considered herself an exceptionally hard worker. Right now, however, Will looked a little worried and when he asked to take a seat she said of course, feeling her own second hand anxiety as he did. 

“Look, Belle, I’ll just come right out and ask: what was really going on today?” Belle’s brow furrowed.

“I’m sorry?”

“I spoke to Terry. He didn’t call you. You called him. He said you begged him to take his story when anyone else would have done just fine.” Belle felt herself blush and she bit her lip. She noticed that Will tracked the action and immediately she released it and took a deep breath. 

“I found Killian’s girl.”

“You – you what?” Belle typed into her computer as she explained.

“You know the girl you told me about – the one that Killian likes from the train? She’s a part owner of the shop in my story. The designer.” Will grinned, and she could sense this immense amount of relief at her confession, which was unexpected. Belle would think he’d be angry at her lie, but there was nothing but interest in his expression. 

“Is she now?” Belle tilted her monitor towards Will and made note of her name, Emma Swan, and his grin grew. “Well what do you know? But why give him your story?”

Belle explained to Will her conversation with Ruby and the good intentions behind everything. They’d decided it would be best to give Killian it under the guise of some other problem, and she’d been careful in her notes, covering over names like this was some sort of redacted CIA briefing instead of a features piece. That way, Ruby reasoned, he wouldn’t turn it down and they’d be assured of his coming in tomorrow to interview Emma. Will considered all of this new intel and finally nodded.

“I think you made the right call.”

“You do?” It meant so much more than Belle could say to think that. She was worried he’d think her somehow unethical. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone, especially Will. 

“Of course. When we’re dealing with love we have to do what we can right?” Belle’s stomach fluttered at his words. He was obviously speaking of Emma and Killian but that didn’t stop her mind from wishing he was speaking of them. This was one of the great downfalls of crushing on one’s boss, but to be fair there were many.

“My thoughts exactly. So you’ll keep the secret then? He’ll realize it all tomorrow, but until then…”

“You have my word. I’ll say nothing of it.” Belle smiled at that and thanked him so much. “Were you heading out? Maybe I could walk you down.”

“Yeah that would be great. I just have to do one last thing.” Belle pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text to Ruby.

_B: All systems are a go!_

Two seconds later Ruby replied.

_R: You are a goddess! I’ll tell you how it goes._

_B: You better!_

“Filling in your co-conspirators?” Will teased as Belle grabbed her stuff and she smirked.

“Technically their _our_ co-conspirators now.” More of that same emotion from earlier crossed Will’s face at that moment. It was intense and something Belle couldn’t really define, but she could feel it all the way down to her toes.

“Right you are, love. Right you are.”

With that they left, exiting the office speaking of the merits of this plan and what might happen between a certain wedding dress designer and an editor in chief in the light of tomorrow’s morning.

**_Post-Note: Wow I forgot just how involved I got the friends in this fic, even going so far as to have Belle's POV at the end there, but for this chapter it felt right. I LOVE when everyone knows Killian and Emma are in love and they try to help out. It's truly one of my guilty pleasures. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought and as always thank you so much for reading!_**  


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Let me just say again how absolutely wonderful it is to see this kind of response to a story that I have already posted. All your kind words have made me so happy and to all of you who have messaged me separately you guys are the best. This chapter is bringing us to the interview, but I am cutting through a little of the slow-burn with a tactic I have used in some of my other stories as well. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading!_ **

_She was restless. That was the defining feeling clinging to Emma in this moment as she paced her living room._

_It was late, way later than she should be up if she wanted any meaningful sleep, but it couldn’t be helped. Tomorrow would bring her date with Killian and the fact that there was so much waiting left to do had her charged with this energy that couldn’t be siphoned down. Emma felt like something was missing and until she found a resolution to that sense of loss she knew she’d keep moving; it was a natural instinct._

_Since coming home from work Emma had done everything she could think to keep her busy. Dinner was made, the apartment was cleaned, there was an attempt at mindless reality television and a book that she’d been wanting to read for a while, but those pursuits were all either completed or abandoned for not being a good enough distraction. She’d even decided on the exact outfit she wanted to wear for her date, a dress of her own design that she loved but never had a cause to wear, but it didn’t sate any of this urge inside of her to keep moving and keep going._

_Suddenly a knock came at the door and Emma stilled for a moment, caught in that moment of wondering who it could be. She might live in the city that never slept, but anyone she knew should be dead to the world right now. Still she moved across the room as her hands shook from the anticipation. Through the peephole she found the answer she’d been looking for all along._

_He’d come! Killian had come to her apartment and he looked even more sinfully attractive than usual, because as much as she loved seeing him in those custom suits, it turned out she might like him even more out of them. In dark jeans, a similarly shaded shirt, and a leather jacket he was problematically hot and she leaned against the door for a second to right herself. Finally Emma pulled the door open and took him in fully, loving the shot of adrenaline that came as she did._

_“Swan.” The way he said her name was reverent, as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him and for a moment it stole her breath away. She blinked a few times wondering if he was real or just something she’d wished for so hard that he had to appear._

_“Killian. What are you doing here?”_

_His eyes looked hungrily at her, as if he was dying for a taste of every curve of her body and immediately Emma was on alert. Up to now on the train there had been looks for sure, but whether Emma was just in denial, or Killian had been keeping himself in check, Emma had never felt so seen as she did now. She was so tuned into him and dying for the same chance to explore everything between them, but when his eyes moved back to meet hers she was caught, unable to make the first move or do anything but fall into those deep blue pools._

_“This.”_

_His one word prefaced him stepping inside and pushing her against the nearest wall. Killian’s mouth was demanding, his kiss sensual in every way, and his hands were strong and gentle all at once. All it took was a second for Emma’s own need to ramp up drastically. She’d wanted this forever, and this felt like the moment everything would truly come to a head. It was finally happening and she was desperate for this and for the feel of him against her._

_The next thing Emma knew they were on the couch, with Killian above her, his hands roaming and his presence overwhelming every sense she had. It was intoxicating and dizzying, yet Emma felt like she still wasn’t getting enough. She wanted more and she had this niggling feeling that until she got it, she would never be satisfied._

_“Impatient are we, love?” Killian grinned against her neck as he let out the words and then she felt the subtle drag of his teeth against her pulse point. It made her jump and then arch her hips closer, trying to entice him to go faster and to give them both what they so clearly wanted._

_“You have no idea.” His eyes sparkled at her response._

_“Ah but I do, Emma. More than you know.” He seemed about to have mercy, his hands trailing lower, and lower but then the shrill sound of her phone cut through the sensual moment._

_“Ignore it,” Emma said but Killian pulled back, his breathing ragged and the smile on his face so frustratingly sexy that Emma felt crazed._

_“We can’t.” Emma’s brow furrowed._

_“Of course we can.” She moved to kiss him again but he was just out of reach._

_“No, love, not this time.” It was a cryptic statement that Emma didn’t understand until the sound of her phone got louder and louder and she was ripped from the warmth of the moment._

Emma opened her eyes and found she was sleeping in her bed and not on the couch after all and the realization that all of that had been a dream washed over her. It was incredible to her that her brain had managed to create that kind of fizzling heat and she swore it had been so real her skin was still tingling, but the evidence was fairly damning that it was in fact fantasy. Yes, she’d done a fair amount of pacing last night, but she eventually retired from her living room to try and catch some sleep. The only thing that carried through from her dream state to now was the sound of her phone ringing.

“Hello?” Emma asked groggily, knowing without really looking that it was Ruby from the distinct tone, but not truly believing that her friend would be calling this early.

_“Hey there, Princess! This is your morning wake up call to ensure that you haven’t overslept.”_  

Emma pulled the phone away from her face and stared at it, convinced this was a dream too. It had to be, right? Because on what freaking planet would Ruby ever be calling her to make sure she got up? Certainly not this one, not when Ruby was just as adverse to mornings without coffee as Emma was and never ever played the mothering card for anyone.

“My alarm wasn’t set to go off for another twenty minutes.” Emma countered, looking at the clock on her bedside table and groaning as she put a hand over her eyes and silently willed sleep to come back and for that dream to come with it.

_“Really? You can get ready that quickly?”_ Emma felt her face scrunch up in confusion, but she let that skepticism slide.

“Ruby, I love you, but why are you actually calling me?”

_“I told you – wake up call.”_

“Since when have I ever needed one of those?” Emma knew the answer and it wasn’t since college. Even on the mornings she slept in the worst she always found a way, which made Ruby’s ruse all the more transparent.

_“What’s the matter? Did I interrupt something?”_

“Yeah, Ruby, sleep. You interrupted sleep.” Emma shifted out of her bed at that point, facing the fact that sleep was way past gone now. 

_“Oh my god, did you have a guest last night?!”_ Ruby actually yelled that last part and Emma had to tear the phone from her ear before responding.

“Uh, no… why?”

_“Oh shoot. Well I’m just trying to figure out why you’re so put out.”_ Emma laughed, not maliciously, but genuinely amused at her friend’s inability to see how problematic this all was.

“You mean other than the fact that I was having a great dream and -,”

_“So I_ did _interrupt!”_ Emma rolled her eyes at the innuendo.

“Ruby did you call for any reason other than the fact that you’re certifiable?”

_“Okay I’m sorry. I thought I’d be helping, and I’m just a little excited about this article. I wanted to be absolutely sure you would be there on time.”_ That was the truth, Emma could hear it in her friend’s tone and it soothed something inside of her. Ruby might be slightly neurotic, but at least there was a reason for all of this. 

“Right, well I’m up so I’ll just see you when I get there.”

_“Wait! While I have you, I should probably just run a few things past you… in case I don’t have time later.”_

Ruby proceeded to launch into a list of things that they all had going on today as Emma gathered her resolve and moved around her apartment. She wasn’t thrilled to be up so early, but at the same time she had to consider the silver linings – this morning she’d be seeing Killian again and tonight was their first date. Her dream might not have been true to life, but that was still something miraculous awaiting her today.

The idea sent a shiver of anticipation through Emma as she moved to her closet and realized that she hadn’t settled on an actual outfit last night but her dream had given her some great inspiration. She grabbed the sleek crimson dress she’d made for herself last spring and the heels she wanted, pulling them out so they’d be easy to find tonight before moving to what she could wear to work.

_“Anyway I was thinking you should wear pink today.”_ Emma laughed into the phone. She’d missed a good amount of what Ruby has been saying about appointments and consults, caught as she was in her own musings on her date tonight, but this phone call just kept getting weirder and weirder.

“Why?” Emma could practically hear Ruby’s shrug through the receiver.

_“I don’t know it just seems like one of those days. You know, when the world is all bright and happy and there’s all kind of possibility.”_ Emma barked out another laugh. This was trippy. She was hearing Ruby’s voice, but the words spoke to Mary Margaret’s mentality all the way. Was it opposite day or something? Maybe her friends were all assuming each other’s identities and no one had told her or something.

“Says the woman who has a signature color that she, quote, ‘would never abandon in any situation no matter how dire.’” And that devotion had been put to the test. In every situation Ruby found a way to wear red. Years of friendship had provided ample opportunity for to find something else, but she never did.

_“Well I wasn’t talking about me, I was talking about_ you _.”_  

“Right and my question is why? Since when do you care what I wear?”

Emma scanned through her closet, noticing now that there were a few nice pieces here in pink that she hadn’t worn in forever. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to go for something softer today. Actually it might be nice, since she was planning on something a heck of a lot bolder for her date tonight.

_“I don’t. I just thought it might be nice."_  

Emma chuckled. This was bizarre behavior from Ruby of all people, but she’d learned by this point that Ruby could be quirky that way. Sometimes she fixated on the weirdest details for no particular reason and since launching the store that had been happening more and more. Emma just chalked it up to Ruby having some sort of vision the rest of them couldn’t see, and so far that vision hadn’t steered them wrong. Emma wasn’t about to concede that to Ruby though. If she did she would never hear the end of it.

“How about I promise not to show up in a burlap sack?” Ruby _harrumphed_.

_“Emma, you’re a brilliant designer. You’d never show up in something so awful.”_  

“My point exactly. Thus the ridiculousness of your suggestion that I somehow need fashion guidance.” 

_“Fine, you win. Wear whatever you want.”_ Emma bit back a smile at her friend’s fake prickliness, and she didn’t bother telling her that she was now considering a soft pink skirt to go with her cream colored top thanks to the unwarranted suggestion.

“If it makes you feel any better I’ll let you pick out my outfit for the day the photographers come for the story. I give you full rein over my color scheme.” Ruby stalled for a moment before caving.

_“Deal. But if I choose chartreuse and salmon, don’t be surprised.”_

This was an empty threat, Emma knew, meant to scare Emma because those were such horrendous shades. Ruby would never be so cruel and in the end she was getting what she wanted anyway. They said their goodbyes, knowing that in an hour they’d be seeing each other, and Emma went about trying to get herself in order but only seconds later a notification sounded from her phone.

Emma looked down to her screen, expecting it would be some sort of supplemental text from Ruby, but her heart skipped when she saw it was actually from Killian. She raced to open it, only to find that the news wasn’t great. 

_K: I’m terribly sorry, Swan. Something’s come up with work and I can’t get out of it. But I’m determined to get this story done and settled so that nothing and no one will impede our date tonight._

Emma appreciated his clear want for their date to get here too. She was really excited, even if the butterflies were threatening to eat her from the inside out. In fact, Emma had never been so enthusiastic about the prospect of a date before. It was nice, and knowing that Killian was equally as invested made her happiness stronger.

_E: A story, huh? So does that mean you’re a writer?_

_K: At my core, I suppose, though usually other things end up taking precedent._

Emma could definitely relate to that. She considered herself an artist in her heart of hearts, a designer who worked to create beautiful things, but she had inherited all of these administrative and business-oriented duties since launching the business. It kept her from the part of the work that she was most passionate about, but those chances to flex her creative muscles held her over still. This was just one of the little sacrifices that came with more success.

_K: Please tell me my affinity for the written word isn’t somehow a turn off. If it is, I’m not sure what my options are, but I would look into alternate skill sets to appease you, Swan._

She laughed at his self-deprecating jest because the reality was quite the opposite. So far she had yet to find a single thing about Killian that was a turn off.

_E: No need to take up a new career just yet. I consider the whole ‘having a conversation beyond just emojis’ thing to be pretty hot. You don’t see much of that these days. Plus I’ve never dated a writer._

_K: Well allow me to ruin you for all others, then._

Emma felt those words rushing through her. He probably meant ruin her for other writers, but she was beginning to suspect he might just change the game overall for men in general, verbally gifted or not. She’d never met a guy like Killian before, and if her initial reaction to him was anything to go off of, then her usual mentality that life was better without a man to drag her down was in serious jeopardy.

She ended up wishing him luck with his story and Emma agreed to see him on the train that evening (though he’d wait an hour before picking her up for their actual date). He also wouldn’t give anything away about where they were going, but Emma couldn’t seem to mind. She was usually averse to surprises but for some reason she felt like it wouldn’t be a terrible thing as long as Killian was behind it.

From there Emma moved quickly, getting ready for the day and making her train with plenty of time, but things took a bit of a turn when she walked into _Bliss_ and she found all of her friends gossiping in the front. The fact that Elsa wasn’t slaving away in the kitchen was a dead giveaway that something was up, but Emma was completely certain when they all noticed her and immediate clammed up about whatever they were discussing.

“Oh, morning Emma! Don’t you look cute? Pink was a great choice.” Emma looked warily at Elsa and the comment on the color before thanking her friend. 

“Is everything all right?” she asked the others.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Mary Margaret responded as Emma was offered a coffee and a scone that was simply to die for.

“You guys are acting weird.” Ruby looked from Emma to Mary Margaret and Elsa and stage whispered.

“Don’t mind her. Emma’s a little off because I called her early this morning. I interrupted a _good_ dream if you know what I mean.” Emma rolled her eyes as Mary Margaret and Elsa giggled –truly giggled – and finally Emma had had enough. They were going to tell her what was up one way or another.

“Seriously, what is with you guys this morning? Did a Hemsworth brother pass by the front window or something? You all look like it’s your birthday and Christmas rolled into one.”

Elsa and Mary Margaret’s laughs were slightly too loud and a touch too high for Emma to be comforted at all, and her brow rose in silent questioning. Then when she turned to Ruby and saw the mischief in her best friend’s eyes she knew that whatever it was would likely be very bad for Emma.

“What did you guys do?” Emma asked bluntly and Ruby scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Oh please. Who said we did anything?”

Emma was about to respond that they were all terrible actors and that her personal ability to sniff out a lie from a mile away was shrieking at her like crazy, but right at that moment the bell over the door chimed and Emma watched as all her friends faced the door with nothing but raw appreciation and excitement in their eyes. This was getting weirder by the second, but just before she turned around Emma had this feeling of foreboding. She could practically taste whatever unexpected twist was coming but when her eyes saw the man standing in the doorway she froze and time stood still.

Because there, dressed in a startlingly similar way to how he’d looked in her dream last night was one Killian Jones. She had no idea why or how but he was here in her shop, looking at her in the same way he had in that fantasy (albeit with a little surprise as well), but there was no denying he was real, not when Ruby mumbled to herself from behind Emma.

“ _Hot_ foreign guy, indeed.” Elsa and Mary Margaret murmured their agreement but Emma couldn’t speak. In fact, all she could thing was: _Oh shit!_

……………

“Swan?”

His first instinct when seeing Emma in the shop Belle had sent him to was pure joy. It had been hard for him to stand the idea of missing her on the train, but in order to get everything that needed to be done finished in time for their date, he’d had to go in incredibly early to the office. Taking on this article for Belle was a strain on his other commitments, and he’d had to reason that it was better to miss those precious moments of their commute so that they could have a real first date where he was completely and totally involved.

After a few seconds, however, Killian began to worry. Why was Emma here? Bloody hell, what if she was planning her own wedding?! 

A whole host of scenarios moved through his mind in the blink of an eye but he shook them away, knowing the panic was ridiculous. He didn’t know every detail of Emma’s life, but he knew with unfailing certainty that she wasn’t that kind of person. Emma Swan was honest and good, and she was a women he felt he could trust despite some bad jaunts with love years ago. She was slowly breathing life back into him and creating a belief that had long been missing from his world. 

“Hey – I mean, um hi. What are you doing here?” Killian cleared his throat and filled her in, taking some comfort in the fact that she was likewise affected by this unexpected twist of fate. 

“I’ve come for the story, love.”

Killian couldn’t help but find Emma’s range of emotions endearing. She was clearly surprised with the way her lips pursed into the telltale ‘o’ shape, and then he could see excitement brimming in those expressive eyes he was so fond of, but eventually that was covered up by frustration that was delivered to the three other women gathered there.

“What did you guys do? What happened to Belle?” One of the women _tutted_ out a sound of disbelief to Emma and took her arm before turning her gaze to Killian and smiling.

“You’ll have to excuse Emma, Mr. Jones. I didn’t get the chance to tell her that you were taking over for Belle. I’m Ruby, general manager and PR czar of _Bliss Boutique_. That’s Mary Margaret our in house wedding planner, and Elsa our resident baker.”

“I prefer treat artisan. Belle said she’d put that in the article.” Killian chuckled at the woman with almost white blonde hair named Elsa’s request and nodded his greetings to all of them as the pieces fell into place for him. 

“So that must make you Subject E.” Emma looked confused at his words and he clarified as he ran a hand through his hair. “Belle gave me a comprehensive set of notes – that did include your favored label by the way, Elsa – but your names were… substituted.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m still like five steps back. You’re a journalist at _Citizen NY_?” Emma clarified, but Ruby filled in before he could answer her query. 

“Emma, Killian, isn’t just a writer. He’s the editor-in-chief. Belle had some sort of last minute mix-up and Killian is stepping in. He’s really helping us all out.” Ruby’s praise made him out to be some kind of hero, when in reality his being here was coerced. Had there not been a risk of losing Belle from his staff, Killian might have denied her request. Now he was exceptionally glad that he hadn’t.

“Bull shit.” 

Killian couldn’t help but chuckle at Emma’s response and Ruby’s feigned shock. He found himself wondering how often Emma cursed and if this was a normal experience for her with her friends and coworkers. The thought that her friends were meddlers made him smile until it dawned on him that perhaps they fancied themselves matchmakers and had put his Emma in the way of other men. Then he caught the way he was already thinking of Emma as his and silently urged himself to get a grip. Nothing was certain between them. Well nothing except that he was already half way in love with her.

“Emma, I don’t see what the problem is -,” Ruby began with continued politeness.

“The _problem_ is that you all set up some elaborate plan to get Killian here. So how did you figure out who he was?” 

Killian had long thought Emma the most beautiful woman he’d ever met, but he had to admit that seeing her all fired up like this made for an entirely new form of enticement. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her eyes expectant, and her tone barely reined in. It sharply contrasted the light pink of her skirt and the soft curls that she’d pulled back from her face today. He was transfixed and it eliminated any of the awkwardness he could have been feeling at what was obviously some sort of set up.

“Oh do you two know each other?” Mary Margaret added unconvincingly and Emma just stared at her friend before letting her arms fall in a sign of temporary defeat.

“Forget it. I’ll deal with you all later.”

Emma turned her attention back to Killian and he could see the slight trace of a blush on her cheeks. She was flustered and he couldn’t say he blamed her. She still managed to invite him back to her segment of the shop with grace though, and he applauded her ability to keep going. As they moved through the store and her show room back to her office, Killian admired all that she’d built here and the confidence that returned to her as she greeted her staff and maneuvered through the space.

“I am so sorry about that. I could tell you that they aren’t usually so crazy, but I have this thing about lying and…” Killian took Emma’s hand in his instinctively and her words trailed away as she closed her office door behind them. The spark between them was as strong as ever and he could see the sincerity in her green gaze. 

“There’s no apology necessary, love. Besides, I think it’s rather clear that the conspiracy was concocted not only with your friends but mine as well. Trust that while you’ll be having a talking to with your partners later, I’ll be having a similar inquisition with one Belle French.” 

Come to think of it, there was a good chance that Will and Tink were in on it too, for it had been his best friend and second in command who offered the idea of changing before this interview. He claimed a business suit would be too stuffy for an interview, and Killian found himself agreeing and throwing on a more casual outfit that Tink insisted she kept hidden in his office for emergencies.

Killian was pulled from his internal reveries when Emma smiled, clearly grateful for his assurances, and knowing that he’d granted her any kind of peace made Killian feel more accomplished than winning his first Pulitzer. All thoughts of a set up were erased, and he stood there feeling nothing short of ecstatic that he was being given the chance to spend this extra time with Emma.

“So should we still do this then?” Emma asked, the humor returning to her tone even as she assumed a purely professional manner.

Killian nodded and took a seat in the chair on the other side of Emma’s desk. He pulled out the file Belle had given him. The questions she’d put forward were of the basic garden variety. They asked about some more detail as to Emma’s start in the industry and why she’d chosen fashion as a whole. It was gratifying for Killian to hear her answers and to learn more about her, but he found himself disclosing things about himself along the way as well. He wanted to be entirely certain that Emma was comfortable and when queries breached more personal topics he tried to make her feel like things between them were still equal and not so one sided.

When Emma told him, for example, about how as a foster kid nice clothes hadn’t been an option he felt his heart constrict. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to bounce around from place to place without a family. He’d always had Liam and when he was very young his mother too. To go it alone like that and still make the best of a situation was truly inspiring. 

And that was what Emma had done. She told him that though she didn’t have the money for finer garments, she did have paper and pencils and an imagination that allowed her to envision what she would want if things were different. In the end her lack of access fueled her imagination and her willingness to learn how to style and stitch her own clothes, which started her on the path to this career. 

To relate in the only way he could, Killian told her about how he’d had a bit of a stutter as a kid and how it was always disheartening to feel judged for his struggle to communicate. Yet with the written word he’d found the answers. His mother always encouraged him, even after the stutter was long gone, and his love for writing had never faded, even if some people saw it as no longer necessary.

“But why journalism?” Emma asked, clearly forgetting that this was an interview about her. Still Killian indulged her, happy that she was even interested in knowing at all. 

“Because the stories move fast enough for me. I like the idea that there’s always something more. Every day the stage resets. The world keeps turning on, and there’s no other medium where the goal is to chronicle all of that so acutely.”

Emma looked at him thoughtfully when he’d given his answer, and there was a silent sense of approval in her features. That easiness and appreciation fueled him to ask a question that wasn’t on the list, but one that he’d been wondering since the moment he discovered she was a designer and an artist.

“So what inspires you, love? Is it all your past or…?”

Emma shook her head and pulled something out of her top drawer in her desk. It was a flyer bearing the gallery opening details of a local artist, someone who went by the moniker ‘Street Rat.’ The photo featured on the flyer was brilliant with a young couple smiling at each other with nothing but love in their eyes, awash in swirling greens and blues. It was beautiful to be sure, but Killian was eager to hear Emma’s words about it. 

“Sometimes it’s other people’s art. I try to go to showings as often as I can, but that’s been harder recently. I didn’t think I’d ever be getting recognized in this line of work, but it’s happening more and more and then I feel guilty, like I’ve pulled something from the artist on their night. But there’s still a million ways to find those feelings – a perfect song, a heart wrenching painting at the MOMA, French poetry that’s as morbidly exaggerated as it is romantic, you know, the usual love-filled, stereotypical stuff.” Killian chuckled and Emma joined him before continuing on.

“But most of the time it’s people themselves. I’ve gone all around this city and though sometimes it’s harder to see, there’s love and happiness everywhere. Every dress I design hopes to capture that feeling. Sometimes I’m more successful than others, but it’s all about emotion. Most of the time brides aren’t looking for the fairytale gown like they think. They’re searching for that feeling and there’s no better day to feel that than on your wedding day.”

“And what about you?” Emma blinked at him before tilting her head slightly.

“What about me?”

“Have you ever felt that way? Has the woman behind the apparel of love ever known that kind of happiness?” Emma looked down at her crossed hands on the desk for a beat before looking back up at him.

“I thought I had once. Now I’m not so sure.”

Emma answered his question honestly and Killian wanted more than anything to find out how deep those feelings had run. He’d tried his hand at love and lost, the wounds lingering for too long, but since meeting Emma they’d all but disappeared. It led him to believe that what he’d felt before wasn’t a love that was true. If this thing between him and Emma was already stronger then it must not have been. But could he possibly hope that Emma felt the same way? Or was he writing a story that wasn’t actually there? 

Before he could ruin things by digging too deep, Killian pivoted away from the questions he most dearly wanted answers to and moved back to something safer: Emma and her clearly close relationship to her friends. She told him about how when they’d all met she’d been exceptionally closed off and yet underneath it all hope still lingered. Emma had been looking for a family her whole life and finally she learned that family came in many shapes and forms, and that at the end of the day all that mattered was that she found people to love and care about who would be on her side no matter what.

“I probably shouldn’t have said all that,” Emma said as she stood up from behind her desk when the interview was over, clearly distressed at how much she’d given away about her origins as a foster kid and the scars she carried from that time. Killian rose from his chair and moved forward, taking her hand in his again.

“I’m glad you did, love. Besides, all you have to do is say the word and I’ll retract anything from the record. You’re in charge here, Swan.” Emma smiled genuinely at that. 

“Why are you so nice?” Her question was blunt and slightly cynical but Killian had to laugh.

“Well it would hardly be right to mistreat a woman I admire, never mind one who I’ll be taking out on a long overdue date tonight.” Emma blushed but she pulled her hand back and Killian found himself missing the feel of her soft skin against his instantly. 

“Right.... but everything’s changed now. We can’t do this anymore.” Fear struck his heart at those words. His initial reaction was to flash back to everything they’d said. Where had he taken a wrong turn? Had he pushed her too much and ruined his shot?

“And why is that?”

“Well isn’t it – I don’t know – unethical? You’re writing a story about me and my business, but we’re dating - or I mean we were going on a date. Doesn’t that cross some kind of line?”

Killian hadn’t thought of it that way, and some might argue Emma was right. A journalist was often thought of as someone who needed to be impartial, and he was hardly impartial when it came to Emma. In the past, Killian would have heeded such concerns, but he would be damned if he walked away from the start of this. Somehow being with Emma felt more important than these questions of right or wrong, probably because he’d never known anything as lovely as the way it felt to be with her.

“It might be a little unorthodox, but I’ve made a promise to Belle to take on this story. I can’t turn my back on that even if I believe she was wrapped up in the same scheme as your friends. But I also can’t imagine giving you up Emma, and I’m not sure about you but the thought of waiting even one day more to go out with you is impossible to imagine. Call me impatient, but time seems suddenly so much more precious than it ever has before. At least when it comes to you.” 

“So you still want this?” Killian moved forward to cup her cheek and he watched the spark of attracting in her eyes when he did. 

“I’ve never wanted anything as badly as I want a chance with you, Emma. The only question is, are you with me?”

Wordlessly Emma moved forward and simultaneously pulled him down towards her by the collar of his jacket. Their lips met in a kiss that right from the first moment blew everything else Killian had ever known out of the water. It took only a second for him to become addicted to the feel of Emma in his arms, her lips on his, her passion for life and him humming at the surface of her skin, close enough for him to touch and taste. 

They were both lost to the intensity of it, and Killian felt Emma’s legs press back against her desk. He pictured spreading her out right there and continuing to please her but he held back, knowing that the first time he gave her that they’d have privacy and time. For now he lingered in this kiss, their first one and the best he’d ever known. It was sheer perfection, and the only failing of the moment was that it had to end. He’d have rather stayed like that, wrapped up in each other forever, but when she pulled back he followed her lead, unwilling to push her when she’d already given him everything.

“That was even better than I thought it would be. But…”

“But?” Killian asked, his own lack of breath evident as he whispered out the word. 

“But maybe we should keep it off the record.”

Killian laughed at her teasing smile and tried to find words that weren’t so strong they’d scare her off. He loved that she’d thought of this kiss, and he hoped to show her that everything between them could be this glorious, if only they gave themselves the opportunity to try.

“As you wish, love. So I’ll see you tonight?” Emma nodded and he grinned, pressing one last soft kiss to her lips before taking his leave.

He ran into Ruby on the way out and noticed the woman’s appraising stare. She was clearly desperate to see if her plan had worked, but it wasn’t his place to say. He left that to Emma, and he only hoped that _if_ she decided to tell her friends, she’d relay the earth-shattering nature to that kiss that Killian felt down to his bones. That feeling never left his person, not once he was out the door of _Bliss Boutique_ and headed to his office, nor after hours of more mundane work for him to focus on.

“So how did it go?” Will asked from the doorway where he stood just beside Belle.

The question pulled Killian from reliving the memory that had fast become the best one he had. Still he sobered, leveling his best mate and a woman he was beginning to think of as a friend with a harsh look. The two of them had been avoiding him all day, but he knew of their involvement for sure now. He hadn’t even been at his desk thirty seconds when Tink told him all about it and admitted to her own share in the blame (or in her eyes the victory). 

“You mean the set up that you all concocted with Emma’s friends, where you nearly ruined my chances with Emma because of ethical considerations even though we’d already made moves on our own?” Both Belle and Will went stark white and Killian was happy for it. It was clear Tink had kept her promise and not told them that it went well. This was good, for they should feel a bit of remorse for scheming against him even if it did pay off.

“Uh yeah, that one,” Will muttered. Killian considered letting them stew for a while longer but his poker face broke and he grinned, watching as they both heaved a sigh of relief. 

“So you’re not mad?” Belle asked and Killian shook his head. There was absolutely no way that he could be mad or in any way regret this morning. That kiss and that chance to get closer to the heart of who Emma was so quickly was a gift, even if it was a sneakily planned tactic that could have ended this relationship before it began had it gone south.

“No, but let me make myself exceptionally clear. If either of you ever pulls something like this again -,”

“You’ll buy a big fancy boat just to make us walk the plank in shark infested waters?” Killian smirked at Will’s random image, and he wondered if modern vessels came bearing a plank, but it seemed a fitting threat. 

“Aye. Are we understood?” They agreed and Killian dismissed them both, needing to check on one last thing. 

“Tink, where are we at on that change of plans for tonight?” He asked into the intercom and immediately got a reply from his eager assistant. 

_“Everything’s arranged as you requested, Boss, and I only had to promise three vital organs to secure it. One from me and two from you.”_

Killian chuckled and thanked Tink, thinking again how glad he was that he had insisted on surprising Emma with their date because it made this change of plans possible. He’d had a pleasant evening designed before, but with the added insight of their interview, he believed he now had the perfect night lined up. Now all he had to do was wait and hope that he was right and that he’d be successful in giving Emma the best first date she’d ever had so that it might also be her last.

**_Post-Note: So I know that a lot of you were looking forward to the date, however, I feel very strongly that the first date deserves an entire chapter to itself. So, in the name of uniformity, I have split this chapter up from the date. No worries, I am planning to get the next chapter out in the coming days so it is on its way and I think you guys will be pleased with it. Let me know what you guys think, and as always thank you so so much for reading!_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hello everyone! So, as promised, this update brings us to the first date. In typical-me fashion, I have tried to design something fluffy and romantic. I promise many cute moments, thoughtful Killian, and by the end of the evening a shared understanding between Emma and Killian that they definitely have a future ahead of them. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading!_**  

Rarely in his life did Killian ever feel like he had too much time. With the busy nature of his job and the round-the-clock dedication he gave to the magazine and to his brand as a whole, Killian always found more to do to keep him occupied. 

Today, however, had been a test in finding adequate distraction and he’d come up rather short. All day long he’d been waiting for this moment, and though he was lucky enough to see Emma both for their interview and on the train this evening, it still didn’t feel like enough. He knew in his heart the date would be a good start. It would grant him more time and more closeness to Emma, which he desperately wanted, but more than that it would offer him a chance: if he was successful in providing Emma with a strong enough showing, he might just entice her to go out with him again, and the thought of such a prize was enough to keep him in line. 

But finally he was here, climbing up the stairwell in Emma’s building, mere minutes away from what he’d been so eagerly anticipating. He had a plan in place, a line up of moments this evening that he hoped would impress her, but for the first time in his life Killian truly worried. The stakes seemed so much higher now than they ever had before, and he was only ever going to get one shot at this so he had to do this right. If he had any hope of securing the happiness Emma had inspired, he needed to show her he was worthy and that he was in this for the long haul.

In every other area of his world, Killian bore a kind of confidence that allowed him to excel. At times he’d been called cocky, and he was fine with that since it often got him the results he needed, but with Emma he was anything but sure. Well actually, that wasn’t quite accurate; Killian was entirely certain of his regard for her and the continually increasing feelings he carried in his heart, but he was still struggling to make out exactly how invested Emma was.

They had shared moments of course (and bloody hell that kiss this morning had been the single most miraculous moment of his whole damn life), but he wasn’t interested in taking any risks, not where Emma was concerned. He still didn’t know nearly anything about her life, but he did know that Emma had been subjected to pain, and Killian vowed to himself not to ever be the cause of such feelings for her. All he wanted was to see her happy and to convince her (though he was sure it would be difficult) that she could trust him, despite what her past might have taught her to the contrary.

As a means of securing that potential trust, Killian had gone all out for this date. He tried to walk the tightrope of thoughtful romance without falling into something too involved or too fast moving, and he hoped Emma would like it. The thought that she might not had him shaking, but then again that could also be the adrenaline, for nothing had ever excited him as much as the prospect of this date with Emma. 

_Alright Jones, get yourself together. The last thing you want is to frighten off the lady with this excessive nervous energy._

The internal censure worked well, at least until he reached Emma’s floor. Once there it all began to feel real and though he’d never been more desirous to spend time with someone, he was also very aware of the importance of this moment. Still Killian moved to her doorway and gathered his resolve and he was just a second away from knocking when the door behind him opened and an old woman came out. 

“My goodness, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes! Are you here for Emma?” Killian turned around and saw the woman who looked positively joyous at the possibility. He scratched behind his ear a little awkwardly but nodded all the same.

“Yes, ma’am, I am.” The woman clapped her hands together excitedly. 

“Well isn’t that just delightful. You know Emma doesn’t go out much and she certainly never lets her gentlemen callers come here.” Killian’s brow rose from surprise and fascination.

“Really?” The old woman appeared about to say more but at that moment Emma’s door swung open and Killian looked to see her, losing his mind and maybe five years off his life as he did.

Beautiful wasn’t the right word for Emma in this moment. Perhaps tantalizing or magnificent would do her more justice. She was always gorgeous, but in this dress, redder than the roses he carried in his hand for her, and with her hair falling over her shoulder in soft golden curls, she was something so out of the realm of possibility. Emma Swan had taken up residence in his mind and heart in recent months but never had he expected to see her like this, so effortlessly gorgeous but real at the same time. He couldn’t even say she was like a dream, for he lacked the capacity to create anything as stunning as this woman.

“Swan.”

Her last name fell from his lips so easily, and even Killian could hear the way it sounded more like a prayer than a greeting. He didn’t mind though. He was a lucky bastard to be taking her out tonight, and there had to be some kind of divine interaction at play. It was the only thing that could explain such a miracle.

“Hi.”

The simple greeting from Emma might have concerned him if it wasn’t clear by the light in her eyes that she was feeling similarly overwhelmed. Killian hadn’t the faintest idea how she could possibly see in him something similar to what he witnessed in her each time they were together, but he wasn’t going to question it. He had learned by now that when the winds were in his favor he shouldn’t go against them, and if any part of him was attractive to Emma in anyway then he was more than proud of that.

“Well aren’t you two just adorable?” The commentary from Emma’s elderly neighbor made Emma’s jaw drop and her gaze shift from Killian’s, but after a second she composed herself. Killian chuckled lightly and he was tempted to give way to a full laugh when Emma finally found her voice again and directed it at the older woman.

“Mrs. Hubbard… I didn’t see you there. Did you need anything?” The woman shook her head as she continued to look back and forth between Emma and Killian. 

“No dear. I think I got quite enough from this little interlude. It does this old heart good to see young people falling in love for real and not just on my soaps. Now, you two kids have fun, and have her home at a decent hour, son.” 

“Killian, please.” The woman looked thoroughly charmed as he offered his hand in greeting and she looked back at Emma, whispering loud enough for the whole floor to hear. 

“Or maybe you don’t come home at all. With this charmer, who’s to say?” Emma groaned and Killian was instantly reminded of Emma’s friend Ruby. It seemed that for whatever reason Emma was surrounded by like-minded women, and they all (thank God) appeared to be in favor of her moving towards him.

“ _Goodnight_ Mrs. Hubbard.” 

“Goodnight, dear. And goodnight to you Killian.” Killian said farewell as the woman closed her door behind her and then he looked back to Emma.

“I’m sorry about that. She’s given to imagining things but she’s very sweet underneath it all.” Emma’s words made it apparent to Killian that despite her feeling embarrassed, Emma truly cared for the woman. That was something all too rare to see in this city and from people in general, but he wasn’t surprised that Emma had formed an attachment.

“There’s no need to be sorry, love. Your neighbor was rather helpful actually.” Emma’s eyes narrowed on the now closed door to Mrs. Hubbard’s apartment. 

“Oh really?”

Killian nodded but he wasn’t about to give away the intel he’d procured from his newest supporter. Instead he offered Emma the roses he brought and watched as her eyes widened in surprise. It made Killian wonder what kind of men she was going out with if none of them had the sense to bring these for her, then he remembered Mrs. Hubbard’s words about there not being many men at all and he felt a wave of relief. Emma accepted the flowers gratefully and when she did their fingers grazed against each other, sending a surge of desire through him.

“These are beautiful. Let me just find them a vase.”

She invited Killian into her apartment after the slightest of pauses, and once he was inside Killian found his eyes tracing over the space. He assumed it would be styled to perfection given Emma’s knack for design, but the hominess he found here even with the cool refinement of sleek modernity that she’d chosen as a theme was impressive. It wasn’t easy to combine these two techniques, but if anyone could accomplish such a feat, Killian would always bet on Emma over anyone else.

“So, any hints as to where we’re going?” Emma asked from across the way as she slipped the roses into a vase, stealing a whiff of one of them as she closed her eyes. Killian’s throat tightened and he balled his hand into a fist to reduce the urge to move across her apartment and pull her into his arms right now. Every little thing she did was like a siren’s call to him. He was falling deeper and deeper into her, and he doubted Emma even realized. If she did, she gave nothing away as she looked to him with a smile on her face.

“No, love.” His refusal amused her and Killian caught the exact moment she decided to toy with him a little. She shifted away from the flowers and came towards him, moving around and glancing down at her dress skeptically.

“Am I dressed okay?” Ha! That had to be a rhetorical question, but he answered it still.

“It’s a bloody miracle that my heart is still beating, Swan. I should have said this before, but you are stunning. Actually stunning doesn’t do you justice. If and when I find the proper description I’ll pass it along.”

The flush that covered Emma’s cheeks at his words was more than endearing, but it still shocked him that Emma didn’t grasp how beautiful she was. Perhaps she thought he was exaggerating the situation, but Killian knew he wasn’t. Her loveliness was a simple fact, and her brilliance was something he was becoming more and more acquainted with.

“Are you ever not charming?” Killian smiled.

“I guess you’ll have to see more of me to work that out.” Emma’s humor returned with his comment and she gave a witty reply about him being too smooth, yet she still took his hand and let him lead her out of the building and to the sleek black BMW that awaited them out front.

“No train tonight?” Emma asked playfully and Killian laughed as he opened the passenger door for her.

“As much as we might love the train, Swan, I think it can handle one outing without us, don’t you?” Emma nodded and he watched as she tucked those long legs of hers into the car and away from his gaze. He closed the door with care and circled back around to his seat, glad for the moment he was back in her direct presence.

“Is that why you take it every morning? Because you love it?” Killian glanced Emma’s way curiously. He’d already forgotten what they were talking about, and the curve of her lips in a knowing smile only added to that. Thankfully she clarified. “I mean if you have this car why bother with the subway? It’s not exactly an ideal form of transit.” 

“Maybe not to most people, but when my car was in the shop a few months back and I had to utilize it I found something only the train could offer. I never looked back after that.” 

Killian had long ago decided that with Emma he would always be honest, but he was sensible enough to realize that right now that was a risk. Even if he didn’t say it in so many words, it was clear to Emma he was sure that the reason for his staying wasn’t the positive effect he could have on the environment, or the often perplexing set of total strangers he rode the damn train with: it was her. Emma was his reason for riding those train cars day in and day out, and the intensity in her green eyes told him she understood that. He held his breath for a second, praying he hadn’t just taken this too far when she offered another smile and a soft bit of appreciation.

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

It took a lot of will power for Killian not to just lay it all out on the line then. He was growing surer and surer that this attachment to Emma wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, but he didn’t want to overwhelm her. Instead he moved the conversation to easier subjects that filled the ten minutes they were even in the car completely. He managed to hear that beautiful laugh of hers more than once, and to keep that smile on her face the whole ride, so by the time they arrived and Killian escorted Emma from the car to their destination, he already felt like he was on top of the world. Then the clear delight Emma took in their surroundings only added to that.

“You didn’t!” Emma exclaimed as she stared into the windows of the building they stood before. Killian locked the car and smiled as he came to stand close, his hand resting at the small of her back to lead Emma inside.

“Didn’t what, Swan?”

Killian swore he felt her shiver against his touch when he whispered the question right beside her ear and the thought that she was affected too filled him with a coil of heat that he knew would have to be put on hold for the time being. Emma ignored his question as they came inside though, for her eyes went from the art that was visible from the street to the set up in the center of the gallery.

It had always been Killian’s plan to wine and dine, Emma, but this morning when she shared with him her love of other people’s art and her remorse at not being able to go as of late to any galleries, he changed his original plan around a bit. Now instead of getting to know each other at the best table of his favorite restaurant (a place he’d never brought anyone before, but he still wanted to take Emma to someday), they were having dinner for two in a private seating amongst the art of the artist they called ‘Street Rat.’

The actual showing didn’t launch for a few days, but Killian (with the help of Tink) had moved a few mountains to get them here. He’d been very specific about what he wanted, and he was glad to see that all of it was there: the candles, the soft linens, the flowers. Even the specific record that he’d asked them to play was sounding softly through the speakers, filling the spacious room with a warmth these white walls and temporary paintings might not otherwise elicit.

“Killian.”

Emma said his name with this twinge of something in her voice. Killian couldn’t place it exactly, though he prayed that it came from the same place of hope that she inspired for him. He studied her face in that moment and saw how open she was right now. Every last barrier was gone, and he could see that underneath all of the swirling emotions, she was pleased with this. 

“Will it do, Emma?” She let out a bit of barked out laughter as she continued to take all of this in but she nodded and then turned to him, earnestly speaking her mind.

“It’s gorgeous, really. But how did you pull something like this together?”

Killian grinned at her honest query and he could tell that despite the success Emma had achieved as of late in her career, she was still new to having access. He knew the feeling. Once upon a time he and Liam had practically nothing. That may have changed that fact rather drastically in recent years, but Killian recalled the rush of getting something seemingly against all odds back when they were just gaining traction. It didn’t compare at all to the feeling of seeing Emma so happily surprised though.

“Would you believe me if I said magic?” Emma smiled softly.

“At this point I wouldn’t count anything out.”

The charged moment that past between them was undeniable, and Killian was so tempted to pull her to him and steal another of those searing kisses from her, but he held back. The date had barely started and if he could just be patient they’d have their chance later tonight. Instead of following his first instincts then, Killian asked Emma for her preference: browsing before or after dinner?

“Would it be terribly inconvenient to start by looking?” Emma asked, seemingly worried that she was throwing a wrench in the evening by asking for what she wanted.

“Not at all, love. I’ve planned accordingly.”

Emma beamed up at him and though it was slightly painful to have her gaze tear away from his, Killian was comforted by her clear admiration for the pieces around them. She gave herself so freely to the emotions evoked by each one. Not every piece was dedicated to love or light or happiness. Some were darker, filled with sorrow or panic or loss, but even at those Emma lingered, taking in the chosen colors and the frame of the subjects and their frozen moments in time.

Killian had some minor experience with galleries like this one, and he thanked his lucky stars for the few classes on art appreciation he’d taken at school, because Emma did more than observe, she also discussed. Being able to engage with her as she did and to see the bit of surprise that came when they were of the same mind on a piece was a remarkable reward. The best prize, however, was at the final portrait when Emma took his hand in hers like it was instinctive. She barely glanced his way as she did it, but the intertwining of their fingers together felt like light in its purest form. 

The picture before them now was easily the most impressive of the pieces in the group, given a spot of honor in the most central part of the room, but it was unexpected. Killian would have assumed that the most important piece would be on the flyer to advertise, but this was a very different shot of two people at the moment grief gave way to passion. There, in the eyes and expressions of both subjects, was a fading sense of fear that was making way for something warmer and stronger than fear ever could be.

The photo underneath was immaculate, crystal clear and evocative, but the colors that were swirled in through a method Killian wasn’t entirely familiar with elevated it. The two people were shroud in the same haze Killian felt every time Emma was near. It wasn’t accurate in terms of appearance (because obviously there were no colored clouds popping up when they were reunited) but the feel of it was. The warm rush of red, the intensity of the oranges and yellows that blended together sparked recognition for Killian. It was a flame, yet softer and more striking all at once, and it mirrored so much of what he felt for Emma.

Killian could imagine the story that surrounded this couple. A misunderstanding had prompted a separation of some sort and then a sense of loss – perhaps these lovers had feared their time together had ended – but this was the reunion. In the faces and body language of both people there was hope and relief and love, undeniable in every element of their persons. There was no way emotion like this could be faked, and Killian found himself wondering how on earth the artist could capture such a moment. It was raw, and real, and true in a way that Killian couldn’t even wrap his brain around 

“Wow.” Emma’s assessment so accurately depicted his own internal musings. They’d used more scholarly expertise for the other creations, but this one transcended even his grip on the English language.

“Why do you suppose the artist didn’t use this one on the flyer, love?” Emma tore her gaze from the piece and smiled.

“Because when you’ve finally found the perfection you’ve been searching for you don’t compromise it. In any other shape or form or size this wouldn’t be the same. It wouldn’t be as powerful, and that… well that would just be tragic.”

Instinctively Killian moved closer to Emma and the hand he held hers in tightened as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. She stepped closer, accepting the shift so readily and bringing her other hand to rest on his chest. They were so close, a whisper away from another kiss but Emma just gave a slight shake of her head and looked up at him with a sincere gaze.

“How are you going to do it?” The question surprised Killian and he blinked a few times before coming to his senses and seeking clarity.

“Do what, love?”

“Keep this going. As far as first date starts go, this is pretty spectacular. So where do we go from here?” There was no element of teasing in Emma’s voice, but simple questioning, as if she was in awe of how well this was turning out. It made him proud to think that he’d read her so well and had managed to give her something she actually wanted.

“Ah, that’s easy. We go Italian.” 

Emma’s brow furrowed and Killian grinned. Whether she knew it or not she’d been leaning into him ever so slightly, her body silently pleading with him for another kiss and he was dying to give it to her, but he argued with himself to be strong. Unless Emma made the first move again, he planned to do this right, and if he let himself kiss her now, he feared he’d be unable to pull away for dinner. 

“How did you know I like Italian?” Killian led her back across the gallery and pulled out her chair for her at the table that was set, lighting both candles and sending the discrete sign that they were ready to the servers he’d hired for the evening. 

“Ah, that was easy enough given my tendency for sleuthing. You had eight take out menus in your office, six of which were for pizza.” 

Emma blushed, clearly flustered with the fact that he’d paid so much attention so Killian held back on commenting on her little notes. She’d actually ranked each pizza place and given one sentence comments like ‘sauce on the sweeter side’ and ‘not enough cheese.’ Those notes had flittered in and out of his mind all day, and he’d imagined more than once a life where they made decisions on such things together. Because at the end of the day, Killian wanted so much more than just a date, or a kiss, or the chance to take Emma home at the end of all of this: what he really wanted was to be a part of her life, a part she wanted and needed and didn’t toss aside one day. He was looking for something far more permanent than the relationships he’d been in before, and making Emma see that they could have that was the driving force behind everything he did.

The rest of dinner was filled with the same sort of conversation and the shared appreciation of a meal that Killian barely even tasted. He knew it was wonderful of course, but Emma took up all of his senses, and at the end of the evening he would never be able to recall the details of the pasta they enjoyed or the chocolate soufflé they shared thereafter.

All he’d remember was the way the candlelight shone in Emma’s eyes and the pieces of herself she offered through the evening. He’d remember the way she hummed along to a favorite song of hers that sounded out around them, and the way she only modestly mocked him for asking her to dance. He’d remember how her body fit so perfectly against his, and the way everything else fell away when he had the chance to hold Emma in his arms.

Eventually, however, the moment came when they had to say goodbye to the gallery, and when that happened Emma assumed they were ending their evening. Killian, however, was hoping for just a little more of her time. He knew it was likely selfish, but there was no denying that the thing he wanted most was to be with her, even if just for a little while longer.

“I know it’s getting late, but I was hoping you might humor me through one last thing.” Emma’s brow rose slightly at his request.

“You seriously have something else after all of this?” She asked and he nodded, taking her hand in his again. 

“Aye, Swan. We can save it for another time if you -,” 

“No!” Killian grinned at her enthusiasm and she cleared her throat and regained her bearings. “I mean I have time still. I’m not going to turn into a pumpkin or anything.” 

“Well thank God for that, love.” With that the two of them headed out into the night and off to the final destination of the evening, one that Killian hoped would play out just as well as the first.

…………….

Smitten was not a state Emma Swan was at all familiar with, but it was hard to say that in this moment with Killian she wasn’t edging perilously close.

This date had been amazing, and the idea that there was more to come was intriguing and honestly a little scary. In a few short hours, Killian had been picture perfect between his thoughtfulness, and the genuine way he wanted to see her enjoying the evening. Emma could recognize all of those things that she’d always listed as necessary in a potential partner someday down the line (like understanding her humor, and appreciating her work, as well as being problematically sexy, and cocky but somehow still humble). But what was possibly most alarming was the ease with which Killian gave Emma a look into who he actually was.

There weren’t walls with Killian, and for Emma, a majority of her life (and surely every dalliance she had with love), was defined by her walls. Killian, meanwhile, maneuvered through her insecurities so deftly, sensing with that brilliant mind he had when she was toeing the line between comfort and stress. When those times came and when the learned reaction to worry or pull away reared its ugly head, he would pivot back to himself or to something less intense.

With this tactic Emma felt something she’d never really had with any guy before and that was a sense of true safety. She found herself engaging more, showing more of her own colors than she had with any other men she’d ever dated, and right when her instincts to run were about to sound Killian would smile or laugh or give a little more insight into who he was so as to even the playing field. Emma recognized that kindness as a form of sacrifice: Killian was willing to be vulnerable so as to keep her comfortable, and it dawned on Emma that no one had ever done that before, and that she appreciated that kind of commitment more than she ever could have imagined.

The ride from the gallery to wherever they were headed next was a short one, and again Emma marveled at how well orchestrated this whole evening was. Parking should have been a nightmare, there should have been more hoops for them to jump through, but it was all smooth sailing both in their itinerary and for the date itself. Emma was actually about to comment on that astounding minor miracle when it finally dawned on her where they were going and she found herself laughing at the silliness of it. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Emma asked, staring at the beige concrete walls with the gold lettering above reading ‘Empire State.’

“I take it you’ve been before,” Killian offered kindly and Emma shook her head, gazing at the place with a newfound appreciation. She’d seen it before, mostly in movies or on TV, but in her real life she avoided it because of the constant influx of tourists.

“No actually I haven’t. It always seemed a little…”

“Romantic? Idyllic? Enshrined in the stuff of Hollywood dreams?” Emma laughed at Killian’s readily flowing wit.

“I was going to say cheesy.” He feigned injury, but Emma knew he could tell she was intrigued even if she poked fun.

“Ah, well you’re not wrong, love. For us though, I was thinking a different path than the norm." 

They moved through the building, cutting the line of other tourists there and strolling towards the elevators that would bring them to the top. Emma didn’t bother to comment on the ease of access. This whole night was a testament to the pull Killian had, but she never felt like he was thrusting his connections in her face. On the contrary he’d actually been a bit embarrassed when she asked him about them earlier.

“So we’re not going to make a pact to meet back here in a year, or get into a huge fight only to make up at the top?”

“Not exactly.” Emma was curious to know more so she urged him on.

“So what then?" 

“We’re here to observe. To enjoy a bit of people watching if you will.” 

Emma found herself smiling because she had told him before that this was a favorite pastime for her creatively, and though she wanted to ask for more, she humored him and allowed the rest of the trip to happen to the top before speaking again. There was a bit of a chill up here, and Emma worried for a second that this hadn’t been the best idea given her outfit, only for Killian to wave at an attendant who was currently guarding a bench with a ‘Reserved’ sign on it.

“Tiny. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Jones. If anyone gives you any trouble you send them my way, alright?”

“Will do, mate.” With that the poorly named ‘Tiny’ set off on what Emma assumed were his normal rounds of the building, leaving Killian and Emma with a basket and two large blankets.

“You really thought of everything,” Emma marveled as she took her seat at his instruction.

“Best to be prepared in this kind of situation,” Killian quipped with that same genuine smile he’d been sending her way all night. 

“Do you find yourself in similar spots often?”

Emma almost winced at her obvious prying. She was asking if he went all out like this on dates a lot. He had such an insane amount of game and charm, she assumed he must, but Emma didn’t want to think of Killian with other women. She also did not want to consider the implications of thoughts like that. Where was this jealousy coming from? Hell they hadn’t even gotten through a first date yet, and Emma was getting put out over the hypothetical other women in Killian’s life.

“Never. So the last thing I want to do is mess up a first date with the woman who has stolen my attentions so forcefully.” 

His words and the gentle way in which he offered her a blanket eased away Emma’s other worries. She could tell he was being honest, and she secretly loved the idea that this was a first for him too. She’d never met someone and felt so much so quickly before. It was comforting to know that she wasn’t trying to figure all of this out on her own.

“Two blankets, huh?” Killian actually went a little red at her comment and Emma couldn’t help but grin. He was so self-assured all the time, but there were moments when she still got to him and it felt good to know that she had that kind of power. She never wanted to use it for bad reasons, but in times of flirting it was a definite plus.

“I didn’t want to assume anything, love.”

“So I shouldn’t offer to share mine with you then?”

He mumbled something in a gruffer tone about her being irresistible, and a thrill ran up her spine. The warm fleece of the blanket surrounded her, but the closeness she got to have with Killian was what really set her aflame. This was so strange, and far more cutesy than anything she was used to, but it felt like in many ways Emma was making up for lost time. She had never had any moments like this before, and the few people around them who looked their way didn’t matter to Emma nearly as much as getting to partake in something like this. 

“Alright, love. Time to face an age old question: coffee or something a little stronger?” Emma gaped as he opened the basket and she saw a thermos and just beside it a flask with unknown contents.

“Is that an age old question?”

Killian shrugged good-naturedly and Emma laughed, deciding on coffee. She’d already had a good amount of wine tonight and she doubted that if she partook in whatever alcohol he’d brought along that he would drink too. Killian was very cautious when it came to her. He’d limited himself to one glass of wine and Emma instinctively knew that came from wanting to protect her and to get them both home safely.

“Now what?” Emma asked when they’d both taken a sip of their drinks and were still sitting there quietly.

“Now we watch.”

Emma looked around, not really wanting to tear her gaze away from Killian, but finding a large variety of people here. She took in the space and immediately began to categorize people. There were a multitude of tourists from all over the place, but Emma spotted people she assumed were locals as well. Some were lovers, some old friends with happy back and forths between them. There was the occasional person who looked heartsick and lonely, and one young woman who was barely holding back tears as she clutched a copy of a new romance novel that Emma knew had featured this landmark. But still the energy up here was calming and Emma supposed that had something to do with them all being on top of the world.

“I come here sometimes when I need reminding that everyone has a story. When I’m blocked from inspiration or wavering on how to frame a narrative, I come here or to other places like it. I sit for a while and soak it all in, finding something different in the sea of sameness.” Emma pulled her eyes from the scene before them to look at Killian.

“Sounds like a pretty good method.”

Emma couldn’t help but see the similarities in the way she worked herself and Killian’s strategy for story finding and she liked the fact that Killian and her had something like this in common. A lot of people didn’t understand her tendency to just watch and listen, but she was used to being alone even amongst a crowd. It never felt weird to her to watch everyone else, because she’d been doing it all her life just hoping for a place to belong.

The thought of belonging made the butterflies in Emma’s stomach twist and turn in somersaults and she felt herself sinking into the depths of Killian’s blue eyes and searching his face for some sign that she wasn’t absolutely crazy for feeling this much. But there, mirrored in his features, was a sense that he was feeling this too. It felt so good, melting into him and dreaming of what it might be like to actually have a healthy dose of love for once in her life, but Emma still found herself looking away, the fear of being too transparent plaguing her again. Killian, meanwhile, read her like a book, but he didn’t push, instead winding them back to where she was comfortable once more.

“That it is. It also makes for some solid entertainment too. Last time I was up here, for instance, there was a school tour and one of the young girls stood over there on that bench and told the whole crowd that love was a sham and that if any of them were sappy enough to be here for love then they were idiots.” Emma laughed at the thought, picturing a scene like that and finding it too funny. 

“Sounds like a smart kid.” Killian’s thumb ran across her wrist lightly sending crackling bursts of want through her as he did.

“I thought so at the time.” Emma looked back up at him, no longer afraid as she had been a second ago.

“And now?” Emma asked.

“Now I find it very likely that I would have been on the receiving end of her rant were she here right now.”

Emma bit her lip and searched Killian’s eyes. She could feel all these things that he wasn’t going to say and she almost wished that he would. Sure it would likely freak her out, but she was also starving for a chance to break away from her old habits. She wanted more even when the thought of having it had always terrified her, but most importantly she wanted it with this man. She wanted it with Killian. 

Instinctively, Emma pulled him closer, her lips brushing against his lightly. It was so much tamer than the kiss they’d shared this morning, and Emma imagined that there’d be another before the night was over, but right now this felt like the safest way to show him how she felt. Emma might not be ready for everything, but she was ready to try and that kiss was the proof.

“Well you wouldn’t be alone. You’d have me on your side and as a former jaded kid myself, I’d make a pretty good ally.” Killian grinned, looking just a little star struck from the gentle kiss.

“Of that I have no doubts, Emma. No doubts at all.”

They stayed there for a little while longer, content in the quiet between them. It wasn’t one of those charged silences or awkward pauses, but a state of peace that Emma didn’t get enough of. They even had time to see a few more memorable moments (and one highly dramatic reunion that Emma found just slightly over-the-top), but she enjoyed every second because she had Killian to joke about it with.

“Not the kind of love affair you’re looking for, Swan?” Killian teased when the couple in question tearfully embraced after what was clearly some sort of sad separation. 

“I’ve never been one for the will-they/won’t-they dynamic,” Emma looked into his blue eyes and took a steadying breath before being a little more honest than her old fears would have allowed. “So maybe we could skip that part all together."

“I think we can handle that,” Killian replied as he pulled her from the bench and led her back down from the city’s overlook and back on the journey to her apartment once more.

It was hard to picture this evening ending, even when they were back at her front door once more. Emma wasn’t exactly a serial dater, but the nights out she’d had before this all ended without any feeling like she wanted to stall for just a little more time. Of course now with Killian things were different. Things had been different from the start between them and all this date had done was continue to prove that he was changing things. Killian made Emma want so much more than just tonight when no one else had ever managed to persuade her that such a risk was worth it. Now she was left wondering if he was willing to make that jump with her, or if maybe she’d just imagined this feeling of rightness all night long. 

“Forgive me, love, but I have to ask before I lose my head completely – can I see you again? Tell me this isn’t just a one-time thing, please.” Emma smiled immediately, feeling this overwhelming joy that he wanted more too.

“It’s not – a one-time thing I mean. I mean if you don’t want that then I’d be willing to -.” 

Killian spared Emma from whatever inane babble was coming from her flustered state by moving closer and kissing her the way she’d been dreaming of all night. Since this morning’s taste of the passion between them Emma was ravenous for more and finally he gave it to her. His body was all hard lines and simmering heat as his lips moved against hers in a perfect rhythm designed to solicit more and more from her. Her hands moved to the nape of Killian’s neck, pulling him closer as her body arched against him, and before she knew it her back was against the hard wood of her door, fueling the ache for more into a stronger inferno.

Her instincts and her rapidly increasing desire were screaming at Emma to take this further. She wanted to pull away just long enough to open the door and then drag him inside this apartment to make good on all this chemistry between them. Maybe this was just their first date but they’d been building to this for so much longer. She was rearing to go and ready to see if he surpassed every fantasy she’d had over the past few months as he did with his kisses, but in the back of her mind was one last worry, one last factor that had her pulling back with ragged breath and pressing her hand against his chest.

“Gods you’re perfect.” Killian’s blunt compliment and the sound in his voice like he’d just gone through the same divine revelations she had made her heart flutter, but she bit her lip and vocalized her concern.

“I really want to invite you in…” Killian’s features immediately softened, and though the hunger remained, the gentle man behind it appeared yet again, his hand cupping her cheek sweetly.

“But we’ve already entered a gray area by dating and we shouldn’t let ourselves get too deep before the article’s in print.” Emma let out a relieved sigh, more than happy that he understood her. This pushback had nothing to do with him. Killian was amazing, better than any hope she’d ever had for a man who might someday entice her into more than a casual fling, and she wanted him to know that. 

“Exactly.” His thumb brushed the corner of her mouth as his own smile hitched up to one side.

“As I said this morning, love, you’re in charge here, and where you lead I intend to follow.”

Emma couldn’t help it. She pulled him down for another kiss. It was less intense then the last one because she wasn’t sure how she’d draw the line other wise, but it still made Emma feel more alive than anything else had in a long _long_ time. She was remiss to pull back but Killian’s comment when she did eased that regret a little bit.

“I doubt our meddling friends realized the drawbacks of their plan when they concocted it.” Emma laughed, but the sound hollowed out only slightly when he pulled back away from her and gave her space enough to open her door. 

“I don’t know. They got us to tonight, and that was definitely something.” Killian reached for her hand once more, and ran his thumb across her knuckles. Emma stood their motionless, feeling the same reluctance to leave him.

“Aye it was.” Emma heard low reverberations in his voice that spoke to Killian’s being amazed at just how good a something it had been. 

“I had a really great time tonight, Killian.” 

“Does that mean you’ll agree to see me tomorrow then?” Emma smiled and she knew when he said ‘see’ that he meant go on another date with him.

“I was already going to see you tomorrow, on the train remember?” Killian didn’t laugh as she expected, but looked hopefully instead. Wow he could really give a puppy dog a run for its money with this kind of adorable sincerity and Emma felt powerless to resist. “Tomorrow sounds perfect.” 

His responding smile was everything to her, and so was the final parting kiss Killian left her with before bidding her goodnight and sweet dreams. And as Emma walked into her apartment and leaned against her wooden door, she knew that her dreams would be good and that they’d likely all be starring the miraculous man who had just taken her on the single best date of her life. 

**_Post-Note: So there we have it! I am dying to know what you guys think of the first date as so many of you have vocalized your excitement for this milestone. Most of you are aware by now of my usual M.O. which consists of so much fluff you almost die from it, but for those of you who are new to my writing, rest assured that there is so much more to come. Thank you all again for reading and I hope you all have a great rest of your day!_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey all, so this chapter is returning to the usual length for this story and it flashes forward a few days into the future. It includes Killian finishing up the article, Emma seeing a rare case of true love in her shop, and some usual displays of fluff and cuteness. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

As Friday morning turned into early afternoon, Killian found himself wandering through the top floor of the offices that _Citizen NY_ owned to locate the woman who had thrust this damned article on him and give her a piece of his mind. 

Okay so maybe he wasn’t en route to outwardly chastise Belle, but he needed her right now, mostly to ease his mind about this article once and for all. He’d been working on it diligently for days now and the bare bones of it had been done for a while, but all morning he tinkered and toyed with the words and the direction. Killian wanted the article to be brilliant (because that was what Emma and her friends deserved), but it was hard to gauge whether he was letting his clear attachment to one of the subjects of his story cloud his judgment on good work. After all, it would be just as bad for him to submit a piece that was all pap and no substance as it would be to teeter too far the other way and make it some kind of personal expose using the information he’d gathered. 

Rather than let himself stew any longer in the article’s worth and potential success or failure, he approached Belle’s office and readied himself for some honest feedback one way or another. Good or bad, he trusted Belle to tell it to him straight, even if she’d orchestrated this madness in the first place. He knocked at the doorway to her office and was immediately greeted by a pleasant and warm smile when she looked up to him and then to the papers in his hand.

“Is that it?” Belle asked, her desire to read it evident.

“It is. I was hoping you could -,” he wasn’t able to get the whole request for assistance out out before Belle ran around the desk and grabbed the papers from his hand, moving back slowly as she responded.

“Read the heck out of this and make sure you didn’t mess it all up? I’ve got you covered, boss.” 

Killian nodded at Belle’s humorous affirmations and though he could have easily taken a seat, he opted to stand, moving around the room as Belle analyzed every word and image and turn of phrase. Killian knew what she was reading almost by heart, for he’d read this story over and over again more times than he could count. His instincts told him he’d landed upon something worthwhile, but now he was too far in his own head to be sure.

He was tempted more than once to look Belle’s way and to see her reactions to the narrative he’d chosen in real time. It was a multi-faceted approach and in some ways he’d split up the segments of the business, but every woman and every element of _Bliss Boutique_ was woven together throughout the article somehow. The fabric of the story was that there could be no _Bliss_ without each part present, and that each friend likewise needed her pillars of support too. That spun forward into a tale of New York City exceptionalism, and how these four women were not only innovators but dreamers who had chosen this city over others because of what it could offer.

Killian knew as a writer that it wasn’t really his place to surmise about where the business would go even if he felt them destined for a long and profitable run. He instead imparted that Emma and her partners were vastly exceeding their original estimates and plans, and that this was all pointing in a favorable direction for _Bliss Boutique_. But the ending of the article was one particular quote from Emma that had been too perfect not to include:

_“We’re in the business of a feeling that everyone’s looking for but is still very rare. Love is illusive, even a city where you’re never really alone, but it’s something nearly everybody wants. As long as people are looking, as long as people keep believing that love can happen and when it does it should be celebrated, we’ll be here playing our part in that and reminding them that love or happiness or anything of the kind starts with them.”_

That quote from one of their later interviews this week had stuck out so much to Killian, mostly because right after that Emma added something off the record. She admitted to Killian that she herself was a skeptic and had been for some time. She’d seen love, yes, but she didn’t know if it was worth it, and now after their date and getting to know each other better, she was reconsidering that mentality, which gave Killian more hope for them and their future than anything else ever could. 

The rustle of papers shifting onto the desk caught Killian’s attention and he looked up to Belle who sat there shaking her head. When her eyes looked up to catch Killian’s, he had a second’s worth of hesitation, but then his friend smiled widely and he could see he had nothing to fear from her review in the slightest.

“Killian, this is… I don’t even have words except to saw wow! I mean really, I knew there was a story here but this is impressive. Maybe you shouldn’t just be doing those letters from the editor. I know you’re busy, but this is great.” Belle’s enthusiasm was genuine and to some extent it soothed the worry that had been plaguing Killian since he set down to actually write the article, but he felt himself still harboring some doubts.

“Do you think it does them justice?” Belle gaped at him. 

“Seriously? I think it goes above and beyond what any of them is expecting. When I pitched this to Ruby it was kind of a puff piece, but this… somehow you managed to mix who they are with what they’re doing so seamlessly. It’s fantastic.”

_But will Emma be okay with it?_ That was the integral question that had been banging around in his head for some time now, and honestly it was Killian’s most important consideration.

Over the past few days, Killian had become privy to enough fascinating information about Emma to fill the whole bloody magazine, but even if Emma was letting him in she was a private person by nature. There were moments that she’d allowed to go on the record that revealed so much about her and the last thing Killian ever wanted was to make her regret this, or to look back and wish she hadn’t gone so far. So Killian toed the line of what amount of background was enough as he did with all her other co-owners. In his heart Killian believed he hadn’t trespassed into unacceptable territory but he also knew that Emma mattered more than this story. It felt risky to even write this at all but since he’d given his word he wanted to be absolutely certain that what he wrote reflected well for her and the shop that she’d poured so much of herself into.

“You’re worried about Emma.” Belle stated the fact bluntly and Killian didn’t bother hiding his thoughts on that.

“Aye.”

“Well you shouldn’t be. She’s going to love it,” Belle promised sounding absolutely convinced.

“It has to be right, Belle. This story – I have to get it right. There’s no second chances and I’ve got to be sure.” Killian uttered the words forcefully and watched as Belle stood up, patted the papers down so they were all lined up evenly, and handed it back to him. 

“Well you can be sure. I would stake my career on it. _This_ is perfect, and Emma will see that.”

Killian accepted the papers back and ran his hand through his hair. He trusted Belle to give him her honest opinion, and though he was closer with Will, Belle had experience with Emma in some capacity and with her friends. She was the best ally he had for gauging once and for all, because as much as he might like to, he couldn’t share the story with Emma just yet. She and her friends would have to wait for the magazine to be in print. That had always been the policy of this magazine, and though Killian was desperate to change that and make an exception, he wouldn’t do that to the men and women on his staff who had been good enough to adhere to the rule.

After thanking Belle for taking the time once more, Killian walked back to his office searching for some kind of last sign that he was handling this correctly. He didn’t think that such a sign existed, but when he returned to his desk and noticed a text from Emma he immediately felt his mood improving. With deft fingers he moved to read it and smiled when he did.

_E: Remind me why I turned you down for that lunch date today._

Her argument last night was that she had far too much to do and a multitude of projects and consults on her plate and Killian assumed that hadn’t changed. What was probably different now was Emma’s level of wanting to deal with those commitments. He knew she was a hard worker, driven and determined in a very admirable way, but she was also taking on a lot. Her schedule often made his seem tame, and he felt like he was running around in circles day in and day out. Then again she was just starting to lay the foundation of what would one day be her empire, and Killian had found his routine a long time ago.

_K: Because you knew I’d ask you to dinner when you said no and that means we’ll have more time together in the end._  

He sent out the text not really thinking it over. Only after a moment of her not responding did Killian realize that it was awfully presumptive. He was assuming that Emma was like him in her need to spend as many precious moments as could be had together, but that might not be accurate. He was lucky to have convinced her to see him as much as he had so far this week, and this text could be pushing too far. He worried about that until the moment she replied back and allayed his fears.

_E: Oh right. Well I guess I’m now one of those cliché people living for the weekend then._

The thrill that moved through him at Emma’s admission was intense, but as much as he loved it he felt the need to assure her that she was so much more than the ordinary person.

_K: You could never be anything but a complete original, love._

_E: Is that what you wrote in the article? ;)_

Pretty much, but Killian smiled at her attempt to get him to reveal what he’d written specifically. It had become a bit of a game between the two of them, and though he had been worried only minutes ago, he wasn’t now. Emma played at wanting to know more, but there had come a moment when they were out last night when she told him that she trusted him to do this story right, and that she didn’t have anything against Belle, but she actually preferred knowing that he was writing the piece. She didn’t say that she believed he would protect her in any way, but that was Killian’s goal – to keep Emma’s reputation as spotless as it should be while giving the world a glimpse of this remarkable woman and all she was trying to build.

_K: Can’t say. But I could use your help – I’m trying to formulate that disclosure I told you about. Any thoughts?_

The disclosure statement would be brief. Just a sentence or two designed to say that there was a relationship of a personal variety between him and Emma, but it needn’t get into any kind of specifics. Still with Emma he wanted more than the standard qualifier. He felt he owed her more, and a part of him liked the idea of everyone in the city (okay, everyone in _Citizen NY’s_ readership) knowing that they were tied together. They might not have defined what this budding relationship was yet, but if Killian had his way they would soon, and it would be of a very permanent and exclusive variety. 

_E: You could outline point by point how our friends plotted against us. Readers would probably eat that up. People love a good matchmaking story._

_K: Is that right? And have they succeeded in creating a favorable match with us, Swan?_

The text was risky and it had his heart thumping loudly in Killian’s chest. He couldn’t explain the need he had to hear the confirmation from Emma, but it was there rather frequently. Maybe it stemmed from how amazed he was personally at this connection between them, but he wanted to be sure at every turn in the road and step in the journey that they were in this together and on the same page.

_E: Technically they didn’t match us. We did that all on our own so we get the credit for it going so well._

Killian smiled triumphantly, thinking she was right and that both before and after their friend’s interaction they’d taken charge of their future just the two of them. This week had been the best of his life and that was thanks to Emma and to him and the choices they made themselves.

_E: Now stop trying to get me to do your work for you. You said you were going to ruin me for all other writers – so prove it._

With the gauntlet thrown and her flirtatious permission given, Killian grinned, settling on the precise words he wanted to use in the disclosure. He typed it up quickly as a footnote for the article, and reread it once before sending it off to the editing staffers underneath him who would get this formatted and sent to print once and for all. When that was done he sent a final text to Emma to assure her that he would not take her challenge lightly and that he’d see her tonight.

“Tink?” He called and a second later his assistant appeared at the door.

“Yeah boss?”

“Lets push through the rest of the day faster. I’d like to get out of here as soon as we can.” Tink agreed, seeming happy for the chance at an early afternoon, but it couldn’t possibly compare to how he felt. Because whenever today was over he had Emma to return to and that was a powerful motivator indeed.

……………..

“So, Jasmine, tell us a little more about what exactly it is that you’re looking for." 

Emma sat across from their last consult of the day and was truly eager to hear the woman’s response to Tiana’s question. Since walking in a little while before, Jasmine (who Ruby informed Emma ran an international non-profit) had been nothing but smiles and admiration. This wasn’t the most surprising thing, a lot of brides looking for dresses seemed excited and happy to start, but Emma noticed there was something different about Jasmine.

For one thing she was here alone, not bringing family or friends for this moment in her life that many brides deemed important enough to share with loved ones, and for the other she was glued to her phone and every time a message came in a look of pure joy spread over her face. Emma had seen that look enough to know that this was a woman in love, but she was curious (as Tiana no doubt could sense) and wanted more details about whether this state of love would last.

“Well I don’t have a ton of time. The date we chose is only about a month away, and trust me I’ve gotten my fair share of gasps when I’ve told other people that…” Jasmine looked apologetic and Emma and Tiana shared a smile.

“That’s actually not that bad. We’ve faced tighter situations before,” Emma said and Jasmine immediately relaxed. 

“I appreciate that. I can’t tell you how thrilled I was to hear about this shop. Getting everything done and organized in one place? It’s pretty much a godsend.”

“Not a big fan of planning?” Tiana asked curiously and Jasmine shook her head.

“Usually I am at work or even in my personal life but I never really considered a wedding. My father has certain ideas about what a woman should do with her life and marriage was always a part of that. Love didn’t really factor in and what can I say? I’m stubborn and that wasn’t good enough for me. I want a life on my terms done my way.” 

“Good for you – settling is overrated.” Tiana’s compliment pulled a laugh from Jasmine and then a thoughtful look as she continued on. 

“My thoughts exactly. But I guess I was fighting against that idea for so long in my head that I missed the part where people dream about floral arrangements and the perfect dress. I’m so out of my depths here and I really don’t care to get acquainted with all the itty bitty details. If I’m doing this, I’m doing it once and that’s it, so why know the difference between French and Italian laces, you know?”

Emma chuckled at Jasmine’s words because the mindset behind them was so familiar. Jasmine’s comments accurately depicted Emma’s feelings so much, but she was intrigued that something had altered that way of thinking for Jasmine. To see someone who was skeptical of marriage choosing now to undertake it was always intriguing to Emma.

“So what changed?” Emma asked.

“I met Aladdin and I knew suddenly what everyone else was talking about.”

“Just like that, huh?” Tiana asked, prying for a little more information, and Jasmine shook her head.

“Alright, maybe it was a little more complicated than that. On paper he’s all wrong for me – I run a multi-national operation and he’s an artist keeping weird hours and weirder habits. I hate mess and feeling like I’m not doing enough, he lives in every moment too deeply to see it that way. My family has all these expectations, and he doesn’t have anybody to think about except his bizarre looking dog that’s more ape-like than canine. But in the end my heart doesn’t care about any of our differences. He’s good to me. He values me. He loves me so surely and without fear and all it knows is that I love him too. Aladdin makes everything so much… better and he makes me better too.”

Emma and Tiana sat there listening and watching Jasmine as she honestly and openly unfurled the truth of her relationship. It was refreshing, and so much more fulfilling as an artist to hear than most of the tales other brides and their families shared with Emma and Tiana. That honesty and uniqueness told Emma that Jasmine deserved more than the average bride in terms of a dress. Tiana clearly agreed when she sent a look to Emma.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” she asked and Emma nodded.

“The dress I made Wednesday, after the date.” Tiana grinned and clapped her hands together, waving over one of the assistants and asking her to retrieve the sketch from the studio. At the same time Jasmine’s phone rang and she turned a little red before excusing herself.

“I’m sorry, I should take this. We’re on opposite schedules because he’s got a showing tonight and… I just need a minute.”

“We’ll be here.” Jasmine smiled and turned around, accepting the video call and though it was a little nosey of her, Emma took note of the man on the screen. She could see even from this distance that the same happiness Jasmine was carrying with her was clear on his face.

“This is _exactly_ what we needed today. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love this job, I love this place, I love you, but damn if everyone we’ve seen the past two weeks hasn’t been a bit of a downer. Even the ones you know will make it work were so uninspiring. These two on the other hand have it.” Tiana declared brightly.

“I just hope she likes the dress,” Emma said thoughtfully, accepting the sketch from the assistant with a thank you and looking back at it again.

The gown Emma had designed had a classic feel. It was modest compared to many others, but fit the growing trend of delicate sleeves with detailed lacing along the arms. The cut was precise and form fitting and there was a train in back with delicate beading and adorning lace flowers to match. In Emma’s imagining it came with a veil that was fine but prominent to the design. It was romantic in feel, a shade of off-white that felt more authentic than the almost clinical white some brides preferred, and it had an option (if the bride so wished) for color. Most women shied away from that track, but Emma had a notion that Jasmine might be different, and when she sat back down again ready to consult, Emma aimed to find out. 

“Now usually, this is the part where Tiana and I ask you for what kind of feel you’re going for, but if you’re really as adverse to all of this as you say it might be better to go off of our instincts.” Emma offered the drawing to Jasmine and watched as awe filled the woman’s eyes. Tiana filled in with some more details. 

“There’s a reason Emma’s so in demand right now. She’s got an amazing sense of what works and what doesn’t, but sometimes a dress comes along that’s different than the others. This is one of those dresses.”

“Must have been some date,” Jasmine mused aloud as her hands traced the lines on the page.

“Excuse me?” Emma asked and Jasmine looked up. 

“You said the design came after a date.” Had she? Emma hadn’t even noticed, but she did believe it, especially with Tiana grinning beside her.

“Trust me it was. Our little Emma here is well on her way to love if you ask me.” Jasmine looked thrilled at Tiana’s statement and Emma bit back a groan. When had this become a moment to talk about her love life?

“That’s wonderful! And it makes a lot of sense. You’d have to be in love to make a dress like this. It’s perfect. I’ll take it.” Emma and Tiana gaped at her.

“You don’t want to see any others?” Jasmine shook her head.

“No. This is the one. I can feel it.” 

Emma smiled brightly at the compliment and she helped to make the arrangements with her staff to get seamstresses on this right away. A month was not long given the intricacies of this dress, but Emma was thrilled by the prospect of it, especially when Jasmine said she would love some color. Jasmine said she favored blue and sometimes a little green, and Emma knew she could work with that. She had a very particular shade of turquoise in mind, and a flower design to embolden it perfectly.

“So… are you?” Jasmine asked when all was said and done and she’d scheduled her appointments with Mary Margaret and Elsa and some fittings with Emma’s staff at a later date.

“Am I what?” Emma asked, genuinely missing Jasmine’s train of thought.

“Are you in love?” Emma felt herself blush and she did her best to ignore the expectant gazes of Tiana and Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Elsa who had joined them in the planning when Jasmine officially signed on. 

“I’m in… _something_ ,” Emma offered, not willing to give anymore away even if a part of her was adamantly crying out that if she wasn’t in love yet she was dangerously close to getting there.

“It’s love!” Elsa and Mary Margaret concluded at the same time as Ruby sighed dramatically.

“Of course it’s love. Emma’s just going to be as slow as molasses in admitting it, so strap in for a long wait.” Emma narrowed her eyes at Ruby who just shrugged as if daring her to contradict her. Before she could Jasmine placed a hand on Emma’s arm bringing her attention back to her. 

“Well I remember ‘something’ and it’s the single most terrifying phase, but it’s also the start of everything. Enjoy it Emma, and thank you for sharing it with me with this dress. Now I know I’ll have the wedding I never thought to dream of.”

Jasmine gave Emma a hug to go along with her thanks, and though it was unexpected, it wasn’t unwelcome. Emma appreciated the show of happiness from Jasmine and the bit of advice that she was very tempted to take. But when she pulled back, Emma found that the eyes of her friends and her staff weren’t on Emma and Jasmine but at the door. From the looks on their faces, Emma was able to guess before she turned who she would find awaiting her.

Sure enough, when she turned Killian was looking back at her, dressed in another impeccable suit and looking hot and commanding in a business kind of way. His eyes were already on her, lighting her up from the inside out, and Emma wondered how she missed his entrance. The room was charged with an energy now that he was here that couldn’t be avoided and it took on an even stronger charge as a smile came to his lips that was equal parts self-assured and hopeful. It left Emma caught in that same riptide of attraction and something a lot stronger than like that came every time he was around. 

“What are you waiting for girl? Go and greet the man,” Tiana whispered and Jasmine let out a surprised sound.

“Is _he_ ‘something?’” All of Emma’s friends made slow sounds of affirmation that Emma tried to ignore as she walked to Killian.

“I didn’t think that we were meeting until later,” Emma said, though she was secretly thrilled that he was here. Work was over, and in a matter of minutes she would have gotten to the train, but this was better because they were together again sooner.

“I couldn’t stay away, love. Forgive me.”

He pulled a rose from behind his back and Emma smiled. Every day since their first date he’d found a way to bring her one either while he was interviewing the others or when they were out together. It was charming and thoughtful and something Emma knew most guys wouldn’t do. This was just Killian trying to treat her well, and the feeling of being so cared for was more appealing than even the prettiest flower. 

“That depends – where are you taking me tonight?” Killian stepped closer and his eyes dropped to her lips making Emma want to wet them absentmindedly.

“I was thinking dinner at my place.”

“You cook?” She asked, not at all surprised. 

“I do a lot of things, Swan. Perhaps I could show you some more of my hidden talents tonight.”

The innuendo was barely veiled at all and Emma instinctively looked to her friends to see if they’d heard. They all looked fully enthralled, but thankfully his whisper was low enough to not be caught. While she was distracted by them though, Killian also looked their way and greeted them all.

“Ladies.” He nodded and they all waved and said hello, not bothering to hide their appreciation of how he looked, it made Emma just the tiniest bit jealous and she wanted to deter away from them and back to the night that would just be Killian and hers.

“I just have to grab my stuff quickly and then I’m all yours.”

Killian took her hand in his gently, spreading a rush of warmth through her, as his eyes searched her face. When he looked at her like this it made Emma feel beautiful and seen and excited and she couldn’t help but think that Jasmine was right. Sometimes you found someone who made things better, and who made you feel so much more than you once thought possible. Killian was that person for her, the first one she’d ever met and maybe the only one she ever needed.

“I’ve all the time in the world, Emma. Whatever you need to see to, it isn’t a problem. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

His easy manners and willingness to wait were natural for him, and Killian didn’t offer it expecting anything in return, but that was part of what made Emma feel so strongly about him. Killian just genuinely wanted her to be happy, and he didn’t expect her to bend to his plans or make room in her life that she wasn’t ready to bestow. He was patient and yet still inspired this sense of wanting to rush into something bigger, to fall further, and to take that leap of faith. It had only been a few days since their first date, and a week since they spoke to each other but it felt like enough time for Emma to feel assured that this relationship was good, and that it would continue to be so. 

This comfort in Killian and who he was allowed Emma to be brave and to do something she’d never really done before. She moved forward, brushing a kiss against his lips right there in front of everyone, and though it wasn’t intense or all-consuming, it was a step in the right direction for her. Letting the world see she was happy and that she was finding it because she’d let a man in was something that once would make Emma physically ill. Now it felt like a good place to move forward and the right thing to do with a man like Killian.

“I’ll be right back,” she offered when she pulled back, smiling at the look on Killian’s face that said he was just as affected as she was before moving around and facing everyone else with an eye roll.

“Enjoy the show?”

“Well yes, but maybe next time you could commit a little more. Give us a reason to tell you to get a room.” Emma smiled despite herself and grabbed all of her belongings before turning back to Ruby and the others and giving them a piece of her mind. 

“You all really need to find _something_ to take your mind off of me and my business.”

“Trust me girl we’re trying!” Emma laughed as she came back to Killian and took his hand, heading back outside into the city she loved with a man who kept showing her more and more about it (and him) to admire.

**_Post-Note: So I realize that this is a little bit of a tease in terms of chapters, but I promise there is more direct CS interaction coming in the next few installments. I’m was trying to set the groundwork for some things to come in future chapters and that ended up taking longer than I thought it would. I also want to thank you all so much for the kind words you have shared with each addition to the story. They really keep me going and keep me inspired which is awesome.  Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter shows another date for Emma and Killian and includes a bit more CS centric storytelling. It also teases the M rating which will be fully earned in the next few chapters. I hope you all enjoy, and thank so you much for reading!_ **

There was a time not very long ago when the thought of holding someone’s hand through the streets of New York City would have put Emma’s hair on edge. Aside from parents corralling their children safely through the busy city blocks and teenagers who didn’t know any better about the harsh realities of love, Emma saw those people who walked hand in hand out in public as ridiculous. This city was hectic, the streets bustling with people and everyone who walked in pairs like that always seemed to move just a little slower than the natural flow of movement dictated. Yet here she was, partaking in such a display herself and loving every second of it.

Emma was a big enough person to admit when she was wrong, and though she had no plans of being one of those people who practically mauled their significant others in a subway car or pulled them into a dark alley for something so not appropriate given the grime of the surroundings, she couldn’t help but revel in this tiny little act. Holding Killian’s hand as he led her to whatever thoughtful surprise he had in store was lovely, and Emma found herself smiling and taking more joy in the otherwise ordinary day because of it.

“Something on your mind, Swan?” Killian’s voice sounded just beside her ear and Emma shivered at the gravel in his tone before glancing back at him.

Killian totally knew what she was thinking or at least that her general merriment in this moment stemmed from him, but still he asked, and Emma wanted to reply but she got a little lost in those captivating eyes of his. They were filled with so much yearning and genuine interest, and Emma couldn’t help but be transported to last night at his apartment. They’d had dinner (which was admittedly fantastic) and a few glasses of wine, but what they’d both really wanted was to take things past the simple goodnight kisses they’d shared for days now.

Emma remembered the feel of Killian’s skin against hers, scorching her through to her core, and the way the hard lines of his body had been molded to hers so perfectly but he’d still held back, citing her earlier hesitations. He was a complete and utter gentleman, taking her home and kissing her goodbye at her door, and Emma was… frustrated. That same feeling of needing more still lingered now, but as his stare turned softer and his hopeful smile returned, Emma realized she could be patient a little longer. And in the meantime they had today, and whatever this date Killian had orchestrated to keep them occupied.

“Just trying to figure out where you’re taking me. When you asked me out for the day, I wasn’t exactly expecting Brooklyn.”

Emma’s smile grew when Killian laughed at her joke and she was tempted to say that she wasn’t expecting him either. Even with everything that had happened, and all the time they’d managed to share together this week, Emma was still taken aback by just how important he was becoming to her. After years of never really letting any man in, Killian was here, and he was beginning to feel like a permanent fixture. When good things happened or annoyances popped up at work or in other areas of her life, Emma wanted to share them not only with her friends but Killian too.

And that was easily the most powerful part of this thing they had going. Emma was attracted him, yes. She could honestly say she’d never felt a need for someone as strong as this before, but underneath the sex appeal was a person she admired and who she saw pieces of herself in. They might not share the same story, but there were similarities, and everywhere Emma looked there were more signs pointing her in Killian’s direction. It was early still, but by now there should be some sort of red flags if something was truly amiss and there weren’t any. He wasn’t perfect or without flaw and neither was she, but by all accounts they were turning out to be pretty perfect for each other.

“If I told you that, love, it would ruin the surprise.”

Emma appreciated Killian’s dedication to giving her moments like this even if part of her craved answers. At the end of the day adventures like this were fun and though she’d had a lot of fun in recent years thanks to her friends, it was really liberating to find that with someone else. Killian wasn’t just going through the motions with some sort of goal in mind. He wanted to share things with her and to give her opportunities to do things differently this time. Emma noticed that drive in him since she first admitted she was feeling out of her element. She didn’t date, at least not seriously, and when she did it was the typical dinner or drinks and then something casual. But this relationship was anything but.

Despite being further out of Manhattan than Emma was used to, she did recognize where she was and she actually anticipated where they were headed a little before arriving, but she was still excited by their destination. The Brooklyn Botanic Garden was one of the prettiest places in the city, and on a day like today, with the sun peaking out between sparse white clouds and the temperature mild enough to not be overbearing, it was a picturesque place to be.

“You know, as far as ways to start a Saturday go, this is pretty up there on my list of enjoyable thing.” Killian grinned at Emma’s words but he took her by surprise when he pulled her past the garden and to a bakery just across the way.

“I’m glad to hear that, Swan. But I think we might both enjoy it a little more with something to tide us over.” 

Emma should have known he would never stop at ‘something’ and not only did the café have breakfast already waiting for them, but cocoa made just the way she wanted it. When Emma asked him about organizing all of this Killian played it off, saying that sometimes things just worked out, but in an off moment when he had to take a call about a last minute printing problem, Emma asked their waitress for the truth.

“Oh he _definitely_ called us,” the young girl confessed easily. “He said the woman he was doing all of this for was ‘too important to let slip away’ and my boss totally ate that up. She’s been talking about it all morning actually. Also good call on the cocoa. Who knew cinnamon could taste that good?”

Emma let out a light laugh at that as the waitress moved away and she let it sink in that Killian had said something so revealing to a complete stranger. It was one thing for him to organize sweet things like this for her, but for him to do it thinking that it was a requirement for her staying interested – well that didn’t sit as well with Emma. She loved all of this, despite her original anxieties about feeling so much so soon, but it wasn’t necessary. What Emma wanted more than romantic gestures and well-planned dates was the man behind them, the one who was staring at her through the window now with a boyish smile and something far stronger than simple interest in his eyes.

Killian was only out there on the phone for another minute or so. He’d been gone for barely anytime at all, and Emma didn’t hold any resentment for him taking the call. He had a lot on his plate professionally, and he had the futures and successes of a lot of people in his hands. Emma could understand the pressure that came from that, and there was no doubt when Killian strolled back in seeking her out again that he would have rather been with her. Still he apologized as he moved into the booth beside her.

“Sorry about that, love. I swore I wouldn’t take a call, but they always manage to make it sound like the whole damn magazine will crumble if I don’t answer right then and there.” 

Emma didn’t even respond to his apology with words. Instead she decided to show him how she felt, breaking yet another rule about public displays of affection as they sat there in their little corner still plenty visible to the rest of the place. The kiss took it to the line of decency and then tarried there a little, hungry in the back and forth between them, but when they came up for air, Emma wasn’t the least bit sorry. She had a hell of man with her right now, and if anyone had a problem with her kissing him senseless they could damn well deal with.

“Not that I would ever complain about a kiss from you, love…” Killian said, still blinking away some of that lust in his eyes as his hands remained on her, holding her close in their booth, “but what, might I ask, was the reason behind that one?” 

“Just showing you how much I appreciate all of this, and that I’m not going anywhere. Not when I could be here with you.” Killian looked absolutely thrilled, and the joy on his face was infectious but a moment later it gave way to realization and the tiniest bit of frustration.

“Bloody hell! Someone told you what I said on the phone.” Emma grinned and pulled him in closer again so he was a whisper away from another kiss.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t change the way I feel.” Killian’s hand came to cup her cheek, his eyes tracing over her expression like he was trying to memorize this moment just like she was. 

“Good. And I intend to show you why you never should.” Killian followed up that beautiful promise with another kiss, and though it was over too soon, Emma knew that everything to come was simply on hold.

They set back off to the botanical garden when breakfast was finished and when they got there, Emma took a little pleasure in a surprise of her own for Killian. What he didn’t realize was that while this was an incredibly thoughtful date that would be filled with people watching, gorgeous springtime blossoms, and quiet corners in a city filled with noise, this wasn’t a new spot for Emma. She was actually a member here, and made her way to the garden a lot especially during the warmer months. She was here so much actually, that the woman at the ticket counter named Ella recognized her and greeted her accordingly.

“Oh Emma! I was wondering if you’d come by this weekend.” 

Since early on in Emma’s coming to visit here she and Ella had developed a nice, friendly relationship. Every time she came Ella asked her about her designs, and Emma replied with inquiries of her own about Ella’s family or the night classes she was taking. It wasn’t a friendship per se, but a kinship and a shared appreciation of lazy weekends and pretty flowers.

“Hey, Ella. I didn’t know I would be,” Emma looked to Killian who was struck speechless and she grinned at Ella. “But I’m glad to be here.”

“How could you not be?” Ella asked and Emma heard Killian clear his throat and run a hand through his hair. She was so tempted to watch him get a little flustered, but Emma focused instead on Ella after only brief introductions between her and Killian.

“How are things with you? How’s Alexandra?” Ella beamed at the mention of her daughter.

“She’s beautiful and wonderful and driving me crazy. You know the usual,” Ella said as she printed off the member passes for Emma and Killian for the day and handed them through the teller window. “She still has that sketch you did of her with the flower crown. She actually brought it to her show and tell at preschool, and told the whole class she was a fairy. So thanks for that.”

“No problem. Next time you bring her here I’ll draw her another,” Emma promised, meaning every word.

Alexandra was a very sweet kid with mild-manners and a big imagination. She was easy to please and no trouble at all to watch the couple of times Ella had asked for help. In fact, Alexandra was one of the first kids Emma really ever had contact with who made her see that maybe the whole ‘having it all’ and raising a family thing wouldn’t be so bad. She snuck another look to Killian, wondering what his thoughts on kids were only to shake the thought away. It was _way_ too soon to be thinking that way, but Emma couldn’t help wondering what it might be like to see Killian with kids. She bet he would make a great Dad.

With the line growing behind them, Emma and Killian quickly said goodbye to Ella and headed into the garden. Now that they were here, Emma wanted to see if Killian had any particular plans. She didn’t want to step on any toes, or at least not any more than she had by already being a member here, and she awaited his thoughts on where they should start.

“So where do we go from here?” Emma asked.

“I feel I should be asking you that, love. It seems you have a vast knowledge of this place,” Killian said with a good-humored smile on his face. Emma relaxed and gave him her honest opinions.

“Well it kind of depends what you’re looking for. If you want exotic plants then there’s the pavilion. Or if you want to see the most people there’s the kids’ garden. They let the little one’s farm sometimes, and there’s always at least one toddler who falls in the mud and proceeds to wreak havoc on everything.” Killian laughed at Emma’s words, and she felt that happy sound gathering in her chest and filling her with more excitement of her own. 

“As lovely as both those ideas sound, I had a slightly different idea in mind. The rose garden is rather remarkable, if memory serves, and just a little more private.” Killian offered that last part with the same smooth silkiness she had come to expect from him and it washed over Emma leaving her warmed through and a little off kilter. She leaned into him slightly before steadying herself enough to answer him.

“That’s my favorite place here,” Emma confessed and Killian beamed at that.

“Is it love?” He asked as they both started walking in that direction still hand in hand.

“Yeah. It’s only open part of the year, and most of the sketches I keep from my times out here stem from those roses.” 

“I wish I’d had the foresight to ask you to bring your sketch pad. It’s a shame to miss you drawing.”

Emma knew Killian meant the words. Every time he saw her in action he was a man transfixed, and she was always curious as to why. Killian had a gift too after all. His words were his weapon while hers was her pencil, but both art forms took a lot of skill. Yet every time her designing was even so much as mentioned, the same look of awe came to Killian’s face, as if he couldn’t understand how she did it. He made it seem like dreaming up a dress was something magical instead of an ordinary pastime or career.

“What made you think to come here?” Emma asked, assuming he’d just stumbled upon it somewhere online or from one of his employees.

“I had a meeting in this neighborhood about a month ago and it finished early. I found myself with an hour to kill and I ended up here since it was an unseasonably warm afternoon.” Emma could see from the expression on his face that there was something more he wasn’t telling her.

“And…?” He looked to her then, searching for an indication to how she would react to whatever he was thinking.

“And the whole time I was here I thought about inviting a most intriguing woman I’d seen on the train to come back with me sometime. She was always sketching and I thought a place like this might be right for her, thus making it right for me too.”

  
A deep rush of happiness swam through Emma’s veins at the thought of Killian scoping this place out and thinking of her even all those weeks back. It was so like him, to see something amazing or beautiful or out of the common way and want to share it with her. She appreciated that so much, but she also found herself wishing he’d asked her back then. Lord knew she would have said yes, or would she have? Come to think of it, Emma didn’t know. Would she have been ready for him a month ago? Was she even ready for him and for all that he was offering now?

_Yes_! her gut said instinctively, and Emma smiled as the worry that should have come failed to manifest. She was comfortable with this, and she loved the idea that Killian had wanted a day like this for them. If she were more honest with herself back then, she would have likely been thinking along the same lines.

“And is it?” Emma asked. Killian took Emma’s hand in his and ran his thumb across her knuckles lightly.

“I’m beginning to find that every place is right when you’re there, Swan.”

Despite her internal struggle not to blush, Emma was pretty sure she turned a shade of pink at his words. They were just so much, and her whole body was sent into overdrive because of it. Everything she knew, everything her past had shown her about affairs of the heart never prepared her for a moment like this or a guy like Killian. Standing here, in the height of the late spring bloom in one of her favorite places in the world, she felt untouchable and yet so vulnerable. Nothing could hurt her, but the trust she was giving to Killian was so unlike her. It was completely natural and a show of epic bravery all at once, and Emma found herself giving way to it and letting herself just accept that things could really be this good.

A few steps later they entered the circle of roses, and everywhere one looked there were blooms in varying shades of pinks and reds. The bushes were all varying species, and each placard wove a tapestry of science and lore. There were long, drawn out names and then details about where each rose fit in the flower family and where they originally came from. Some were favored by distant royals, while others were wild and so a little less well kempt. They all had their own claims to splendor though, and as always, they sparked that need in Emma to move a pen across a page and try to capture something so effortlessly beautiful.

“So what do you think?” Emma asked when her eyes finally tore away from the sight before her, finding that Killian’s eyes were already on hers. The look in his eyes made her think that they’d never left her face the whole time.

“Stunning in every way.”

Emma was ready at that point to say goodbye to all of this and drag him away from the fray of people, but Killian had other ideas and in the end they were for the best. The two of them spent the rest of the day meandering through this wooded section of the city and talking, finding out everything and nothing about each other at the same time. It was easy, often funny, and transformative, and any nerves that once plagued Emma about giving too much away too quickly were now all gone. For the magic of this place Emma had long thought of as hers was strong, and sided resolutely in favor of letting in love, no matter how scary that might be.

………………

“I still can’t believe you said that to Mrs. Hubbard,” Emma said hours later as they sat there together on her couch having just finished a movie Killian honestly hadn’t paid a lick of attention to. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t completely wrapped up in Emma the whole time, and now he could drop the pretense of thinking of anything but her.

“What was it about my comments that offended you so?” Killian asked.

“Um everything? Or nothing? I don’t know I still just can’t believe you said it,” Emma replied, shaking her head even as her fingers trailed along his chest, leaving zings of awareness in their wake. He felt like a livewire right now, having had Emma in his arms all evening, but he wouldn’t move from this spot for anything.

“I merely told the woman a little bit about our outing today. Was it meant to be a secret?” Killian was fully teasing her at this point and they both knew it, but damn if it wasn’t a brilliant high to have Emma bantering with him in this playful way. 

“No but there’s a difference between saying we went and saw some flowers and then explored Brooklyn and telling her we – how did you say it again?” The question Emma offered was less for him and more for her to try and get his phrasing exactly correct, but Killian couldn’t keep quiet.

“You’re frustrated for something you can’t even recall at this point, love.” Killian’s purposeful humor seemed to spark the memory for Emma. 

“Oh right I remember. You said we ‘made a map of bright spots in a normally cold and standoffish city.’” Killian smiled, appreciating that she remembered it.

“I meant every word I said to her.”

“I know, and I loved them. There’s a reason you’re a writer, but saying that to Mrs. Hubbard is like saying that to my friends. They hear my new, admittedly charming boyfriend saying romantic stuff like that and they jump fifty steps ahead. And you know who faces all those questions the next morning? Me.”

Killian heard everything Emma was saying, but his mind and his heart were caught on one particular part of her little tirade. She’d referred to him as her boyfriend, and though it wasn’t as permanent a title as he might like, it did hint to a few things he so desperately wanted: exclusivity and access to Emma that a casual date couldn’t ever procure. And hell if that wasn’t bloody fantastic in his book.

“What?” Emma asked, no doubt confused at the look on his face.

“You called me your boyfriend.” Killian watched as Emma thought back and then turned red, her eyes casting away from his thanks to her embarrassment.

“Yeah. I mean, we haven’t said anything, but I just assumed that’s where this is heading…” Emma’s words trailed off as Killian tilted her chin back up so her eyes would meet his.

“You assumed correctly love. That’s the next logical step, and I’d like the chance to take it and many more with you. Whenever you’re ready.”

Emma bit her lip at that, and Killian could see so many things swirling in her eyes. He would kill to have more insight into exactly what she was thinking, but he was also still too happy from the turn of the tides in his favor to push further. When Emma was willing to fully let him in, she would. All he had to do was wait, and he would wait every day for the rest of his days if that was what Emma wished, crazy as that sounded.

“I think this is a good start. For now.”

Her soft smile in that instant spoke to a more youthful innocence. It was the same one Emma shared with him sometimes when she truly couldn’t believe how things were turning out so brilliantly. It carried none of the cynicism or pain of past experience, and every day more of them were coming. Slowly they were washing away the pieces of whatever past mistakes had harmed her heart, and one day Killian hoped Emma would know that despite any scars or losses she may have faced, he was a sure thing. As long as he was wanted he would be here always for her. 

Killian couldn’t be sure which one of them moved first, but in a second their lips had found each other’s and that same heat was back between them. There was this elevating feeling knowing for sure that they were in this together and on the same page, and the taste of Emma on his tongue was heaven-sent, designed to drive him mad and keep his already barely tamed need for her flaring back to life. She was all lush curves against him, and his hands roamed of their own volition, mapping out over the thin layer of her clothes the body he intended to know intimately very soon. 

“It’s getting late, love, and much as I’d like to continue this…” At the moment Killian was going to pull back Emma’s fingers held on tighter to his shirt.

“Stay." 

Killian couldn’t rightly express how powerful it was to hear Emma ask for that. Lord knew there was nothing he’d like more than to be here with Emma, but her worried at his ability to walk the line anymore. Emma was a constant temptation, and he could see her own resistance to the terms they’d set diminishing. That only fueled him on more to be honest, watching the fire in her eyes that came when his hands were on her. He wanted everything with Emma, wanted to show her just how good things could be between them, but he needed it to be right. This needed to be handled correctly or he ran the risk of losing her, which simply wasn’t an option.

“I won’t try and have my way with you if you stay, I promise. Your reputation can remain just as spotless as before.” Emma’s mirthful words pulled Killian back from the fray of his battling thoughts and he grinned in the face of her sensuous smile.

“It’s not just you I worry about, Swan.” Her eyes widened at that but she played it cool, and God if that didn’t just make him want her more.

“If I promise to protect you from yourself will that help?” Killian smiled at the way she said it, as if it would be some monumental feat, and honestly in some ways it would. 

“Perhaps…” Killian replied, but his breath caught slightly as Emma’s hand moved underneath his shirt, meeting his already sensitive skin. “Although it doesn’t seem you’re inclined to keep us in check, love.”

“I have a new idea. Call it a compromise: we can have _something_ now, and save the main event for another time.”

The thought of such a scheme was tempting and immediately Killian’s mind raced through every way he could technically have Emma without fully claiming her body as his. He was already hard and not making any attempts to hide that from his Swan, but the tension in his muscles grew tighter the more he let his mind wander. There were a million places to start, and the end result would all be Emma’s pleasure, which was a tantalizing finish line as far as Killian was concerned.

“I like the way you think, love. But I have terms,” he said.

Emma smiled triumphantly, no doubt loving that she’d gotten what she wanted. Her smile shifted slightly to a look of wanting however when his hands moved up her thigh under the light yellow dress she was wearing. All day long she’d looked like sunlight in human form and he craved the chance to do this, and to sample even a fraction of the magnificence he knew Emma had to offer. He took her mouth again with his and right when she was starting to get too riled up he pulled away, moving down her jaw to her neck, and finding one spot in particular that sent a delicious shiver through her body.

“Name them,” Killian grinned against her neck and nipped lightly before responding.

“If at any point it’s too much, you tell me Emma. That part is non negotiable.” Emma nodded.

“I think I can handle it.” Killian reasoned that she could. If anything he was the one who was so far out of his bloody depths he could barely think straight.

“And our clothes stay on.” He felt her resistance immediately to that one and Killian took that moment to touch her through the gossamer thin layer separating his fingers from her sex. She jumped slightly and then practically purred at the caress. “I know it’s not ideal, love, but I promise to give you what you want. I’ll take the edge off as I know you need me to, but think of this as a precaution. Insurance that we won’t get carried away.”

“We could still get carried away with our clothes on. It just wouldn’t be as fun,” Emma said, knowing the effect her words would have on him. Killian growled out that she was a siren and playing with fire, and she licked her lips, daring him to say to hell with it and just take it all now. 

“That’s my rule, Swan. Take it or leave it.” She looked liable to barter some more until his other hand grazed over her breast, hitting her sensitive peak at the same time his thumb circled her clit.

“Take it. Definitely take it,” she said, arching closer as his fingers dipped past the flimsy piece of cotton between them. “But I still say this would be a whole lot better naked.”

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t dreamed of such a moment, Emma. Truth be told it’s been on my mind rather a lot.” There was no escaping the confidence in Emma’s eyes and that sureness of her own sexiness only added to the rasp in his voice. “But the clothes have to stay on or our tactful negotiations go out the window. When I have you I want nothing between us and that means more than clothes. I want the article done, your worries erased, and every last doubt you have gone so that you know we’re really in this and that there will be no turning back.”

Emma considered his proposal for a moment and the depths of his promises for the future, making him stew in the prospect of her surpassing him. If she declined his terms and continued to push him for more, he would never deny her, there was no way that he could, but Killian pleaded with her silently to let him have this. He’d give her the release she wanted and that he was so desperate to grant her, but it had to be on his terms, in this way, or he’d fail at this element he’d promised not only to himself but to Emma as well.

“Deal,” she finally said, pulling him back down for another kiss as his fingers sought to give her that satisfaction she craved. 

Emma was strung so tight, no doubt from the need that had sparked between them almost since the start, but Killian never expected her pleasure to be so easily given. She had never been more open to him then she was now, and he had never felt more accomplished in his life than when he heard her breathy moans and whispered pleas for more. When Emma shattered finally and gave way to her release, Killian felt a surge of pride. He’d done that for her, and he was going to see that look of ecstasy on her face every damn day the rest of his life more than once. 

“Okay you were right. This is pretty good considering,” Emma said, coming back down from her high with a glow and a flush on her cheeks that made her impossibly more beautiful. 

“ _Pretty_ good? We’ll see about that, Swan.”

He was just about to send her soaring for the second time with the right amount of attention at her neck, sex, and breasts when her hand moved to unbutton his jeans and he gritted his teeth. Just the simple anticipation of her hand on his cock had his whole body throbbing and when she slipped inside to grasp him he uttered her name a fair amount of curses. Then he caught Emma’s eyes and saw the way she loved having equal control over his desires as he had over hers.

“You didn’t think you’d be the only one having some fun tonight did you?”

“I’d have despaired if I were.” 

That was all the challenge that Emma seemed to need, and both of them were racing to the precipice together. It was invigorating, and honestly nothing had ever felt so right, but when they both came down again from their almost teenage-like foreplay, Killian heard the sweet sound of Emma’s laughter and knew this was actually perfection. Whatever was on her mind, whatever had caused that melodic, soul-reviving sound he was grateful for really and truly.

“Something amusing to you, love?” Emma nodded.

“It’s just that I spent most of the day feeling like a kid again and this kind of sums that up perfectly. I can’t remember the last time I stopped at second base, but here we are.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

Emma beamed at him and kissed him once more before they both got themselves more in order for the evening. It was a bit of dance to get situated, but regardless of the fact that it was out of the ordinary, and despite the fact that his deep and constant need for Emma hadn’t really been sated, Killian couldn’t think of a happier turn of events. Holding Emma in his arms in her bed with the prospect of a night spent by her side was a gift pure and simple, even if he was still too wrapped in her to even think of sleeping.

“Killian?” Emma asked quietly sometime later.

“Yes, Emma?” 

“I’m glad you stayed.”

“As am I, and not just because we have this moment right here.” Emma smiled and the haziness of impending sleep and lingering satisfaction that clung to her jade colored eyes soothed something in him. Killian immediately knew that he would never know real comfort again without having Emma beside him and happy as she was right now.

“Oh yeah?” she asked and Killian nodded.

“You were worried before about facing Mrs. Hubbard’s questions in the morning alone. Now you won’t have to.” Emma smiled warmly at that and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“No, I guess I won’t.”

With that the two of them both gave way to the quiet, and as expected it was a rather miraculous night. But Killian’s final thought as he followed Emma into a deep slumber hours later was that he wanted to be sure Emma never had to face _any_ trials alone again. For his place was here with her, and it always, _always_ would be. 

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. In case any of you have missed it from this or any other story of mine you’ve read, I am a sucker for flowers. Love me some flowers always and this seemed like a good way to incorporate some. Also this bit of a slow burn has been killing me a little, but I am hoping the pay off will be that much sweeter in those big moments (like when the article is published) because of it. I want to thank you all so much for the support you’ve thrown my way. I’d love to hear what you thought of the chapter and where you think things are going next (though it’s probably obvious since all you have to do is follow the fluff). Thank you all so so much for reading and I hope you have a great rest of your day!_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hey all! This chapter brings us some big steps. First and foremost, it signals the publication of Killian’s article. In the aftermath of that we get even more fluff and some smut for good measure. This chapter is all from Emma’s POV, but no worries, Killian’s will be back next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

Humming to herself lightly on Monday morning, Emma sat in her office sketching at random. The images she drew on the page weren’t thought out dresses or objects, but a variety of swirling designs. Emma was too lost in the memories of the past weekend to create anything specialized right now and instead she let herself linger in the same happy mood she’d had the past few days while her pencil dragged across the page of its own free will.

It was so easy to give into this joyful state given the way things were right now, and that feeling of comfort and rightness changed the way Emma engaged with her morning so far. She’d gotten up bright and early after a somewhat restless night without Killian. There was a tangible difference between the quality of sleep she’d had Saturday compared to last night, but the tension and fatigue all melted away when she met him on the train this morning: 

_“I think we might have a real problem, love.” Killian claimed in the middle of their ride._

_“Oh?” Emma asked, not worrying about whatever he was about to say thanks to the warm look in his cerulean eyes and the gentle feel of his hand in hers._

_“I may very well never sleep easy again without you there beside me. You’ve ruined me for normal nights.”_

_In the face of such a sweet remark, Emma pulled Killian in closer for a kiss right there in the train car. It was light and relatively reserved, but it still left both of them smiling at each other. If she was an outsider looking in Emma likely would poke fun at two people making eyes at each other, but it felt too good to pull back from._

_“I think we can probably arrange another night together sooner rather than later,” Emma said, her thumb running back and forth against his in a soothing motion._

_“I’m thrilled to hear it, Swan. In fact, that might be the only thing that gets me through the day.”_

From there things moved too quickly, and they pulled into Emma’s stop before much more could happen, agreeing to see each other soon. Emma then arrived at _Bliss_ at her normal time and through some lucky happenstance none of her friends were directly in her path once she passed through the front doors. Emma bee-lined for her office after a bit of conversation with Tiana and now here she was, sketching and daydreaming before her appointments for the day came through. But though she’d deftly managed to avoid her friends up to this point, Emma knew it was only a matter of time before they…

A knock sounded at the door as if Emma willed her friends into appearing and she smiled as she told whoever it was to come inside. Immediately Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Elsa filed into the room, shutting the door behind them quickly and all setting their gazes on Emma intently. 

“So…?” Mary Margaret prompted and Emma feigned ignorance.

“ _So_ , what?” 

“Okay, enough of the act, Emma. You are giving us answers and you’re giving them now. We want a damn play-by-play already. No more coy diversions. What did you do this weekend?”

Emma looked at her three friends for another beat before caving and giving them the answers that they wanted. Some of her moments with Killian she protected, keeping details close to the vest so that they could stay private and just between she and him. However, her friends were more than held over with what Emma did impart. By the end of her summary they were practically beside themselves, allowing their excitement to bubble over into an almost ridiculous level of giddiness.

“He took you to the Gardens? How did Killian even know about your going there all the time?” Elsa asked, and Emma shook her head. 

“He didn’t. It was a coincidence. He thought I’d like to go and he was right. He just didn’t realize I’d been doing so for a while.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you enjoyed yourself more than you usually do?” Mary Margaret countered and Emma shrugged.

“Because I did,” Emma confirmed. Elsa and Mary Margaret both sighed happily in the face of Emma’s comment, and surprisingly Emma didn’t feel an active need to roll her eyes. Damn, clearly she was in pretty deep if she was taking the heat like this and not actively retreating from it.

“So in this little weekend-long love fest, did you find out anything else about the article?” Ruby asked. 

“Nope. He was pretty tight-lipped, but I don’t think there’s any reason to doubt what it’s going to say. I trust Killian and I know whatever he wrote is going to be great.”

The silence that followed Emma’s assessment, coupled with the slack-jawed gapes from Mary Margaret and Elsa made Emma slightly uncomfortable for the first time in the past few days. She shifted in her chair a little before finally asking them what was wrong. 

“Nothing it’s just… you’re letting him in,” Mary Margaret said, clearly stunned but thrilled at the prospect, and from the nodding of Ruby and Elsa, Emma assumed they were all thinking along the same lines.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Emma asked, already anticipating their reply. 

“No!” Her friends all yelled at the same time.

“It’s a great thing - _totally_ great - but also not a big deal. Just you know, good, but not necessary. Like we’re happy for you, but we are managing expectations,” Elsa’s incoherent ramblings were something Emma had run into before, and she had mercy on her friend who lacked any ability to play a situation cool.

“It’s alright, Elsa, I’m not going to freak out. You can act natural,” Emma said and Elsa immediately sagged in relief.

“Oh thank God. I was barely holding it together,”

“Ya think?” Ruby asked but before she could give Elsa too much crap, another knock came at the doorway and Tiana appeared with a sly smile.

“You’ve got a delivery, boss.”

Emma accepted the box Tiana extended towards her trying hard not to blush as her friends _oohed_ and _ahhed_ about the parcel they all assumed was from Killian. It was a soft cream color, with matching white ribbon to tie it closed, and there in the bow was another rose. The blossom contrasted beautifully with the rest of the box and Emma immediately removed it, putting it in a safe spot on the edge of her desk. She was dying to open this package and see what lay inside, but when Emma tried to wait for her friends to leave, they all remained just where they were, Tiana included.

“Seriously guys?” Emma asked.

“Seriously,” Ruby replied. Emma shook her head smiling at her friends’ persistence as she opened the box up and found five copies of this week’s _Citizen NY_ that wasn’t supposed to be out until the next day. Attached was a small note from Killian that made Emma chuckle lightly.

_If anyone asks, these fell off the back of the truck._

_-Killian_  

“Jackpot! Knew there was another definite plus of you sleeping with the writer,” Ruby mused. 

“Ruby!” Emma yelled and her friend grinned as she stole four of the copies and distributed them to the others.

“What? You said he stayed the night so I’m not wrong.” Ruby must have read Emma’s intent to set the record straight so she made one last claim in an attempt to deflect. “Plus you know the longer you fight with me, the longer you have to wait to see what he said, right?” 

Well with an argument like that, how could Emma disagree? Instead of doing so she frantically flipped to the story on a page that Elsa yelled out, having found it first and then dove into the spread. 

The most prominent part at first was a picture of the four of them. They all looked happy and effortless, but it was a candid shot, one captured not when they’d all been paying attention but when they were working on something together without realizing the camera was turned their way. Emma vaguely remembered the moment, but she hadn’t realized Killian was paying attention. That whole day with the photographer, he was there with a vision, leading the cameraman towards the shots he wanted, and if this was the indication of what they’d reaped in that time, Emma and her friends were in for a treat.

“Oh my gosh this picture is perfect.”

Emma didn’t need to look up to know Mary Margaret would be teary eyed. Her love for the image was clear in her tone of voice and where Mary Margaret’s love came, happy tears often followed. Emma made a mental note to ask Killian if there was any chance they could get a digital copy of the photo. Mary Margaret would definitely want it, and any others that they might have gotten.

“Jeez, all of them are, look at this!” Elsa said excitedly, pointing at a picture the next page over with her and her latest cake creation. “And he even included my nickname. Major brownie points.”

“Even I make a cameo, and wow do we look good,” Tiana teased, pointing to a picture of her and Emma both considering one of Emma’s sketches, lost in their mutual train of thought.

“Okay, so how are we doing this?” Ruby asked and the friends looked at her for clarity. “We reading it together or silently devouring it alone?”

Mary Margaret made the decision for them all when she began reading the opening line.

_‘With an estimated eighty thousand weddings happening in New York City last year alone, it’s clear that, despite popular opinion, finding love in the city of New York_ is _possible._

_‘Now, saying that doesn’t change the fact that two in five New Yorkers polled doubt the existence of true love, or that roughly fifty percent of your neighbors has a harrowing tale of love lost and heartbreak they’ll share with you while stealing your morning paper or causing a racket at all hours of the night. But it does lend a bit of hope in a city that could always stand for some more of it.’_

“Wow he’s pretty good,” Elsa mused happily and Emma bit back her plea for them all to keep the commentary to themselves. She was desperate to read ahead, but for the sake of her friends she held back. Thankfully, Ruby pushed onwards, taking over the reading.

_‘New York to many is known as the city of dreams. Some come here to live, to thrive, to flourish, others to fade away or perish all together. That’s the beauty of this city. Time spins on, new heroes rise and fall, some make it and some don’t, but the dreams remain all the same. Yet for four women on the corner of 4th and 71st street, New York is more than a place to build on a long cherished hope; it’s the site of an experiment with a model of love few (if any) have ever tried before - a one-stop shop for wedded bliss._

_‘Matrimonial harmony is hardly a guarantee, but to Ruby Lucas, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Elsa Dellaford, and Emma Swan of Bliss Boutique in the Upper East side, which opened it’s doors earlier this month, it’s a launching point, both in the lives of their clients and for a business they’ve all been building for over a year.’_

Elsa took over the reading at this point, interrupting Ruby’s narration when she recognized the first quote in the story as one of hers.

_‘You could say that Bliss is the culmination of one too many bowls of egg-free cookie dough,’ Dellaford states proudly when asked about the origins of such a scheme. ‘The idea first came to us a few years back. All of us were running ragged at our starter jobs, wishing we were back in the comfortable bubble of undergrad when we realized that our dream jobs didn’t just include our chosen industries, but closeness to each other too. That got us thinking – was there a way for all four of us to do what we love surrounded by the people who mean the most to us?’_

“Oh Elsa, that’s so sweet,” Mary Margaret claimed, the tears now streaming down her face. 

“Just wait. I say more nice stuff, I swear,” everyone shared a laugh as Elsa read on, proving herself right. 

At the same time, Emma was glued to every word, soaking in the flattering picture that Killian presented not only of her friends, but of their work here. He seemed to understand what their vision was at the end of all of this, and it was amazing to read his words and have this window into what he truly thought. Though her friends were the ones reading, Emma swore she heard Killian’s voice in every syllable, and she was filled with butterflies and happiness all at once by the time the story got to her. Without needing to interrupt anyone, Emma picked up the narration aloud. 

_‘Though the dynamic of this shared venture is the unit of four pillars and four women devoted to one heart-felt and thoughtful wedding assembly line, perhaps the easiest sell for Bliss Boutique to women in the market for a wedding comes in the form of it’s designer, rising star Emma Swan…’_

Emma trailed off, forgetting to speak and letting herself sink further into the words. Thankfully her friends didn’t push her to do anything else but there were the occasional comments that flittered in along with Killian’s words. 

“Oh my god are you kidding me?! Elie Saab called you inspired, daring, and _‘one of the most romantic designers in the industry right now.’_ That’s insane!” Elsa exclaimed.

“And so totally true,” Ruby countered before tossing her own comment on the article Killian had put forth. “But wow, Vera really holds back compared to Monique: _‘I don’t think I knew design envy until I saw my first E. Swan original._ ’”

Emma moved forward, tracking the details Killian had so intricately woven together. Her past was glossed over, though there was a mention of her being brought up in the system. It was by no means the focal point though, and if anything, Emma found herself reading a piece about her amazing talent that shone a light on her while also bringing her friends up with it.

This story felt like validation in the purest form, and it was mixed with humor, a bit of teasing about some elements of this line of work, and a final quote of Emma’s that she was so happy he’d included. She thought it would get lost in everything else, but that message, that one that said people were in charge of their own happy endings, and that she and her friends were just here to help them make it for themselves, meant the world. It was a sure sign that Killian not only knew what she was trying to do here, but that he knew her too. This whole article was a love letter of sorts, and it left Emma almost speechless, caught as she was in his talent, kindness, and tremendous insights.

And then at the end, with two small asterisks, there was the line she’d been waiting to see for days now. What it said was basic enough, and would no doubt work for his other readers, but for Emma, it held so much more in it’s intricate depths:

_**In the spirit of full-disclosure with our readers, Killian Jones has a steadily increasing romantic attachment to one of the subjects of this story. This fact did not, however, influence the tone or findings of this piece, even if he finds Emma Swan to be beyond enchanting and far too good for him._

“Wow. That was…” Mary Margaret began, pulling Emma from where she was running her fingertips along the disclosure line. 

“That was freaking fantastic!” Ruby said assuredly. “Like ‘turn a major profit in our first year because we are never going to have free schedules’ kind of fantastic!” 

Her friends tossed their excited analysis of the piece back and forth, and Emma was only vaguely aware of what was said. She was too caught up in this story, and in the man who’d made it possible. This all started as a mistake – something Emma actually worried might pull her and Killian apart before they really got a chance to see if there was anything between them. She’d rationalized that while her friends had good intentions, they’d jeopardized a fledgling relationship that was too fragile to bear that kind of burden. Now though, she saw that they’d really given her a gift. 

To have this piece by Killian, to have this truth he’d offered to her and to thousands of people across the city, was amazing. She’d never had a man so publicly announce his admiration for her, and she’d never let anyone in enough for their opinions on who she was and what her dreams were to matter. But with Killian it _did_ matter, and Emma was so relieved to see more proof of the man he was, the man who was quickly taking up space in her heart that she once believed would forever be empty.

“Emma?” Elsa asked and Emma’s eyes moved up from the pages of the magazine back to her friends. They were all looking at her expectantly and in that moment Emma knew what she had to do. She stood up and grabbed her jacket quickly from the hanger by the door.

“I have to go,” Emma said, without any more information and then she turned to Tiana. “Ti, can you handle the first appointment? Even just the first twenty minutes?”

“No problem,” Tiana responded happily and Emma grinned.

“Go get him, girl!” Ruby yelled after her and Emma intended to do just that.

Only before she could manage to get farther than sidewalk just beyond the front door, Emma was shocked to find the man she was looking for already here, waiting for her. He was pacing out front, looking more than a little concerned, but after a moment Killian glanced her way and all his attention was turned towards her. 

“Emma?” He uttered her name as if unable to believe that she was really there.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked, thrilled at the fact that the wait to see him was over.

“Losing my bloody mind? I don’t know, love, I was worried and I wanted to be here, for better or worse. I -,” 

Emma could see the lingering uncertainty in Killian’s eyes, and since he wasn’t able to read from just her expression that she loved his story, she tried to show him another way. She brought him down for a kiss out there right in front of her store and showed him beyond the shadow of any doubt that she wasn’t going anywhere, and that he didn’t have to worry about her being mad, or scared, or anything of the like.

This kiss was just like their first, and every once since. It was sweetness itself, pushing the limits, hinting at more and making Emma crave a closeness they couldn’t actually have right now. For years Emma had been told about kisses like this one, but they were only supposed to happen in romance movies or in the pages of storybooks. Yet here they were, making a moment that Emma knew blew any of those fictionalized ones out of the water, because this was real. She and Killian were real and Emma truly hoped that this feeling they’d found in each other never went away.

“So how bad is the damage?” Emma asked, when she finally pulled back, her breathing slightly labored, and her body humming with desire that couldn’t be fully sated right now.

“The damage?” Killian asked, his eyes blinking open just a second too late for him to pretend to be totally collected. Emma smiled, running her hand along his chest and enjoying the sped up pace of his heartbeat against her fingertips.

“At work. You just left your post to stand here and wait for me. I’m assuming you’re missing something.”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you, Emma. Whatever it is, it doesn’t compare to this anyway.” 

Emma’s heart tripped happily at that, and she tilted her head back up to try and kiss him again when she heard a sudden _thump_ from the storefront beside them. A realization hit then: while it was wonderful for Killian to be so close when she’d needed him, that proximity left them right in the line of sight of the store’s windows. _Oh crap._

“How good are you at sneaking a look without being noticed?” Emma asked and Killian looked entertained at her random question.

“I’m a journalist, Swan. I can be discrete when the moment calls for it.” 

“Good. Now, is the window currently filled with my friends openly ogling us?” Emma asked and Killian’s eyes darted that way quickly before he looked back and his grin widened. 

“Aye it is.” Of course it was. 

“Great,” Emma replied tightly and Killian laughed, the sound washing over her and taking that edge and frustration with her friends away from Emma’s mind completely.

“Can I see you tonight, love, and not just on the train?” Killian asked, his hand running along the small of her back and leaving trails of pleasure in its wake.

“Well I figured that was a given now that the article is behind us,” Emma knew her attempt at seduction worked when she saw Killian’s eyes darken. He looked as hungry as she felt for more in this moment.

“Technically it comes out tomorrow at -,”

Emma cut Killian off with another kiss, knowing full well that she was going to get applauded for putting on a show in a few minutes when she walked back inside. It was totally worth it though, especially when Killian agreed that they’d waited long enough and that tonight that was going to change. She was going to his house for dinner and then that bit of _something_ they’d both been waiting for.

“You should know I’m damn well requiring you to stay the night, Swan. One taste isn’t going to be enough.” Emma’s heart fluttered at his words but she offered a sly smile of her own.

“Or you’re just desperate for a decent night’s sleep and you can’t find one without me.”

“That too,” Killian replied, kissing her one last time before returning to the town car that had been idling at the curb all the while.

Emma watched him go and bit her lip, thinking about all that lay in store for her tonight. She was flying high right now, between the article and Killian and everything ahead of them and not even the sight of her four friends staring back at her and then subsequently cheering when she walked through the door could take away from that.

“I’m sorry, don’t we have a business to run here?” Emma asked, deflecting only slightly in the face of her friends’ reactions. 

“Yeah, a business dedicated to love. Excuse us for wanting to see some in action,” Ruby quipped, and Emma shook her head.

Ruby’s witty retort actually hit a lot closer to home than her friend probably realized, because these emotions Emma was currently grappling with might be foreign to her, but they resembled something she’d heard of and seen in person enough times to recognize. This was definitely love in its earliest stages, and it was very different than anything she’d ever known. Whatever relationships she had before this weren’t the real thing, but Emma knew that with Killian she’d stumbled upon what most people spent their whole lives looking for. 

Emma carried that sense of possibility with her through the rest of the day, and though she was able to distract herself in intervals, Ruby’s words wormed their way back into Emma’s mind more than once. The waves came randomly like when she found herself comparing a bride’s story of meeting her future husband to her meeting Killian on the train, or when she was dragged from her studio in a fleeting moment of quiet to come taste four types of wedding cake for a desperate Elsa. Emma was in the business of weddings, and yet for the first time in her life, the idea of someday (still _very_ far off in the future) having one of her own didn’t actively terrify her. If that wasn’t a sign that Killian was different, Emma didn’t know what was.

When the workday finally gave way to quitting time, Emma enjoyed seeing Killian on the train briefly and then stopping home. She got everything she needed together, pretended to find something to do for the remaining amount of time, and then ran into Mrs. Hubbard on the way out. One look at Emma’s overnight bag and the woman was all smiles and happy proclamations.

“I just knew that boy was a keeper!” Mrs. Hubbard chortled as she clapped her hands over Emma’s in an eager pat. Emma meanwhile tried not to laugh at the woman’s classifying Killian as a ‘boy’ when he was definitely all man. 

“Mrs. Hubbard, this is still new. I don’t want you to get your hopes up too high,” Emma said casually, knowing she was uttering the words partially for own benefit as well as her neighbor’s, and the old woman waved that idea away. 

“The only way to live is all in, Emma. If you ever learn anything from this old lady, let it be that. You’ve got good instincts. Don’t start doubting em’ now.” 

With that, Emma was dismissed and sent on her way to Killian’s. It took only ten minutes or so to get there, but the look on Killian’s face when she buzzed up and he opened the door made Emma feel like she wasn’t crazy for thinking that distance was still too far.

“Emma, you made it.” The relief in Killian’s voice made her laugh.

“What? Did you think I would back out or something?” She asked, shrugging off her jacket after he promptly took her bag and kissed her in greeting.

“Not at all. It’s just still hard to imagine my luck that we get to do this at all,” Killian confessed and Emma melted at the words. She felt the same way, but he always managed to put it in clearer terms. 

“Something smells really good. Did you cook again?” Emma asked, surprised as she stepped into his kitchen, the one that she’d fallen in love with a few nights ago. 

“Aye, Swan. I know how to prepare more than one meal. Shocking I know.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you don’t have to do all of this.” Killian came and wrapped his arms around her from behind and Emma loved the warmth that seeped through from him to her in the process.

“I wanted to Emma. I like the idea of having you here in my home, sharing a meal of any kind. Next time we’ll do pizza if you prefer. But tonight, I wanted to show you that I care.” That was incredibly touching, and it made Emma feel valued in a way that she still wasn’t entirely used to. She turned around in his embrace to look at him so he could see that she meant what she said next.

“I always know you care, Killian. Trust me, that part isn’t up for debate.”

“Then what is?” Killian asked sincerely and Emma decided to take a risk. 

“Whether we start with dinner or dessert. Can all of this keep for… awhile?” Emma asked looking around and then smiling when she felt a low growl emanate from Killian’s chest.

“I had plans, love. Wine and dine you _then_ make good on every promise I’ve laid at your feet thus far.” Emma shivered at that but shook her head.

“I had plans too. Then you happened. Plans change, and sometimes that’s a _really_ good thing.”

From the look in Killian’s eyes one would think Emma was the one with a mastery of words, but she only spoke the truth. Killian had changed things for her and all the rules she’d once made about her love life were long gone. She was starting fresh, and though she fully planned to enjoy the meal he’d made, she also knew they had all night, and that right now what she wanted more than anything was to take the next step with the man who’d thrown her world into a beautiful, spinning chaos.

Without any actual words in reply, Killian’s lips crashed down to hers and Emma immediately responded. Her hands ran through the hair at the nape of his neck as her body molded to his. The kiss was driven by an overwhelming desire for closeness and contact. The last week had been a tease of what could happen when they came together, but tonight this chemistry would be put to the test. Would the spark be snuffed out, or would it ignite into something so much brighter?

“I have a mind to take you right here, love, but I swore the first time I made love to you I’d have you in my bed, and I’m a man of my word.”

Emma shivered deliciously at his heated words, and how she found the strength to stay vertical and move with him from the kitchen to his bedroom was beyond her. But one second she was in the bright lights of the kitchen, and the next she was in the warmer space that was his room, anticipating stripping away the layers between them and actually getting what she so badly wanted.

Yet where Emma was all about action and moving swiftly, Killian was languid, setting a pace that had her throbbing with want and near begging for him to move faster. His kisses were slow, and deliberate, pulling every ounce of need from her that they could but he stilled her hands when she reached for his shirt to strip it off of him.

When he was confident Emma wouldn’t push for more, Killian’s hands roamed over her body reverently, tracing the blue of the dress she wore tonight that was the closest approximation to his eyes that she could find in fabric, and Emma ached for him to take this further. Still there was a part of her that loved this and that fed off of the look in Killian’s eyes like she was the most important thing in the world to him. Emma had always wanted to be someone’s everything, and looks like that made her believe that finally she could be.

“Killian.” Emma whispered his name aloud, drawing his eyes back to hers. 

“The first time I saw you in this dress was a few days after I started riding the train. I thought I’d finally stumbled upon perfection. The muse every writer I studied in school wrote about was made real in you. I didn’t think anyone could be so beautiful. Then someone - I’m assuming Ruby in hindsight - called you and I heard your voice for the first time. I realized then I didn’t even have all the facts yet. There was so much more to you than I had access to, and I wanted to know it all. I still do. I don’t think it will ever be enough.”

Emma longed to say something back, but she was feeling too much and Killian took advantage of her silence, stepping back around her and sliding the zipper down along the back of the dress. He stood close enough for her to feel the whisper of his breath along her ear and Emma closed her eyes as Killian murmured more words about how everything about her was remarkable. Every piece to the puzzle that she let him see only made him want more, and Emma wanted to let him have it all, to show Killian all of her as she’d never done with anyone else.

When her dress was gone, Emma enjoyed the string of curses that Killian let slip. He was all hard lines and tension, fighting for control, and Emma used that shift to her advantage. She turned back around to face him, and let down her hair from the tie she held it back in, Emma felt her confidence rise as his eyes took her in. The look on his face was so much more intense than anything she’d ever seen, but instead of lingering in that moment, Emma started to strip away some of the clothes that separated him from her view. She made quick work of his shirt and then her hands came to unbutton the jeans he’d put on after work. Emma felt Killian’s hum of approval at her actions deep down to her soul, but when her hand slipped inside, Killian halted her actions and took the reins again.

“I want nothing more than to give you everything you want, love, but I won’t last that way.” Killian’s words were firm, but Emma couldn’t help the smile that played at her lips.

“I think you can handle a lot more than you’re giving yourself credit for.”

Emma’s teasing tone was met with Killian moving her to the bed and then stripping the rest of the clothing he wore away. This was a side of Killian she hadn’t seen very often; he was stern and commanding, still restrained in some ways, but brimming with energy all the same. Emma knew all of that was about to be channeled into pleasing her, and it practically guaranteed her the best sex of her life, but then her mind went blank. In the face of all of Killian, Emma was speechless, and left wanting more than she had been all these past few months.

“Take it off, love. I want you completely bared to me.”

Emma’s eyes widened at the request, but she immediately complied, feeling the trail his eyes traced along her skin like a physical touch as she shucked away her bra and then the scrap of lace between her legs. Shit, she was so hot right now, it felt like being engulfed by flames, and she couldn’t tell if she wanted it to stop or to just let everything between them incinerate her completely.

She had her answer when Killian finally moved forward onto the bed and touched her. Whatever the cost to her sanity, she wanted this with Killian. If he ruined her so be it. She was desperate and unashamed of letting him see that. Emma wouldn’t call him gentle per se, but precise and filled with intent. He gave just enough pressure in just the right places to set her heart racing faster, and Killian definitely knew exactly what he was doing to her based on the grin that appeared on his gorgeous face.

“You’re even more beautiful than I imagined, Swan. I hardly know where to begin.”

“Anywhere. Just as long as you start,” Emma said in a rush, the last word squeaked out as one of his hands trailed to her breast.

Killian’s reply was a physical one, with his mouth covering hers in a branding kiss. She knew he was as ravenous for her as Emma was for him, and though he started slow and teasing that course of action deteriorated in seconds. Suddenly he was everywhere with roaming hands and kisses at her neck and then lower. It was all so good and yet the ache in Emma that craved more still throbbed almost painfully. That clawing need was only added to when she felt the scruff of his beard against her smooth, exposed skin or the mastery he had over every response. By the time his mouth came to her breast, she was panting, and then his fingers were at her sex and she was lost. Emma couldn’t tell up from down, all she knew was this was so much so fast and she was desperate for more. 

“ _Fuck_ , Emma, you’re so ready for me even now,” Killian growled against her sensitive flesh and Emma nodded, unable to process enough to give him actual words. Her fingers ran through his short hair and when he sucked at her aching bud at the same time that his thumb swirled against her clit and two of his fingers pressed inside, she cried out his name.

That quickly she crashed into a climax, but Killian was hardly satisfied. Emma could tell from the look in his eyes that he wouldn’t rest until he’d given them both so much more pleasure and bliss. He made slow work of things, remaining as he was and knowing instinctively when her oversensitivity gave way to wanting again. Emma doubted it was possible to recreate that toe-curling release, but he proved her wrong once more with his hands and then again with his mouth at her sex. It got to be so much that Emma feared she would pass out but finally he was back with her, hovering just above her with a look of love in his eyes that only sparked her desire for him all over again. 

“I think it’s only fair to warn you love that it won’t be easy to get rid of me after this. A man can’t taste heaven like you and merely walk away.”

Emma shivered at the mention of tasting, recalling everything he’d just managed to elicit from her with that skilled mouth of his but finally she found the means to speak and to assure Killian that wouldn’t be a problem.

“Good. Because I don’t want you to walk away,” 

With a growl, Killian thrust into her, leaving Emma completely filled in a moment. She’d gone from empty and waiting to so beautifully completed so quickly that she lost it, clawing at his back and urging him to move. She wanted him in every way, hard and fast, in a rhythm designed to combust, and Killian delivered in every way, dragging her back to the edge and then pleading with her to step off with him.

“Let go, Emma. Let go.”

That was all it took for Emma to give Killian what he wanted. His sincerity and the miraculously good sensations he was causing in her body coiled tight before springing free, and when she fell, he followed suit, sealing the moment as one of the best Emma had ever known.

The blinding feel of total completion was heady and gorgeous, but Emma felt it fade into something more valuable: a peace that came from being in Killian’s arms that she’d never felt before. No one else had ever earned her trust like him, and no one else could look at her after all of this and still seem just as genuine as Killian. In his eyes, Emma saw all sorts of hope, and she knew in her heart that his earlier promise was real: he wasn’t going anywhere and Emma was so beyond glad for that.

“You know, I didn’t get a chance to say this before, but I really liked the word you used in the disclaimer.”

“And which word was that?” Killian asked, his arms pulling her in closer to him.

“Attachment. I don’t think I’ve ever felt particularly attached to someone before. But with you I do,” Emma admitted.

“Well I’m honored that you chose me, Emma. God knows I’d choose you every time, and the proof is in the fact that we had dessert before dinner.” Emma laughed at that, feeling the moment when Killian did the same before offering a solution.

“We could always remedy that now if you want,” Emma offered, but she was left staring after Killian when he hopped out of bed and insisted she stay right where she was.

“I have every intention of keeping you in this bed as long as I can, love. I’ll bring everything to you.” Killian pressed one last kiss to her lips and then set off towards the kitchen, but before he disappeared, Emma called out to him one last time.

“Killian?” her voice warbled through the air, reaching him just before he left her line of sight.

“Yes, love?”

“Keep choosing me, okay?” she asked, really hoping that he would.

“Always.” And with that gentle promise, he departed for a few minutes before coming back and granting Emma those same feelings of safety, and belonging and love all over again.

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. I hope you guys enjoyed this installment, and I am so excited for where the story is going next. I have a lot of things I still want to incorporate, and I see quite a few more chapters in this AUs future filled with lots of smuffy goodness. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day!_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter ‘Wedded Bliss’ is shaking things up a bit. Don’t worry. Things on the CS front are totally okay, but one of Emma’s friends is faced with an old love interest come back again. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!_ **

In the two weeks since Killian first published the article on Emma’s shop, there had been little in the world that could deter from his constant state of happiness. Things at work were great, things with Emma were better, but arguably the best part of all of this was that time was allowing everything in his life to settle.

For the first few days having everything that he’d wanted for so long felt almost like a dream, but now Killian was convinced that this wasn’t his imagination. He was really here, standing in Emma’s kitchen on a weekday morning making breakfast as Emma slept soundly. He planned to wake her in just a few more minutes, but for now he was trying to show her that having him here was a good thing. He figured pancakes and coffee were a good start.

If the first step in any plan to securing Emma was talking to her on the train, and the second was romancing her the way that she deserved, then the third step needed to be making himself indispensable to her. If Killian had any hope of keeping Emma in his life permanently as he already wanted to do, he’d have to prove himself, and that wasn’t a challenge he was running from in any way. The problem was he’d never had another relationship that he cared about so fiercely. There had yet to be a moment in Killian’s life when the need to hold onto someone or something was so strong. In many ways he was sailing into all of this blind, but damn if the rush wasn’t a dizzying kind of high, and the moments of success that came weren’t the bright spots in any day.

“One of the pros of having a guy spend the night is supposed to be waking up to him the next morning.”

Emma’s words from the doorway of the kitchen pulled Killian’s attention from the stovetop, and he found her standing there against the frame just as stunningly beautiful as she always was. Killian had to admit the special appeal of Emma like this; seeing Emma with her hair still messy from sleep and her fresh face smiling at him warmly as sunlight streamed in from the window sent a pang of longing through him. Suddenly the only thing he wanted was to have this every morning, and his mind was racing a thousand miles a minute trying to devise a way to get to such a lovely state. Only after a moment did he fully take in her words and a little of his good humor slipped away.

“I wouldn’t know, Swan. I’ll have to take your word for it,” Killian grumbled. Emma laughed and Killian looked at her, wondering if his dislike of hearing about any past suitors of hers was that apparent, but she just flashed him another smile and sent some calming words his way.

“Come to think of it I wouldn’t either. This is all new territory,” Emma said as she came up to him and stepped into his arms like it was the most natural thing to do. The space around him filled with that familiar scent of lavender and Emma and his heart was full of contentment at having the chance at such a first with Emma. He wanted all her firsts from this point on, and if he had any say in the matter, he’d be her last for all these milestones as well. 

“Is it wrong of me to admit how much I like knowing that?” Killian asked after pressing a kiss to her lips and Emma shook her head. 

“No. And if it were I would forgive you for a spread like this. Usually on a Monday I’m grabbing cereal or begging Elsa for something when I get to the shop. But this is way better.”

Killian handed Emma a plate with pancakes at the ready and she retrieved the necessary toppings for such a breakfast before meeting him at the kitchen table. It was incredibly domestic, but despite the newness of this dance between them, Killian found it familiar. With Emma everything was new and exciting, but it was also instinctive. His body and mind were so attuned to her that he anticipated things before they even happened, and it was the same for her. This meant that breakfast together was a perfect balance of enjoying the food he’d prepared and talk about the days before them. 

Again Killian slipped into thoughts about how it would be if this were their state of normal. What would it be like to sit across the table every night and every morning from Emma? He knew it would be perfect, and that these glimpses into her day and her thoughts on everything going on in her life were precious, but all of these hopes he was now carrying were big and heavy. He had to be careful not to give too much away too fast at the risk of scaring Emma off and breaking this happy spell that he was already too in love with to ever give up.

“Okay, I’ll admit. This is a pretty good consolation prize,” Emma confessed at the end of their meal and Killian’s brow rose. 

“Consolation prize?” He repeated. 

“Well for the _other_ morning activities we could have had if you stayed in bed. You know, the ones I hinted at earlier,” Emma said, a knowing smile appearing on her face as her hand came to take his plate and put it in the sink. Too quickly she’d dismissed her own line of thinking, turning her attention to rinsing off the dishes, but Killian had other ideas and they involved exploring those alternate activities of hers. 

He moved to stand just at her back, boxing her in with his arms on either side of her, and though she pretended to be unaffected just moments ago, the familiar tells of Emma’s desire appeared at the action. Killian felt the tiny shiver that coursed through her, and the difference in her breathing at his closeness and the intimate contact between them. If that weren’t enough, that beautiful flush of pink crept up her neck and to her cheeks, and at the sight of it, Killian was lost, knowing that he’d never make it through the day if he couldn’t satisfy his Swan’s wanting in some way.

“You speak as if we can’t have both, love. But from where I’m standing, we’ve quite a few options in appeasing your earlier desires.” 

Killian watched as Emma swallowed harshly, and it only added to his arousal. Yet that was nothing to the mix of breathiness and gravel that made Emma’s voice all the sweeter to his ears. Those rich tones gave away the severity of her want for him, and it almost allowed him to believe that she felt as deeply as he did. That was an intoxicating prospect, and it took everything in him to draw this out and not just turn her around now and set about savoring every inch of her.

“Last I checked we both have work, and much as I might like to spend the day making good on those ideas of yours, I can’t. I have to shower and…” 

Emma trailed off as if realizing that she’d just given him the perfect in and a grin appeared on Killian’s face that she turned to see. The range of emotion on Emma’s face was apparent, but there was nothing like denial or disdain in sight. Actually, Emma was as transparent as he’d ever seen her, clearly liking the idea of her usual normal routine being heightened by his presence.

“I think we have our answer then, Swan.”

The two of them moved into Emma’s bathroom, and Killian found himself thanking his lucky stars that though Emma lived in a rather modest one-bedroom, the bathroom in this place was spacious enough for all he had in mind. With a shower this size there were many a way to pleasure Emma, and as those tactics swirled around his mind, his own need notched up higher and higher.

Distraction threatened his resolve when Emma stripped away the t-shirt she’d been wearing and the garments underneath and moved into the shower, turning on the spray of water. There was a moment when Killian wasn’t sure if he’d get it together, but her sultry smile and teasing ‘Are you coming?’ was enough to get him moving again. Once he was naked himself and under that same spray of water, things moved exactly as he imagined. There was an element of playfulness between the two of them as they got each other cleaned, and though Killian bit back more than a few curses at the tempting moves and kisses Emma used against him, he eventually had her right where he wanted her, against the far wall, pinned for his perusal and panting for more.

The same sense of disbelief washed over him as he took Emma in then. She was soaked from the warm spray they’d been under, her hair slicked back with droplets slowly falling from the blond strands. The steam of the shower and the heat both from the water and between them left Emma flushed and gorgeous, but the most entrancing part of the picture she made was the trust in Emma’s green eyes. It was clear as day under the desire and the need, and it shot straight to Killian’s core. 

He took her mouth in a demanding kiss to try and cool the craving that resided deep in his gut now, but it only riled him further when Emma arched into him and clung to him readily. Killian almost lost sight of where they were, but in the back of his mind was the idea that this was a trickier place to find this bliss. He had to protect Emma from any potential pitfalls while still giving her what she wanted and the natural thing for him then was to kneel before her and open her to his perusal.

“I don’t think I’ll ever have my fill of you, Emma,” Killian whispered and he almost doubted that she could hear him over the continuing spray of the water but the way she moaned and writhed against him told a different story. Her non-verbal insistence was enough to have him moving towards what they both so badly wanted, and the taste of her arousal on his tongue and the sound of her crying out at the contact made him all the harder. 

This was a fantasy made real, having Emma for the taking like this in this way, but Killian also knew that time was not on his side. He might like to spend the day loving this woman the way that she deserved, but those wishes would have to wait to be answered. For now though, he could nip and suck and lick at just the right moments to watch Emma’s need coil tighter and tighter. He could feel the vibrations of her lust as her muscles tensed up more and more, and finally with the right pressure on her clit she broke apart, stealing his breath away as she did. 

When he had righted himself and was back with her again, Emma was only just catching her breath, and the look of wonder and amazement in her expression filled Killian with pride. If ever there was a compliment to the way he gave her pleasure this was it. Emma’s look said a thousand words and the most important were that she’d never known connection like this, and she had no desire to look anywhere else for moments like these.

While Killian was still reveling in Emma’s reaction, Emma turned the tables on him, switching their positions and having him against the wall in seconds. The fire in her eyes burned hotter than anything Killian had ever felt, and when her hand took his hard length in her grasp, he growled out his approval of the feeling.

“God that’s good, love, but this was about you,” Killian argued, knowing full well he’d cave with another few seconds of her hand on him.

“There’s nothing saying this can’t be about both of us,” Emma countered, before kissing him again and then pulling back only to move down to her knees and drive Killian crazy in the process.

Words didn’t exist to express the sensation of Emma’s mouth on him, and though he tried to hold off on finding his own release as long as he could, Emma was demanding and Killian was unable to deny her. She proved all too quickly that though he might have some command over her, she held his every need and every claim to happiness in her hands. She was a siren and a temptress, and through some kind of miracle she also happened to be his.

The two of them washed up one last time before getting out and greeting the day for real, both of them getting ready and continuing that domestic display Killian had been rejoicing in this morning. It felt right to have a change of clothes here and to be getting ready for his workday with Emma just across the room doing the same. He felt privy to a process that was incredibly intimate, watching her get ready for the day ahead, and it was a miracle he got ready at all, as focused as he was on Emma.

But eventually Killian was dressed and prepared for the morning commute and he tried to soak in every last second of this morning that he could. As he was doing that, a notification _pinged_ from his phone. He expected something work related, perhaps an update on some fluctuating items on his agenda this week before getting into the office, but instead it was a text from Liam.

_L: Thursday._

That was it. There was nothing else in the text, but Killian took it’s meaning. Liam had kept in touch while away in London, and though his trip had taken a whole week longer than expected to wrap up, Killian hadn’t minded so much. It gave him more time to enjoy with just Emma and without the pressure of introducing her to anyone. Now though, Killian knew he had to face the incoming reality; because Liam wasn’t the type of person to hear no, and if Killian made an excuse, Liam would simply find another way to see Emma and meet her on his own.

“What have you got going on Thursday night?” Killian asked, and Emma smirked at the words, returning from the bathroom where she’d added the final touches to her morning ensemble.

“Nothing at the moment, but Thursday is a while away. Are you planning not to see me until then?” Emma joked. 

“Ha! Just try and shake me, love.” Emma laughed at that and Killian scratched behind his ear, knowing the awkwardness was coming. “No, I’m actually asking because my brother will be back in town and he was hoping to meet us for dinner.”

Emma stilled at the mention of the potential plans and panic began to seep into Killian’s chest. He had been working so hard not to push Emma too far too fast and he knew that family was a touchier subject for her. Because she didn’t know her own family origins, and because she had never been very interested in seriously dating, Killian gathered Emma wouldn’t have much experience with something like this. 

“Liam’s back in town?” Emma asked, her voice quieter and a touch higher than normal.

“Aye, love. I know it’s fast, but you have to understand that to my brother, normal time constraints aren’t really up for consideration. Liam has always done things his way at his pace, and while that might drive me mad sometimes, I know that whether it’s three days, three months, or three years from now, I _do_ want you to know him.” 

He gave so much away with those words, and one heart beat of silence turned into two and then three, but finally Emma replied with a shy smile. It wasn’t the same, fully unguarded one that he was growing more accustomed to, but it was an acceptance, and another show of her faith in him. 

“Well when you put it that way… sure. I’d like to meet Liam too,” Emma said, and Killian closed his eyes in a quick burst of relief and then turned back around and took Emma into his arms, waiting until she met his gaze.

“I’m not unaware of this gift you’ve given me, Emma, and I promise to make it up to you.” The shadow of a more playful smile played at Emma’s lips when he made that vow.

“Wow, he’s that bad, huh?” Killian shook his head and smiled. 

“No. Liam’s a good man. I couldn’t ask for a better brother. He’s just an annoyance in our otherwise perfect bubble right now.”

“It is pretty great, isn’t it?” Emma murmured before pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“I can’t think of anything better,” Killian agreed, his hands running along the lines of her dress as he did. The sharp green color was a beautiful shade against her skin, but the way it made her eyes pop was what made it truly magical. All it took was a few seconds for Killian’s thoughts to turn again towards taking a day off and locking themselves away from any more real world interference.

“Oh no you don’t. I meant it when I said I had to get to work. And so do you.”

Did he though? Killian had to wonder, but Emma soon set him to rights, reminding him that if he wasn’t there then Will would be in charge. Though he trusted his friend, Killian didn’t know what he’d find tomorrow if he stayed away for all of today. It was a question he didn’t want to have answered, at least not right now. Instead he followed Emma out the door and waited for her to lock up her apartment before setting off to the train with her, assured that if he just had a little patience, he’d get more time like this with Emma, which was exactly what he wanted.

…………….

Hours after walking into _Bliss_ for work that day, Emma was still adjusting to the new hurdle she was heading towards later in the week. Because that was what this was: an obstacle in her otherwise smooth and obstruction-free path. 

Whenever Killian mentioned Liam in passing Emma could see that the two brothers were close and that they loved each other dearly. Growing up the way they did, without a father and then losing their mother so young, it made total sense that they would have a strong bond. But when Killian said that Liam was ‘involved’ in his life, Emma didn’t imagine that _she_ would be the focus of Liam’s attention, at least not so soon.

From her understanding, most family’s waited until things were a little more set in stone before meeting boyfriends or girlfriends. Now Emma was left here contemplating this thing from every angle even though she didn’t really have any answers, and as with most other problems in her life, Emma took the issue to three of the people she trusted the most. 

“Wow, already meeting the family. That’s pretty big stuff,” Mary Margaret declared after Emma filled in her friends about the dinner. Emma didn’t know if her friend was trying to helpfully commiserate or make Emma more anxious, but Emma was edging more firmly towards the latter feeling. 

“Oh come on. Meeting Killian’s brother is nothing!” Ruby exclaimed. “This man wrote you a whole article about your passions and your life, and then he essentially said he’s falling in love with you to the whole city. This is just one dinner with one guy. You’ll be fine.”

“And if Liam doesn’t like me?” Emma asked, actually caring for the first time in a long time whether someone ‘approved’ of her.

“If Killian’s brother doesn’t like you then he’s an idiot, Emma. It’s that simple,” Elsa said, looking completely consumed by the process before her. 

The four friends were all congregated in the back of the bakery, sipping on cocoa during their scheduled coffee break, but Elsa clearly hadn’t gotten the memo. Instead she was attaching sugar flowers with extreme delicacy to an engagement party cake that Emma thought was so elaborate it could pass easily for a wedding day delicacy itself. Yet Elsa affirmed more than once that while this might seem decadent, the bride and groom for the wedding in question had much higher expectations for the big day itself.

“Except it isn’t. Liam is the most important person in Killian’s life. If we don’t get along for whatever reason then I’m screwed.”

Emma’s confession put in words the worries she’d had since Killian asked her about dinner. One second she was wrapped up in that happy, magical feeling that came whenever it was just the two of them. She was actually struggling to understand how a morning could be so perfect, and then everything changed with the mention of his family. And it wasn’t like Killian had done anything wrong; it was totally normal for him to want to connect these two parts of his world, especially when Emma had made sure to put him in the path of the friends she considered her sisters more and more over the past week. But this was a lot of pressure to be facing, because if Liam and she didn’t mesh well, how could Killian possibly envision a future for the two of them together?

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Ruby countered, pulling Emma from her runaway thoughts. “Killian is in this, Emma, and he hasn’t tried to hide that at all. He’s told you, he’s told us. Hell he told the entire readership of the magazine he runs.”

“Wait. He told _you guys_ he was serious about this?” Emma asked and her three friends nodded. “When?”

“Oh well there were some words exchanged during the interviews for the article,” Mary Margaret tossed out.

“And then again when he came to get you for lunch the other day,” Ruby added with a smirk.

“And then finally this weekend when you brought him to _Graham’s_ to hang out with us all,” Elsa finished. 

“What did he say exactly?” Emma asked, feeling a sudden need to know and that need only grew stronger when Mary Margaret and Ruby popped off of their stools and feigned a need to get going. 

“Wow is that the time? Mary Margaret, we have that thing with the Millers, right?” Ruby asked and Emma huffed out a frustrated sound as Mary Margaret clung to Ruby’s offered lifeboat.

“Oh yeah. The Millers. We don’t want to be late for that!” The charade was so clearly fake that Emma rolled her eyes.

“The Miller’s are coming tomorrow,” Emma retorted, pulling a surprised but almost impressed look from Ruby and a guilty one from Mary Margaret.

“They rescheduled. Okay well we’ll be seeing you. And Emma, don’t keep Elsa too long. This is a very important cake she’s working on.”

Ruby and Mary Margaret practically sprinted out of the kitchen with Ruby’s parting words, leaving Emma slightly amused at the display and then turning her attention to Elsa. There was a bit of wariness in her friend’s blue eyes, but Elsa immediately spoke her peace, giving it to Emma straight.

“Look, Emma. I know you want to know what he said, but just trust us on this. Some things are better heard straight from the source, and you should take the fact that Ruby isn’t gossiping about it to you as a sign that it’s special. Killian will tell you everything when he’s ready. Who knows? Maybe he already has.”

Emma let her friend’s words sink in, and she felt the same happy flutter that she’d had most of the morning return. This was a happy medium in many ways, because she knew that Killian was really serious about her, but she also got to think back on how many ways he’d said and showed that to her already. There were some words unspoken between them still, words that arguably had no place in a relationship this new, but deep in Emma’s heart she knew that they were coming. Someday she’d tell Killian that she loved him and he would do the same. At least she hoped he would.

“From what I know about Liam,” Emma said, changing the subject and prompting a relieved exhale from her friend as she did, “he’s even more obsessed with his work than Killian. He’s built a big business, made a lot of money, and he’s very proud of that.”

Elsa let out a barked out laugh that sounded more hostile than anything Emma usually heard from her kind, often quiet friend.

“I know the type. Money is important to some people, Emma, but you just have to remember that you’re impressive too. You’re making a name for yourself in an industry that is tremendously unfriendly to newcomers. Don’t let him intimidate you. You’re the one doing something hard. You’re following your passion and making that a business. Money is just money.” 

Clearly Elsa’s words and opinions were prompted from her experience with people in ritzier circles. Emma couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Elsa growing up rich. When she was a kid, Emma was as dirt poor as one could be, and in college she’d worked like crazy to keep her ship afloat on top of all of the scholarships she earned. Only now did she feel like she was starting to find her bearings and build up the kind of savings people were supposed to strive for.

But Elsa had never been comfortable floating around at society galas and she’d never been content with being an heiress. She wanted to work and she wanted to create, and she also wanted to do things on her own. Luckily she had a family that could support that despite their own entanglements with the upper class world, but not everyone from Elsa’s past was as understanding, and Emma knew that irked her friend more than anything.

“So I should go up to him, shake his hand, and then immediately tell him that I’m better than him?” Emma teased, knowing that the whole idea was preposterous. From the way Elsa broke into a smile and let her earlier tensions ease away, Emma knew the joke had been well received.

“Okay maybe not… Wait! You know what works for everyone, money or not? Food – more specifically cupcakes.” Elsa pulled down a binder from one of the shelves above her. “I know I have something in here he would like. There are some universal flavor profiles after all. I’ll make something and you can bring it. Then you’ll win him over without any problems at all.”

“You’re the best, Elsa,” Emma said, coming around to hug her friend and Elsa laughed.

“I try. But for your sake I won’t go telling Ruby or Mary Margaret that you said that. You know how they get when anyone picks favorites. It always blows up into a ‘who can be a better friend’ competition.”

Emma agreed with Elsa that it was for the best that they keep that last remark on the down low, but she thanked Elsa again before heading back into the larger fray of the shop. When she did she spotted Ruby and Mary Margaret very clearly not speaking with the Millers, but gossiping amongst themselves, and was about to poke fun when the bell above the door jingled and Mary Margaret looked up and then immediately went white as a sheet. Emma followed her friend’s gaze to the door and found herself biting back a curse.

_What the fuck is Kathryn Parker doing here?!_ Emma yelled internally and she moved without any thought at all towards Mary Margaret, trying to shield her friend from the rude and sometimes even cruel woman that they’d met at college. With her shiny blonde hair and lithe frame, Kathryn thought herself the bell of the ball, and Emma had never liked her, even before everything happened between Mary Margaret and her all those years back.

“We’re closed,” Ruby tossed out upon seeing Kathryn and the blonde woman paused but then smiled meanly.

“Really? The sign on the door says open, and as a new business I can’t imagine you can just go turning away customers,” Kathryn said, tilting her head in silent challenge.

“Well broaden your mind to the possibility, honey, because we are too damn busy for whatever game you’re playing.” Ruby’s words were greeted with a laugh from Kathryn and her movement further into the shop.

“Oh Ruby, you always were a trip. And I’m not playing any game. I’m getting married.” 

Kathryn offered her hand out for them all to see, and there, resting on her finger was a ring so ghastly that Emma actually winced. It was way too big, way too tacky, and clearly a statement of wealth over love. How anyone could find a rock like that romantic was beyond Emma. It lacked any kind of taste in her opinion, but it also did the job of announcing to the world (and the satellites taking pictures from outer space) that Kathryn was engaged.

“Wow. So you finally tricked a man into tying himself to you. I’ll keep him in my prayers,” Ruby quipped and Kathryn’s smile evaporated. Now she just looked cold and angry.

“I’ll let David know you said that,” She spat out and Emma’s gut clenched as she felt the energy shift behind her. 

David Nolan was the one person Mary Margaret had ever been in love with. It started off harmlessly enough, with the two of them in many of the same classes and study groups while they were all at Columbia, but from the start Mary Margaret liked him as more than a friend. He had always been dating Kathryn though, and while everyone could tell that he wasn’t actually interested, Mary Margaret told Emma that it was expected of him. David’s father was very controlling and had already arranged for David and Kathryn to be together for the sake of some big business merger between the two families. Emma always thought that David would man up one day and break it off, but then a few weeks before graduation, Mary Margaret told them all she never wanted to talk about David again and they agreed no questions asked, not wanting to upset her any further with whatever was going on.

“I’m going to go in back and -,”

Whatever words Mary Margaret was about to say died on her lips as the bell above the door jingled again and in walked David himself. As far as awkward situations went this had to be the worst one Emma had ever lived through, but it only got more confusing when David spied all of them and his shock and horror were clearly evident. But through those obvious responses, there was an underlying tone of disbelief and maybe even happiness. 

“Mary Margaret?” 

It felt like spying on a far too intimate moment watching these two people with the kind of history they had crossing paths after so long. Emma felt the need to go and give them privacy, but then she watched as every shield and barrier Mary Margaret had was erected against him. Her loving and often overly-open friend was suddenly untouchable and she withdrew so quickly, it made Emma’s head spin.

“I can’t,” Mary Margaret whispered and ran back towards her office, with Emma and Ruby both wanting to go after her. As soon as they figured out this horror show, they were going to do just that. Meanwhile, David looked liable to follow her and Kathryn moved to stop him.

“David, darling, you made it. We were just talking about you.” Kathryn oozed the words with a fakeness that made Emma’s stomach turn. God, how could anybody be so openly malicious? 

“Kathryn, I don’t know what you think you’re doing but-,” David was cut off by a sharp laugh from the crazy woman at his side.

“Well I’m planning the wedding, silly.”

“The wedding?” David laughed and then looked to Emma and Ruby and realized they both thought she was serious. “Kathryn there is no wedding!”

A beat past where Kathryn didn’t say anything, and the room was so thick with tension one could cut it with a knife. The anger and rage radiating off of this woman was palpable, but she wasn’t the only one who was angry. David looked pissed, and Emma knew for a fact that Ruby was just as mad at Kathryn for doing this as she was. Finally, Kathryn appeared to regain her composure, and she just ran her hand up and down David’s arm.

“I guess my little surprise isn’t going the way I hoped. I just thought we could get some guidance from some old friends. We’ll talk about this later. Emma. Ruby.”

“Bitch,” Ruby muttered under her breath, and Emma was right there agreeing with that title as they watched Kathryn leave. Only when she was gone and out of sight did Emma breathe easy again. Then her eyes moved to David who was gazing in the direction that Mary Margaret had walked towards. Emma’s protective instincts rose and her own walls came back up again in an instant.

“I think you should leave, David,” Emma said firmly but when he looked at her, Emma’s heart went out to him. Clearly he was miserable over this.

“I had no idea Kathryn would come here,” David began, trying to explain himself as Ruby huffed out an angry breath.

“She might be evil, but she does have taste. Not that we’d ever work on a wedding for her. I’d actually rather die.” 

“You guys, you have to believe me. It’s not true. I’m not marrying Kathryn. She’s been hounding me recently and said if I met her at this address she’d stop. I didn’t know where here was until it was too late. I called things off between us a long time ago.” Emma wanted to believe David, and her internal sirens that usually rang when someone lied weren’t going off, but when it came to the wellbeing of one of her friends, she couldn’t be too careful.

“Well she clearly doesn’t know that. Instead she’s coming here out of spite to torture my best friend. Why is that?” David flinched at Emma’s accusatory tone, but he eventually manned up and spoke the truth.

“Because she knows that I’ve only ever loved one woman and that woman is Mary Margaret.”

David’s confession hung in the air between them all until finally Ruby countered with the burning questions both she and Emma had.

“If you love her, why didn’t you ever tell her? Why didn’t you fight for her? It’s been years David. She’s moved on. She has a new life now.”

“I tried to! But something happened and _she_ wouldn’t talk to _me_. One day I had ended things with Kathryn and gone against my father ready to choose Mary Margaret, and the next she was saying she never wanted to talk to me again. I tried for weeks but she shut me out and there was no way back in. Finally I realized that even if I didn’t understand why, I was hurting her too much. Seeing me for whatever reason caused her pain and I couldn’t do that to her, so I walked away even though I knew it was a mistake.”

“Mary Margaret wouldn’t just write someone she cared about off, David. Not without a reason.” 

These words from Emma were softer than the others, and something seemed to occur to David in that moment. Emma couldn’t say exactly what was running through the man’s mind, but eventually he spoke again, more determined to fix this then even before.

“Whatever it is, I’ll find out and I’ll make it right. I swear I’ll make it right.” 

With that David turned and walked out the door, leaving Emma and Ruby standing there in the middle of the store both wondering how the hell the day had gone so wonky. Another second or two past, but then Emma was in motion and pulling Ruby with her so that they could find Mary Margaret and try and comfort her about all of this. But soon enough they realized their friend was just beyond the bend in the hall, standing with Elsa who must have come out at some point. Being this close there was a very good chance she had heard everything and Emma’s heart went out to her.

“So you caught all that, huh?” Ruby asked and Mary Margaret gave a jerked nod.

“Yeah. I heard it.” Mary Margaret’s voice was so closed off right now, like she was numbed to everything happening. Emma didn’t know how to take that. Was she angry? Shocked? Overwhelmed? 

“Want us to go back out there and kick his ass? He can’t have gotten far.” Elsa offered and Mary Margaret shook her head.

“I think he was telling the truth.” Emma, Ruby, and Elsa all gaped at Mary Margaret’s words. If she truly believed David loved her and hadn’t done anything wrong, why wasn’t she going after him? But then she clarified. “I mean about not marrying Kathryn.”

“Why do you think that?” Emma asked and Mary Margaret gave a sad attempt at a smile.

“The ring was wrong.”

“You can say that again,” Ruby retorted, clearly about the size and cut and not for whatever other reason Mary Margaret was thinking. 

“David told me once that the only ring he’d ever give his future wife was his mother’s, and that wasn’t it. The one he showed me was smaller, nicer. It was really beautiful actually.” The wistfulness in her friend’s voice couldn’t be ignored, and Emma thought to herself how telling it was that a college guy had shown a girl his mother’s ring. Who did that with someone they didn’t actually care about? Definitely no one Emma had ever met.

“And you’re sure that he wasn’t telling the truth about the rest of it?” Emma asked, placing her hand on Mary Margaret’s arm as a sign of support.

“I don’t know what I believe anymore,” Mary Margaret said. “If you’d asked me that ten minutes ago I’d say yes. But now… do you think I should go after him and hear him out? I don’t even know where – I mean – I shut him out for so long. I had to go cold turkey – I had to cut him out of my life completely and try to forget about all of it. I don’t know where I’d even start to look to find him.” 

The fear in Mary Margaret’s voice spoke to her lingering feelings for David, and in that moment Emma knew that this was all going to work out. Whatever had transpired all those years ago, there was an explanation for it. There had to be. Two people with intense emotions that remained after all this time had to find their way back to each other. Emma truly believed that.

“He’ll be back,” Ruby said definitively and Mary Margaret looked relieved and hopeful.

“How can you be so sure?” she asked and Ruby looked to Emma for confirmation. 

“Did that look like a guy who was going to let this go?”

“Not even a little bit,” Emma agreed and Mary Margaret nodded, still trapped in her daze. Emma wondered if she was going to be okay when finally Mary Margaret straightened up and shook it off.

“Well whatever happens, we have business to take care of here. I let Kathryn Parker take enough from me back then. I won’t give her the satisfaction of causing problems with my work.” 

“Atta, girl. And you know what? I could probably whip up some of that safe to eat cookie dough if you -,” 

“Yes!” Ruby and Emma yelled at the same time on Mary Margaret’s behalf. There were few things in the world that could ease a heartache like Elsa’s cookie dough. 

“I think that’s exactly what we need,” Ruby said and they all agreed to that and to a drink after the shop closed for good measure before going their separate ways again and trying to let things go back to normal.

But as she walked back to her appointments, reemerging into the calls on her time for the day once again, Emma had to admit one thing: She might be nervous about meeting Liam, and she might question her ability to make a good impression, but what she didn’t have to question was Killian or the fact that he wanted her and that he was going to continue to want her no matter what. Whatever happened at this dinner, Emma truly believed they would make it out okay, and that, after everything she’d witnessed this afternoon, was a comfort Emma would cling to as long as she could. 

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. I know some of you are probably wondering why I separated the Snowing get together like this, but I’ve got a vision, and I promise the way they make up will be worth it (basically big confessions and cuteness abound because I live for adorable ‘I love yous’ and reunions scenes). Plus there are happy endings for everyone in all my stories, or at least the good guys, and those added happy endings always feel like they add an extra layer of fluff for CS themselves. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day!_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Hey all! This chapter picks up the day after the last installment, and as promised we will have some closure for Snowing, a check in from some characters we haven’t seen in a few chapters, and then get back to business for CS. For those of you so anxiously awaiting Liam’s return, know that we won’t be getting that interaction until next chapter but I promise the idea I have in my head is worth the wait. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_ **

“I really can’t say enough about how great you all have been. I owe you all so much more than I can ever pay back,” Jasmine professed from the other side of the dressing room door as Emma and the others waited for her big reveal.

The dress that Emma had designed and given to Jasmine was finally completed after weeks of work and a rush order that came with a hefty price tag, but when Emma saw the finished product for the first time she knew it would be spectacular. She could already imagine it on Jasmine and was envisioning the moment when Jasmine would walk down the aisle to her man and make him so incredibly happy.

Aladdin had visited with Jasmine a few times at _Bliss_ since they took her on as a client, but he never came on an outing when the dress was in question. Instead he saved his trips here for days when seating arrangements were designed with Mary Margaret or when Elsa was finalizing her vision for the wedding cake. He was funny and likeable, and just like Jasmine said, he seemed to roll with anything. No question was too inconsequential or too overwhelming. He was laid back, and watching him calm Jasmine into a similar state was always nice. The peace they had together was matched only by the fire that simmered underneath the surface.

“Oh honey you paid us plenty, trust me,” Ruby joked and everyone chuckled, but at that moment Jasmine stepped out into the showroom and shook her head.

“I really don’t think I did. Not for a dress like this.” 

Everyone stood there totally awed of how it all turned out, and Emma had to admit she was damn proud of her work. A dress like this was no where near ordinary, and though she’d created some beautiful designs before, this one was definitely special thanks in no small part to the bride wearing it. Jasmine’s excitement was uncontainable and that excitement on her face and that sense of enthusiasm couldn’t be replicated. She looked radiant and ready to be married, and come this weekend she’d get the chance to do just that. 

But even in that magical moment, when a bride Emma had come to truly like found the satisfaction that only a magnificent wedding dress could bring, a niggling thought played at the back of Emma’s mind: This might be an amazing gown and a one of a kind piece that Emma would long be proud of, but it still wasn’t one that spoke to Emma’s true heart. That dress, the one that Emma looked at and saw every good thing made real in, remained tucked in a drawer in Emma’s office where she took it out every once and a while, thinking about how it had once been lost and then later found by the only man Emma had ever been able to imagine a future with.

“So what do you guys think?” Jasmine asked, pulling Emma back into the present. Jasmine needn’t have asked though, since the answer to that query was fairly obvious.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say that you look fantastic,” Tiana said, breaking through everyone’s silence with a thought they all readily attested to. 

“Oh my god, totally!” Elsa agreed. 

“This is really beautiful work, Ems. Truly fantastic,” Ruby replied and Emma smiled before a sniffle infiltrated into the room. Without even looking Emma knew it would be Mary Margaret, but one glance in her friend’s direction proved her right.

“That reaction from Mary Margaret is the best thing you could hope for,” Emma said and Jasmine smiled. “Seriously, Jasmine, it’s perfect and I don’t use that phrase lightly.”

“She really doesn’t,” Tiana confirmed. “With Emma there’s always one last adjustment or one final piece to tinker with.”

“Not this time. This time I got it right on the first try,” Emma affirmed and Jasmine twirled around to the mirror once more to take herself in.

“He’s going to lose it isn’t he?” Jasmine asked, and everyone in the room knew that she meant Aladdin.

“Yes,” they all responded in unison and Jasmine laughed, running her hand down the fine detailing once more before turning back to Emma.

“Part of me wishes I could just wear it home.”

Emma had heard that from a number of her brides in the past. She wouldn’t know that feeling first hand – truth be told she’d never so much as tried on a wedding gown herself despite her proximity to them – but she felt the compliment of such intense affection for an object she created deep in her soul. This validation was uplifting, but now Emma had to remind Jasmine that she was edging closer to the final destination, and that even if waiting was the last thing she wanted to do, it was necessary to get to that day they’d all worked so hard for.

“You say that now, but dry cleaning this thing is a nightmare,” Emma joked and Jasmine laughed again, moving off the little stage and back to the dressing room, but just when she was about to go inside, the energy in the room dramatically changed thanks to a new arrival in the store that no one was expecting.

“Mary Margaret?”

The call for her friend’s attention came from David, and immediately all other sound in the room faded. It had been less than twenty-four hours, but by now every employee in the whole shop knew about yesterday’s interaction. Though they’d hired good people who were kind and considerate, Emma knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that speculation about who David was and why all that drama had happened in the first place was circulating. To see him now, bearing a bouquet of crisp white roses and a look like he’d just fought through hell itself to get here, Emma had to admit that she felt for the man.

“David,” Mary Margaret’s voice said with more strength than Emma anticipated. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m doing something I should have done a long time ago – I’m winning you over. I’m making things right and I’m telling you that I love you, Mary Margaret. I’ve loved you for a long time and nothing is every going to change that.”

The silence in the room was deafening, and Emma debated either maneuvering Mary Margaret and David back to her office or leading everyone else out of this dressing room, but both Mary Margaret and David were too caught in the moment to give a damn. David was desperate for Mary Margaret to see his truth, and Mary Margaret was firm in her memories of where it had all gone wrong. The end result was the two of them sharing a whole lot more than Emma would have bargained for in front all of Mary Margaret’s friends and Jasmine. 

“But you don’t, not really. If you did, you never would have chosen her.” The gravity of Mary Margaret’s statement portrayed courage Emma knew her friend was not feeling. Since the display yesterday, Mary Margaret had been a walking bundle of nerves, but right now she appeared so much more contained and controlled than Emma thought any one person could be. 

“I never chose her. I’m choosing you. It’s always been you, Mary Margaret. Always.” 

This would usually be the moment when Emma’s warning bells would sound if David were lying, but there was nothing like skepticism to be found in her heart. Instead Emma watched as this man she’d only known in passing set forth to lay everything on the line with her best friend. He was a man with a purpose who felt passionately and who was speaking from his heart. It was the only reason Emma even let this all continue. One hint of David having false motives and she would shove him out the door and tell him to get lost.

“Even if that were true, you have to see how bad this looks David. Breaking up your engagement? If word of that got out it could ruin this business. Can’t you see that?” Mary Margaret looked away from him for the first time, but her eyes moved to the floor and not to anyone around them.

“There was no engagement to break up, and I think you know that deep down.”

David pulled out a box from his pocket that Emma immediately noted was the perfect size for a ring. He didn’t open it, but Mary Margaret seemed to recognize the container and hope returned to her features again, letting Emma release a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“I told you once that the woman I married would wear my mother’s ring and I meant it, but Kathryn will never be that woman. She was wearing her grandmother’s diamond yesterday. It was all just a ploy to get a rise out of me, to what ends I don’t know.”

“Don’t you?” Mary Margaret asked quietly. “She loves you, David, and you love her – or loved her I guess - enough to be planning a future seriously with her.” 

“I never planned for anything like what I really wanted with Kathryn. With her it was all arranged, a duty to my family. Every truly happy ending I could hope for needed one thing – _you_. No matter what she did, Kathryn couldn’t compare to you,” David confessed.

“That’s not what you said that night in the park.”

_The park?_ Emma thought to herself, but she assumed that it must be a part of what went wrong all those years ago. The only park she knew of had been just outside of campus, and from what she recalled Mary Margaret and David had gone there sometimes to study.

“You mean about stringing you along as a kind of game?” David asked and Emma bit back a wince. That sounded rough, but before she could delve too deep into what Mary Margaret must have been feeling, David had an answer. “That wasn’t me. You have to believe that.”

“It _was_ you, David. I saw you. Not only did I have to live through the moment of hearing you say all those terrible things, then I saw you with her… celebrating in it all, making a joke out of me and what I thought we had.”

Emma took a step towards her friend at the same time that Ruby and Elsa did. It was an instinctive move to protect Mary Margaret, but they were all halted by David’s earnest reply. 

“You didn’t see me that night. You saw James.”

The look of shock on Mary Margaret’s face and the subsequent realization that their friend seemed to go through prompted Emma to share a look with Ruby and Elsa. Who the hell was James? And why hadn’t Mary Margaret let them kick Kathryn’s ass yesterday? Clearly she was the ‘she’ involved in all of this, and Kathryn needed a serious reality check about how to treat people.

“Your brother? But you said he was in Europe and that you’re father had cut him off and kicked him out for good. How did he…?”

Mary Margaret trailed off as David stepped closer to her, his eyes never straying for a second, and everyone else was completely ignored. Meanwhile Emma stood there almost laughing out loud. It was hardly a funny situation, but there was a certain kind of ludicrousness that came with a supposed familial misunderstanding like this. For Mary Margaret to be convinced that it was David all these years, they must look and sound very similar. Maybe they were even twins. This twist was straight out of a soap opera. Evil twins? Those couldn’t be real could they? Yet there was nothing resembling a lie anywhere on David’s person.

“Apparently all it took to seal the breach between my father and brother was the promise of making me miserable,” David explained. 

“I don’t understand,” Mary Margaret said and David took a step closer again, his hand clutching Mary Margaret’s in his. Emma noticed that her friend didn’t pull back in the slightest and she knew then that all was going to be forgiven. Maybe not right this minute, but Mary Margaret was already starting to make peace with her mistake back then and now David had an opening to make good on the claims he’d walked in here with.

“A few days before that night I broke it off with Kathryn for good. I told her that I didn’t care about what the expectations were or who our families were to each other. I was following my heart to you, and I told her that I hoped she could find someone who made her feel everything that you brought into my life. Even now, having not seen you in years, I still have that feeling like this is all that matters. _You’re_ all that matters.”

“David,” The emotion of all of this started hitting Mary Margaret hard and David made quick work of tossing the flowers onto a nearby chair and wiping away her tears before continuing on. 

“But instead of accepting things, Kathryn went to my father who reasoned that sacrificing your and my happiness was a small price for his idealized business plans. He got James on a plane and set the whole thing up, and I didn’t know until yesterday when I demanded the truth from him. I broke ties with Kathryn for good years ago, so my father knows that there is no longer any hope of a merger between us and he finally gave it up after enough prodding. I had no idea that they were going to set us up like that. I can only imagine what you must have thought and how it must have hurt. I know it killed me a thousand times over to have you walk away.”

“I’m sorry. David I’m so sorry.” Mary Margaret barely got out the words before her voice broke, but David rose to fill the silence, holding her closer as she stroked his cheek.

“There’s no way you could have known, Mary Margaret, but I should have. I saw James the next night. I knew he was in town but I never connected the dots. All this time we could have had was wasted, and it’s because of me, because of _my_ family. Because I couldn’t believe the worst in three people who had shown me their true colors a long time ago.”

After all of these confessions, Emma felt a host of vicarious emotions. It was heartbreaking to think of all the time that had gone by, all the years that Emma had watched her friend try and move on, never finding someone who fit for her like David had. Now they were on their way to getting another chance, but they were still on shaky ground, either heading towards two mutual professions of caring for each other, or setting down definitively different paths. Emma hoped for her friend’s sake that Mary Margaret chose the first option, because Emma knew first hand how much better the world was when love was present.

“I’m not proud of the way I acted back then, Mary Margaret. It should never have been an issue. I should never have waited as long as I did to step up and be the man you deserved. But whether you meant to or not, you undid a lifetime’s worth of learning. You taught me that love is something I _can_ afford, no matter the price. Now all I ask if that you look into your heart and honestly tell me if that love could ever be returned. If not, I’ll walk away. I’ll leave you to whatever it is that can make you happy. But if there’s a chance, even the slightest one, that you love me too, then I’ll never stop trying to show you that I can be the man you believed in all those years ago.”

A beat of anticipation past before Mary Margaret was in motion and pulling David down for a kiss Emma was sure was sweet for the both of them. Given everything, Emma assumed it would be their first one, but her gut was already telling her that though it might be the first, it would be one of many. Emma recognized the pulsing connection between Mary Margaret and David after all, and she hoped that the love they’d formed all those years got the chance to grow and evolve as it should have back then.

“So I’ll take that as a yes?” David asked when they pulled back and before Mary Margaret could respond, Ruby gave her two cents. 

“Honey, you can take that as a _hell_ yes! Sane women don’t turn down big gestures like the one you just made.” 

For the first time Mary Margaret seemed to notice how public this reunion had just been and her cheeks stained deep red in a blush. Emma could relate to that though, for there had been more than a few instances where Killian brought that same level of distraction to her life. Without replying to Ruby, however, Mary Margaret confirmed the sentiment.

“I can’t believe this is real, but yes. We have a lot to figure out, but I do want that chance with you, David. I want to hope with you again. I went too long without it and without you.”

The pure joy on both Mary Margaret and David’s faces in that moment was impossible to ignore, and their happiness lit up the whole room. It was a beautiful thing to see, but when it looked like they were about to do more in terms of reuniting, Emma cleared her throat, pulling Mary Margaret’s attention her way.

“Maybe you guys want to take this somewhere a little more private?” Emma offered. 

“Unless you’re cool with giving Ruby even more ammo than you already have,” Elsa said, backing Emma up.

“Hey! I take offense to that. Besides, Mary Margaret’s done for the day, so she can have all the privacy she needs.” That fact from Ruby seemed to surprise their pixie-haired friend. 

“Done? But what about the three appointments I have this afternoon?”

“What can I say? I’m a great multi-tasker. I moved some things around for you because you’re otherwise engaged,” Ruby said shaking her phone and sending a wink to David who looked back to Mary Margaret with a big grin of his own. 

“Well in that case maybe we could get to that discussion you were talking about.”

“Amongst other things,” Ruby quipped, and everyone turned their eyes to her. “What?”

“Let them have their moment, Ruby! Jeez,” Jasmine said, prompting a smile from Emma. Jasmine might be a new acquaintance, but she certainly fit into the fabric of this friendship and this moment over all. 

“Alright I think that’s our cue to leave,” Mary Margaret said, taking David’s hand and accepting the flowers he retrieved once more from the chair. “See you all tomorrow.”

With that, the friends watched Mary Margaret and David depart, and once the door was closed behind them everyone broke out into a frenzy of conversation. 

“Can you believe that just happened?!” Elsa asked and Jasmine shook her head. 

“That was like a movie. I didn’t even realize moments like that existed,” she said.

“They do here,” Ruby responded before pointing Emma’s way. “And it all started with her.”

“Me?” Emma asked, surprised. 

“Yes you. Did you think you falling in love wasn’t going to have an effect on all of us? When the cynical guarded friend finds her ‘one,’ it’s kind of a sign to the Universe to get it together for everyone else,” Ruby explained as if her logic was unimpeachable.

“So who’s next? You and Graham? Or has Elsa met someone I am unaware of?” Emma joked.

“Tragically no,” Elsa said, still looking a little dreamy eyed after all the love that had been on display just moments ago with their other friend. “But I’m comfortable being the one single friend if it comes to that. I’ll just rescue a lot of animals and bake cakes until I’m old and gray, treating all your grandchildren as if they were my own.”

Emma laughed at Elsa’s visions of her future as Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes. She immediately waved away the thought of any such reality for Elsa.

“It’s only a matter of time. I’m telling you, I can feel it. Love is in the air,” Ruby professed. 

“And that love you’re feeling has nothing to do with the fact that we work in this industry and get people hitched for a living?” Emma retorted.

“That’s purely coincidental,” Ruby said with a grin before turning back to Jasmine and leading the soon to be bride through some other last minute things she’d have to consider for the wedding this weekend. Emma took that as her sign that she was no longer needed, and when Jasmine had successfully changed, and Emma oversaw her dress being returned to where it needed to be, an idea came to her.

“I think I’m going to go out for lunch today,” Emma said to Tiana as she grabbed her jacket and her purse from her office. “I shouldn’t be gone too long. Just over an hour or so. Could you -,” 

“Run things until you get back? In my sleep. You have fun and say hi to Killian for me,” Tiana said throwing Emma a knowing smile. 

“I didn’t – oh forget it.”

Emma didn’t bother denying what her friend already knew and Tiana laughed, giving Emma one last goodbye before she headed out to see the one guy she wanted to chose, and the one who made her believe in second chances and potential happily ever afters. She just had one last thing to do to make sure all systems were a go. Emma pulled out her phone and dialed the necessary number as she walked out the front door. 

“Hey Tink it’s me. Can I ask you for a favor...?”

……………..

As Killian arrived back from a meeting across the floor, he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. Even though it had been a routine breakdown of advertising revenue, the meeting had him in a good mood. Profits were up and advertisers were bidding at higher intervals for spots in the magazine, but even that good news couldn’t take full credit for the grin across his face. No, that went to Emma and the parting words she’d left him with on the train today:

_“Have a good day, dear,”_ she’d teased, but Killian felt that endearment down to his bones. It was a snippet of what life could be with Emma if given the chance, where they were more to each other than just boyfriend and girlfriend. God how Killian wanted that, but for now Emma’s light heartedness and easy flirtations were enough to make him feel like the luckiest man alive. 

As he got closer to his office, Killian noticed that Tink was sitting at her desk with a big smile on her face. It seemed his happiness was going around today, and he stalled at her desk listening to her finish up the conversation that had brightened her mood.

“Okay great. See you soon!” Tink said before hanging up and then jumping when she noticed him. Well this was interesting – no one was ever able to sneak up on Tink. Something must be up.

“Someone special on the other end of that call?” Killian asked his assistant and the small woman smirked. 

“Oh yeah. But don’t you have a letter to get to work on, Captain Nosey?” Tink said, straightening up in her chair and giving him a stern look before pointing to his office door.

“Aye I do. Thanks for the reminder.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Tink replied as Killian laughed. He moved into his office at a leisurely pace and laid his jacket on the back of one of the chairs, not caring to put it away.

He knew that he should get to work now on the letter from the editor that would be needed for the next issue of _Citizen NY_ , but Killian had other thoughts swimming around in his brain, ones that involved a certain blonde temptress whose smiles lit up his whole world. Sitting back behind his desk, Killian didn’t bother pretending to draft his necessary piece and instead he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, thinking of the look of amusement on Emma’s face when he’d asked to see her tonight during their commute this morning. They were in a routine of seeing each other very often but he couldn’t assume that she would give him so much of her time. Emma meanwhile found it comical that he wasn’t already prepping a date, but she readily agreed, sealing it as a fantastic day in Killian’s book no matter what was coming down the pike. 

A _knock_ sounded through the room a moment later, interrupting Killian’s happy thoughts of Emma and his largely ignoring his work responsibilities. He looked up and found Will with a parcel in his hand. His friend studied Killian critically, but instead of making a joke about the state he’d found him in as Killian might expect, Will attempted a sorry excuse for a smile.

“Here’s that packet you wanted from the graphics deparment.” 

Will tossed the materials onto Killian’s desk with more force than was needed, and the usually prevalent smirk on his friend’s face was nowhere to be seen. Killian sat up straighter, reaching out for the papers as his eyes stayed on his friend.

“Everything alright there, Scarlet?” Killian asked as Will grunted. 

“Fine.” That hardly sounded reassuring.

“You sure about that?” Killian asked, taking note of Will’s clenched jaw and fists. When he looked back to Will’s eyes, Will caved and sat down in the seat across from him, exhaling a breath.

“No I’m not fucking sure. Actually I am – I’m certain that I’m a right idiot.” Well that had escalated quickly.

“What happened?” Killian asked.

“It’s more like what _didn’t_ happen, mate.” Killian mulled the cryptic statement over for a minute and then it dawned on him.

“Does this have anything to do with a particularly bright reporter you’ve been avoiding seeing socially?” Killian nudged Will into the right direction, but his friend only put his face in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

“She’s found someone else,” Will mumbled. 

“Beg your pardon?” Killian asked, convinced he hadn’t heard him correctly.

“She’s taken, mate! She’s spoken for! She’s invested elsewhere! How else can I say it?” Killian looked from Will to the door, glad to see his friend had closed it upon entering. Otherwise the whole office would have just heard that.

“Since when?” Killian asked, assured that if Belle was serious about someone the subject would have come up at some point. 

“I don’t bloody know. Harrison asked her out for drinks yesterday and she told him she’s already seeing someone. I just overheard in the break room and I don’t know what to make of it. How did this happen?” 

Silence descended between Killian and Will as Killian considered what Will had just imparted to him, but it was clear that he viewed the situation entirely different than his friend did. Harrison was a fine enough man, but there was nothing like chemistry between him and Belle, and Killian would guess that Belle might say something like that to let a man down easy. Until they heard it from the source herself, there should be no assumption of this being true.

“I ruined this, mate. I ruined things before they even had the chance to begin,” Will said in a defeated tone. Killian, meanwhile, couldn’t stand to see his friend this way.

“The way I see it you have two choices: walk away and live with the regret…”

“Or?” Will asked hesitatingly after Killian’s short pause.

“Or you fight for her. You tell Belle how you feel, you lay your cards out there, and you let her make a decision.”

“Are you mad?! And what if she is taken?! What if I make a mess of everything? It’d be awkward. It would starve away the little bit we do have together now.”

Killian knew it sounded crazy, and he recalled the way it had been with him when he was trying to approach Emma. The situations were different of course, but the core problem was the same: Will was too wrapped up in his own thoughts just as Killian had been, and if he hadn’t gotten his head out of his ass long enough to say hello and ask Emma for a date, Killian would have missed out on the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

“Is this what you want Will? Are you satisfied with settling for a life as just her friend, nay her work acquaintance even? Because if you are then let things stand. Walk away, wash your hands of it, learn to move on. But if you’re looking for more and if you see a future with her you have to go for it, mate. You can’t just wait around expecting her to come to you.”

Will let the words hang there for a while, mulling them over and deciding what to do. Killian worried for a moment that his friend would choose the coward’s way out, and he didn’t want that for him. Will deserved to know one way or another, and Killian did believe in his heart that there was something more than friendly admiration between Belle and Will. But there was only so much that Killian could do. The choice had to be Will’s, because one way or another Will was the one who would deal with the consequences. 

“As usual you’re right, but that doesn’t mean I bloody like it,” Will said standing up and wiping his hands on his slacks. “No one ever tells you it’s gonna be like this either. Everyone makes love seem a big mushy, easy thing. But this…”

“Is barely restrained chaos, aye. It gets better, mate. If she gives you the chance to make it real, it transcends everything else and anything is worth it.” At least it was when it came to him and Emma. 

“If I were less self-involved I’d probably dissect everything you just gave away about you and your girl, but that’ll have to wait. If I don’t go now I’ll lose my nerve,” Will claimed uneasily. 

“ _Now_?” Killian asked, surprised that his friend would make a move like this during work hours, but before Will could start reevaluating and spiraling again Killian offered a smile and a final wish. “Well good luck. She’d be a fool not to choose you.” 

“Here’s hoping,” Will said taking leave of the room and leaving Killian alone once more.

There was about a thirty second window where Killian attempted to study some of those graphics Will had brought, but then interruption came calling again in the form of another knock at the doorway. Not that Killian minded. He still wasn’t presently capable of focusing as he should. 

“Change your mind so soon?” Killian asked but as his eyes moved up he found it wasn’t Will at all, but the woman who’d been on Killian’s mind since leaving her this morning. Emma was here, and instantly Killian stood up to greet her. 

“I did actually. Lunch alone just wasn’t working with me today, so I thought I’d stop by, unless you’re busy…” Emma said, holding up a bag of food that she’d brought along.

“I’m never too busy for you, Emma.”

“Tink said the same thing when I called. Apparently I take easy priority over skype sessions with your LA affiliates.”

The final pieces clicked into place for Killian as he realized why Tink had acted so peculiarly before. He appreciated his assistant’s discretion though, for this was a lovely surprise and he made a mental note to thank her sincerely later.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Killian agreed and Emma chuckled to herself as he pulled her in for a kiss. God it felt good to have her here, and Killian was more than thrilled for whatever had happened in the world that led Emma to him right now.

The gleam in Emma’s eyes when they separated from the kiss, still a breath away from each other and both clearly wanting more, made Killian wonder exactly what had brought her here today. There were gears turning in that beautiful brain of hers and though Killian didn’t expect any ulterior motives on Emma’s part, there was definitely something on her mind. Yet Killian didn’t have to ask about it. Instead Emma freely said what she wanted to say. 

“I just wanted to say for the record that I’m choosing you and this relationship, and that I’m really glad you broke the ice that first day. If you hadn’t…” Emma looked away and Killian tilted her face back up to look at him. He didn’t understand exactly what prompted her words, but the sentiment was one he wanted to immediately address.

“There was no choice to make, Emma. Some things you just know, and I knew I needed you in my life.”

Killian also knew even then that he loved her, or that he could love her very soon. It was the easiest thing to do in Killian’s opinion, as if he’d been born specifically for the task of giving his heart to one Emma Swan. Nothing felt as right as giving her everything he had, and no dream could outshine his one to always be with her. It had happened quickly to be sure, but some loves were like that. They started at first glance and evolved into something all the greater, and that, Killian believed, was what he’d found with Emma: a love that grew to so much more when given the opportunity to do so.

The confessions on both of their parts sparked another kiss, and the food was long forgotten. All Killian could comprehend was Emma. The way she gave herself so willingly, the way she was investing in him and their relationship together. It was incredible, and yet it was only the surface of what made Emma so miraculous. She was so complex and dynamic, a person he still didn’t fully know, but who he wanted to spend a lifetime trying to understand.

“You know the last time I was here I had this thought,” Emma whispered when she pulled back too soon for his liking. Her eyes stayed on his lips, her smile curving upwards. “I was thinking that your office has a lot more privacy than mine does and as such it lends more _options_ for how to spend a lunch hour.”

The seductive tone of Emma’s voice and her hand on his chest teasing ever so slowly downward made Killian gulp harshly. He knew exactly what she was hinting at, and he’d never been even remotely tempted to steal such an interlude in his office. This was where he worked, and for his whole life up to now he had kept his romantic life as far from here as he could, but with Emma things were different. The idea of spending however much time they had here chasing some sort of pleasure made his heart pump loudly and his veins fill with a rush of adrenaline.

“And did these thoughts of yours have any more specificity, Swan?” Killian asked, his voice gruff and gravely. He hardly recognized the tone, but damn he loved the way Emma flushed at hearing it. She played the seductress so well, but she was just as far gone as he was and that was an aphrodisiac in itself.

“Some. But I’m always open to suggestions,” she replied breathily and Killian sought to take advantage of her current state. 

“Lock the door, love.”

The fire in Emma’s eyes at the command made her all the more beautiful, but she heeded the request, getting up and swaying her hips with a bit more flair than usual as she walked to fulfill his request. When she turned around, her sinful smile had returned and Killian felt his hands clench into fists as an active attempt to not just grab her right now. Instead he waited until she was back with him before wrapping his arms around her.

“Now what?” Emma asked.

“Now you decide, Swan. Should I ravish you on the desk or the couch?” Emma blushed at the words, but her eyes never waivered, staying trained on his before she replied.

“Desk. Definitely desk.” The way she said the words made Killian groan. There was no doubt Emma had thought of this before, and he certainly had lost his train of thought more than once imaging such a moment as this.

With time not on their side, Killian had to fight with himself. His usual instinct when it came to Emma was to savor every moment and to elicit every last drop of pleasure that he could from her. It came back to the idea of proving himself worthy and showing her how good he could always make her feel. That he found his own immense satisfaction from satisfying her was a mere bonus. Typically his one-track mind was dedicated only to seeing her content.

Now though there wasn’t every option under the sun available to him. He couldn’t tease her like he wanted, or bring her to the brink and then pull back so as to elongate her eventual climax. No, this needed careful consideration and it would test the mastery he’d accumulated over the past few weeks of what Emma craved and what she most desired. The thought of needing to get creative made him impossibly harder.

“I should have told you when you walked in that you look beautiful today, Emma,” Killian murmured when she was perched atop his desk, her legs spread wider so he could stand between them. The hem of her black dress inched higher than was decent, but in here no one would see aside from him. He loved thinking that she was all his, and a possessiveness that he’d never had before her settled over him. Emma was _his_ , and he would spend every last bit of energy in him to show her he was worth putting her faith in and choosing in return. 

“You did tell me this morning remember?” Emma teased, her eyes searching his and then dropping back down to his mouth again, her tongue poking out to wet her lips and drive him mad. His hands on her hips tightened until one moved down to the soft skin of her thigh.

“Once isn’t enough, love. You should know it every second of every day,” he professed. 

“That might get a little tedious,” Emma said, a sharp sound of need tailing the last syllable and causing Killian to smile wider. Just as he expected she was ready for him already. One graze of his fingers against the lace that covered her sex and he was certain.

“Ah, but the way I’d tell you isn’t with mere words,” Killian said as he delicately removed the fabric that separated them, taunting her a little more in the process before putting the scrap of lace in his pocket. “I think we’d both rather enjoy my _showing_ you just how enamored I am with you more than simply saying it.”

Emma made a sound of agreement that turned into a quiet moan when he knelt before her. She no doubt knew of his intentions in that moment and though she shook her head and protested that they didn’t have time, her body arched towards him, pleading for the attention he was about to bestow.

“Just a taste now, Swan. Enough to drive you to the edge before I take you fully.”

Emma looked liable to speak again but she didn’t get the chance when Killian had her where he wanted her, perched at the edge of the table and opened to him completely. He didn’t tease in the slightest, but made love to her sex with his mouth, reveling in each frustrated sound Emma made. Her need to keep quiet was no doubt burdensome for her, but Killian knew a thing or too about disappointment. He wanted more than anything to take Emma over the edge like this. He knew exactly the series of licks and sucks he’d need to give her that completion but he pulled back and stood up again right when she was about to come, the taste of her arousal still sweet on his tongue.

Understanding his thoughts on what would happen next, Emma moved up and made quick work of undoing his pants, pushing them down far enough so he was free to take her as he wanted. With one quick thrust, they were both of them groaning, but they covered the sounds with a hungry kiss that was hard and demanding. The thought that this was dangerous was never far from Killian’s thoughts, and honestly it was the only thing keeping him in check at all. But soon enough Emma was crashing into her orgasm and taking him with him as she pulsed against him, and the release was just as satisfying as all the one’s Emma had granted him in the past few weeks.

“I think I can safely say that this has been the best lunch break ever,” Emma said, when she caught her breath again, her forehead resting against Killian’s and her eyes lazily opening and displaying every last bit of the pleasure she’d just found. He wanted to take her all over again when she looked like this, sated and happy and infatuated with him.

“And it’s not over. Not just yet anyway.” They still had a bit of time left, and Killian fully intended to make use of it.

The two of them cleaned up and got themselves situated, moving to the couch to eat their lunch, and though it was a bit more rushed because of their other chosen activities, Killian cherished every second that they had together. They sat close, sharing the two items Emma had procured for them with a familiarity that spoke to far more time shared between them than they’d actually had. Killian found himself wanting more afternoons like this and he was willing to procure them from Emma through whatever means necessary, but he held back on making that request as he learned about her day. He listened as she broke down the scene from _Bliss_ earlier this afternoon that had prompted her visit, and he felt himself truly happy for Emma and her friend.

“So they found each other again in the end,” Killian acknowledged, watching Emma’s smile appear as he made the claim.

“Yeah they did,” she confirmed, intertwining her fingers with his in a quiet show of togetherness. 

“Promise me something, Emma.” Emma looked back to him and took in his earnest plea. “Promise me that you won’t run if ever there’s some sort of misunderstanding. I would never hurt you, love, and the thought that you would think so…” Killian couldn’t bare to put those thoughts to words.

“I’m not going anywhere, Killian. I know what kind of man you are and I know that I can trust you.” Killian would be hard pressed to think of sweeter words that his ears had ever heard. 

“That you can, love. That you can.”

They shared one last kiss before Emma took note of the clock along the wall and realized she had to get going, but saying goodbye was difficult for Killian, even if today’s visit had never been planned in the first place. Nevertheless he sent Emma off with a vow to see her later and as he watched her go, offering a friendly goodbye to Tink and some of the other staff around the floor on her way to the elevator, Killian felt himself falling a little more under the spell of this woman who brought so much magic to his life just by being herself.

**_Post-Note: I am leaving this chapter here hoping that you guys take as much enjoyment from all the fluff as I did. I know some of you might be thinking that there wasn’t as much direct CS engagement as you might like, but don’t fret.  All the subsequent chapters there will be much more. As I said earlier, next chapter also brings Liam’s arrival (and some more intrigue on that front) and I can hardly wait. Anyway thank you all so much for reading and I hope you have a lovely rest of your day!_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Hey all! This chapter brings us to the Emma and Liam introduction. Now, because it’s me writing you all know that this chapter will be fluffy. I am not providing a true-to-show meeting between Emma and Liam in this AU, but what I am bringing is some light humor, an overload of cuteness, and a plethora of feels in the best way. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

_All we have to do is make it through tonight,_ Killian thought to himself for the hundredth time. _It’s just one evening – how bad can it really be?_  

For the past few hours, Killian’s thoughts had been focused on one agenda item – dinner between he and Emma and Liam. Today was the day his two worlds would collide after weeks in a glorious kind of bubble, and all Killian could hope was that nothing too terrible happened when they did.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love his brother or believe Liam capable of polite conversation and kindness to strangers. The problem was that Liam had always been protective of Killian, and though Emma was strong and sure of herself, Liam had a certain kind of humor. He was blunt and abrasive, and though he meant well, there was some room for mistaking his brother’s meaning that was currently worrying Killian. He just wanted Emma and Liam to get along, for it would make his life so much easier, but he also didn’t want either of them to think that Liam’s approval was necessary, because no matter what Liam thought, Killian was in love with Emma, and that wasn’t going to change. 

“Boss? Boss? Earth to Killian!”

The voice at his doorway pulled Killian’s attention from where he’d been staring at his computer screen. The screen saver on the device was a photo that had been taken during a night out with Emma and her friends last week. It was one of the only ones he had of the two of them, and Emma was impossibly beautiful and clearly relaxed in this picture. Killian knew it wasn’t likely that she’d find such comfort during dinner, but he intended to get her back to that space when all of these obligations were behind them.

“What is it Tink?” Killian asked standing up and stretching. He’d been sedentary for too long and now with the interruption his restlessness had returned.

“It’s Liam. He’s here.”

“He’s _what_?!” Killian yelled, moving through the room to see Tink out there. “He wasn’t supposed to come here!”

“I know, but Ernie on the first floor just sent me a message. Your brother is in the building and he should be arriving right about… now.”

At that exact moment, the elevator door across the way opened revealing one Liam Jones, dressed in his usual suit and sporting a stern expression. To the average person he would appear grumpy or off-putting, but Killian knew his brother, and this was a look of determination. Another person in the crowd recognized that look as well, braving up to greet Liam as he walked through the office. 

“Oi, Liam, what are you doing here mate?” Will asked and though Liam was surprised at the excess of the welcome and the familiarity of Will’s greeting, Killian knew the reason for it.

There was nothing that could dampen Will’s spirits right now – not when he’d finally manned up and asked Belle for a date. She’d ended up saying yes and tomorrow after work they’d go off and see if this mutual like between them could go anywhere. Killian was happy for his two friends, but he didn’t have time to linger on those feelings now. Instead he was prepping for his sneaky elder brother and the long night ahead of them. 

“What am I always doing here, Scarlet? Checking in and making sure my little brother hasn’t burned the place to the ground.”

“Bloody hell,” Killian whispered aloud, biting back a few more curses as his brother made his way down the hallway. When Liam met Killian’s eyes, a smile broke free and Killian knew he was in so much trouble. A feisty Liam meant he and Emma were in for a very interesting night.

“Ah Killian, there you are. You’re looking well.” As soon as he was close enough, Liam pulled Killian into a big hug, astounding Killian further.

“Liam, I thought we were meeting you at the restaurant…” There was no thinking about it actually – it was a fact that this had been their plan. Killian had specified that a number of times so that he’d have a few critical moments alone with Emma before this evening.

“Oh right, but I was feeling impatient, and then I figured why wait? This way I can see where this woman of yours works, and get a better feel for who she is.”

“You mean this way you can throw us off balance and get an idea of how she deals with your crazy twists,” Killian rebuffed.

“Same thing,” Liam said with a grin and Killian sized his brother up. Something was different about him – not substantially so, but his brother was in a very good mood, and Killian had to wonder if it was all about seeing Emma or if there was something else at play.

“What’s going on with you?” Killian asked as he stepped back into his office to grab his jacket and the last of his belongings.

“Nothing. I’m just eager to see if your investment will pay off.”

Killian stilled at the words, hating the way that Liam was talking about Emma even if it wasn’t actively meant as an insult. An _investment_? Emma was hardly a business transaction. Truthfully she was so much more than anything business related in Killian’s life, and the idea that Liam was going into tonight thinking of Emma as something that could pay off for him or Killian in the future made Killian sick. He turned around and felt himself growling out some words of warning.

“I’m gonna stop you there, brother. Emma is _not_ some sort of surrogate to achieve a set of expectations. She’s a woman I care about – a women I love – and I won’t have you treating her with less respect than she’s worth. So if you’re going to have trouble with that, we might as well call this whole thing off right now.” 

A silence passed between them where Killian awaited a confrontation from Liam. It wasn’t customary in their relationship for Killian to be combative, but his emotions were high and his need to protect Emma was guiding him. He couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for setting his brother straight, but Killian was surprised when a huge smile appeared on Liam’s face. In that moment he remembered the last time he’d been with Liam and his brother’s bizarre delight in Killian’s being flustered. His jaw ticked at the thought that this was to be the new tradition between the two of them.

“So it’s officially love, eh?” Liam asked and Killian thought back to his words and realized he had said that aloud. He ran a hand through his hair but didn’t try and deny it.

“Aye. I love Emma and that’s not going to change.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it, especially given that monologue you saddled me with during our last talk.”

Killian remembered the interaction vividly, and he considered again the scenario that Liam was preparing to enter in then. That whole idea about the matchmakers and the clinical marriage just for the sake of appearances and producing heirs had sounded terrible then and it sounded even more dreadful now. But tonight Killian intended to discover if anything had changed with Liam. Was his brother still intent on finding a bride through a cold, calculated arrangement? And if so, did Killian have any time to try and persuade him otherwise?

“It’s not too late for you to find love yourself, Liam. Unless you got married while away and neglected to tell me.” Dear God, please let that not be the case.

“I didn’t, but I did narrow down the choices from five to two. They both have what I’m looking for on paper, and in person they were exceedingly competent. I’ll be making my final decision by Monday.” The phrasing made Killian’s stomach sour. It just felt so less than desirable, to compare two women based on a set of parameters and decide to propose from one interview-like dinner… Killian could think of nothing he’d like less than that.

“So you’re really going through with it?” It was hard for Killian to keep the distaste out of his tone. 

“I told you I would. My wants and wishes haven’t changed. The way I get there isn’t important.” 

Killian could have argued with Liam about how wrong he was, but unless his brother felt that first spark with someone, or lingered in the moment where a true connection was made with a woman he could see a future with, he would never fully understand. Liam was pragmatic, organized and driven in every aspect of his life. He simply didn’t know what romantic love was, and there weren’t words that Killian could offer to his brother to make it anymore real. Yet maybe, just maybe, the dinner with Emma tonight could change things. If Liam saw the love Killian had for Emma and the strength of feeling she had for him, maybe he would abandon this foolish crusade for an heir and give himself a fair shot. Killian could only hope.

“Says the man who always told me that the journey makes the man,” Killian quipped before diverting his brother off the topic and maneuvering him out of his office. “Now I’m assuming you let your driver go for the time being.”

“I did, why?” Liam asked and Killian smirked, enjoying what he was about to do to his unsuspecting brother.

“No real reason. But I didn’t drive today so we’ll take the train to Emma’s work.” The squawked out sound that escaped his brother in that moment was truly priceless, and Killian caught the sound of a muffled laugh from Tink’s station. He had to work hard to keep himself from chuckling too.

“The subway? Are you mad?!” Liam barked out, his hand running over the expensive suit he was wearing. Killian could practically hear his brother tallying up the total amount of money he was currently wearing and thinking what a foolish idea it was to enter public transport dressed as such.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of a little train, Liam,” Killian taunted and Liam stood up straight, defying the label instantly.

“You wont bait me into this, brother.” 

“Fine. You can take a cab and meet me there then, though I won’t hesitate in telling Emma or her friends about your aversion to a completely normal mode of transport.”

Killian took Liam’s grumbled mutterings as a sign that he’d won the tiny scuffle, and he flashed his brother a smile. This might not be such a terrible time after all, and he could hardly wait to see Liam’s reaction to the trains he rode every day. They’d been a bit galling to him at first, but they were largely fine over all, and for Killian they held the added nostalgic bonus of those months spent watching out for Emma. Besides, maybe they’d get lucky and there’d be a girl for Liam riding the rails today. Anything was possible, and surely anything was better than his settling for an artificial arrangement. 

“Hey Boss, one last thing before you leave,” Tink called and Killian moved closer to her listening to her whispered words. “I already gave Emma a heads up, so no worries. She’s prepared for brother dearest.”

“You are a true godsend, Tink. Remind me to give you a raise,” Killian said, knowing he’d made many a claim before but that he’d make good on it this time just as he always had in the past.

Confident that everything that needed doing was done, Killian spent the next twenty minutes introducing his brother to a part of the city Liam hadn’t needed to venture through in a good long time, and he laid the groundwork for the meetings to come. Killian told Liam all about Emma’s career and her successes and how she wouldn’t brag this evening but that she should. Emma and her friends were already proving themselves and building a brand and business model that could survive a very competitive climate.

Killian also included facts about each of Emma’s friends so that Liam wasn’t walking in there blind. Because if Killian was certain of anything it was that Emma’s friends would be in attendance when they arrived – the four friends were a package deal after all, and where one went the others usually followed. They were also all of them nosey, and the prospect of a first meeting with Liam would be too juicy a story for any of them to pass up on.

By the time they’d made it to _Bliss Boutique_ , Killian realized that he’d barely stopped talking the entire journey and in all that time Liam had been largely silent. Oh he was engaged and listening, but he hadn’t demanded that Killian change topics or begun an interrogation about any one facet of what Killian was saying. This wasn’t ordinary behavior, at least not for Liam, but his brother’s comment right outside of the shop made Killian feel better about it. 

“Whatever happens at this dinner there’s one thing for certain – you are serious about this woman, Killian, and for better or worse you’ve chosen her. I have to admire that kind of devotion.”

Devotion was a good word for it, but even that didn’t seem strong enough to Killian. The attachment between he and Emma was growing more and more with each day, and every moment that he wasn’t with her he wished he could be. Even now he looked through the glass windows and saw her standing there, wishing he was just beside her with his hand in hers. Emma was unaware for the moment of his presence, speaking with Tiana about something or other for the store, looking in control and gorgeous as per usual, but when her glance flicked his way and her eyes met his, Killian’s whole world stopped. It hinged on Emma’s reaction, and the smile that she offered him that spoke to her being happy even in her anxiety about tonight prompted him forward. 

Without much thought for anything else, Killian walked inside and Liam did the same, but his steps never faltered all the way until Killian was standing right in front of Emma and pressing a kiss to her lips. It might be unexpected, and it wasn’t something he was accustomed to doing with an audience that included his brother, but it couldn’t be helped. He needed the feeling of Emma’s lips on his more than he needed anything.

“Well hello to you too,” Emma said lightly with a smile on her face when he pulled back. It was good to see that warmth again and that light in her green eyes. Killian immediately took her hand in his and felt the same reviving pleasure when her fingers instinctively intertwined with his.

“Emma love, this is my brother Liam. Liam this is Emma Swan, my girlfriend.” Killian turned to Liam who was smugly grinning as Emma did the same.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Liam,” Emma said, offering her hand to shake. 

“Have you now? Because my brother has been keeping you largely under wraps,” Liam asserted, causing Killian to tense a bit and worry that they were already on their way to a problematic evening, but Emma didn’t flinch in the slightest.

“Probably because he’s horribly embarrassed of me. He really can’t take me anywhere,” Emma said and Killian gawked at her before she let a smile slip. “Kidding.” 

Killian felt his heart start up in his chest again and heard the rumble of Liam’s laughter. That was a good sign for sure, for Liam was sparse with what he bestowed a chuckle on, yet the light in his brother’s eyes hinted at genuine amusement.

“I think we’ll get along just fine, Emma,” Liam said easily, making Killian feel better in an instant.

“I hope so. These are my friends and two of my business partners: Mary Margret Blanchard and Ruby Lucas.”

Killian nodded greeting to each of the women before they waved their hellos to Liam. The only one missing was Elsa, but considering her often more consuming schedule in the bakery, Killian wasn’t surprised. It was a shame though – he’d just have to introduce Liam to Emma’s amiable friend another time.

“I see handsome runs in the family,” Ruby teased and Liam smiled widely.

“My brother is merely fortunate that there was any handsome left. I singlehandedly took all the good genes.” The statement was ridiculous and everyone knew it was meant as a joke, prompting a laugh and a lightness that was comfortable even in the new situation. “But I was told there was a fourth friend and partner. Did I not make the cut for her to greet?”

“No no it’s nothing like that,” Mary Margaret professed quickly.

“Elsa just works harder than the rest of us,” Emma offered kindly but the mention of Elsa did seem to spark something for her. “I actually was supposed to check in with her before we leave. I’ll just-,” 

“I’m here, I’m here!” Elsa said, rushing through the room to give a small blue box with the bakery’s logo on it to Emma. “Sorry, there was petal emergency. Clara was supposed to make a hundred daffodils for the Callahan cake and she made one hundred daisies instead. I swear it was straight out of that nightmare I was telling you all about last week.” 

When the box was safely in Emma’s custody, Elsa blew a strand of her almost white blonde hair out of her face that had fallen from her braid and she smiled at everyone. She was in many ways the embodiment of good humor, and every time that Killian had met Elsa to now he was impressed with her boundless energy and her ability to find the best in any situation and any person that she met, but when her eyes caught on Killian and Liam just beside him her smile evaporated. Now there was an intensity plastered on her pretty face instead and Elsa’s blue eyes widened and were consumed with some unspoken energy that hadn’t been there seconds before. 

“Oh Elsa perfect timing. This is Liam Jones. Liam, my other best friend and our resident baker extraordinaire, Elsa,” Emma said as she shared a knowing look with Killian. Whatever was happening right now, they both knew it was out of the ordinary, but Killian couldn’t wrap his head around how extraordinary it was until Liam spoke.

“Bloody hell,” Liam whispered aloud and Killian’s head turned so fast to stare at his brother he risked whiplash. 

What was this reaction? Was that something like interest in his brother’s eyes? Aye it was! Killian had never seen that before and he’d certainly never seen Liam get so bent out of shape when meeting anyone. Liam seemed to realize his lack of cool a second too late and then stuck his hand out to Elsa. 

“Uh, right, sorry. Liam Jones.”

“Yeah I got that,” Elsa said with a smile extending her hand to meet his.

This whole exchange was notably charged since Liam hadn’t instead on shaking Ruby or Mary Margaret’s hand, but when his brother’s hold on Elsa lingered longer than was comfortable, there was an understanding amongst everyone that something was happening here. It was a strange and unexpected twist of fate, but Killian couldn’t help grinning at the sight before him, at least until Elsa looked down at their joined hands and a frown settled on her features. Killian watched as the normally cheerful and open woman closed herself off a bit and retreated with a level of coldness that didn’t match the intimacy of the moment just before.

“Come with us,” Liam said, not making any sense to anyone. Killian attempted to clarify for his brother.

“You mean to dinner?” he asked and Liam nodded, still looking just at Elsa who was now attempting to look anywhere but at Liam.

“I can’t. I have plans,” Elsa said quietly but her refusal of the offer was firm nonetheless.

“Change them… _please_.”

There was the gruff and demanding Liam that Killian knew, but underneath the usual hardness there was a discernable element of need. Killian didn’t recall a time that he’d ever heard Liam sound desperate, but he was bordering on it in this moment. And the delayed attempt at politeness spoke volumes coming from a man who usually just said what he wanted and got it immediately. Clearly Liam was out of his depths with this, but from the smile that appeared on Emma, Ruby, and Mary Margaret’s faces, the women seemed totally in the know of what was going on.

“Even if I could I wouldn’t. This is your dinner to meet Emma. I didn’t make those cupcakes for nothing,” Elsa claimed, casting her glance at Liam again. When she did that bit of hardness that was in her voice was gone again. Emma’s friend had become a walking contradiction – she said one thing, but her eyes gave away another desire all together.

“What is happening right now, Swan?” Killian whispered low enough so only Emma could hear and she just shook her head, the smile from before still lingering. She was perplexed, but her response was a bit more illuminating.

“I think they like each other? No scratch that, I _know_ they like each other.” Emma nodded back to Liam who was still trying to figure out a reply to Elsa’s refusal.

The look on his brother’s face was distressed and also a little angry. Killian could imagine it would be painful to be turned down like this or feel so out of one’s element, especially for Liam who had no experience in such situations. Nevertheless, Liam persisted, trying his best to will Elsa into some kind of agreement with him. 

“Another time then,” he offered and Elsa gave a curt shake of her head.

“I can’t,” Elsa said before making an excuse and retreating to the bakery. It was only a matter of seconds before Ruby and Mary Margaret were following her, leaving Emma and Killian to try and break the tension with Liam who was still staring after where Elsa had gone, his fists balled tightly and his face appearing torn.

“Don’t take it personally,” Emma said offering his brother some comfort. “Elsa always comes around.”

The hint from Emma that there could be some kind of hope on the horizon seemed to calm Liam, and he finally pulled his eyes away from the doorway through which Elsa had left. Though his smile wasn’t as full as the ones before it, it was an improvement, as was his brother’s attempt at humor. 

“Right then. Well we should be off. I’ve got about a million questions and roughly four more moments were I make things uncomfortable still to go.”

Emma and Killian laughed at that and followed Liam out the door hand in hand. And though there were many things left unsaid, and a number of items he’d like to explore further with Emma about what exactly had just transpired, Killian let it all just be. Soon enough he’d get the chance to be alone with his Swan again, and until then he’d try and enjoy this first opportunity to make his only family and the woman he saw as the key to his future happiness click in the way the hoped they could.

………..

“And you know what he said next?” Liam asked, urging Emma to guess what could have been going through Killian’s head years ago when he was trying to get _Citizen NY_ from an idea in his head to an actual publication. 

“I have a few ideas,” Emma said, smiling at Killian and anticipating that he’d be ready to fight tooth and nail for the dream he’d been trying to build for himself.

“He told me if I had even a shred of belief in him I’d shut my mouth and help instead of berating his life choices,” Liam said and Emma noticed the way Killian went a little red and scratched behind his ear. It was a typical tell that he was feeling too on display or a little embarrassed, but Emma didn’t think that he should. After all it was admirable that he was unwilling to hear ‘no.’ He had goals and he wanted to meet them even if it meant standing up to the one man he admired most.

“And let me guess – you sat there in shocked silence before agreeing,” Emma finished and Liam nodded. 

“Indeed I did. I’ve never been more proud of Killian than I was in that moment. I knew he had the courage he’d need to make it work. Sometimes a man cares so much that he practically wills something he wants into being.” 

Killian’s thumb grazed lightly across Emma’s knuckles where their hands were joined, and when she looked at him again, Emma swore she could read his thoughts. He was agreeing with his brother’s assessment, but he wasn’t thinking about work. Emma believed that he was thinking about them and how they’d both wanted each other for a long time before taking the plunge into a real relationship. Now it was Emma’s turn to blush.

“Women do that too,” Emma said as a joke and Liam laughed again. It felt like another little victory for Emma, and despite her earlier fears, she felt comfortable here with the most important person in Killian’s life. It wasn’t nearly as stressful as she’d once thought it would be, and with every shared amusement, all the lingering doubts of whether she’d be deemed as good enough fell away.

Through the course of the dinner tonight, Emma also found herself growing more and more accustomed to the dynamic between Killian and his brother. While there was a good amount of parental-like guidance on Liam’s part, there was also a bond there that spoke to brotherhood over guardianship. They bantered like an old married couple half the time, and the competiveness between them was clear but so was the love and appreciation on both parts.

It was a really nice thing to see in person, and for Emma it offered a unique perspective as to who Killian was in other areas of his life and who he’d been in the past. Some of the stories that Liam shared were sweet and funny, about an energetic little boy chasing his elder brother around looking for attention and praise. Emma could imagine the two of them together causing chaos everywhere and giving their Mom, hell. But when their mother came up there was always a softness from Liam that Emma didn’t expect. Killian had brought her up before a time or too, but it was clear Liam’s memories were far more vivid and what he retained the best was that she’d loved her sons and wanted the best for them.

A moment came towards the end of their meal when Killian excused himself to use the restroom, and where Emma would once have been scared at the prospect of alone time with Liam, she couldn’t muster those feelings now. Instead she sat there expecting that Liam would use this chance to make an inquiry that had been on his mind since they’d left _Bliss_. But if Emma expected any sort of casual segue into the conversation, she was sorely mistaken.

“Look, Emma, I know Elsa is your friend and I shouldn’t ask but -,” Emma raised her hand to ease his worried inquiry.

“But you want to know why she turned you down like that,” Emma finished and Liam nodded.

“Yes, I do.” 

Emma looked at the man who sat across from her who wasn’t so wholly dissimilar from Killian in looks, and she took in the confusion and desire to know in his gaze. That feeling she had before about Liam being interested in Elsa hadn’t faded at all, if anything it had laid down firmer roots, and though Emma would usually never talk out of turn about her friends, she’d had the chance to touch base with Mary Margaret and Ruby during a ‘bathroom break’ of her own.

_“You know what she told us?”_ Ruby had yelled through the phone. _“She told us he’s just too rich, like that was a reasonable thing to say! It took us a whole ten minutes to get her to admit that he was attractive, and then she went on and on about how ‘that’s how they get you, by being hot and commanding and having eyes out of a dream.’ Apparently it’s impossible for him not to be a huge ass just because he has a huge net worth. She’s crazy!”_

Emma further broke down the resistance on Elsa’s part with her two close friends and they’d all decided that there was more happening on Elsa’s part. All of them had seen it in her eyes, this hint that there might be more than economically-based loathing on the part of their dear friend, and they’d agreed that Emma could give Liam the truth. Maybe with that he’d be able to prove himself as being more than his money. Or maybe not. Either way they’d all know for sure, and there wouldn’t be this big cloud of uncertainty hanging over everyone.

“It’s your money,” Emma said, preparing herself for some kind of blowback. 

“My – my what?” Liam asked, clearly not understanding.

“Or I guess it’s what it represents. Elsa spent her whole life finding what it is that makes her happy and it isn’t money. So she avoids excess in anything but her desserts.” 

The expression on Liam’s face was almost comical in it’s level of shock. Emma could imagine it was hard for him to understand – most women he dealt with were probably just in it for the money, but that was the way it was. Emma purposefully didn’t mention that Elsa stood to inherit millions of dollars some day and that she knew she didn’t want wealth like that because of experience. She figured that part of Elsa’s history and the more detailed reasons behind her aversion were best for her friend to describe.

“She expects me to get rid of my money?” Liam asked, and the tone in his voice wasn’t angry, but almost like he was considering it. Emma moved to correct his thinking before the man did something drastic. 

“To be fair I don’t think she expects anything from you. You asked why she’d turn you down, and that’s one potential reason.”

“So what do I do?” Liam asked and Emma shrugged.

“I guess that all depends on what you want from her,” Emma said, knowing this next part might not be as pleasant to say. “But I’ll say this here and now – if you’re just looking for a laugh or to see if you can make her like you just to walk away, look somewhere else. Elsa’s one of my best friends and I’m not going to stand back and watch anyone mess with her head.”

“I’d never hurt her,” Liam said forcefully and Emma recognized the expression on his face. It was one she’d seen on Killian time and time again when he was talking about her or promising good things to come for the two of them. The thought that Liam could feel that way for Elsa calmed Emma, and reduced her worries.

“Alright then. As long as we’re on the same page.”

“And which page is that, love?” Killian asked, appearing at Emma’s side once more and running his hand along her shoulder.

“The one where we’re skipping dessert,” Liam said rising from his seat with a newfound look of purpose. He offered Emma a genuine smile though, and his hand to shake. “It was a real pleasure meeting you Emma. You’re good for our Killian here. Maybe too good.”

“Hey!” Killian joked and Emma took Killian’s hand in hers.

“I think we’re good for each other,” Emma claimed and she felt her heart skip a beat when Killian murmured that the actual word she was looking for was perfect. After a beat of staring into his blue eyes and wondering at how he always managed to say the sweetest things, Emma said goodbye to Liam and assured him that it was a pleasure on her part to meet him as well.

With that they all moved out of the restaurant, and Emma and Killian watched as Liam got into his town car and drove off. But where Emma was just a little relieved to be alone with Killian finally, Killian looked surprised.

“What is it?” Emma asked and he shook his head, still staring after Liam’s car.

“Nothing – it’s just… that’s the opposite direction from where he lives.” Emma thought about the direction and realized it was the way one would go to head back to _Bliss_. 

“You don’t think…”

“That my brother might swing by a certain shop for another potential glimpse of a pretty girl? If you’d asked me before today I’d say you were crazy. Now I hardly know,” Killian replied as he let Emma into the cab they’d waved over and opened the door for her. 

“I hope it works out,” Emma said finally when they were both of them together inside.

“You do?” Killian asked and Emma nodded.

“Sure. I mean it was clear there was something between them, and you were just talking about how you worry about Liam finding something real. Elsa’s pretty much as good as good can get, and the whole money hang up… there are just a lot of other qualities that speak to someone’s worth more than dollar signs can. Elsa shouldn’t write a possibility for happiness off just because Liam works hard and is successful.”

“And what might some of these other measures be, Swan?” Killian asked, making Emma smile. He was clearly digging, not for Liam’s sake but for his own, and Emma intended to tell him what parts of him made him the most attractive.

“Honesty for one thing – without it you can’t have trust, and without trust you have nothing,” Emma said, knowing that she already trusted Killian in a way she’d never been able to trust a man before. 

“I agree with you on that. Trust is everything,” Killian said as he took her hand in his. 

“Ambition is good too. You don’t want to choose someone to share your life with who has no drive, no desire to make something or to move forward. But you also don’t want someone who only cares about work either. It’s a delicate balance.” 

“A tightrope-like endeavor I’m sure,” Killian quipped and Emma smiled. 

“A sense of humor is a must, but it really helps if the guy waivers between cocky and boyishly charming.” Killian of course had so many more shades to him than that, but it was incredibly valuable to Emma that he made her laugh so much. No one had ever done that before, and laughter, after all, was the best medicine, one she’d gone without all the years she was growing up. 

“I’m not sure about the boyish part, but I think I follow your point,” Killian agreed.

“And he should be kind underneath it all. Swagger and self-assurance are all well and good, but in his heart the perfect guy should be _good_. That’s the most important thing when it comes down to it,” Emma said, her face inching closer to Killian’s ever so slightly as she watched the city lights reflecting in his deep blue eyes. 

“And what would a man need to do to prove himself in all those fields?” Killian asked, his hand coming to cup her cheek.

“He wouldn’t have to. He’d already have done that,” Emma whispered and when she did they both moved forward for a kiss, forgetting their surroundings and surrendering to the kiss that they’d both wanted for so long now. It wasn’t until the blaring of a horn outside a minute later that they pulled away, both of them smiling. 

“So you’ve no need for looks then, love? I could be a real beast and you’d still care for me?” Killian teased.

“Well the pretty face doesn’t hurt…” Emma goaded, knowing Killian would take slight issue with her descriptor. 

“Pretty?” he asked roughly, his hands tracing a pattern on her skin that spoke to all she wanted once they were back at his apartment with nothing left between them. 

“Sexy, handsome, drop dead gorgeous: You can take your pick and I’ll humor you.” Killian’s responding laugh made Emma’s whole body vibrate with need and desire. 

“I’ll leave the choice to you, Emma. I trust your instincts. But you should know that there isn’t a single thing about you I don’t care for. I’m a fan of every part of you as you well know,” Killian confessed and Emma nodded.

“I know.”

_And I love you for it,_ Emma thought to herself, wishing that her lips would form the words. She felt ready to say it, eager to make that statement in a way she’d never been with anyone else but they wouldn’t come. Maybe it was because of their current location, or maybe the time just wasn’t right, but Emma didn’t think now was the perfect moment to say those three little words. However she promised herself she’d find the courage to say them and say them soon. She didn’t want to risk losing Killian because she was too afraid to speak her truth.

“Something on your mind, love?” Killian asked and Emma shook away the musings before offering a wry grin

“I do have one regret…” Emma said, setting him up for a joke.

“Oh really? And what might that be?” He asked, clearly in on her attempted jest.

“Your brother bailed with Elsa’s cupcakes in hand before we could have dessert and I was kind of hoping for that triple chocolate cake they had on the menu,” Emma admitted. Killian laughed at her words, the sound of it washing over her skin and making Emma feel warm and safe all at once.

“Well I can’t easily offer you cake, Swan, but I do have something back at my place: how does mint chip ice cream sound?” 

“Seriously?” Emma asked, suddenly very excited. That was the best kind in her opinion and Emma Swan was never one to turn down ice cream no matter what the flavor. 

“Aye, love. You said it’s your favorite and I didn’t want to be lacking should the need for some ever arise.” 

“You might actually be perfect,” Emma said with a sigh and Killian chuckled again.

“Hardly love, but I swear to make you happy in any way I can.”

Needless to say Killian was able to do just that, and when they got out of the cab they both shared the cool, refreshing treat together before giving into some steamier activities. And all the while Emma had to think that they were lucky, for they’d made it through another key relationship step still in tact and stronger than ever.

**_Post-Note: So some of you might have noticed a mirroring between this chapter and chapter 2, especially in the beginning. I wanted to show the changes that have happened in just the few weeks that Liam has been gone and it felt like this was a really good way to do it. As for the rest of it, you all know how I love involving the friends, and yes… perhaps I am hinting at yet another love interest in the story, but really it’s the more the merrier in my opinion. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and I hope that you have a fantastic rest of your day!_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: This chapter I am happy to bring us all to an event I have been eagerly waiting for: Jasmine and Aladdin’s wedding. I thought it would be a fun situation to through CS and the other into, and I promise there will be lots of cuteness and humor and fluff to go around. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!_ **

“Okay I’ll admit... this actually hasn’t been half bad,” Emma said as she took her seat in the grand ballroom where the wedding reception they were attending today was located. 

“Here, here!” Ruby toasted with her flute of champagne as Elsa matched her, clinking her glass across the table.

“I’ll drink to that,” they’re baking friend said before sipping at her drink as Emma and Ruby did the same.

Emma took in their surroundings again, internally musing about what a fantastic job Mary Margaret had done. Of course Emma’s work was also clearly on display with Jasmine donning her dress and Elsa’s was as well with that towering white cake done to perfection. Even Ruby’s hard efforts could be felt here, because there was an understanding that this was a once in a lifetime kind of affair. But it was their most romantic friend who did all this heavy lifting. Mary Margaret might have started with a limitless budget and a venue to die for, but the details and the delicate ambiance that had been created was simultaneously timeless and new, walking a tightrope Emma had to admire.

“You all say that like you’re surprised, love,” Killian joked and Emma shook her head, glancing back at her seriously handsome date with a grin.

“Not surprised per se, it’s just different to see it in person. We’ve gotten a lot of pictures sent our way on past weddings, and of course there’s the Mary Margaret retellings, which are always instant classics, but today was different. It was nice.”

Maybe that description wouldn’t make sense to people who weren’t in the thick of this like Emma and her friends, but not every wedding was fun to attend. Some were tacky even when Mary Margaret put her best foot forward thanks to terrible selections by a bride and groom. Others might look nice but feel tense (hello, shot gun wedding anybody?). But there was none of that here for Jasmine or Aladdin, and even the dynamics they’d all heard about regarding Jasmine’s father’s reluctance had been overcome. The small, round, jovial man was currently standing in the greeting line looking happy as a clam and bubbling on and on about his favorite (and only) daughter and her new husband. 

“And it isn’t low key,” continued Elsa, waving her hand around at the lavish display of wealth that this room currently boasted, which normally she would hate, “But it’s still real and authentic. You’d be surprised how rare that is. A lot of things have to click into place for a wedding to be like this.”

Emma had been invited to so many ceremonies at this point that it was impossible for her to accept all of the invitations, but this one was special, and the friends had all agreed that for Jasmine and Aladdin they would make an exception to their usual rules of avoiding client weddings. Usually they left this to Mary Margaret, but today a whole table was filled with Emma’s friends and their plus ones. The only one who hadn’t brought her date was Mary Margaret since she was still very much on duty, but Emma knew her friend’s hustle and bustle in this moment would be paying off later when she saw David again after a long day apart.

“They really are something, Swan,” Killian said nodding towards the bride and groom who were caught up in their haze of happy. 

It was impossible not to look at them and smile, but where many people in this room might feel jealous of what Jasmine and Aladdin had found, Emma didn’t. This was right for them, but with her hand in Killian’s and her body pressed close to his, Emma knew it never could have made her happy. She was perfectly content with her story as is and any wedding of hers wouldn’t have nearly this much going on.

“And what do you think of the dress?” Ruby asked, no doubt digging for a compliment on Emma’s behalf. Not that she needed to. Killian was always handing them out to her off the cuff and completely spontaneously in that cute, thoughtful way of his.

“It’s truly superb,” Killian confirmed and Emma smiled, but a thrill went through her when he leaned in closer to whisper so only she could here. “But forgive me for saying this love, I think I still prefer the one I found on the train that day.” 

Emma’s eyes flew back up to Killian’s and she wondered if he knew how special that dress was to her too. He had that way of reading her mind so easily, maybe he’d seen that little piece of her heart she was still holding back, along with the increasingly vivid fantasies she kept having a potential future with him and the three little words that she still so desperately wanted to say.

“There’s just something about a wedding,” Elsa’s plus one and childhood friend Kristoff said, pulling Emma and Killian from the moment. Emma and her friends immediately groaned at the phrasing, pulling a laugh from Killian and Graham (who was Ruby’s plus one this evening) and leaving Kristoff perplexed. “What is it? What did I say?”

“That is easily the most overused line in the history of the wedding biz,” Ruby filled in, her eyes moving from Kristoff to Graham and changing from unimpressed to sultry in a split second.

Ruby had extended that invitation without so much as a hint to the others that she would be doing so, and based on the way Graham was hooked on her every word and leaning closer to her in a flirtatious way, Emma had to wonder if asking him on this date was as far as they’d gone, or if some more of the interest between them had been explored in the process. Whatever had transpired, a sure sign that Ruby was really interested in Graham was the fact that she hadn’t run her mouth about being with him or where things stood. For Ruby to be guarded in any way meant she cared, and though it was difficult, Emma was doing her best to respect that. 

“So what are the best parts then?” Graham asked, extending his question to all of them. 

“You mean besides the cake I slaved away on all week and the dress Emma designed with help from the Gods?” Elsa asked jokingly. 

“Yeah, besides that,” Graham quipped.

“Hmm, I’m tempted to say the open bar… but I think it’s actually the first dance,” Elsa decided.

“Oh that’s a good one,” Ruby agreed. “You can practically measure exact levels of love when that dance comes. The people who make it forget any of us are watching and it’s cheesy, but it’s sweet.”

“Sometimes cheesy isn’t so bad,” Killian said and Emma smiled at him, knowing he was thinking of some of the lines he’d floated her way. Those cute ones that she secretly loved but that were just a little over the top. 

“How about you, Ruby?” Kristoff asked. “What’s the best part of the wedding?”

“Well from an entertainment standpoint it’s the toasts. There’s always someone who makes it weird or totally bombs. But they’re also the best parts too because you get a chance to see two people’s worlds colliding and coming together. There are stories from the past and wishes for the future and that’s always nice.”

“And for you, love?” Killian asked Emma quietly.

“For me it’s the vows. I like the promises people make when they really mean it. Even when it wouldn’t be easy, even though life isn’t always going to be as picturesque as the wedding day itself, they’re choosing each other and they say more with their looks and expression than all the words can.”

Killian’s gaze took on a more heated quality when Emma made her admission, but before she could explore it, or he could whisper more words that would no doubt steal her breath away, Mary Margaret appeared looking truly relieved to see them. Emma wished the moment hadn’t been broken, but she also knew there would be more and turned her attention to her friend.

“Oh thank God you’re all here and in one piece. I swear getting everyone from the ceremony to here was a nightmare. You’d think it would be easy enough to shuttle people three blocks, but half of Jasmine’s extended family got sent to the Sheraton. The Sheraton!” Mary Margaret practically yelled that last part as she slipped into the seat beside Emma and hastily accepted the glass a passing waiter brought with more champagne.

“But I bet you totally handled it,” Emma said, trying to comfort her friend who smiled proudly.

“Damn right I did. And I only had to bribe three people with extra Elsa treats to get it done,” Mary Margaret quipped with a laugh as Elsa merely shrugged, totally fine with her services being used to barter with.

“So are you done for the night now?” Kristoff asked and Mary Margaret more yelped than laughed at the idea. Ruby then moved to fill him in on the wedding planner’s reality.

“Mary Margaret won’t be done until the last person has left this building and Jasmine and Aladdin are on that jet to paradise. She’ll find something to needlessly worry about until the wee hours of the morning.”

“Hey!” Mary Margaret protested good-naturedly.

“But the pay off of all that worrying is throwing the best weddings in New York. Those don’t come without a little effort,” Emma said, complimenting her friend who smiled at her with such appreciation. 

Emma knew those kind words of encouragement would keep her friend going all night and if she could help in any way that didn’t involve over thinking the dinner presentation and the bouquet toss she’d be glad to do it. Luckily for her and for the others, Mary Margaret worked best as the sole leader on days like this and she had a carefully cultivated staff that was always there to help. One of them actually popped up a few seconds later discretely pulling Mary Margaret back into the fray of the festivities with all of them watching after her.

“I think that woman deserves a toast,” Graham said, clearly in awe of her stamina and Ruby agreed, waving over another of the waiters and securing another round. When the table raised their glasses though, it was a slightly more comprehensive toast than just to Mary Margaret’s capabilities.

“To Mary Margaret and the whole team of you making a day like this possible,” Killian offered kindly and Emma smiled before adding her own thoughts. 

“And to Jasmine and Aladdin, who made it easy to dream big for.” 

“Amen,” Ruby agreed as Elsa chimed in with a “Hallelujah.” This made everyone laugh again and then they clinked glasses, all of them enjoying the top-shelf refreshments as the food was distributed.

As Emma expected, everything went seamlessly. The meal was flawlessly catered, the ambiance in the room with the warm lighting and the grand chandelier totally tasteful and gorgeous, and the conversation was flowing, not just at their table, but everywhere. It was a truly comfortable night, and Emma found herself laughing and enjoying herself immensely. A few times though, her thoughts shifted from the beauty of another couple’s love story to her own. More than once she found Killian’s eyes on hers, taking her in and hiding none of his appraisal. He always looked at her like she was precious, but tonight that same heat she recognized was there too. 

It was nice to know that her choice in dress hadn’t been for nothing, and Emma also knew that thanks to it being her design and cut to fit her perfectly, she looked fantastic in it. It was a rich emerald green color and it was purposefully designed to accentuate her curves and draw attention to her eyes that Killian was always claiming to get lost in. Every time she felt his gaze on her (which was more times than not) Emma counted it as a victory, and by the meal’s end she was feeling the effects of all the attention and the gentle touches he’d bestowed throughout the dinner.

“I know I’ve said it already, Swan, but you look truly spectacular tonight,” Killian whispered to her when the plates were all being cleared and no one was paying them any mind. Emma flicked her glance up to his and saw his eyes were on her lips and she wet them absentmindedly causing him to fidget in a telling way.

“You think?” Emma asked, totally toying with him and he nodded, completely aware of her fishing for more and obliging her all the same. 

“I _know_ , Emma. I’m easily the luckiest man in here because I get to call you mine, and that fact isn’t lost on me,” he replied completely truthfully. 

Killian’s sincerity always tilted her a little off balance, but here and now Emma had to give in somehow and she pressed a kiss to his lips lightly, living for this moment when she turned the tables. Pulling back after the briefest of tastes and seeing him a little flustered made her heart soar. God she wanted to do that forever. Emma couldn’t help smiling and biting her lip which then set Killian into a soft growl.

“How late do these things typically run, love?” He asked and Emma shrugged nonchalantly. 

“That all depends,” she said. 

“On?” Killian asked, his hand running up her thigh beneath the table and sending a zing of pleasure through Emma.

“On how long we can last before booking it home,” Emma said and Killian grinned at that, promising to make it very difficult for her to resist him.

“I’m going to go show Graham the rest of this place,” Ruby announced, cutting into their moment. But the interruption also prompted another smile from Emma. That was totally code for Ruby’s sneaking off into the coat closet or some other dark corner and making out with her hot bartender. Emma made a mental note to keep that option open for her and Killian later if they couldn’t actually depart on the early side.

“Make sure to check out the art in the next room,” Emma offered, providing Ruby with a good cover should anyone ask later and a really worthy destination. She’d happened to see it earlier today when a last minute concern with the dress (that was easily fixed) popped up. There was a whole ‘gallery’ in an adjoining room filled with pieces either inspired by or directly starring Jasmine and they were all fantastic and specifically crafted by Aladdin for his bride on their wedding day.

With Ruby and Graham heading out, it left just Emma and Killian and Elsa and Kristoff at the table, and while that wouldn’t normally be an issue, Emma noticed her other friend frowning at her phone and looking rather pale. Emma was going to ask her what was wrong when Elsa hastily excused herself, making up something about needing to see the cake.

“I’ll hold down the fort, love,” Killian promised without Emma even having to ask and she took his hand and offered him a thankful smile and a slight squeeze before going after Elsa.

Her friend did indeed head for the cake in the back of the room, but Emma saw immediately that Elsa’s attention was elsewhere and that her friend was back to looking at her phone with a hurt expression. Emma’s instinct was to help her friend in whatever way she could. No one should be upset today, least of all Elsa who had created a magnificent piece of edible art to share with everyone that was being heralded by the whole guest list as truly incredible.

“Everything alright?” Emma asked and her friend’s gaze shot up. Elsa hesitated a second, signaling to Emma that something really was wrong but finally her friend sighed and passed her phone. There on the screen were a number of texts all from one Liam Jones. “You’ve been talking to Liam?”

“He didn’t really give me a choice,” Elsa joked. “You saw how many flowers popped up yesterday at the office. My apartment has even more of them and finally I had to text him to tell him to stop.”

“But you didn’t stop texting him,” Emma noted, hoping to get a better of understanding of the real dynamics behind these interactions. 

“No, I didn’t. I should have though.” The tone Elsa used was one of resignation and disappointment, not just in whatever was happening but in herself. Emma recognized it well though she thankfully hadn’t had to use it recently.

“Elsa I know you don’t want to talk about it, and I know Mary Margaret and Ruby already broached the subject but it can’t really all be about the money right?” Elsa shook her head. “So what is it then?” 

Elsa responded by taking a sweeping glance of the room to make sure no one was around before pulling Emma into the hall that was quieter and less easily overheard. Now Emma watched as the tension that was in her friend’s shoulders gave way and the dam of emotions broke.

“It’s everything. He’s just so hard to understand! One second he’s throwing his wealth around and being all ‘demanding CEO,’ the next he’s sweet and sincere. I can’t figure him out completely, but sometimes – okay a lot of the time - he makes me forget about the other stuff. He actually had me reconsidering everything.” 

“In what way?” Emma asked, hoping to see exactly what her friend was up against. 

“You know in Killian’s article when he asked me how I found my love of baking?” Elsa asked and Emma nodded.

“Yeah and you mentioned your grandmother who always supported you even when no one else understood your dream.” 

“Well there was this tiny part about a cookbook she gave me that I lost in the move from school to my current place. Liam found that book. There were like a hundred in print max. It was a super obscure indie publisher and a special addition and he found one for me _and_ got it signed by the author who’s easily a hundred with a message saying the exact same thing my Grandma’s did. It looks _just_ like the one I lost. It’s perfect.”

“Wow, sounds really thoughtful,” Emma said, still a little stunned that Liam had not only found a way to use his money for good in Elsa’s life, but also to give her such a great gift. “So what’s with the look?” 

At Emma’s question, Elsa flicked her fingers across her phone screen once more and handed it over. This time there was an article in a local gossip column about ‘shipping magnate’ Liam Jones getting cozy with more than one woman this week, both of them from good family’s and with overly ritzy names. Neither of the women held a candle to Elsa in Emma’s opinion, and though there wasn’t an excessive level of closeness between Liam and either woman in the pictures, it was concerning.

“I don’t know what his deal is!” Elsa admitted a little louder than she should, but she collected herself to keep going. “I know the press can be misleading, my family used to get write ups all the time that were just plain wrong, but I can’t help but feel like there’s something there. Maybe he’s a player. Maybe it is just a game to him.”

“Look Els, if you want my honest opinion I think the rags in this city are usually full of shit,” Emma said and Elsa looked a little more hopeful. “But there’s also nothing saying you have to rush into anything. Maybe it’s a sign you need to take a step back. Figure out what _you_ want and then go from there. If you want to give him a chance – a real chance – then do that. But starting off with doubts isn’t what you want to do.”

“You’re right,” Elsa finally conceded. “I think I just need some space to clear my head. Kristoff mentioned maybe going out after this to this place on 8th Street…” 

“Wow,” Emma said actually surprised that Kristoff had picked up on Elsa’s need for some kind of distraction. He wasn’t usually the most perceptive guy.

“What?” Elsa asked and Emma shook her head. 

“Nothing. I just can’t believe he had the time between all the not so casual mentions of Anna.” Emma’s comment about her plus one’s obvious feelings for Elsa’s little sister made Elsa laugh.

“Yeah, he’s got it bad, he has since we were kids. But I figured I’d throw him a bone and invite her too. I keep trying to tell him that all he has to do is ask her out and she’ll say yes but you know him,” Elsa admonished, waving her hand and giving an eye roll as if to say ‘what can you do?’

Emma smiled, thinking how good it was of Elsa to still be trying to make other people happy even in her moment of pain. It wasn’t easy putting on a brave face, but it took a truly special kind of person to put others first in times of trouble, and that was a testament to Elsa’s character in every way.

“You know if you guys wanted more company, I’m sure I could convince Killian to -,” Emma’s potential offer was cut off by Elsa’s vigorously shaking her head and making sounds of disagreement.

“Uh uh, no way. I am _not_ hijacking your night with your guy. And don’t try to say I wouldn’t be. You two think you’re so sly with the whispered words and ‘subtle’ glances but I can see how eager you both are to get out of here. No. You two are going to go be adorably in love somewhere else and then you can tell me all about it so I can work on finding a guy like that for me.” 

Emma could have feigned surprise but there was really no point. Elsa was right after all and if given the choice Emma would definitely want to leave here with Killian and have a night alone with him. Even the thought that that was where the night was heading lit her up inside, and Elsa totally knew it too, wrapping their arms together and offering a final thought.

“And that right there is how I know you two will make it. And how I know I’ll win the bet I made with Anna about the next wedding we all go to.”

Emma didn’t dare ask Elsa to clarify because she could see from the mirth in her friend’s expression that she was hinting at Emma and Killian having a wedding of their own. And though Emma wasn’t explicitly opposed to the thought, she tamped it down and led her friend back to their table in the hopes of enjoying the rest of the night in the company of her friends and the special guy who made dreams like that even possible.

………….

Constant temptation – that was what Killian was currently faced with as he escorted Emma to this wedding tonight. He’d thought it since the moment he picked her up earlier and that belief had never waivered, not in the most sincere moments of the ceremony or in the times Killian noted Emma’s professional triumphs throughout the day. He’d felt a great many things (like pride for Emma’s achievements and happiness to hold her hand in his all through these festivities), but there was always that underlying hum of need just below the surface that never faded away. 

“You’re doing it again,” Emma murmured, bringing a smile to Killian’s lips. She was in the midst of talking to her friends and while he’d managed to pay attention for a while, his mind meandered back to just her as it always did.

“Doing what, love?” Killian asked, knowing full well what she meant. Still the moment her soft green eyes turned his way filled with that humorous light, he was glad for his playing dumb. 

“You’re staring at me,” Emma claimed, not shying away from his actions or giving any hint that she didn’t appreciate his looks.

“To avoid doing so would be impossible. Don’t ask me not to,” he pleaded and Emma blushed slightly as his thumb moved across her wrist with the slightest pressure.

“Wasn’t gonna. Just thought I’d let you know,” Emma joked but her tone was undercut slightly by a hint of breathiness. Good, she was affected too. It always did Killian’s heart good to know he wasn’t in this alone.

As far as Killian could tell he had three choices in this moment. The first was to divert his attentions back to the table around them and to try and engage with the others when all he really wanted was to focus on Emma. The second was to convince her that now might be the time to steal away and return to his place as she’d mentioned before. But it was the third that struck his fancy most of all, and as the band played on the other side of the room with a smooth mixture of string instruments and old-style crooning, Killian rose to his feet holding out his hand to the woman he loved as she watched him carefully.

“I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t get at least one dance with you tonight, Swan,” he said, knowing he hadn’t actually asked but hoping Emma would appease him all the same. 

“Then by all means lead the way,” Emma replied accepting his hand and moving out onto the dance floor with him. 

The chance to pull Emma closer, even out here in front of all these people, was one that Killian appreciated. They’d never been particularly far from each other tonight, but there was something so much more intimate about dancing. The swaying of their two bodies when pressed together and the warmth of this miraculous woman as he held her in his arms was intoxicating outpacing any of that expensive champagne or the richness of the meal before. The whole room was filled with the ambient hum of a world around them and the festivities that were going on, but all Killian sensed was Emma and the gentle melody serenading them right now.

It was clear to Killian that Emma felt the same relief and simultaneous tension in dancing together like this. The closeness was liberating even as lines were drawn about what could be proper in a setting like this, and Killian lived for that moment when Emma truly melted against him. He felt powerful this way, being useful to her and a source of peace for her too. Lord knew she was such a source for him, but it still blew his mind to think that things between them could be equal and that Emma could feel as he did.

“Something on your mind, Swan?” Killian asked when he caught Emma looking back at their table with a look of slight deflation.

“It’s Elsa. You know how Liam’s been reaching out to her?” Emma asked, knowing that Killian had heard both her stories about the influx of flowers at the shop the day before and some things from Liam as well. They’d both been rather open with the unexpected connection between two people who mattered so much to them, but the mention of that newfound spark now made Killian wary. 

“Aye, I do.”

“Well there was this article in the press about him and some other women and it really upset Elsa. Do you know anything about that?”

_Oh bloody hell,_ Killian thought to himself, fear gripping him in a way that it likely shouldn’t. This wasn’t really the time or place for this discussion, but he’d never lie to Emma, and he’d never mislead her for the sake of his own comfort. Instead he admitted the truth of what he knew. 

“I have my suspicions. You know how I told you that Liam’s been looking to settle down, love?” Killian asked and Emma nodded. “Well he was doubtful that love would come organically into his life and he decided to take a different path.”

“A different path?” Emma asked, not following. 

“He consulted with a matchmaker.” There, it was out there now, and Killian watched as Emma’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“He… wow. I don’t even know what to say to that,” Emma started, clearly surprised at the admission.

“I didn’t either, love, and trust me it’s not the kind of situation that makes more sense the longer you think on it.” Killian’s words managed to pull a small smile from Emma, but she was still caught in the thick of this new twist.

“So when did this happen?” Emma asked, probably trying to figure out how far along in the process Liam was.

“The dates – if you could even call them that – happened right when he got back I believe. But my brother came to me about this plan of his just before he left for London. He said it was time for the both of us to be looking towards the future and he’d hammered out all the research. This matchmaker was apparently very professional with a good pool of potential partners and for Liam that was enough, at least he thought it was.” 

The truth was Killian had seen a shift in his brother’s opinions on the whole thing since meeting Elsa, and though Killian hadn’t directly brought it up, he assumed that Liam’s thoughts of using a consultant to find a bride were over. Now though he wished he’d been direct with his brother. Killian didn’t want Emma to think that he didn’t value her friend’s honor, and he never would have encouraged Liam at all if he suspected even for a moment that his brother had less than worthy intentions.

“Wait, he wanted you to do this too?” Emma asked, looking a little more worried now. 

“Aye, but I never considered it, Emma. Not for a second. I told Liam to count me out of it and he did, because he knew I’d already found what I wanted with someone else.” His words prompted her to nod, but her hold on him was still a little tighter than it had been, almost like she was subconsciously afraid he was still susceptible to the foolhardy plan.

“But if this happened before he left then…” Emma trailed off, the pieces fitting together in her mind as Killian confirmed her suspicions. 

“I might not have found the courage to approach you yet, Emma, but I did know there would be no joy for me in such a plan. Maybe it’s crazy, but I was already yours Emma. There could be nothing else for me with you in the world. I just needed a little more time to make you see it – to make you see _me_.”

Emma’s eyes flew back to his in that moment and the swirling emotions that he saw there felt paralyzing. What was she going to do? Was she angry? Was she okay? He needed answers so he could figure out what to say or how to act but suddenly there were tears in her eyes and Killian found himself fearing the worst. He rushed to try and make her see that he hadn’t meant anything by keeping this from her. He’d never meant to hurt her in any way.

“I thought about telling you all of this, Emma, and when everything happened the other day with Liam and Elsa the opportunity presented itself but I don’t know I couldn’t bring myself to say it aloud. Just the thought of such a scheme is abhorrent to me and I was hoping Liam and I could leave it in the past where it belongs. It was my brother’s folly, but I see now that I should have told you. I should have -,”

Mercifully Emma didn’t give him the chance to second guess himself anymore, instead stopping their sway back and forth to the music and bringing him down for a kiss right there on the dance floor. Immediately all thoughts of modestly and their being in public were gone, and the only thing on Killian’s mind was feeling Emma and securing that passion between them again. For a few moments there he’d worried that he’d ruined things, but he hadn’t. Thank God he hadn’t! 

“I have to be sure, love. I have to be sure that we’re okay. Tell me everything’s the same as before. Tell me nothing’s changed,” he pleaded as his forehead pressed against hers.

“It isn’t the same,” Emma said softly but before panic could creep back in she smiled. “How could it be when you did something so sweet? I bet you got all angry about it too, fighting with your big brother for a girl you hadn’t so much as talked to. I can totally see you doing that.”

Emma was right on in her assumptions and Killian bit his lip, giving himself away, but the action prompted Emma to pull him down for another kiss. This time there was nothing even remotely like worry between them. Instead there was a barely restrained feeling of need and the promise of so much more for them if only they gave in. 

“Remember when you asked when we could go?” Emma asked after pulling back from the kiss, only far enough away to be just out of reach. Killian nodded, his eyes never wavering from her. “How do you feel about now?”

“Thank God,” Killian murmured before pulling Emma off the dance floor and leading her to say goodbye to all her friends. There were more than a few knowing looks in their direction, but Killian didn’t mind. All that mattered was the moment they were out of that swanky hotel and in a cab headed back to his place. They weren’t far, but every second felt torturously long. Luckily one of them had the good sense to fill these moments with rational thought.

“I know we should probably confront Liam about what exactly is going on…” Emma began, “but I think it can wait for tonight. I trust him to have his heart in the right place.” 

“As do I, love,” Killian attested and she smiled. 

“So let’s just do us, okay? Let’s forget everything else and focus on this.”

“As you wish,” Killian agreed. 

Thankfully the drive was swift, and they managed to get from the busy streets of New York up to Killian’s apartment at a staggering pace, but it still wasn’t enough, and no sooner was his front door bolted shut behind them than Emma and Killian were both trying to remove the layers between them. Killian set about stripping away the dress that had driven him mad all evening, careful not to ruin it when it had no doubt taken great effort and skill on Emma’s part to craft.

“This is _so_ much better,” Emma said, her thought only half formed and pulling a smile from Killian.

“What is love?” Killian asked, watching the dress pool around her feet and feeling his heart hammer in his chest at the sight of her nearly bare before him.

“Being here with you over being at that wedding,” she replied. 

“It wasn’t _so_ bad was it?” Killian asked, feeling the tautness of his voice as Emma made quick work of his jacket and his shirt.

“No, but it wasn’t enough either,” Emma whispered, packing a punch with her heated glance and warm smile. Those damn hands of hers were the real culprits of his slowly losing his mind, however, and when they ran lower across his bared skin, Killian nearly lost control all together. “I don’t think it will ever be enough.”

Emma’s words caused a growl to rumble from Killian’s chest, and he used her momentary distraction at the sound to his advantage, sweeping her up in his arms and heading towards his bedroom. They’d need the space tonight for he had every intention of making the most of this time and tasting every bit of pleasure Emma had to offer him slowly and with tantalizing detail.

“Everything off, Swan. I want to see you as you are with nothing hidden from me.” 

It was a self-induced torture and yet also the highest form of satisfaction to watch Emma submit to that request. She slowly pulled away the strapless bra and matching lace she’d worn, standing there gloriously nude and bringing his every fantasy to life. She knew it too, but she blended this mix of siren and sweetness so perfectly. Emma knew her power but she needed him too, and it fed this unquenchable desire in Killian to have her as tangled up in him as he was in her.

“God your perfect,” Killian whispered and the words propelled Emma forward. She pulled him down to her, kissing him with all kinds of passion before her mouth moved to his jaw and then his neck. She was turning the tables and stripping off the last of his clothes to reveal everything about him as he’d just done with her. 

“Please, Killian. Don’t make me wait.” 

That was it – the final straw and Killian had her on the bed, climbing over her and watching that flush that spread across her creamy skin. He set to work getting what he wanted while also trying to satisfy Emma and he nipped at the sensitive spots that he knew always got her flustered, feeling her pleading, thready groan wash over him as she let her honest reactions come out. Nothing could make him feel as infallible as the sound of Emma telling him what she wanted. She gave him everything so willingly and he was set on delivering every last drop of what Emma wanted to her and reminding her that all of this only happened when the two of them were one.

Killian moved his mouth from her neck down her collar bone and lower to her breasts. The gasp that Emma let free at the contact when he bit just above her aching bud was music to his ears and it was made all the sweeter by the way she cried out as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. His hand tended to her other breast and made sure neither went wanting and that they got equal attention. He attended to them with a mixture of rough and achingly gentle touches until Emma began to writhe under him. 

He knew she’d asked for speed and that she was growing impatient, but Killian couldn’t help himself. He knew his Swan, and though her mind was crying out for faster and harder and the sweet release of instant gratification, she also craved the feeling of his loving her. This wasn’t a quick fuck, but a testimony to his every want for her. Killian needed to see Emma fall apart more than once, and he needed her to realize how much he loved her even if he hadn’t said the words.

Yet even if he needed the slow and languid, it was far from easy to deny Emma. Her frenzied panting and sighs of sexual frustration clawed at him and Killian’s muscles clenched tight with a need to give her more. One of his hands moved down her body, and as if she realized that she’d won, Emma’s legs opened wider and she sighed happily. His thumb found her clit pulling a hum of gratification from her chest and her eyes closed but Killian didn’t want that. Killian needed Emma with him when she fell apart.

“Eyes on me, love.” Her eyes popped back open and Emma smiled, a renewed blush clinging to her as she did and her lips parting ever so slightly. 

That look of trust in her eyes was enough for Killian and he worked to play her desires to perfection. Soon enough he reveled in the moment where her whole body tensed up and then crashed into climax. It was breathtaking, and damn if she didn’t make for the most serenely beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Emma revived him in a way nothing else ever could, and he needed to taste more of that and linger in that pleasure just a little while longer. 

Killian kissed down her body, anticipating exactly what Emma needed to get riled back up again. He mapped out the gentle slopes and curves of her body and he delighted in the moment he pressed a kiss to her still sensitive flesh. He barely made contact with her sex and she was groaning again, her hands coming to run through his hair and take what she wanted. Emma was mindless with her passion, and Killian felt the glory of giving her that. He was so hard himself, aching for release, but he persisted nonetheless, and made sure that Emma succumbed to another shattering climax by his tongue before crawling back over her to slide on home.

When his eyes found Emma’s again, it was impossible to deny that she looked happy and sated, and maybe it was the high of seeing her so blissed out, or perhaps it was the fact that he couldn’t fight it anymore, but Killian had to give her all of him in that moment. He had to say the words he’d been desperate to give her for so long. So without any further thought about whether it was right or not, he gently moved a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and spoke from his heart. 

“I love you, Emma.”

A moment passed where nothing was said, and the split seconds of silence felt like an eternity, but then Emma smiled and there was nothing but light in Killian’s life. He knew, even without her words, that she felt the same, but hearing his feelings reciprocated was the best thing he’d ever experienced.

“I love you too,” Emma admitted, happy tears forming in her eyes as she did. “Just… be careful with me, okay? I’m giving you my whole heart. I’ve never done that before.”

Killian’s hand ran across her cheek and he took in every tiny detail that made up this incredible woman, willing himself to memorize every facet of this moment. This was what perfection felt like, and this was what he would always strive to give Emma. He silently vowed to never give her cause to worry again. Her heart was safe with him and he’d never let her down. Not if he could help it.

“That makes two of us, Swan. But we’ll learn together, I promise you that.”

“Together,” Emma agreed.

They sealed this new understanding between them with more kisses and a more frantic pace. It was a mutual chase for bliss that culminated in a more all-consuming release than either of them had ever known, and all of it was possible because this love between them was just right. It wasn’t ordinary or simple, but something beyond comprehension on both of their parts. And all Killian really could say as he lay there with Emma, wrapped up in their shared joy, was that this was the closest to heaven he’d ever been, and he had no intention of ever letting this feeling or this woman slip away.

**_Post-Note: As most of you know by now, I love writing a wedding, and while this one wasn’t as detailed or as others have been, there is at least one more wedding coming in this fic, and it’s going to be way more involved. There are quite a few chapters separating us from that point but I’m thinking there will be around twenty or so in total. There’s a lot of potential fluff for me to explore with this AU and this chapter allowed for that by bringing the first ‘I love yous’. Anyway thank you all so much for the support and I hope you all have a great rest of your day!_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: So this chapter is accomplishing two things I so desperately wanted for this fic. It’s letting Emma and Killian linger a little longer in that flufftastic first ‘I love you’ phase and it will be getting some more closure for two other couples, one more obvious than the other. I think you guys can all guess which one I am most talking about... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy what is literally just a chapter of cuteness and smuff. Thanks for reading!_**  

_“I love you, Emma.”_

Those precious words had been playing in Emma’s mind on a near loop since the moment Killian said them last night, and with a full day gone since that moment (spent almost entirely in the arms of the man who loved her) Emma was amazed at how much she was still feeling. There was no coming down from this high that spoken love brought, and even as she dozed in Killian’s room, recouping after a sleepless night and a lazy Sunday spent together in bed, Emma felt that same undeniable warmth of his words and his promise. They were in this together and they were going to figure it all out side by side no matter what came next.

To be honest though, Emma had kind of been hoping for a bit more of the whole lounging in bed thing. This weekend had been wonderful. Between the beautiful wedding and everything else Emma knew it was one of the best (if not the single greatest) she had ever known. But Monday was growing ever closer and responsibilities would come knocking once more in only a mater of hours. As such Emma felt this need to savor every moment they did have and to enjoy this precious spell of time to the fullest before the real world came calling again.

With that objective in mind, Emma slipped out of bed and threw on one of Killian’s shirts as she set out to find him. In this spacious apartment there were a number of places he could be, but she didn’t have to try too hard to locate him when the wafting scent of dinner hit her nose and she heard a faint murmuring coming from the kitchen. Emma expected to find Killian singing along to some song or other as he cooked for the two of them (something he was prone to doing), but as she got closer she realized he wasn’t singing but talking.

_“Alright brother, enough evasion. You want to tell me you called six times in two hours to ask about a wedding for two people you don’t know? I’m not buying it. So just be out with it.”_

Emma stilled right before the doorway when she heard those remarks and she let herself wrap her mind around what Killian had just said. Clearly he was talking to Liam, but what was this about six phone calls? And why exactly was Liam so interested in the nuptials of Aladdin and Jasmine? Even as she asked herself those questions, Emma knew the answer: Elsa.

_“What’s wrong with me being interested? Emma mentioned it a number of times at dinner. Obviously it was important to her…”_  

Emma hadn’t expected the call to be on speaker and for her to be able to hear the full depths of this conversation, but she smiled despite herself. Liam was totally lying right now about being interested because of her. He knew that Elsa was making the cake for this wedding and that if Emma was going her friend would be in attendance too. The line of thinking was so transparent and in a way it reassured Emma. Liam definitely had it bad if he was dogging his brother for details.

_“You mean it was important to Elsa,”_ Killian finished and Emma muffled a laugh, loving that the two of them were on the same page with Liam’s denials. She could just picture Killian’s expression right now and it was toeing the line between frustration at Liam’s stalling and humor from his brother being caught up in anyone at all. 

_“I didn’t say that,”_ Liam said but it wasn’t convincing in the slightest. 

_“Didn’t have to,”_ Killian replied and Emma could hear him moving about the kitchen.

Without thinking she moved into the doorway and leaned against it, watching Killian work to make them some elaborate meal that was totally unnecessary but also very sweet. Emma didn’t announce herself though, instead choosing to enjoy the view of her hot, shirtless boyfriend cooking for her and the interesting conversation being had. Maybe she should feel guilty for that, but she couldn’t seem to muster such a sentiment. All of this was just going to get back to her anyway. Killian never kept anything from her and that thought made her already present smile grow bigger.

_“Well now that you’ve mentioned it… how was she?”_ Liam asked and Emma rolled her eyes. Whoever said men were more straightforward than woman was full of shit. It seemed everyone was prone to these moments of infatuation-induced lunacy.

“From what I saw fine, but her date might have had a better gauge on her feelings.”

_“She brought someone?!”_ Liam bellowed and Emma made a surprised sound that instantly had Killian looking up at her. It wasn’t a look of surprise though and Emma began to realize that she might not have been as sneaky as he thought. Nevertheless Killian smiled and then pressed a finger to his lips in a signal for her to keep quiet as he continued on with his brother.

“What are you doing with her, Liam?” Killian asked bluntly.

_“Excuse me?”_ Liam countered, sounding more frenzied than he probably wanted to. Emma took it as a good sign, however. From everything Killian had said, Liam was never thrown out of whack. He must _really_ like Elsa for a response like this to manifest. 

“What are your intentions with Elsa?” Killian specified and Emma felt her heart clench. She knew he was asking both for her peace of mind and for Elsa’s and Emma appreciated that so much. This was his brother he was interrogating, but Killian wasn’t afraid to ask the hard questions and in doing so he proved that loyalty Emma always knew was there between them.

_“I hardly think that’s -,”_ Killian interrupted Liam before he could rebuff him.

“She saw a photo of you and one of your matches in the paper, Liam. She saw it and now she’s second-guessing everything. Honestly if Emma hadn’t been there to give her some sort of guidance, you might have lost Elsa completely already.” They heard a string of curses through the phone but Killian ignored them and pressed on. “You have to tell her, Liam. If you want a chance with her you’ve got to come clean. Assuming you’re choosing her over the others.” 

_“There’s no choice to make. I told Diana that on Thursday. There’s only Elsa. She’s all I see,”_ Liam asserted. Meanwhile Killian mouthed ‘matchmaker’ to Emma and she nodded, understanding that Liam had totally severed ties with that hair-brained idea and that he’d done it for her friend. It was incredibly touching to hear, and though it was an odd situation, Emma did believe Elsa would understand or that she could be made to understand if Liam went about this the right way. 

“Right. So get your head out of your ass and tell her how you feel. It’s that simple.”

Emma grinned at that and moved around the kitchen counter to step into his arms, wrapping herself up in Killian and enjoying the fact that they’d both finally been able to do that with each other. It was this huge step for her, giving those three words to a guy when she’d never really meant them before, but it was right with Killian and Emma also knew she’d never live to regret it. Hopefully Liam could find his courage and make a move so Elsa got even the chance to consider where she stood with Killian’s brother. 

_“Ha! Simple? This woman is anything but simple. She’s – she’s…”_ Emma was pretty interested in this part. She wanted that kind of window into exactly what Liam thought of her best friend, but Killian had other ideas, showing his brother mercy and letting him keep his precious thoughts to himself. 

“Not susceptible to your usual routine of bossing people around or throwing money at them, aye I gathered that. So find another way.”

Liam muttered something about not having a ‘bloody compass’ when it came to this whole thing and Emma imagined he meant love in general. He wasn’t wrong though. There was no map to getting to a happy ending, and half the fear and worry that Emma had felt since meeting Killian was centered on not being able to see exactly what was coming. The comfort of knowing the way life would turn out was compromised when you risked your heart, but if you found the right person there was no need to worry. Emma knew that now with Killian and she hoped that Liam and Elsa, if all things worked out, could get to a similar space of trust and faith in each other.

“If that’ll be all brother, I’ve got my own life to get back to.”

_“You mean your own_ woman _,”_ Liam replied in an almost grumpy way.

“Aye, I do. So I’ll leave you to finding your path to your own happiness and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

The brothers said their goodbyes then, and when Killian hung up the call, Emma found herself laughing against him. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly why except that she was happy. Happy for her own situation with Killian, happy for Elsa who was no doubt in store for some kind of romantic attention for Liam, and happy for the fact that things were going so well in her life. 

It was really amazing to think how much had changed. It was like one day she’d been this ordinary person living the life she thought she wanted but it wasn’t really clear. Looking back now those memories almost seemed out of focus. She’d had a lot going for her: great friends, the career she always dreamed of, and a rent controlled apartment in Manhattan. But she hadn’t been living in full color yet and to get there she’d needed love, and she’d needed it from Killian. 

“Nothing in the world can compare to that sound, Swan,” Killian mused as one of his hands ran over her lower back soothingly and the other came to tilt her head back up to him. The smile gracing his handsome face was so warm and full of unspoken emotion but Emma knew what they all were now and she wasn’t scared of them in the slightest.

“Lucky then that your brother is so funny,” Emma said purposely teasing Killian. “You’ll probably get to hear it a lot because of him.”

Killian reacted exactly the way Emma expected, which was to say with a low growl and a shift of their positions so she was boxed in against the counter and the hard lines of his body were pressed against hers. She heated at the shift in his demeanor, but even if he was all fired up from her words, that love in his eyes remained. Truthfully it never left Killian’s presence, Emma just had the benefit of knowing that was for sure what it was now.

“I know you’re toying with me Emma, but rest assured I have every intention to keep that smile on your face and that laugh of yours coming for a _very_ long time.”

The words, powerful as they were, elicited their desired reaction and Emma smiled at him again, watching Killian simultaneously calm and grow more desperate for her. Emma could feel this growing need between them, but she also saw his appreciation of being on the receiving end of her smile. Never in her life had Emma felt so cherished and so wanted, but with Killian there was no doubt of that. He treated a simple smile like this spectacular gift, and Emma wanted to give him a million more so he could be as happy as she felt right now. 

“Well making dinner like this is definitely a good place to start…” Emma said, looking back to all that he’d managed to make for the two of them but she was surprised by Killian’s low laugh. She turned back to him finding his grin ticked up to one side and making him look even more attractive than he’d been just a second ago. She also felt the heat radiating off of him and she instinctively knew that his mind had shifted from one kind of appetite to another and that sudden flash of awareness rushed through her and set her body on fire in the most delicious way.

“We’ll have to hope it keeps, love,” Killian said in a low, taunting voice. “Because I’ve got a rather different taste to satisfy right now and I can promise you won’t be disappointed.” 

Emma swallowed harshly, her hands grasping at his chest and earning her another growl. She looked into Killian’s cerulean eyes and saw nothing held back at all. He was all in, all hers, and that filled her with this sense of unwavering want. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers and Emma was arching into him and totally forgetting about anything but this. She expected them to go further right here, but with gruff whispers Killian told her he wanted her back in bed and she wasn’t going to say no to that. They made their way between continued stolen kisses back to where they’d spent most of today and Emma was so riled up she could hardly stand it.

“Much as I love seeing you in my shirt Swan, take it off.”

To call it a request on Killian’s part would be generous, but the command made a huge impact, shooting right to Emma’s core and making her want even more. She immediately responded by indulging him and then felt that same flush of pride that came every time Killian’s eyes were on her. He looked at her like she was perfect, and she believed that she could be. Emma was willing to believe his constant praise when she had his love as the proof. Besides, she found the same kind of perfection in him too and as they’d both already attested, they were in this together. It was only fair that they should both feel this overwhelming need mutually between them. 

“If we’re not careful we’ll make this whole dessert before dinner thing a habit,” Emma said as she lay back on the bed and Killian came over her with a mix of grace and raw sensual appeal. Killian flashed that almost wicked look that told her he had a million dirty thoughts running through his mind all designed to pull every last ounce of pleasure for her. She could hardly wait for him to deliver on that, but it would be worth whatever wait would come to be with him.

“That’s hardly a threat when the result is this desirable.”

His voice dripped with raw sex and Emma shivered from those words and then the rough kiss he bestowed on her lips. She was lost in this and in him and then the feel of his hand sliding over her skin. Nothing should feel this new or vibrant when they’d come together so many times already, but the sensations were electrifying and scalding all in one. Emma was familiar with different triggers that made her need spring tight, like the rough scratch of his beard against her skin, or the way Killian’s hands walked that tight rope between a firm hold and reverent worship, but every time Emma succumbed at the same swift pace. 

There was no fighting off the onslaught of feelings, and Emma would never dream to do so. Instead she gave way to it and gave into what Killian wanted – her telling him her every need and letting him know when he’d gotten it just right. 

“God, Killian, right there,” she panted out when his mouth came to her breast as his hand moved between her legs. The dual stimulation was heady and almost too much, but Killian’s throaty chuckle told her he’d take her so much further and that she’d love every second of it. “ _Fuck_ that’s so good.”

“You might very well be insatiable Swan, needing me like this after the day we’ve had, but I’ll take that as a challenge.”

Emma murmured about his loving a challenge before totally losing her words all together. All she could do was close her eyes and hold on, feeling so on edge until he finally let her come apart by his hand. When she’d just started to breathe again he was moving lower, his kisses taunting over her every curve before he settled between her legs and reminded her of his prowess all over again. It was blindingly brilliant and totally hot and Emma tried to ride out every wave of pleasure that the feel of his tongue at her sex brought out and that every nip and suck pulled forth. Soon enough she was crashing again, and the only way she could get this impossibly talented and determined man to come back to her was to practically beg for him to do so. She was aware of her limits, and she might actually die from bliss with much more of his mouth on her. 

When he was back above her again, his eyes hot and molten with desire, Emma knew instinctively that he was about to say something. It would likely be incredibly dirty and fantastic, but she had to say something first. She felt this need to remind him of exactly where they stood. 

“I love you, Killian.” 

Whatever had been on his mind before was gone and Killian reacted to her promise with ones of his own, whispered over and over again as he took her with this forceful kind of love that fed every need Emma had. It was only a matter of time before they fell apart together and when they did, lying there spent together, Emma closed her eyes and tried to capture this moment. It was just too good, she reasoned, to ever be forgotten, and she didn’t come back to until she felt Killian’s hand come brush against her cheek. Her eyes opened then and she readied herself for whatever was coming.

“You’re everything to me, Emma. Every last good thing in my world comes back to you. I wish I could explain it any other way, but there it is.”

“I think that was pretty good actually,” Emma whispered before kissing him again and making a similar vow. And with that, the two of them went and had that dinner they’d skipped and tried to soak up every last second they still had left before returning to the real world once more.

…………

It took a fair amount of effort on Killian’s part to not stare at the clock and will time to fly faster this morning, and honestly the only reason he was even remotely successful was because there were a million things going on at _Citizen NY_. He couldn’t go two minutes without someone knocking on his door and presenting a new issue or something for him to sign off on, and Killian appreciated the busy work and the problem solving that was needed. If there had been any less call on his time today he’d be in real danger of saying screw it and finding Emma earlier than their agreed upon time.

As it was they were meeting for lunch in a half an hour, and he’d seen Emma just last night after a weekend of certifiable bliss, but it felt like a lifetime. The time without her moved too slow and his home held no comforts without Emma there. Everywhere he looked the memory of her lingered and he found himself frustrated with the fact that they needed any space between them at all. Yes they had their own lives and careers, but it was a cruel twist of fate for him to hear Emma say that she loved him one night and then the next for her to leave. 

Despite his grievances about their separation, Killian couldn’t help but grin at the thought of what they’d shared this weekend. His love for Emma had been a part of him for what felt like so long, but to finally know that it was reciprocated… well nothing had ever compared to it. No victory had ever tasted as sweet as winning Emma’s heart, and now there was this never ceasing flow of adrenaline coursing through him. Killian could conquer anything in this state, except for the anxiety that came from Emma being away from him too long. He was just lucky she’d said yes to lunch. He hated to think where he’d be if she’d been too busy.

After a few minutes of quiet in his office, however, Killian’s restlessness got the best of him, and though it would take a maximum of ten minutes to get to _Bliss Boutique_ , he found himself grabbing a jacket and heading for the door. When he opened it though, he stumbled upon a bit of a roadblock in the form of his best mate flirting with the girl he’d finally had the courage to ask out. Will looked plenty pleased with himself right now, and Belle for her part was very receptive though perhaps a little cooler that Will was. Killian supposed he should be happy at least one of them had a care for their being in the work place and in the middle of the hallway to boot. 

“So this is how it’s going to be then?” Killian joked, bringing both their attention his way and causing a _tutting_ sound to come from Tink. Killian cast a glance at his assistant who seemed put out now. She was a very big fan of the budding office romance, and she clearly did not appreciate the interruption. “Flirting on company time, and just in front of the boss’ office no less.”

“Oh come on mate, you know you ship it. Hell you were the one who pushed me to action in the first place,” Will proclaimed jovially. Killian understood the last part of Will’s sentence but the first part went right over his head.

“What’s a ship got to do with anything?” he asked and Belle chuckled lightly.

“Sorry that’s on me. I’ve got that piece going on Comic Con and clearly I’ve been sharing the lingo a little too much,” she said but her smile directed at Will was more pleased than anything else.

Killian would have accepted that as an adequate answer and left well enough alone but then Will started prattling on about how Killian was the original shipper and how apparently his investment in Will’s happiness made him a fanboy or the head of a fandom or something or other. Killian didn’t bother trying to track the logic after a certain point, but he did smile when Tink made a joke about t-shirts and a couple name. His assistant was obviously exaggerating, but her delivery was so sincere that Will’s teasing started to shift to discomfort before Tink gave herself away as only kidding.

“Alright you’ve made your point. A little less office-oriented romance or everyone’s liable to get carried away,” Will said, straightening up and trying to appear all business. Meanwhile Belle took one look at him and laughed, no doubt seeing he was totally full of it.

“Oh you know what?” Tink asked. “You guys should go on a double date! That would be adorable!”

“ _Adorable_ is a strong word,” Killian countered, but then he thought of Emma’s reaction to seeing Belle and Will in this current state of new found happiness and he wondered if it wasn’t that bad an idea. Emma had really taken to Belle when meeting her before and she’d also enjoyed Will in the times she’d come here to the office. Maybe it would work and prove an enjoyable time. “But then again, why deny Emma the chance to make heads or tails of this ship herself?”

Killian’s words were probably used incorrectly based on Belle’s barked out laugh and Tink’s even wider smile, but he didn’t care and he would made sure to ask Emma her thoughts about this scheme at lunch. Without giving much more excuse Killian departed, leaving them all there staring after him and no doubt musing about his love life. He was fine with them talking though, and he imagined that someday they’d get used to this as the new normal. For as long as Killian had Emma in his life he anticipated things being similarly light and his priorities remaining with her over his old tendency to work, work, work. 

After getting out of the office building, Killian moved with purpose towards Emma and he managed to make a quick stop though at the flower vendor just near her shop. In the past he’d gone with the single rose to brighten Emma’s day when he picked her up for such dates, but today he decided to go for something grander. He procured the brightest bouquet he could find (that still paled in comparison to Emma) and then he felt better equipped to find his Swan once more. 

As expected, Killian eventually located her in the far end of the showroom, caught up in the hustle and bustle of her day. He’d arrived early in part for this chance to see Emma fully immersed in her work, and Killian was glad for the fact that at first she didn’t notice him. It gave him the ability to take her in in all her splendor, with her hair tied back in a messy bun and clipped together with one of her favorite sketching pencils. She was donning her glasses that only ever made an appearance when she was reading or designing and the sleek, modern cut of the floral dress she’d worn today gave her that final flare of perfect professionalism. Emma was a vision to say the least, and an ever capable one at that.

Killian got the chance to watch her with some of the seamstresses on staff here, giving comment about the exact detailing on the dress before them. It was a stunning creation as all of Emma’s works were, but where Killian saw nothing that needed fixing, Emma’s eyes were trained carefully on the gown seeking out any potential flaws. Her perfectionist tendencies reared their head in this moment, but there was nothing unattractive in her tenacity. On the contrary, Killian was always taken with just how passionate Emma was about creating things that were as close to flawless as they could be. He treated each issue of his magazine the same way, and that drive wasn’t something many people understood but Emma certainty did.

“Let’s go back over some of this beading with one more layer of threading. It needs to be a bit more secure so we can add the sash without any fuss. And maybe with these layers here just the slightest trim. I’m sure the measurements are perfect to what I wrote before, I just think it might -,”

“Add a little more volume?” The older woman Emma was working with asked and Emma smiled warmly at the interruption. 

“Exactly. This is definitely a dress for dancing and I think it could elevate it that much more to have a little more bounce.” 

“I’ll get right on it,” the woman assured her and Emma thanked her before looking up and finding Killian standing there. Killian anticipated a level of surprise when she discovered him but there was none in Emma’s expression. Instead there was a knowing look that told Killian his presence might not have gone undetected as he once assumed and he smiled back at her, eager to have Emma in his arms again. 

“You’re truly a genius, love,” Killian offered when Emma came over to greet him with a kiss and accepted the flowers he’d brought for her. When she took them in hand, Killian watched a blush spread across her cheeks. All this time together and Emma could still get overwhelmed with something he saw as the smallest gesture.

“And you are a life saver,” Emma admitted, pulling Killian with her as she found a vase for the flowers and put them in her office.

“Has my gift some powers of revival I’m unaware of?” Killian asked and Emma smiled, shaking her head.

“No, but you do. I’ve been going a little stir crazy today. It was hard to say goodbye to this weekend,” Emma confessed and Killian moved closer to her, thankful for the fact that she’d closed the office door and he had a bit more freedom to be close to her again.

“I know the feeling, love, and I’ve come to a resolute conclusion,” he said as he brushed a strand of her golden hair that had fallen free behind her ear.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“I’ve no interests in saying goodbyes to you, Emma. Not now, not ever.”

Killian only had a fleeting moment where he could watch those words sink in for Emma before she was pulling down for a kiss, but he’d seen all he needed to in that brief window. There was that same level of love and adoration clear as day in her green eyes, and the kiss they shared went from sweet confirmation to hungry and needy faster than it should. Soon enough Killian was forgetting where they were, moving her closer to her desk with the goal of taking off some of the edge they were both feeling. But though they’d obviously indulged in some questionable work place activities before, things here were different and Killian never wanted to complicate Emma’s life at her office in anyway, even if fighting to pull back was a test of his control he almost didn’t win.

“If we don’t stop now, we might not get to that lunch I promised you, and I hate to see you go without grilled cheese.”

Emma’s laugh filled the space between them and she agreed that they should probably go. Killian could still see the want to make more of this in her eyes, but he reasoned that if they waited now, he could use that want to his benefit later and convince her to let them see each other tonight too. After her reaction to his confession on goodbyes, he hoped he might be so lucky.

Once back out in the main showroom and headed towards the front doors, Killian felt his excitement for lunch growing. They weren’t going anywhere special, but there was this small diner that Emma had shown him a few weeks back, which was a place they both enjoyed and which provided a level of comfort he was looking forward to. Yet before they could depart to find that quiet moment, something caught Killian’s attention outside.

“Oh bloody hell,” Killian muttered and his words prompted Emma to look through the glass windows outside.

“Is that…?” she trailed off, likely not believing what the two of them were bearing witness to. 

“My headstrong, fool-in-love brother? Aye. Strap in love, I think we’re in for something here.”

Killian and Emma stood there watching as Liam went past the main door, presumably to the specified bakery entrance next door with a huge bundle of flowers in his arms and all they needed to do was share the briefest look to reach an agreement: there was no way either of them was going to miss this. They moved quickly towards the bakery from inside where they were, running into Ruby and Mary Margaret as they did.

“Jeez where’s the fire?” Ruby asked but Emma just shook her head and grabbed Ruby’s hand, pulling her along as Ruby grabbed Mary Margaret and dragged her too.

“I don’t think your nosey ass is going to want to miss this,” Emma claimed as she propelled her friends forward and prompted a low chuckle from Killian. The colorful statement was hardly wrong, and as someone who had lived through a few big moments in this shop, he knew Ruby (and Mary Margaret) would be loathed to miss a confrontation like the one that was about to happen between his brother and Elsa.

“Excuse me?” Ruby asked, but the rest of her reply died on her lips when the four of them reached the doorway that stood between the bakery and the rest of the boutique. Coming through the doors outside right now was Liam, appearing out of breath like he’d run the whole way from his office to see Elsa. 

At first the object of Liam’s affection didn’t notice his sudden appearance in her shop as she was focused intently in the back where she was working on some sugar detailing. But the indication that something was afoot came when a hush fell over the entire bakery. Even the other customers seemed to pick up something happening, with all gazes turning to Liam, and then there was the dead give away of Ruby’s whispered yell to Elsa. 

“Hey, Els!” She said loud enough for everyone to hear, though by Killian’s estimation the only person who didn’t notice was Liam who was too transfixed by Elsa to notice anything around him. Elsa looked to Ruby and then followed her gaze to Liam, her face going pink as soon as she saw him.

“Liam? What are you doing here?” Elsa asked, her hands running over the apron she wore in a nervous gesture as she approached the counter. They were still separated but both of them were as close as the layout of the bakery would allow and their body language hinted that if there were no barrier they’d be closer even than that.

“I’m here to tell you my intentions,” Liam responded and as soon as that word left his mouth, Emma reached for Killian’s hand. He tore his gaze away from the scene before him to catch her eyes, and in those green pools was the unspoken thought that this was because of him. Liam had taken his urging to make a move and state his wants rather literally and as far as grand gestures went, this was a rather interesting one to choose.

“You’re – I’m sorry what?” Elsa asked, clearly not believing him. She was blushing even more now, but Killian had to admit there was something more than embarrassment on display here. Yes, if he was right there was definitely something warmer under Elsa’s shock and surprise.

“I think I love you.”

_Bloody hell!_ Killian thought to himself and he didn’t know whether to slap his hand over his eyes and stop watching or to applaud his brother. It was a ballsy play that was for sure (especially considering the fact that he’d never so much as taken Elsa out), but to take a risk like that in this public of a setting… well a man had to be pretty damn sure of his affections to get to this kind of level. 

“Oh my god,” Mary Margaret whispered at the same time that Ruby replied “I knew it!”

“You… what?” Elsa asked, clearly having come no closer to getting her thoughts sorted out than she had been a second ago. Now she looked even more flustered and with good reason. Killian’s brother hadn’t managed any kind of finesse in this. He was blunt as ever and yet the earnestness on display was truly something. 

Never in his life had Killian seen Liam this way. He wasn’t showing weakness per se, and he still took up a huge presence in the shop not just from his size but his general aura, but there was this level of awkwardness that Liam never carried. He was gruff not because of disinterest, but because he cared. Truly he cared so much that he’d just admitted his love for a woman he barely knew in front of at least two-dozen strangers, his brother, and Elsa’s closest friends.

“I know you hate me. I know you think that the two of us can’t work and you’ve your reasons for that, but I’m going to prove you wrong. I’m going to show you that I’m the man for you Elsa, and I don’t care how long it takes. I’m going to make you love me somehow because you’re it for me. You were it from the moment I saw you and… well that’s just it.”

As if the delivery of his sentiments wasn’t wild enough, Liam then seemed set to leave not two seconds after he dropped his confession. He turned around as if to go and then realized he still had the flowers in hand. They weren’t a kind Killian recognized, but Emma’s whisper gave him some perspective.

“They’re Bellflowers, like the tattoo on Elsa’s wrist. He sent her about a billion off them last week too.” 

Truth was Killian had never noticed that flower adorning Elsa’s arm before. The only tattoo with a similar placement he’d ever noticed was Emma’s, but now he took a look and saw that both Ruby and Mary Margaret had flowers on their wrists as well. He imagined the blossoms had personal meaning to each woman but that the placement had been specific so as to tie the friends together.

“These are for you,” Liam said, handing the arrangement to Elsa who took them gladly and then Liam left them all stunned by going with his first instinct and leaving. It took a second for Elsa to realize what he was doing, but when it hit her she was in motion. Dropping the flowers to the counter and running after him. Meeting up just outside.

Now, usually Killian wouldn’t consider himself the nosiest person. He liked a good story, sure, but he didn’t usually go out of his way to spy on people. Yet he reasoned in this moment that continued watching was fine and perhaps even divinely ordained, since the breeze outside had the door move back so forcefully at Elsa’s exit that she triggered the function to keep the door open. Now their voices wafted through despite their being outside, and the whole bakery filled with people had an unspoken contract to keep quiet and listen in.

“Hey wait!” Elsa yelled and Liam stopped turning around and facing a slightly pissed off Elsa. He looked actually afraid at her anger but he stood there taking it all the same. Elsa came to stand before him and poked his chest before speaking her mind. “You can’t just go around yelling at women that you love them and walk away!” 

“I don’t go around yelling to women that I love them. I’ve only ever said it to you!” Liam tossed back. 

“Oh he is good,” Ruby acknowledged and Emma squeezed Killian’s hand.

“He’s alright. He could use a few lessons in keeping his cool though.” Emma’s words were clearly aimed as a compliment to Killian and he felt his chest puff out at her words.

“And why is that exactly?” Elsa asked, bringing everyone’s attention back outside.

“Why is what?” Liam asked his voice raised to match hers. 

“Why did you come in here tell me you love me and then _leave_? You didn’t even ask me on a date I mean who does that?! You’re going about this all out of order and…”

Elsa was waving her hands and then at some point she stopped, looking at Liam and muttering something they all couldn’t hear, though Killian guessed it was something along the lines of ‘fuck it.’ Then she stepped to Liam and pulled him down for a kiss that at first stunned Liam. It only took a second though for him to meet her and make this a show for everyone inside. 

“That’s it!” Ruby said in pseudo anger. “I’m telling Graham in no uncertain terms that I’m demanding a grand gesture. I can’t be the only one who doesn’t get this. I want my work day crashed by love like everyone else!”

Emma and Killian both laughed at Ruby’s words and now Liam and Elsa had broken apart and were whispering to each other outside. Killian took that as his sign to fully break away and at least pretend at giving them privacy. To do so he focused his attentions on Emma, wanting to know her mind in this moment.

“So, all in all what did you think, love?” Killian asked with amusement and Emma leaned into him, her words rich and warm and said in that lower voice that spoke to her being perfectly content.

“It’s nice to see other people finding love when we already have it,” Emma said and Killian grinned at that before the shrieks of excitement came from Ruby and Mary Margaret. Killian wondered if perhaps the two women weren’t fusing their excitement both for Elsa and for Emma in one reaction.

“Wait, love?!” Mary Margaret asked.

“You told him you _love_ him?! And you didn’t even tell us?!” Ruby yelled, filling the whole space and drawing everyone in the bakery’s eyes to them but Emma only rolled her eyes and pulled on Killian’s hand to lead him through the shop for their exit.

“Yup. And no I am not canceling my lunch to tell you all about it. You can both survive the hour. Just go fuss over Elsa until I get back.”

Emma’s friends seemed consoled by that objective and Killian breathed a sigh of relief. He liked Emma’s friends plenty, and he remained to this day entirely grateful that Emma had found people like this to have in her life, but they had just narrowly evaded a whole drawn out conversation and he would have been heavily disappointed if he missed out on lunch with Emma. 

“Quite a day we’re having,” Killian joked when they stepped outside and took a look at Elsa and Liam who were still standing down the way. Instead of interrupting though, they headed hand in hand in the other direction towards the diner.

“And it’s just getting started,” Emma quipped, bringing Killian’s eyes to her. “Come on, don’t pretend you weren’t going to ask to see me again tonight.”

Killian replied that he would never dare to tell such a lie as he brought Emma in closer and rejoiced in the fact that they both saw things the same way. And with that they set forth into what would no doubt be a glorious rest of the day, because they would spend most of it together with the promise of so much more to come.

**_Post-Note: In case any of you are looking for some insight into my writing process, I would say that for every typical chapter in a story I write I map about 50 percent of what I am going to do and then wing the rest of it when I finally sit down to write it. This chapter though was a little different. All I knew was I wanted Liam to be super nervous/cute/weird about confronting Elsa and for everyone else to watch and enjoy the fluffiness. This though all came from the heart and it has left me with lots of feels and a renewed love of this story. I hope that you guys enjoyed this fun little romp, and there will of course be more of this story coming soon. Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a great rest of your day!!_ **


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Hey all! This chapter of ‘Wedded Bliss and Asterisks’ picks up a few weeks after the last installment. I’m sure it will come as no surprise to you all that we remain in a purely flufftastic state. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you all so much for reading!_**  

A few weeks after the incident with Liam in the bakery and the awkward (yet well received) love confession that brought all of _Bliss Boutique_ to a grinding halt, Emma and her friends were enjoying a true rarity at _Bliss_ : a day where all four of them could share the same lunch hour and spend it together.

Now theoretically this should not have been the hardest of achievements. They did, after all, work in the same building five days a week, but coordinating their schedules during office hours given all the excitement about the shop was so much easier said than done. Business was booming (as one would expect given all the great things happening around here) and they were enjoying a crazy ride to success that, while fun and invigorating, could be a bit much. As such the friends decided to grab some pizza and take it easy for as long as they possibly could (which was roughly fifty-two minutes and twenty-six seconds if Emma’s calculations were correct).

“I swear I could nap right here, right now. Just give me thirty seconds and a blanket and I’ll be out,” Mary Margaret said as she came into Emma’s office and plopped onto the couch, kicking her feet up on one of the ottomans and stretching out in a clear display of fatigue.

“Don’t worry, Elsa brought coffee,” Emma assured her, watching Mary Margaret’s face light up with relief as she accepted the drink.

Emma knew the feeling. _Bliss_ these days was so go-go-go. It was a whirlwind to say the least, and Mary Margaret was in a similar boat as Emma with a personal life that kept her off hours just as filled as her work ones. But despite the franticness and the hectic pace, Emma knew that Mary Margaret wouldn’t trade her life right now for anything. She had worked so hard to make herself a sought-after wedding planner and she was achieving a pristine reputation for romance and creativity with every event that she threw.

Then of course there was the whole ‘finding love again after so many years apart’ thing, and when Mary Margaret wasn’t here in the office she was often with David making up for the time they’d lost over the past few years. Honestly Emma was amazed witnessing it all. Her friend had always been so happy and hopeful, but now she was even brighter than before. With the understanding that she and David had reached and them having their first real chance to try this thing between them, Mary Margaret was totally content, and Emma was just thrilled to see her friend so happy.

That happiness, however, was hardly exclusive to Mary Margaret and David. Ruby and Graham had been getting cozier and cozier too and Ruby had _finally_ confessed to them all that she was in love with Graham and had been for years. She imparted that tidbit upon her best friends like it would be a surprise, but it wasn’t. They’d been obviously pining for each other for a while, and Emma always knew it was just a matter of time before one of them made a move. Thankfully they had, and Ruby was just as blissfully enamored with her current life as Mary Margaret was. Not that that kept her from constantly teasing the rest of them though: even a Ruby in love liked a joke at her friends’ expense now and then.

“Sexting in the workplace… that’s some pretty risky business, Els,” Ruby teased as she came around to offer their friend a slice of pizza and Elsa immediately flushed a deep shade of crimson. “Come to think of it that’s way more my style.” 

“I’m not sexting!” Elsa denied, sitting up straighter in her chair and clicking off her phone screen, but Emma smiled at the flustered expression that clung to Elsa.

“But you _are_ talking to Liam,” Emma clarified and Elsa nodded. “Let me guess – he said something romantic again but in that bizarrely blunt, Liam-like way.”

Elsa nodded that Emma was right, and though she didn’t offer the particulars of the text, Emma could just imagine what Killian’s brother had sent. Over the past few weeks, Liam had hardly been sparing in his affections for Emma’s friend, and there was a similarity between Liam and Killian in the way that both men were constantly present and never left any room for doubt that they would rather be with the women they loved than anywhere else. But where Liam was roughly ten steps ahead in his planning (already having been thinking about marriage and kids and the whole nine yards), Elsa was set on taking her time. She would not be rushed, and Emma appreciated that her friend’s wishes were heard and valued by Liam. Clearly the man was struggling to respect her insistence for slow, but he persevered all the same.

“I’d say that whole grand-gesture, crazy big love thing was genetic, but that wouldn’t be fair to Killian,” Ruby mused. “He has way more swagger than Liam.”

“Hey! Liam has swagger,” Elsa urged and after a beat they all laughed, partly because of the word, and partly because Liam did have that aura of being self-possessed. But unfortunately for him it always went missing the second Elsa was so much as brought up. And if she was directly in his presence? Forget it, he was totally lost.

“I don’t know,” Mary Margaret hedged. “I’ve seen Killian lose his cool a few times too. Like last week when that best man was hitting on Emma.”

Emma groaned aloud thinking back on that moment. The advances they were referring to had been completely unsolicited, and Emma hadn’t so much as smiled at the guy the whole time he was in the store, but still he went for it. It was tedious and totally uncalled for, and Emma had been seconds away from saying screw it and asking the bride to get him out of there, original dress commission or not, but then out of nowhere Killian was there stepping between the man who was reaching for Emma and her.

In a move that was so quick and commanding that Emma couldn’t even hope to resist, Killian kissed her there in front of the whole shop filled with people. At first Emma could taste his anger and his jealousy, feeling the rough demand of his hands roaming over her and pulling her closer, but when she began to kiss him back and ran her hand across his chest he let go of those darker thoughts. By the time they pulled back there was no doubting they’d made a huge scene, but Killian was smiling at her and unwilling to break eye contact. It made Emma’s heart flutter and her whole body hum with that familiar feel of desire, and she didn’t know what to say until Killian spoke first. 

_“Think we made our point, Swan? Or does everyone need another demonstration of our attachment?”_ he’d asked, bringing a blush to her cheeks but a smile all the same. He used that word again, the one he knew she loved and she couldn’t be angry at any of the caveman-like qualities that had just flared up when he was her sweet, caring man underneath.

_“I think they get it,”_ Emma agreed but then she’d kissed Killian once more lightly, promising silently that no matter what anyone else thought _she_ knew what they were and who she loved.

Emma then had to pull away and try to get things finalized with her client before leaving with Killian for their dinner plans, but even now Emma could still feel that searing kiss on her lips. She never thought she’d be at all accepting of someone exerting that kind of protective jealousy over her, but Killian proved her wrong, and as soon as they were out of there, Emma spent the whole night showing him just how little he had to worry about when it came to this relationship between them, and just how much he liked her staking his claim like that.

“Or that time that one bride brought her baby and Killian saw Emma holding her. I mean that was priceless,” Elsa added. 

Emma had to fight not to hide her face in her hands at that one, and she willed herself with everything she had not to blush anymore than she already was. As it was she couldn’t contain the smile thinking of that moment. It wasn’t totally unheard of for the shop to get little ones in here what with ring bearers and flower girls and so on. But a baby was an anomaly, and Emma had been thrilled to hold onto the little one when her Mom was trying on her wedding dress.

_“You know kid, this is a pretty cool thing you’ve got going here,”_ Emma had said with more adult tones than everyone else who carried the baby through the afternoon. _“Your Mom and Dad are going to have a wedding, and_ you _get to wear a flower crown, which I can tell you from personal experience is pretty neat. You would think they’re kind of lame but weirdly enough I’m a fan.”_

When the baby babbled back in response, Emma was too consumed with the cuteness to notice the entry of a newcomer into the shop, but after a moment she felt his presence. Killian was there, and when she looked up he was staring at her with this look in his eye like nothing she’d ever seen. There was this fierce longing there, but there was also something more, and Killian had been so dazzled by that he completely lost sight of why he’d come in the first place.

_“You gonna stand there all day Jones, or you gonna say hi?”_ Ruby teased and then Killian was all flustered sounds and a heart achingly cute greeting.

_“Sorry love, you just – I mean it’s just – you’re very well suited and well I didn’t want to intrude,”_ he finally managed to get out and Emma smiled.

_“You’re not intruding,”_ Emma assured him. “ _You could never intrude.”_

Emma still recalled the smile that came to his face and she was still reeling herself from how good he’d been with the baby until the mother came back out and took her away. It had been one of those weird moments when they didn’t really push about what that moment had meant, but for Emma it was easy to imagine Killian as a Dad, making goofy faces and using soothing words with their kids. But then that set Emma down the whole path of worrying about presuming too much. It was hardly time to be thinking of kids, and so she and Killian had silently agreed not to push it and just let it be. 

“Is this really how you want to spend your one break today?” Emma asked them during a lull in their stroll down memory lane as a means of pivoting from more focus on her love life. “I know analyzing my relationship is a favorite pastime for all of you, but there’s like a thousand other things to talk about.”

Mercifully her friends conceded that point, and for the next forty minutes or so Emma found a lovely reprieve from speculation. The friends gossiped and shared about all sorts of things both at work and outside of it, but Emma probably wouldn’t remember most of what was said years from now. She would, however, recall how these people, these four women who had come into her life years ago, were her rock. They were one of her surest sources of comfort and laughter, and Emma spent most of the time just so happy that they had this. Even with everything changing in their worlds they had each other, and that was a truly miraculous thing.

Just about the time that they were going to go their separate ways though, a knock sounded at the door. Emma knew that for the sound to come it must be something big, since Tiana would never dream of interrupting the friends if she didn’t have to, but Emma hoped it wasn’t some kind of disaster. After all the fun she’d just had with her oldest pals, she didn’t want the mood to shift in a stressful direction if she could possibly help it.

“Come in,” Emma offered and through the doorway appeared Tiana with a huge grin on her face. 

“Hey boss, something just came for you guys and I think you’ll all want to see it.”

No sooner were the words out of Tiana’s mouth than the four friends jumped out of their chairs to see what it could be. They didn’t have to go far though, for there in the middle of the show room was the big parcel that had arrived for them. If Emma had to guess it was a painting of some kind given the size and dimensions, and there on top of the paper wrapping the piece was an envelope with the words: _‘To My Heroes’_

“Oh my god this is so sweet,” Mary Margaret said, her eyes already growing a little teary.

“Mary Margaret, we haven’t even seen it yet,” Elsa insisted. “Let’s take a look before we start crying.” 

As Mary Margaret and Elsa went to open the large gift Ruby read the card aloud, informing them all that this was a gift from Jasmine and Aladdin for helping them create a wedding neither of them could ever have dreamed up. It was a truly touching sentiment, and Emma was warmed just from the fact that they were clearly still so happy. They included a picture of the two of them from their honeymoon and the love in their eyes was clear. For Emma just the thought that they were enjoying that sweet feeling of love was enough, but then Elsa and Mary Margaret gasped and moved back, showing them the painting underneath.

As with any other Street Rat original, the most striking element of this painting’s composition was that the photo underneath (a perfectly selected image of the four friends laughing together while at the shop) was enhanced with streaks of color and tantalizing swirls of delicate purples and rich pinks. This picture packed all the punch of the ones that Killian and Emma had seen on their first date, but being the focus of the shot, and seeing how Aladdin viewed their friendship was really something.

There was no doubt in each of their expressions that the four of them were happy just to be with each other, and the joy that was there and the hope they each of them so willingly embodied was beautifully elevated with the gentle strokes of paint across the canvas. In short this was an absolutely stunning testament to the best friendships Emma had ever known, and she was so moved she could hardly speak. So it came as no surprise to Emma when she heard both Elsa and Mary Margaret sniffling away. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Mary Margaret said finally through her continued crying. “Totally, absolutely gorgeous.” 

“How did he even get this picture?” Elsa asked before all of the friends (and a number of the other staffers in the room) responded at the same time.

“Killian.” 

This had Killian written all over it, and Emma knew that this was likely one of the pictures he’d had taken that didn’t make the cut for the magazine. If Emma had to hazard a guess though, it wasn’t the lack of appeal of the picture that kept it from being in the magazine but protectiveness from Killian. This was a truly special print and Emma was happy that it hadn’t been shared in any way but this one.

“We are so hanging this up in the front entrance. Every person who walks in here should see this and know exactly what they’re in for,” Ruby professed and Emma agreed.

“There’s one last thing,” Tiana said, drawing their attention all to another canvass across the space that none of them had noticed. Emma wondered how there could possibly be more than this amazing gift, and then she noticed the card on that one had only her name in Jasmine’s flowing scrawl.

Moving across the room to retrieve the card, Emma shared a look with her friends before opening it. Emma had a sneaking suspicion of what this could potentially be though she had no idea how it would be possible, but from the look on the faces of her three friends, they were already convinced of what was coming.

_Dear Emma,_

_I know you’re probably wondering why I would give you an extra gift when, as you’ve said many times before, this wedding was a team effort. And you’re not wrong. The day I got to share with Aladdin was a gift you all gave me that I will cherish forever. But I believe that there are some moments that absolutely need to be captured, and Aladdin agreed. Let this be a reminder that you have found more than a simple ‘something’ with Killian, and let it also be a wish from my husband and I that you two hold on to this moment and this love all through your life._

_-Jasmine_

The sound of ripping paper as Emma was finishing reading told Emma that her friends had gotten too impatient to hold off any longer, and the murmurs of appreciation that followed solidified that the portrait Aladdin had made must be really special indeed. 

“Wow,” Ruby said as she shook her head. “I don’t even know what to say.”

Emma wanted so badly to look up and catch a glimpse of whatever image Aladdin had used to no doubt create another breathtaking masterpiece, but she resisted. Instead of giving into instant gratification, Emma decided that what she wanted was another moment with Killian, and a chance to share in this reveal together. 

“Don’t show me,” Emma said much to the surprise of everyone, but all it took was a second for understanding to appear in everyone’s eyes.

“Okay then, but we’re gonna need some tape, because we just went to town on this,” Elsa admitted making Emma laugh heartily as she slipped the card in her pocket for safe keeping. And as the friends spent the last moments of their lunch break puzzling together a cover for Emma, Emma was thinking just how lucky she was and how eager she was to share this with Killian later tonight.

……………

After a long day at work there was nothing that compared to the hope and comfort of knowing that he was seeing Emma. It didn’t matter where or when; as long as Killian got the chance to be with her a day could be salvaged as far as he was concerned, but tonight he was truly in need of seeing her.

The cause for that was simple – he’d been thinking of her damn near all day and hadn’t had the chance to so much as text her despite his wanting to. There were a million meetings to get to, hands to shake, and deals to be made, and the final product was substantial: _Citizen NY_ was getting the chance to launch it’s brand of writing, content, and style to three other major markets. It was exactly the kind of expansion Killian had hoped for when he started this endeavor, but it was hard to be fully satisfied when it meant spending so much longer in the office.

For the past two days he’d missed the morning commute with Emma, and he was sick of that and every other missed opportunity that they had. Too many days had gone by without more than a quick meal or a tiny interlude between them. So tonight Killian had a plan: he was fully disconnecting from the fray of his work and surrounding himself as much as he could with Emma. Nothing was going to keep him from his Swan, and for the rest of the night it would just be him and her and…

“Oh Killian, there you are. Just the man I was looking for,” Emma’s neighbor Mrs. Hubbard said when he was about to knock on Emma’s front door. He stilled at her appearance, offering her a smile despite her interruption. She was a kind woman, and one who Emma truly cared about so he would never show her any disrespect, no matter how desperate he was to see Emma.

“How can I be of service, ma’am?” He asked and the old woman waved away the title as she motioned for him to come inside her apartment.

“Step in here for a minute – I want to have a word with you, and I’d rather Emma not overhear.” 

Killian hesitated for only a second but he eventually followed her, promising himself he’d make this as quick a stay as he could. At least he hadn’t had to buzz up to Emma. If he had he’d worry about making her wait, but as it was he was early still and had time to humor the old woman.

As he stepped into Mrs. Hubbard’s apartment, which mirrored Emma’s almost to a tee but with a vastly different style of furnishing, Killian tried to figure out how to approach this. He could arguably start with small talk and ease into whatever it was that Emma’s neighbor wanted, or he could come right out and ask. But before he could make a decision between the two, the older woman made her own plan very clear.

“I’ll get right to it: what exactly are your intentions with my Emma?” She asked and Killian tried to bite back a grin.

The woman was so serious, her face set in a stony form of straight-forward sincerity that struck Killian as real and true. Yet even if it was funny to think that Emma’s neighbor would be giving him this song and dance, it occurred to Killian that this would be one of the only people in Emma’s life he ever had such a conversation with. Of course he’d spoken to her friends about his love for Emma and had given his word to never hurt her, but Emma didn’t have a family outside of them, save for her curious, nosey neighbor.

It was in that moment, when Killian tried to look away just to gather his thoughts that he looked at the mantel in Mrs. Hubbard’s living room. There in the spots of honor were a number of pictures, many older with her and a man Killian assumed was her late husband. Some with women Killian would guess were her friends or relatives, and there was also one with someone he knew: there almost in the center was a photo of Emma and Mrs. Hubbard smiling together at the front of _Bliss Boutique_ but before it was fully realized. There was still a ‘for sale’ sign in the window, telling Killian it must have been very early on in the process that she was there supporting Emma and her dreams.

“I know it probably sounds silly, but that girl has managed to make an old woman very happy by being exactly who she is. Not many people in the world have a heart like Emma’s, never mind in Manhattan.” 

“On that point we agree,” Killian said, truly believing that Emma was a singular person with no equal anywhere in this city or beyond. 

“She’s a fighter through and through for obvious reasons, but she is also a dreamer, and I want to see to it that all her dreams come true. The shop was a good start, but there’s more to life than work, even if we love it. Emma deserves a real family, and a man who chooses her every time. She’s had enough heartbreak to last a lifetime, and I won’t see her hurt again.”

The resounding strength in Mrs. Hubbard’s words were undeniable, and though many might look at her and see someone old and frail, Killian knew that if he so much as thought of stepping a toe out of line, she would make him pay. He could totally see her enacting some intricate ploy for revenge in the name of Emma’s heart and honor and crazy as it was, that thought brought a huge grin to his face. Because to be that severe in her declaration, she must love Emma a great deal.

“Emma is everything to me, ma’am. I love her and I will _always_ love her. Any dream she has is a dream of mine as well, because all I want is to make her happy. If it were up to me I’d ask her for the rest of our lives tomorrow, but I think she needs a bit more time, and I’ll give her as much as she needs no matter how long it takes.”

Killian’s answer stewed there between them for a while, hanging in the air for a few moments before finally Mrs. Hubbard nodded and let a smile slip. Though Killian hadn’t needed her approval, he did feel a sense of relief at having garnered more of her support, and when she came over to take his hand in hers and pat it gently, he awaited some sage words of wisdom. But what he got instead was arguably better.

“Well alright then. Now just make sure that when you two move in together you don’t go too far away, and for God’s sake ask the girl to marry you before you call the movers. Maybe it’s old fashioned, but it’s tradition for a reason and Emma deserves for you to do this right. And I want a front seat at the wedding. None of that back of the church crap for me, you hear?”

Killian didn’t really know what to say except for yes, and the next thing he knew Mrs. Hubbard was shooing him out of her apartment and leaving him out there in the hall half stunned. He stood there contemplating how quickly that has escalated as Emma’s door opened up and the woman he loved came into view, taking up all his attention and fixation again instantly.

“You’re here,” she said happily and Killian’s chest flooded with pride. Damn right he was here, and he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

Without so much as a word Killian moved into kiss her and Emma eagerly pulled him in closer, taking that offered kiss and helping it flourish into so much more. It was a revival of the truest kind, and with Emma in his arms Killian felt every last ounce of stress from his day totally disappear. By the time they’d pulled back Killian was totally at peace and feeling like nothing could touch him. 

“Well that hello was definitely worth the wait,” Emma admitted, and Killian moved his hand to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, noticing the way she tracked the motion and blushed the tiniest bit at the contact. 

“Life would be so much easier if you were with me every moment, Swan,” he claimed totally honestly, but the words made Emma laugh and pull him back into her apartment.

“You say that, but you’ve never been with me dealing with a bridezilla before. I’m not exactly a ray of sunshine when a temperamental bride invades the shop.”

Killian knew what she meant with the metaphor, but what Emma failed to see was that she constantly brought light to his life. It wouldn’t matter if they were arguing or cranky or what have you. Having Emma near would always be better than the distance. That was a simple fact.

“Hopefully you didn’t have such a person in your charge today, love,” he said keeping hold of her hand as she led him towards the kitchen. 

“No thank God. It actually ended up being a really good one and it came bearing an unexpected surprise." 

The question of what had brightened her world today was close to passing his lips when Killian noticed a stand in the corner of Emma’s living room with some sort of covered canvas. It was shoddily hidden to be honest, with maybe more tape than actual paper, but he knew instantly that this was the one thing out of place in her home.

“I take it there’s more to this evening’s plan than mere dining, Swan,” he said nodding in the direction of the unidentified item.

“Well there was always going to be more than _mere dining_ ,” Emma countered, this time with a tautness in her voice and a twinkle in her eye that told Killian she was purposefully insinuating the eventual seduction that would come after dinner. He moved closer to her, intent on bringing her into his arms and while she let herself be wrapped up in his embrace, Emma’s hand came to rest on his chest in a firm manner. “But we’re totally eating first. No distractions this time.”

“How about a compromise? You show me what’s under the sheet now and I follow the rest of your itinerary to the letter.”

Emma shook her head and bit her lip, not fully tamping down a smile as she did. There was a humor in her countenance and a rosiness to her cheeks that spoke to her enjoying this, but Killian could also see that she was firm in her desires. And if there was anything he had learned in recent weeks, it was that once Emma Swan set her mind to something, she would never easily be swayed. Not that he’d try to change it. If this element of mystery made her happy then far be it from him to keep her from that joy. 

“Be patient,” Emma whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling out of his arms and taking his hand to lead him to the table. 

By now Killian and Emma had shared a number of meals together, and Killian had learned just how talented Emma was in the kitchen, but as per usual Emma blew him away. There was nothing that graced his plate that wasn’t delectable, and not a moment in the whole span of their dinner when he wasn’t thoroughly pleased with where he was and who he was with. 

It felt to Killian like so many of their other dinners had before, where they were almost living through a snapshot of what a future for them could be like. He could picture coming home to Emma night after night and spending the evening in this way, or with take out camped in front of the TV. Truly all that mattered was the woman at his side, and the fact that she let him in, sharing parts of herself and her day as the meal progressed. In fact, that kind of contentment that came from sharing with Emma was so overwhelming that it enabled Killian to forget about the mystery painting entirely until Emma was leading him back into the living room for the big reveal.

“So two of these arrived at the shop today…” Emma said when she was just in front of the painting, with her hand still in his. “And one of them featured a picture from a source standing in this very room.” 

“So this is from Aladdin then?” Killian asked aloud with a quizzical tone as he pieced the puzzle together.

“You look surprised,” Emma said and Killian nodded.

“I am. I only sent him one picture but you said you got two…”

“This isn’t one of me and my friends. It’s of you and me.”

“You and me?” Killian parroted and Emma nodded.

“That’s what they tell me. I thought I’d wait to look at it with you though. It only seemed right. But my friends got ahead of themselves, thus the beautiful tape adornments you see here.”

Killian chuckled at her humor, and ran his thumb across Emma’s knuckles in a light brush. He then brought her hand up to kiss gently, looking into her green eyes and seeing that same warmth that was nearly always there with Emma.

“Why don’t you do the honors, love?” He asked and Emma immediately obliged, tearing the paper again and revealing the intricate painting inside.

Killian knew going into this that the picture would be of him and Emma (and likely from the wedding since Jasmine and Aladdin had access to it), but he didn’t expect just how striking the image would be. The camera lens had been trained on the two of them dancing, and the expression on both of their faces was unshielded in any regard. It was clear as day that there was real love between them, and Killian found himself mesmerized by not only how beautiful Emma was, but how she’d been so free in that moment. There was nothing like a wall in sight, and he was on the receiving end of that look. It filled him with this sense of rightness that he couldn’t readily express, but he held her hand tighter in an unconscious attempt to tell her that he didn’t take her love for granted.

As with the other Street Rat originals he’d seen, there was another layer above the incredibly vivid photo and the aura surrounding Emma and him was similar to that one with the couple that had been so passionate in his exhibit at the gallery. But this time the colors were different. Now where there had once been crisp reds and bright orange, there were shades of blue that burned to white. It was amazing, and still the details went further than that, for Killian could see these tiny traces of gold that practically swirled off the page. It was tantalizing, and he could see at one moment three things – the ocean, a flame that burned brighter than before in the hottest shades of blue, and this overwhelming aura of serenity.

Bringing his gaze from the portrait to the woman who made all that love between them possible, Killian immediately saw the tears in Emma’s eyes. The sight of them pushed him to action, and in seconds his arms were around her and his lips were at her temple, brushing a gentle kiss there as he whispered his query.

“Are you alright, Emma?” 

“Yeah,” she answered and nodded. “It’s just so real. It’s like the way I feel about you in every moment caught in one fleeting glimpse.” 

“So it’s not just my dancing that provokes feelings of love on your behalf?” Killian teased and Emma laughed wiping away her tears as she shook her head.

“Hardly,” Emma whispered.

“Well that’s good to hear, for I simply don’t have the stamina to be dancing as often as I want your love.”

Both of them laughed at his ridiculous joke and then they came together for another kiss that felt just as gorgeous as that piece of art before them. Actually, Killian would argue it was better for the simple reason that he was living it. Yes, Aladdin had captured a glimpse of what Killian and Emma shared, but Emma’s words were right. This wasn’t a one time kind of thing. They were more than mere moments, and right now, right here, it was easy to feel that.

“So what are we going to do about this?” Emma asked when she stole her lips away again too soon for Killian’s liking. He took a second to leave the fog that kiss induced, but even when that was done he was still at a loss and his brow furrowed in response.

“I don’t take your meaning, Swan.”

“Well technically this picture – and the moment it depicts – belongs to both of us. But this isn’t exactly the kind of thing you share custody of. Unless you want to come grab it every other week…” Emma said, and though there was a humor in her voice, Killian could feel the underlying intensity she was feeling. It made him wonder if maybe she wasn’t thinking of moving things faster between them as he was. Could she be hinting at them moving in together? Or was he reading too far into this to satisfy his own wants? There was only one way to find out.

“I think I’d much rather let the painting stay right here, especially since I’m hoping a day will come when I can do the same.” 

“Your lease is up in two months, right?” Emma asked, confirming to Killian that he’d been right on in guessing her meaning. He nodded, desperate to hear what she’d say next. “Maybe we should think about what to do before then.”

“Maybe we should,” Killian chorused before turning up the ante in the hopes of convincing Emma that in two months time they should be moving towards each other instead of staying as they were. His hands ran along her skin and his eyes dipped towards her lips as he fought the urge to kiss her. “And maybe I can show you tonight just what kind of future it might be, should we move in the direction I’m hoping.”

“I might need a lot of convincing,” Emma countered with a seductive smile and then Killian was pulling her into his arms and bringing her to bed, claiming that he had forever to make his case. 

**_Post-Note: So like I said before it’s literally all fluff over here (which is just the way I like it). And yes – they are moving at lightening speed because it’s only been a few months and I am hinting at moving in together. But really what did you guys expect? I’m hardly the slow burn type. Anyway I have some plans for the next few chapters and I am thinking that the proposal will be here maybe two chapters from now? Not entirely sure on that yet, but I do know I am so excited to keep this story going. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!_ **


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Alright all, leave your worries, troubles, and angst at the door because this chapter of ‘Wedded Bliss and Asterisks’ is going to be nothing but light and airy. While I am planning to have the proposal be next chapter, I thought this week it might be fun to include the whole group of meddling friends and make the central activity a group date. It’s all fluff and fun, and some moments of real cuteness that will hint at the upcoming proposal next chapter. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

“Still with me, Swan?” Killian asked as they strolled hand in hand through the north corner of Central Park.

Emma had no choice but to smile at his earnest question. Killian had been checking in with her every two minutes since he announced his desire for a slight change in their once anticipated route and Emma feigned a tiny bit of resistance, but the truth was there was nowhere else she would rather be than right here. Wherever he was intent on leading her she’d follow, trusting it would prove worth while in the end.

“Yes _Captain_ , I’m still with you.”

The sound of Killian’s chuckle at Emma’s teasing endearment, which she used from time to time in his bossier moments, filled her with warmth that rivaled the lingering sun on this warm day. She had spent much of her Saturday cooped up inside at _Bliss_ , and all the flurry of work-related issues and extra time in the office had been draining, but right now Emma wasn’t tired and any ideas she might have had of fatigue earlier were easily done away with when she heard Killian’s laugh. She just thanked her foresight in wearing flats when she’d changed for their evening plans, because this would have been slightly torturous in hells.

“I’m thrilled to hear it, love. You know I’ve no interest in being anywhere without you.” 

Emma did know that, and instead of professing a similar statement with her words, she pressed a kiss to Killian’s cheek as they walked, bringing a bit of red to his complexion and another wide grin. Okay, so maybe they were still in that sappy honeymoon stage, but Emma didn’t care. This felt too good to shy away from, and even if they were totally obvious in their mutual infatuation as they strolled by all the other passing people on their walk, Emma was fine with that. This was what people in love did, and after years of never having that, Emma didn’t want to deny herself anything when it came to her and Killian.

Finally Emma had discovered exactly what it was people were constantly searching for, and what it meant to really find the one person you wanted to spend your life with. The movies made it seem like all hearts and rainbows, and there was a fair amount of that to be honest, especially in their cheesier, more romantic moments. But the most important thing for Emma was that her relationship with Killian was honest and equal. Both of them were so giving of themselves and ready to take on the other’s troubles however they could. That made for a system of support Emma had always imagined love would bring but that she never quite managed to have. 

Her friends of course were always there for her, but there was something different about having Killian in her circle now too. He was this rock that Emma could always count on to pull her from the depths of stress at work or frustrations with a client or employee. He knew when to listen and when she genuinely wanted advice, and even in the moments when the tension was between the two of them, Killian’s natural responses worked for Emma because they were truthful, and because he never let a moment come, even if they were arguing or temperamental, where she doubted that he loved her. In good and in bad he was there. He wasn’t a runner, and his faith had made it possible for Emma not to run either.

Truth was it was impossible for Emma to linger in any kind of bad feelings when she had Killian, and eventually every ugly sentiment gave way to hope at the end of the day. Tonight was a living embodiment of that. Emma had had a strenuous week, one where she was working nonstop and had felt crankier than usual. She knew she was a lot to handle, and she’d been testy at certain moments, but he’d spent all week trying to find ways to be there for her, and tonight he’d insisted on something special – dinner at her favorite place and now a walk through the park on the way to the rest of their plans for the evening.

“If I ever make the mistake of questioning your route choices again, remind of this moment,” Emma said, leaning against him as they meandered through the pretty greens that were somehow less congested and hectic than they often felt whenever Emma made her way over here. 

“A healthy dose of skepticism is a solid thing to have Swan, but I hope you know I’d never willingly choose any path that caused you harm.”

God he was so sweet, and Emma felt this pang in her chest of raw appreciation. These were totally common place words for Killian, and though she’d grown a little more used to them as time went by, it was still amazing how sure he felt and how unafraid he was to express himself to her. Emma doubted he could ever really understand just how much that vulnerability meant to her, but she loved him so much for it and she did know he was aware of that at least.

“I know. It’s just someone says ‘let’s take a walk through Central Park’ and my thoughts fly to old _Law and Order_ episodes and the sketchy people who sometimes hang out here.”

“Really? I worried a little too, but the object of my hesitations was slightly different,” Killian confessed. When he didn’t immediately elaborate Emma elbowed him a bit and asked him what could have given him pause. “Hipsters, love. They flock to this park like seagulls to the shore.”

The delivery of his censure and the way he gave this tiny shudder of disdain made Emma laugh unabashedly. It wasn’t something she could contain, and eventually Killian gave in too, laughing at his own joke. Emma didn’t for one second think that Killian was walking around New York avoiding people with hacky sacks and non-prescription glasses. He just wanted a way to lighten an already great moment and he’d succeeded without a doubt. 

“Well luckily they all seem to have gone into hiding,” Emma said when they were both finally able to talk again. “It’s too bad for them though. Who knew sunset in the park was even possible?” 

Even as she said the words, Emma wasn’t all that surprised by the new discovery. When it came to unexpected slices of perfection in this city, Killian was uniquely in the know. Sometimes his expertise came from his work at the magazine, and other times from shameless research and searching for events and sights that might make her happy. Whatever his sources though, Emma always enjoyed getting to experience these moments with Killian, and she knew he was weaving this intricate tapestry of memories she’d keep close for years to come. 

“It takes a special kind of day,” Killian agreed, as they came to stop over one of the bridges that was tourist bait to the extreme, but still quaint and picturesque. “If there are totally clear skies you miss so much, while too many clouds dampens the effect.”

Emma could imagine that that would be the case, but as it was, they had front row seats to a sky painted in glowing shades that weren’t of everyday make in a city like New York. Killian managed to stake out a perfect spot for them looking over the railing, and though the ambient hum of the park around them was still prevalent, it felt like Killian was largely shielding Emma from the hustle and bustle around them. She leaned into him and sighed happily, taking in every single detail that she could so she could recreate this moment at a later time.

The cityscape around them was colored spectacularly, cast in hues and shades that were undeniable in their attractiveness. Emma knew it was a simple slice of time and that this window of beauty wouldn’t last forever. Five minutes from now the scene would be totally different. It would appear darker with blues and violets prevalent in the twilight hour, and then the muted almost gray that came from all the light in the city battling against the night sky would appear for the rest of the evening. But for now there was that vivid splash of orange and pink and the last burning flecks of yellow. The buildings kept them from seeing the sun itself, but the light remained at least for now glistening in windows and washing down around them while the puffy white clouds that had been swimming past the city all day were done up in striking colors that took her breath away.

“I don’t know how you keep doing this,” Emma said, after enjoying a few minutes in the gentle quiet of Killian’s arms, admiring the way the water reflected some of the colors from above.

“Doing what, Swan?”

Emma peered from the gorgeous view before her to Killian once more. As she expected, his eyes weren’t trained on the scene in front of them, but squarely on her. If she had to guess, she would assume they’d been focused her way nearly the whole time, and the thought brought a blush to her cheeks that did not go unnoticed by Killian.

“How you keep finding these moments. It’s been months. Shouldn’t the other shoe be dropping at some point?”

“Not if I have any say in it,” Killian said, pulling Emma just the tiniest bit closer so she was fully in his arms. Then he reached up to push a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek and meeting her eyes in that totally endearing way. “Actually my hope is to spend the rest of my days proving to you that there’s nothing stopping us from being just as happily situated as we are right now forever more.”

The mention of forever, and the hint that they would be in each other’s lives for the rest of their days sparked something in Emma. Suddenly it occurred to her that this was a really romantic setting, with the sunset and the bridge. Maybe Killian was thinking of taking the next step. Maybe tonight would be the night when he got down on one knee and -

“Calm down love, I’m not proposing,” Killian whispered to her and Emma didn’t know how she reacted, but Killian grinned and ran his thumb across her lips ever so slightly. Only then did she realize her lips had pouted in a way that spoke to disappointment. “Not quite yet anyway. I merely wanted you to know where I stand.”

“And where exactly is that?” Emma asked, her voice breathy but her need to know sincere and intense.

“Right at your side, for as long as you’ll have me.”

There were so many things swirling around in Emma’s heart and in her mind. She was still coming off that rush of potential proposal, and the sweetness of this little adventure he’d taken her on, but mostly she just felt this tug of the love in her soul for this man. He might not be perfect, but he was pretty damn perfect for her, and when she brought him down for a kiss out there in the open, Emma’s opinions on that fact were only confirmed.

The kiss was exactly what they could have in that moment, bordering on searing passion and incredible want with both of them holding each other close and their hands seeking some kind of purchase. Yet they held off from crossing any lines thanks to their public surroundings and the night they had waiting for them ahead. Emma might have forgotten about both those elements, however, had it not been for Killian. He was the one who pulled back from the kiss, and even when her lips tried to follow, he remained steadfast.

“As much as I want to steal away with you Emma and whisk you back home… we did promise your friends to meet up with them tonight,” Killian said, his forehead resting against hers. Emma bit her lip to keep from smiling, and then let out another sigh, this time in resignation. He was right after all. They had plans and neither of them were the kind of people to back out on their commitments.

“Trust me, if I didn’t think they’d come banging down the door to drag us out, I’d go with that plan too. But later…”

Emma trailed off, not feeling like she needed to even say the words aloud. It was a given that they’d be going home together and that once they managed to find some privacy again they’d make good on the promises that kiss held. Emma fully anticipated a night spent in his arms and all the satisfaction and gratification that came when she trusted Killian with herself. From the way Killian smiled at her, she knew he understood that and that he was on the exact same page.

“Later you’re all mine, love. Just as I’m yours.”

With that, Emma and Killian departed from the park, weaving through the paths Killian had already anticipated and making their way to _Graham’s_ where they’d agreed to meet up with Emma’s friends. It didn’t take very long to get there, and they weren’t overwhelmingly late or anything like that, but they were the last of the group to show and were thrown into the thick of the festivities right from the get go.

There was barely any window for greeting everyone or catching their breath. One second Emma and Killian were spotted, and the next they were being dragged over to the designated table for the friends and given very little context for an already underway conversation. Emma and Killian managed to hold their own though, and after a while this all felt more than natural and like they’d all been doing it for years.

To be fair, some of them actually had been doing just that. For a long time _Graham’s_ had been a staple for Emma and her friends. It wasn’t at all unusual for them to find themselves here on a Saturday night like this, unwinding from their weeks and enjoying the surprisingly comfortable and almost homey atmosphere of their favorite bar. This had been their local haunt for a while now, but Emma knew tonight would be different than so many of those nights from their past.

For one thing Ruby was dating the owner and had managed to get a whole lot of perks thanks to that attachment, and for another their usual group had doubled in size. Everyone was here and with their guys, in what was the first group date Emma had been on since college where all four of them were paired up together like this. She only hoped that the end result would be better. Back then she’d usually gotten stuck with the duds in the party, but tonight, as she sat beside Killian, feeling cozy and complete, Emma hardly thought that would be a problem.

“You don’t think Graham minds that we chose his place of business for his night off, do you?” Killian asked Emma a while later as she sat beside him in the booth and she shook her head no, even as she admired Killian’s concern for his new friend.

“Not at all. If anything he’s probably thrilled to show Ruby off some more. He’s waited a long time for something to happen, and after years of getting teased by us and the other regulars, I think he could spend the next fifty years just like this.”

They looked over to the bar where Graham was personally getting their drinks together and Ruby had finagled her way behind the counter to join him. Technically having a non-employee back there was violating codes five, nine, and eleven according to Graham, but the infractions were forgotten as soon as Ruby pleaded nicely. Now she was a natural back there, walking the perfect line between flirting with her man and getting them their much-needed alcohol. 

“I’m hesitant to think what they’ll bring back,” Liam said from across the table where he had Elsa’s hand in his. “Graham seemed rather convincing, but if he comes back with a white wine spritzer, well then I’m sorry love, we’re leaving.”

Everyone laughed at that and Emma could see Killian’s grin was wider than all the others. Emma knew he was truly thrilled to see his brother this way. Apparently they’d gone their whole lives without Liam having any opportunities to really let loose, but Elsa had brought that out in him more and more, and it turned out that Killian’s stuffy, driven older brother was made of far more than met the eye.

“Give us a little credit,” Emma said, leveraging a look at Liam in a playful kind of defiance. “You really think we’d be coming here every week if that was all they offered?”

“Surely my brother knows you’d never sink to such a level, love,” Killian assured her. “But it’s clear Ruby is rather taken with Graham, and I fully believe the three of you capable of a great many sacrifices to bring the two of them together as often as you could.” 

“So you’re saying we’re meddlers?” Mary Margaret countered and Emma knew Killian could very well walk into a trap with this one, but he played it perfectly.

“I’m saying you’re a loyal bunch and that you all would do anything to see each other happy,” Killian placated kindly. Then his eyes shifted over to Emma again and his smile heated to something warmer and more intimate.

“That’s true enough,” Ruby said as she arrived at the table with half the drinks in her possession. “Just look at all the work we’ve done with you two. You don’t think Emma hopped aboard the love train without some prodding do you?”

Emma groaned at the commentary and the tittering of her other two friends as they laughed and agreed. But could she actually be mad at them? Honestly no. The truth was that they had been a force for good in her getting to this point. They’d always supported her and cheered her on, but they’d also asked her to be brave and promised to help pick up the pieces if things hadn’t gone as lovely as they had with Killian.

“I think Emma capable of doing anything her heart truly desired… but I don’t doubt any of your powers of persuasion.”

“To following our hearts!” Mary Margaret said as she raised her glass in a toast. Everyone else followed suit. 

“God that’s cheesy,” Emma said but then put her hand up in a sign of defeat when Mary Margaret looked liable to scold her. “But cheesy works.”

“Yes it does,” Elsa confirmed with a loving look sent Liam’s way and everyone agreed, taking a sip of the drinks that were, as Emma expected, sublime.

“And speaking of persuasion…” Ruby said with a sly smile. “We were thinking that any good group date requires a little competition.”

“Oh here we go,” David said, pulling everyone’s attention his way, but despite his protesting he was smiling and seemed game for whatever Ruby would be proposing. “Sorry, it’s just if memory serves the four of you make the term competitive seem too tame.” 

“What’s wrong, Nolan? Can’t take the heat?” Mary Margaret asked and David shook his head, clearly smitten with her.

“Now I didn’t say that. What did you all have in mind?”

From there Ruby laid out the plan with Mary Margaret and Elsa filling in every now and then but the thought on the evening’s activities was simple: a competition would be had between the guys and the girls here at the bar with pool, darts, and (thanks to Ruby’s insistence) quarters. It was all planned out, and Ruby had insisted all week long that this would make for the best night for all of them, but Emma was slightly hesitant if only because she knew her friends and she knew that David was right. They were all _super_ competitive, and she was no exception. Could everyone handle that? Or were they walking into a potential pit of trouble that didn’t need to be stepped into? 

“And what are your thoughts, love?” Killian asked her when all was said and done and her friends had laid it all out there. Emma had stayed mostly quiet during the outlining because she found it kind of silly, but the look in Killian’s eyes was one of challenge and determination, and suddenly she was rallying with a want to match her friends and actually lay down the gauntlet.

“I think that if you guys accept you should all be very afraid. We will not hesitate to kick your asses” Emma replied saucily.

“Is that right?” Killian asked, leaning into her and using their proximity to his advantage. Emma couldn’t avoid the loud thumping of her heart or the way he filled her senses so completely when this close, but she would not admit defeat, not when they could have so much more fun by dragging out this pseudo rivalry.

“Yes sir,” Emma quipped, watching his eyes heat more at the title she’d given him. 

“Well we’ll just see about that, Swan. I’m in.” 

With Killian’s agreement, everyone else’s was quickly obtained, and the table set about to settling the particulars. There was all kinds of strategy involved and planning to be had, but before she could be involved in that, Killian took Emma’s hand and whispered low so only she could hear. 

“What do you say we make the stakes a bit more interesting than mere bragging rights?” Killian proposed and Emma felt a flush of heat coursing through her at the sensual hint in his voice. 

“What did you have in mind?” Emma asked, her eyes meeting Killian’s dark blue ones and giving away her interest the second she did.

“Winner’s choice. Whoever reigns victorious at the end of the night gets one wish answered, no questions asked.”

Emma liked the sound of that for multiple reasons, not the least of which was that every wish Killian ever seemed to have resulted in her being either incredibly happy or totally satisfied. Usually she got both when all was said and done, and since all of her wants would mirror that in mutual gratification, she found this to be a very desirable bet indeed.

“Deal,” Emma said, pressing a tauntingly quick kiss to Killian’s lips and then smiling when she heard his low growl as she pulled away and joined her friends across the table.

From there the night shifted from the quiet coziness they’d had before to something fun but definitely charged with competitive energy. There had been no exaggeration on the part of Emma or her friends’ intensity. They played to win, and they were sure of themselves in every arena, though it didn’t hurt to hedge their bets a bit, as Emma did by not so subtly flirting with Killian during their round of pool and Elsa did by taking a similar tactic of distraction with Liam at darts.

By the end of the games in the bar, however, the rankings were dead even. That had largely been thanks to Graham’s ability to weather all of Ruby’s advances (after years of flirting with her every weekend), and a rally from Killian and from David that marked wins in the guys’ tallies. Liam was mostly useless, but it turned out Elsa was just as prone to being dazedly distracted by him so they evened each other out. Faced with a need for a tiebreaker though, the group was at a loss until a solution was presented.

“I think there’s really only one answer to this problem…” Elsa said, flashing a smile at Emma and the others before filling in. “Air hockey.”

Emma bit back a laugh at Elsa’s insistence. It was one of her friend’s most interesting quirks: Elsa wasn’t a particularly sporty person, and her favorite hobby had always been baking, but back when she was younger Elsa was a big fan of arcades, and she’d actually loved them so much that a few years back she splurged on a fancy (and some would say unnecessary) air hockey machine for her apartment. Emma did have to give her credit though, the game did see a lot of action since her sister Anna and the rest of them were all predisposed to humoring Elsa and playing whenever they came over.

“Last I checked we don’t have an air hockey table here,” Graham said before looking to Ruby with some actual concern on his face. “Unless you charmed my staff into buying one.”

“Ha ha, no. I think Elsa is proposing a change of venue,” Ruby said before looking to Elsa for clarification. “Your place?”

“If we want. I can even offer cookies since I made some this afternoon and -,” Elsa was interrupted by Liam pulling her to him immediately and almost sweeping her feet off the floor. 

“Say no more. We’re going,” Liam said definitively as Elsa laughed and the others grabbed their things, following Liam and Elsa out the door and towards the short walk to Elsa’s apartment. 

“Any objections to our new destination?” Emma asked, as she took Killian’s hand in hers and looked up at him.

“Not a one,” he said easily, running his thumb across her knuckles in a soothing, familiar way. “Besides, Elsa’s flat is closer to mine than where we are now, making our eventual exit that much easier.”

“Good point,” Emma said with a smile, and with one final kiss to his lips she pulled Killian from the bar and to their next stop, hoping time would speed up a bit and get them on the path to home sooner rather than later.

………….

“And _that_ , my friends, is how you win a battle of the sexes,” Ruby said when the final totals were tallied a while later and all was said and done.

Killian couldn’t help but laugh at her and the rest of the girls’ continued bragging, for he found it charming despite his team’s having lost, especially when Emma was the one of the people moving about with confidence and a self-assured manner that was particularly attractive. Any man claimed he wanted a docile, complacent woman was a fool. Half the thrill of being in love with Emma was that she was full of surprises and that in every situation she was more than capable. She didn’t need anyone saving her or holding back. She was a force of nature all on her own, and she’d surrounded herself with similar forces in the form of her dearest friends.

“Well it was hardly a fair fight,” Liam countered, though Killian knew it was all in good fun. “The lot of you was rather prone to distracting the enemy.”

“Aw Liam, I wouldn’t say you were the enemy,” Elsa said, putting her hand on his arm. “You guys were just our temporary nemeses.”

Killian watched as his brother whispered something in Elsa’s ear that made the woman bite her lip and give a nod. He had no doubt it was some sort of promise or other of their making nice again later, but while he was happy for his brother, Killian was more consumed with his own good fortune, and the woman who had just taken a seat beside him on the couch and curled into him.

“I have to admit I’m glad that’s over,” Emma whispered. “I don’t like not being on your team.” 

Emma’s words packed a mighty wallop on his chest, but in the best possible way. Killian loved the fact that though she’d had fun, Emma was glad to be back with him, for there was nothing that Killian wanted more than to be on Emma’s team. Honestly his hope was to make that a permanent element of their lives and to do it soon at that. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Ruby said, coming over to pull Emma back up. “Elsa promised those monster cookies of hers to the winning team and we won. Cookies first, men later.”

Emma shot Killian a glance over her shoulder that said the nonverbal equivalent of ‘sorry, what can you do?’ as Ruby led her away, and Killian found himself shaking his head even as he grinned. He didn’t like the look of Emma walking away from him, but she’d be back, and if he knew his Swan she’d be smuggling him some of those contraband cookies as a more tangible apology. 

“I’m gonna marry that woman someday.”

The announcement from David was a random one, and for a split second Killian didn’t know what he was on about until he gave himself sometime to let it sink in. David was speaking of Mary Margaret, and the thought that Emma’s friend would soon be getting married was a good one for Killian. Surely Mary Margaret would be happy if she were wed to David and that would make Emma happy too. Killian did have to admit he was slightly selfish in his thinking, however, hoping that he and Emma would be the first one’s down the aisle. He didn’t fancy the idea of waiting for anyone else at all. As it was he felt like he’d waited long enough for his forever with Emma to begin. 

“Come again, mate?” Liam asked gruffly, clearly a little distracted by his own thoughts of Elsa. He was defensive, and Killian sprung in to clarify on David’s behalf. 

“He means Mary Margaret, brother. Not Elsa.”

“Oh right. You think it’s time for that now, despite it all being so new still?” Liam asked and David nodded. 

“Maybe it sounds crazy but even if on paper it’s only been a few weeks, I’ve been in love with Mary Margaret for years. I’m ready for all of it, and I don’t care what it takes to get there,” David admitted.

Killian didn’t have any form of judgment for David, despite the man’s offered justifications for the short time frame. Killian could only imagine what it must be like to find the person you wanted always and have them slip away in the manner that Mary Margaret had. Just the thought of going through something like that with Emma was enough to righteously unsettle him, but then he remembered how vastly different their situation was and he was calmed substantially. No, Emma wasn’t going anywhere and neither was he. They were both on the same page, and Killian was just hoping to get to the moment where they could turn to the next one already. Until then though, he’d humor David and try and make the man feel more comfortable and to show him he was in good company when it came to grand gestures and assured love in this group.

“That’s nothing compared to Liam. He was on the phone with a realtor to put his place on the market before so much as asking Elsa out merely because he had a _hint_ that she might not find wealth attractive,” Killian said and David laughed as Liam glared at Killian only to break into a smile. 

“And I suppose popping the question after only a few months is somehow more evolved? If you had your way she’d be Emma Jones tomorrow and the two of you would have five kids, a dog, and a white picket fence,” Liam countered. Killian shrugged at his brother’s cavalier repeating of the intentions Killian had shared with him some time ago, but David and Graham weren’t so easily put off.

“You’re going to propose?” Graham asked, his grin more than evident as he did. “Ruby’s gonna have a field day with that.” 

“Aye she will,” Killian replied knowingly. “At least that’s what she tells me.”

“Good man – you passed the first test,” Graham said, slapping Killian on the arm in a congratulatory way. “The rookie mistake would have been thinking you could ask just Emma. The four of them are a package deal.”

“They’re more than that,” Killian asserted. “They’re a family.”

The others agreed with that label for the four of them, but Killian knew that they might struggle to see the intensity of the bond between the women as clearly as he did. The other members of this circle of friends had at least some relatives in their life who one might believe would be closer with them, but Emma hadn’t anybody but her friends and perhaps Mrs. Hubbard. As such she’d devoted all corners of her heart to these women, and she’d invested in them in a way that most people couldn’t relate to. Her love and care for her friends superseded almost all things, and all of her friends had dedicated themselves just as strongly to her too. She’d become a fixture in their lives too, and there was nothing that could happen that would sever those ties now or ever. 

It had been important then to Killian that Emma’s friends not only give him a sort of blessing, but that they also share with him their expertise about Emma and her wishes so that he could give her the best possible proposal. Though he knew his love better than he knew himself, Killian believed it would be unwise to overlook the intimacy between Emma and her friends. These women were her family and that meant that if he was lucky and she did in fact say yes to his most important question, they would become his as well.

That wasn’t to say that it had been easy to speak to each woman face to face without drawing the suspicions of Emma (who was always so aware and on top of everything), but Killian had succeeded over the past week, and the end results were ones he felt he could work with. He was grateful for the bits of information he’d gleamed from Elsa, Mary Margaret, and Ruby, and he intended to use each woman’s words of wisdom when he finally made his move.

_“Whatever you do make sure it’s beautiful. Emma is an artist, so follow colors and flowers and… you know what totally go all in on the flowers. I’ve never met anyone who loves flowers more than Emma. Oh and chocolate. One time she told us if a man doesn’t supply dessert at a proposal, it never really happened.”_

Elsa’s insistence left Killian laughing heartily, but when he was done she listed all sorts of details about what desserts and blossoms Emma liked best. Much of that information Killian was well aware of, having explored many a park with Emma more than once and being acquainted with her sweet tooth, but he also knew Elsa had a very good point, and he’d secured a way to make sure that the setting of their proposal would be truly singular and would transcend the normal into something completely out of the ordinary.

_“Emma’s a romantic at heart,”_ Mary Margaret had professed a few days later. _“She sometimes likes to think of herself as unflappable and above all that, but if you remind her of the parts of your story that make you two unique, or give her a picture of where you want to go, she’ll absolutely love it. Thoughtfulness goes a very long way with Emma.”_

That was something Killian felt in his heart too, and adequately sharing that vision and those remembrances would be especially important to this proposal because he wasn’t planning to have this special moment in a place they were familiar with. Instead of being in the city where they’d both found love or at any of the bright spots that held memories of them within the limits of New York, Killian had settled on a place that required a little adventuring. Their intended destination wasn’t terribly far from home, but it would require a full weekend away with his Swan that he hoped they’d both truly enjoy. She’d already agreed to it too, confirming that next weekend would work for her, but Killian was withholding most of the details and particulars and Emma was good enough to allow him some elements of surprise despite her not usually loving them.

Killian knew many people might see it as unexpected for him to choose a new place that neither he nor Emma had ever been to build this moment on, but then he rationalized that everything with Emma was new. She made every experience so extraordinary that even the most mundane of activities felt vibrant and fresh, and when he’d said that to her friends, explaining why it might not be ideal for the three of them to be there in the flesh (as they’d all expressed desire to be at first), they relented and agreed that this would be best. Whatever Killian dreamed up was what Emma would want most, they reasoned, but that didn’t stop them from procuring a few ‘I owe yous’ from Killian or making him promise that they could throw a huge engagement party that he’d have to attend without complaint.

Yet after speaking with Elsa and Mary Margaret, who were both so wrapped up in the details and future wedding planning, it was Ruby’s words of wisdom and advice that stuck with Killian most. She’d gone a little deeper than the others, and though her counsel wasn’t something he could tangibly procure for the hopefully happy day, it was something he was certain of granting Emma.

_“What matters most to Emma isn’t the ring, or the place, or the story she’ll have to tell everyone else. What matters most to her is_ you _. So as long as you stay – as long as you fight for her and choose her day in and day out without question - you could drop to one knee in front of a hot dog vendor and she’d be thrilled.”_

Despite the humor she’d wrapped up her sentiment in, Ruby had been resolute in that fact, and of all the friends she was the only one who exhibited the most protectiveness over Emma. Killian knew all three friends would do anything for the woman he loved, but Ruby was extremely blunt about it. It had been said, in no uncertain terms, that they were all thrilled Emma had found him, but if they got even one whiff of his hurting her, he’d be facing a world of pain he couldn’t even comprehend.

“So how are you going to do it?” Graham asked and Killian shook his head, clearing his mind of his internal musings and taking another sip of his drink before refuting the request for information.

“That’s classified intel, mate.” Even Emma’s friends didn’t know the nitty gritty of his plan, and Killian had no intention of telling anyone so as to preserve the surprise. 

“Don’t bother trying lads,” Liam chastised sitting back in his chair. “He won’t even tell his own brother, paranoid as he is.”

“You say paranoid, I say wise and merciful. If I told you, you’d have to keep a secret from the woman you love, and something tells me that would not be an appealing prospect to any of you.”

Liam, David, and Graham all shook their heads and Killian smiled, knowing he was right. They might be curious, but he was doing more than ensuring that Emma wouldn’t find out the plan before it was time; he was also protecting the rest of them from an awkward situation with women they’d sworn to be open with. It was a public service really, and only partially having to do with his bit of ‘paranoia’ as Liam called it. 

“Have you got a ring already?” David asked and Killian nodded, listening carefully and hearing that the women were all still busy in the kitchen handling what he did not know, but he utilized the chance to take the ring he’d taken to carrying with him at all times out of his jacket pocket and opening the box to show the others.

“Wow,” Graham said after a low whistle. “That’s some rock.”

That was one way to describe the ring. Killian knew it was extravagant, and there had been a moment or two when he debated how Emma would react to it. She would have been more than happy with a smaller stone and more classic band, but Killian had taken one look at the clear-cut yellow diamond and knew it belonged to Emma. The circular stone was wreathed in white diamonds, and reminded Killian of sunshine, just as she did, and once the shock wore off, he was confident Emma would love it. All he needed to do was assure her that the cost was more than worth it, and that she needn’t have any guilt in accepting a gift that would never even come close to expressing his levels of love and devotion to her.

“You were carrying that on you all night?” David asked in shock.

“Aye, and before you ask, tonight isn’t the night. I’ve no intention of proposing over an air hockey rematch,” Killian said and the others laughed. “I just want to be prepared. Should an unanticipated opportunity present itself, I want to be ready. Emma deserves at least that.” 

There had been a flicker of possibility earlier tonight, and a moment out on that bridge where Killian considered asking Emma for forever, but that thought had faded away as swiftly as it came. For despite the beauty of the moment, it wasn’t the right place or time. When he asked Emma to be his wife and for the privilege of being her husband he wanted time to celebrate a potential yes and a bit more privacy than Central Park afforded. Yet he had been appeased by Emma’s disappointment earlier when he said he wouldn’t be asking tonight, and now his once healthy level of confidence was secured. He would still be taking a risk in asking Emma for her hand, but he was almost completely assured that she’d respond favorably and say yes when the right time did come.

“Ah shit,” Graham said shaking his head. “You’re gonna set the bar impossibly high aren’t you? The rest of us will be totally screwed when our time comes.” 

“That’s the plan.” The others groaned at his admission and Killian slid the ring back in his pocket with a grin. His timing in hiding the precious gem was fortunate too, for right at that moment Emma appeared in the doorway, looking at them with a curious gaze and a hand on her hip. 

“What’s going on with them?” She asked Killian and he stood, moving towards her immediately.

“They’re merely disappointed. I mentioned my hope that we’d be leaving on the early side,” Killian replied.

It was a little white lie, but not totally false. After all, Killian knew his presence was appreciated and it would change the dynamics of the night once he and Emma left. Killian actually wouldn’t be surprised if the others took a hint and made themselves scarce too, wandering back to their corners of the city and enjoying the remaining hours of this evening in the privacy of their own homes.

“Funny, I just said the same thing to Ruby, Elsa, and Mary Margaret, but they had a slightly different reaction.”

Killian didn’t have to ask Emma what that feedback from her friends might have looked like. He’d been on the receiving end of enough catcalls and cheers for their sake, and had sat through enough inquisitions of the personal variety to know Emma’s friends had rather dirty thought processes. It always made him laugh, however, and it was a solid plus on days when Emma went a little pink at their continued taunting as she did right now.

“Great minds think alike,” he whispered and Emma smiled before calling over her shoulder to say one last goodbye to everyone and grabbing their things so they could leave. Once they were outside, however, and safely squared away in a cab set for home, Killian asked her the question he’d been curious of for most of the night. “So you won the bet, love. What is your wish?”

“My wish?... My wish is for you and me to be together. Nothing fancy – just us, _all_ weekend long.”

“God I love the sound of that,” Killian said, and he did. In fact, it was the closest thing to perfect he’d heard all day and he intended to make that wish come true for Emma no matter what it took.

**_Post-Note: Thank_ ** **_you all so much for reading and reviewing or reaching out to me. about this story I love to hear your feedback (both old readers and new) and I truly appreciate you all taking the time. Hope you all have a great week and thanks again!_ **


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Okay, so first and foremost I just have to say that I love writing CS proposals so much, and this chapter was no different. That being said I do want to extend a warning to everyone – this is a two-part proposal chapter and it ends on a cliffhanger. I just had so much I wanted to include that it needs to be two installments.  I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you so much for reading!_ **

“And you’re sure it’s no trouble for you to check in here? If it is I’m sure I can call Ruby or Mary Margaret or Elsa…” Emma asked the question aloud just as much to herself as to her nosey but kindhearted neighbor who had showed up bright and early this morning at her apartment.

Mrs. Hubbard was here under the guise of being Emma’s ‘apartment caretaker’ but there wasn’t really much reason to have one of those, not when this trip that she was about to take would last all of three days. But even though Mrs. Hubbard’s presence wasn’t explicitly necessary, Emma did appreciate it. She was currently walking a slightly crazed line, and Emma knew she was being ridiculous, but in this moment she almost needed someone to tell her this was okay. She wanted to go on this trip so badly, but after a lifetime of having to fight and scrape and commit a hundred and ten percent to get anything to go her way, Emma was worried. Could she really afford to go away with everything happening at _Bliss_? Or was she being selfish by trying to leave on this getaway with Killian?

“Oh you just stop with that foolishness, Emma. I am perfectly capable of getting your mail and watering some plants. I may be old, but I’m not decrepit. Give me a little bit of credit here.”

Emma smiled despite the lingering flutters of anxiety low in her stomach. Whatever her worries, Emma couldn’t ignore the humor of her kindest neighbor. Mrs. Hubbard had such a fighting spirit and she never, ever let anyone box her into a corner. Emma had always appreciated that, and it was one of the qualities that had brought the two of them together despite the uniqueness of their situation. Whoever said Manhattanites didn’t give a rat’s ass about their neighbors had clearly not anticipated the two of them.

“Maybe I should call Killian and ask to reschedule or push back a day… I feel like there’s just a lot unaccounted for. Ruby didn’t reply to my last few texts about our press junket next week, and Tiana forgot to check in on the Fioni’s dress and bridesmaids fittings.”

“No one forgot anything,” Mrs. Hubbard said plainly before getting distracted with Emma’s continued packing. “Bring the pink dress, dear, and the light blue sweater. Don’t wear them together, but you’ll need both where you’re going. And more shoes, comfortable and nice. You want choices, honey, even if it’s only a few days.”

Emma took the advice, partially because she trusted Mrs. Hubbard’s taste, and partially because packing for this trip had been particularly difficult thanks to Killian’s not telling her where they were going. He’d given very little details at all, actually, and though in Emma’s past with anyone else that would have been plenty annoying, Emma definitely didn’t mind it.

Killian’s lightheartedness and eagerness to share something with her that he’d carefully planned was one of the bright spots of all of this, and it was Killian’s enthusiasm for the chance to steal away with her that Emma had clung onto in the worst moments of her doubt about leaving the city during the busiest wedding seasons of the year. Only after a moment of getting the last of her clothes packed, however, did Emma pick up on the first part of her neighbor’s statement.

“What do you mean no one forgot?” Emma asked, turning around and sizing up Mrs. Hubbard to the best of her ability. Emma’s hand came to her hip absentmindedly as her gaze narrowed, fixing on the older woman who didn’t even bother to look caught red handed.

“I mean that they’re all just following orders. No one is to reach out unless there’s a _real_ emergency, and since you’ve always surrounded yourself with capable, sensible people, there will be no emergencies and so there will be no one reaching out,” the older woman offered matter of factly.

“Whose orders are the following?” Emma asked, already knowing but still wanting to hear it all the same.

“Well mine of course,” Mrs. Hubbard replied, before clarifying. “I had a very much needed chat with your friends this week and we all agreed it was for the best. But I _did_ promise that if for some crazy reason you got mad at this plan of ours I would take the blame. I figure it’s rather difficult to stay mad at an old lady for long, especially one that bakes as much as I do.”

It was on the tip of Emma’s tongue to tell her loving neighbor that she was not old, but in that moment words began to fail her. Emma was so busy trying to wrap her mind around all of this and one of the sticking points for her was how all of this had happened without her knowing. Not only had Mrs. Hubbard reached out to her friends, but she’d also been in touch with Killian – thus her knowledge of what Emma should and shouldn’t pack – and Emma was slightly thrown by the fact that she’d had no awareness that any of this was going on. She’d so long prided herself on nothing getting by her, but it seemed that she was slipping, and if that wasn’t cause for concern Emma didn’t know what was.

“Oh no you don’t!” Mrs. Hubbard exclaimed as she came around to Emma and began to wag her finger in disproval. “I know that look, and you’re trying to talk yourself out of a good thing – a wonderful thing even. Stop thinking so much and just listen to your gut, Emma. It’s always worked for you in the past. There’s no reason to think it’ll lead you astray now.”

That was true enough, and when instructed to do so, Emma found that as much as her mind was railing against the idea of stepping back or letting go even for a minute, her instincts were telling her that she not only wanted this weekend but needed it too. Life with Killian was so much better and so much fuller than it had been before when she had kept love at a distance, and she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that whatever he had planned would be magnificent. It would be amazing and she would be happy, because this man never failed to find a way to bring her joy. But letting go for Emma had never been easy, especially when it came to her work.

“I’ll try, it’s just-,”

“Emma, my dear, I have known a good many people in my long life,” Mrs. Hubbard began, interrupting Emma’s arguments yet again. “And I can safely say I have never met someone who deserved a vacation more than you. You work so hard, too hard even, so this weekend you let yourself forget all these pesky little details and you just live, all right? Let that man of yours show you a good time and be in the moment. It doesn’t make you weak or stupid to do so. It’s the right thing to do, the healthy thing to do, and I promise the world won’t come crumbling down if you aren’t holding every piece together in place.”

Emma listened to her neighbor’s words and this time they finally broke through. It wasn’t that Emma hadn’t been excited for all of this, because she totally was, but Mrs. Hubbard was right – Emma had a tendency to get too inside her own head. A long weekend away from the city didn’t mean everything would fall apart without her. Her friends could handle everything with the shop, and besides, there really were few things Emma enjoyed better than prolonged time alone with Killian. So she decided then and there to let that fear go and to just commit to this just as much as Killian had. It was what both she and Killian deserved, and after all this careful planning and thoughtful arrangement, Emma totally intended to make it a weekend to remember.

“When did you get so bossy?” Emma asked teasingly after a moment’s pause, and it was both a genuine question and a way to show Mrs. Hubbard that she was giving in and accepting all of this without any more fight. The older woman laughed cheerily and patted Emma’s hand as the two of them moved from Emma’s bedroom to the living room once more.

“I have always been the boss because I have always been brilliant. I guess you could say it’s my lot in life.” Both of them laughed more at that characteristic, before Mrs. Hubbard’s expression softened and she sobered a little.

“I don’t say this to you enough, my dear, frankly I don’t think anyone does, but you should be proud of everything you’ve made for yourself. Not just the business, though you have truly outshined so many others with your talent, but in life. You are not the same girl I met years ago. You are stronger and braver and good things are coming, honey. You just have to let them come.”

The words, touching and inspiring as they were, almost felt foreboding to Emma. Not really in a bad way per se, but like Mrs. Hubbard was hinting at something yet to come. Emma couldn’t say for sure what it was, but that feeling that there was more on the horizon had been present in Emma’s mind as of late too. That was probably because she’d been thinking more and more of her future with Killian and all that she wanted to find with him. Moving in together, getting married, building a family from there, it was all a part of a dream Emma had been crafting since meeting this man, and maybe – just maybe – the time for those joyous occasions was coming sooner than she thought. 

Before Emma had the chance to reply to Mrs. Hubbard, a knock sounded at the door signaling Killian’s arrival and Emma’s heart rate picked up. Her excitement returned once more, and gone were the worries of the world they’d be leaving behind for the weekend. Instead all Emma could focus on was what adventure lay in store for her and the man she so truly loved. 

“Well, are you going to make the poor boy wait all day, or are you going to get a move on?” Mrs. Hubbard asked and Emma immediately moved forward to greet Killian.

When she opened the door he was standing there looking as handsome as ever, with his hair appearing a bit windswept from the breezy day outside, and his bright blue eyes sparkling with their usual mix of love and just a little mischief. His beard was just a tad more prominent today, as if it had been a bit longer than normal since he shaved it, but the most notable element of his appearance today was that dazzling smile of his. It was effortless and open in a way that tantalized every nerve ending in Emma’s body, and the relaxation she was hoping to find on this trip was already so completely embodied by him. He looked totally calm, and yet absolutely thrilled to see her at the same time.

“Emma,” Killian said as his only means of greeting, and the way he let her name fall past his lips held all of its usual power. Emma couldn’t possibly have fended off the smile that came upon hearing him, and so she didn’t even try, and instead she followed her instincts to pull him down for a quick kiss before leading him inside.

“You’re timing’s pretty perfect. I just got the last of my stuff together and Mrs. Hubbard has given me the all clear to let loose this weekend,” Emma teased. The older woman offered a gruff sounding _harrumph_ in response, but Killian, with all of his usual charm, managed to impart a gracious thanks to her neighbor. 

“I’m truly indebted to you ma’am, and I promise to give Emma every reason to enjoy the weekend.”

“I know you will dear, and I have faith that come the end of the weekend I’ll be regaled with lovely tales and wonderful news of what the weekend brought you both.”

The warmth of the moment that passed between the older woman and Killian was touching for Emma to witness, and though it was a little silly to think this way, Emma appreciated the thought that Mrs. Hubbard approved. Nothing anyone believed about Killian would have ever changed Emma’s feelings of course, but over the course of her living in this building, Emma had come to care for the older woman as a sort of grandmother figure, and her advice and assessments had always been important to Emma as long as she’d been dishing them out.

“Now, if we’re done with all this sappiness, I believe you two have a… ride to catch,” 

Mrs. Hubbard’s unusual phrasing and noticeable pause gave the impression that she’d caught herself at the last second before giving more of what Killian had in store away. Emma cast a quizzical glance in the direction of the older woman, but she bit back her quandary, deciding to just go with the flow as she’d vowed to do a minute before.

“That we do,” Killian agreed and then he grabbed Emma’s bag and offered his other hand to hold hers with. “Shall we, Swan?” 

“I think we shall,” Emma agreed, and from there she and Killian moved downstairs and into a cab that was idling for them at the curb.

Emma was surprised at the presence of the taxi to be honest, since one of the few things Killian had told her was that they didn’t need a plane to get to where they were going and she’d assumed that meant they’d be taking his car, but then when they ended up at Grand Central, Emma found herself smiling. She should have guessed that Killian would figure out a way to do something cute like this, and there was just something romantic about the moment when he led her to the train terminal and gave the employee at the gate their tickets. He was tying this trip back to the way they’d found each other, and though he didn’t say it aloud, Emma knew that was intentionally done.

“So the end stop is Boston. Should I assume that’s where we’re headed?” Emma asked and Killian shook his head, his handsome grin appearing as he did.

“You don’t think I’d be that transparent do you? No, love, our stop is somewhere along this route, but the mystery remains for a while yet.” 

Emma laughed at that as they moved through the train, and she immediately noticed how much nicer this form of transit was than the normal subway cars they always rode together. Come to think of it, Emma had never even been on a train like this, and when Killian pulled her into the upscale car that held their seats, she was excited at the prospect. With big, bright windows and almost entirely above ground tracks, this would be a very different kind of experience than a trip on the subway ever was.

“You’ll be happy to know that when procuring these seats I paid meticulous attention to air circulation, love. If memory serves that was a consideration of yours not too long ago.” 

Emma shook her head smiling as she remembered back to the first real day the two of them had sat together on the train. She’d been making a joke to keep things light, but leave it to Killian to remember that tiny detail. Emma meanwhile had been solely fixated on him and how all those months of fantasizing about what he’d actually be like were being made real. She’d been so flustered back then, trying to work out if he was as genuine as he seemed, but now all this time later Emma knew he was, and Killian continued every day to show more shades of himself and to make her love him even more.

“It would have definitely been a deal breaker for sure,” Emma joked and Killian replied with equal playfulness, pulling Emma in closer before something knocked them from behind. Emma and Killian both turned to see the culprit – a mother with a baby stroller and two other little ones hot on her trail. 

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry! I swear they make these darn things so complicated, it’s like I can’t stop hitting people.”

“It’s no problem,” Emma responded, noticing at that moment that the woman also had luggage she was carrying off to one side and Emma’s instinct was to help the woman out, but Killian beat her to it, offering to be of service in seeing the other woman and her clan to their seats. The mother looked incredibly grateful, informing Killian and Emma that her husband had to meet them later than expected, and then she confessed that they were still a car away from their destination. With that knowledge in hand Killian turned back to Emma and assured her he’d only be gone for a moment.

“I’ll be right back, love.” 

“And I’ll be here,” Emma replied smiling.

It was kind of adorable how even in this moment Killian could be so earnest. As if Emma either could or would try to get off this train to wherever they were going. He still seemed slightly unconvinced so Emma pulled him to her for a chaste kiss before watching his easy smile return. Then he was gone, slipping down the aisle and heading into the next car with the little brood that needed his aid.

On his way, however, Killian knocked over the jacket that he’d laid upon the seat, and as Emma went to retrieve it, she noticed something had fallen from the pocket. It was a tiny blue box – one that was practically a Universal symbol for grand gestures, and it was sized perfectly for a ring.

“Holy shit,” Emma muttered aloud as her shaky hands reached for the box and brought it closer for inspection.

It was crazy how fast her heart was beating just at the sight of this small compartment, and Emma’s mind had immediately jumped to one word – proposal. Was Killian going to be proposing on this trip? Emma hadn’t even considered that a concrete possibility when he’d asked her for the chance to leave the city. She’d wondered about it that night they were in Central Park, but then things had gotten so hectic and no other similarly charged moments had come to pass, but now she had to ask herself if that was what she wanted and the resounding answer chorusing through her heart and mind was hell yes.

If these past few months had taught Emma anything, it was that Killian Jones was the perfect guy for her. What had started as mutual attraction and interest had evolved into something so much purer and more valuable. Emma couldn’t be entirely sure at what moment she had fallen, but she was halfway to in love with him by the time they first spoke, and her heart had been his pretty shortly after. They’d already talked about moving in together, and a few times ideas about what they both wanted for the future had cropped up too, but Emma was still stunned and so incredibly hopeful. Then she realized that she wasn’t even sure if this was a ring, and her curiosity got the better of her as she flicked open the box and gasped. 

There staring back at her was the most gorgeous diamond set she’d ever seen. It was elegant and classic, yet modern and unique, and Emma was amazed by the details and the undeniable sparkle. This wasn’t just a ring, it was a statement, one of wealth and grandeur but more importantly love. She felt the warmth and the happiness of that yellow diamond down to her very soul, and Emma could just imagine Killian picking it out. Knowing him he’d been as thoughtful and as meticulous as any person could be, and the tears that came to Emma’s eyes were just as much about his constantly giving nature as it was about how happy the prospect of marrying him would be. 

Time passed at a strange speed in the interval where Emma examined this ring, and she was so wrapped up in it that she didn’t tear her gaze away until a loud bang came from the end of the car, and Emma saw Killian coming back to her. With lightning speed (and a fair bit of fumbling), she closed the ring box and forced it back in the jacket of Killian’s pocket, trying to compose herself before he got back. 

Emma knew that usually she had a good poker face, but Killian was always able to read her. He would know something was up immediately, so she had to come up with a plan, a distraction, or some kind of diversion to keep him from knowing about her snooping. The last thing she wanted was to force Killian into proposing right this second. Honestly, what she wanted most of all was to see what he had in mind, and to experience whatever perfect moment he’d clearly been working so hard to devise. 

“Everything alright, love?” Killian asked as he sat back in his seat, totally ignoring his jacket, and giving Emma hope that he hadn’t noticed her snooping around. 

“It is now,” Emma responded, pulling him down for a kiss.

Just as she’d hoped, the tiny display of intimacy was enough to distract Killian’s worried look and when they pulled back, his eyes showed nothing but love and affection, which made Emma herself feel more capable of letting go of the moment that had just transpired. Her fear of being found out ebbed away, and as Killian took her hand back in his and his thumb traced across it lightly, she felt herself centered and calmed in an instant.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were looking for answers about my surprise, and I’m not too proud to admit that a few more kisses like this will leave me helpless to keep any secret from you.” 

Emma felt her cheeks reddening at the mention of secrets, especially given the ring she’d just found. Part of her was guilty for the nosiness, but mostly she was a bundle of nerves and excitement. The image of that ring was burned into her mind, and the thought that eventually it would leave that box and end up on her finger filled Emma with longing and impatience the likes of which she’d rarely seen in her usually controlled life. But right now Emma’s need to let Killian reveal this to her when he thought the time was right outweighed her own need to confront what she’d found. Emma didn’t like keeping things from Killian, but this was different. Right now she was biting her tongue _for_ Killian so he could have the chance to find the moment he wanted when the time was right. 

“Don’t tell me,” Emma whispered and Killian looked surprised at her request and so she expanded on it, tying it back to their physical destination so she didn’t give too much away about having seen the ring. “I trust you, Killian. Wherever we’re going, whatever this weekend brings, I’m ready for it and I want this too.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it, love. Truly more glad than I can say,” Killian said, taking her hand in his once more and pressing a gentle kiss to her palm. And with that the two of them settled down together for their impending ride, eager to enjoy whatever adventure Killian had laid out before them.

…………….

“God it’s crazy just how quiet the world is when you aren’t in the city,” Emma mused the next morning as the two of them walked hand in hand through the quaint little square at the center of the town where they’d come for their weekend away. 

Misthaven Connecticut wasn’t a very well known locale, tucked away as it was along the western coast of the state just beside New York, but after a fair bit of research, Killian had known it was exactly the kind of place to spend the weekend with his Swan. It brought together all the things he’d had in mind for an intimate weekend away with Emma between its proximity to the sea and its small town charms, but the best part of this place, the real draw so to speak, was still to come. Killian had been waiting to get there since their train had stopped here yesterday morning, but _finally_ the time had nearly arrived.

“Quiet isn’t always a bad thing, love,” Killian said, hoping that she’d agree with him. So far Emma had given him every indication that she was enjoying their stay, but maybe, despite Killian’s growing attachment to this quieter way of living, Emma would be forever devoted to city life and always think lesser of a place off the beaten track.

“Definitely not. It’s perfect. I kind of can’t imagine going back tomorrow,” Emma admitted.

Tomorrow. As he heard the word fall from Emma’s lips, Killian felt the same flare of emotion that had been wracking him over the course of the past twenty-four hours. The reason for that was simple: Killian was clinging to an unyielding hope that by the end of this very day Emma and he would have taken a substantial step forward, and that all would have gone to plan and he would have secured her agreement in the proposal he’d been planning for weeks. If he did, it would mean that tomorrow would be inherently so much brighter than days past, and yet, there was still an element of question surrounding all of this. Emma could still say no, though Killian had good reason to believe that she wouldn’t.

At first his assurance that she would accept had come from the way things were between them. The openness and love that the two of them had found together was substantial enough that there was little room for doubt, and though Killian found it almost fantastical to imagine that Emma could ever care for him as much as he cared for her, the evidence was amounting more and more with each passing day. Emma had given just as much of herself to this relationship as he had, and she’d amazed him with each passing stage of this thing between them with her willingness to take the risk. She had committed to this in a way Killian never could have imagined, but he would never, ever take that choice on Emma’s part for granted.

But yesterday a new moment had occurred that cemented Killian’s faith that he was making the right decision in choosing to propose now as opposed to waiting any longer. It had been an unanticipated event, and Emma likely had no idea that he’d even born witness to anything, but Killian had caught her peering at the ring that had slipped from his coat pocket, and the smile on her face and the warmth and desire in her green eyes in that moment had been everything he needed to rally his own courage and get on with it. Killian made a big deal of making noise and appearing to not have caught her in any way, though part of him had been tempted to ask her right then and there for her hand, but that waiting would hopefully be made worthwhile today when he and Emma found the moment he’d been planning for what felt like forever.

“There’s nothing saying we can’t return. This town will always be here if it’s longstanding history is any indication,” Killian promised.

“Oh I’m counting on it,” Emma quipped, her playful smile returning as she leaned into him more and Killian felt the lingering nerves of the impending proposal ebbing away again. Emma might in some ways be the source of his anxieties today, but she was still the surest cure to any problems in his life.

“For now I have something in mind that I think you might appreciate,” Killian offered, watching the excitement that came to Emma’s eyes at the hint of a new adventure. 

“ _Another_ surprise?” Emma asked eagerly. “First it’s the train, then the sailing, and then dinner last night… you just can’t seem to stop.” 

The teasing easiness in Emma’s voice was laced in humor, and Killian swore he could feel the happiness Emma was expressing down to his bones. It washed over him like the same waves that had lapped against the boat he’d rented for the two of them yesterday when they first arrived in town, but as much as he’d loved that particular outing and the chance to see Emma so well-suited to the high seas, this would no doubt be better for a number of reasons. Right now they were off to an adventure that would hopefully live in his memory as one of the single best days of his life, but first they had to get there and the waiting was slowly starting to be his undoing.

“I hardly think I can be blamed for wanting to ensure you have the vacation you deserve, Swan,” Killian replied but Emma shook her head, pausing their motions and halting their momentum towards the next spot.

“Killian, I’m not _blaming_ you for anything. Honestly it’s already been one of the best trips I’ve ever been on. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to do all of this. Being with you is enough, everything else is just a happy bonus.”

As she’d closed the space between the two of them, Emma’s free hand came up and her fingertips traced along his jaw in a pleasant, gentle way. She studied him intensely, her jade colored eyes tracking for some kind of sign that planning all of this had led to any discontent for him, but she’d be searching for such a signal forever. The truth was Killian was never happier than when he got to share such joyful moments with Emma, and surprising her had fast become one of his all time favorite enjoyments. Still he sought to comfort her and assure the woman he loved that her worry was for nothing, so he smiled and leaned into her touch in a silent show of appreciation.

“It does my heart well to hear you say that, love, and I promise I’ve done no more than what I wanted. It’s just that what my heart wants most is to see you happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy, Killian,” Emma whispered, reiterating a fact she’d stated before but that Killian always cherished before another humorous glint appeared in her eyes. “Well, you and good coffee, which you managed to find this morning so you’re really two for two here.” 

“How about we make it three for three? Come on, we’re nearly there, and this, I promise, will be the best surprise yet.”

The ‘there’ that Killian was referring to was the central draw of Misthaven that few people aside from locals knew about, and even fewer had seen first hand. For here, tucked away in this unassuming little hamlet was a private series of gardens that was closely guarded and secretly maintained by the owner of the estate. It was incredibly hard to gain access too, but this home boasted one of the finest collections in all the country of flowers and blooms and more varieties than Killian and Emma could hope to discover at any other place in the area. 

_“It’s simply unparalleled,”_ the woman who ran the Botanical Gardens in Brooklyn had promised. _“It’s a living, thriving love letter that the owner of the house designed for his then fiancé. He’s very choosy about the people he lets come on the property, but I have his number and his wife is a good friend. I just know that if anyone would love a chance to see it, it’s Emma.”_

Killian had profusely thanked the director for her lead and he used that card to reach out to the owner more than once, but for a few weeks he got nothing in return. It wasn’t until one day when Killian had gotten on a train himself and come out here that he managed to get the man to agree to speak with him, and that had only been because his wife had taken one look at Killian and sized him up, analyzing him in his entirety with only half a look.

_“Charles, you must be able to see it. This boy’s got the same expression on his handsome face that you have when you talk about me. Love like that deserves to be rewarded. At least let him look and see if it’s something she would like.”_

The older man (who had to be at least in his late seventies by the look of him) had been stern and stubborn, reiterating that they very rarely let outsiders in at all, but eventually he caved, and when Killian saw what the grounds had to offer he knew this was the place. He’d been searching for the inspiration he needed to give Emma a magical moment and he was sure that if he could just get permission, this would be the perfect sight to propose to his Swan. He’d then expected to beg for the right to make that moment happen here, but had been surprised when the owner agreed without any kind of persuasion at all. 

_“I might not personally like it,”_ Charles had qualified. _“But my Marie will be all too happy if another life long love finds a start in these gardens. She’d always hoped we’d have kids to pass it on to but… well, life turns out the way it does. So if you’re serious about this Emma, and you can swear to me by your honor that you will live and breathe for this woman and do right by her no matter what, then that’s enough for me.”_  

It had obviously been the easiest of promises for Killian and one he intended to keep no matter what, but Killian had smiled at the request all the same. It was clear to him that Charles loved his wife just as fiercely as Killian loved Emma, if not more so thanks to time, and he had to hope that was yet another a blessing on this place. 

“Oh my God,” Emma whispered a minute later as they came upon the house where Charles and Marie lived, her astonishment and intrigue evident from the reverence in her tone.

The house was classically elegant, a real New England Victorian structure with perfectly manicured greens and a wrought iron gate that was intricate and inviting all in once. The clean, crisp eggshell color of the house was so perfectly matched by the evergreen shutters, and though it was hardly the extent of the flowers on the property, there were bright blooms everywhere and clinging, teaming ivy vines that crawled up the side of part of the house, weaving and winding in miraculously even twists and turns.

“Do you like it?” Killian asked, as he opened up the gate, surprising Emma. 

“It’s gorgeous,” she admitted. “Wait, are we allowed in here?” 

“I should hope so,” Killian said, “since the surprise I’ve been leading you towards is around back.” 

Emma nodded, the look of excitement in her eyes and expression undeniable as she did, and Killian brought her hand up to kiss gently. It was impossible to deny the urge to do so when she looked so sweet and utterly unassuming, but they did have things to get to and to see, much as Killian might like to stay and stare at Emma all day instead.

The two of them regarded the house with care and attention while Emma made comments about the structure and the clearly present dedication to detail. She was impressed, not just by the home alone, but by the obvious care that its owners bestowed on it, and the light in her eyes was the same kind of gleam Killian had seen before when Emma was feeling truly inspired. But it wasn’t until they reached around the back of the house that Emma stopped in her tracks, totally at a loss for words. 

Killian could understand her reaction – it was a completely entrancing scene before them, with a spacious yard an immaculate garden that was homey even in its extravagance. There was so much space, which in itself felt like excess compared to city living, and though it was quiet now, there were the persistent chirpings of birds and the buzz of bees and crickets alike. This backyard was teaming with life even if Emma and Killian were the only people out here and all that natural infusion, coupled with the manicured styling of this home, was an amazing compilation. This was not a case of grandeur just for the sake of grandeur, but of art and taste and commitment that Killian knew Emma, as an artist, would love.

“Wow,” Emma muttered, clearly still ensnared by the beautiful house and Killian chuckled, loving that at least so far he was nailing this.

Emma was so open in her regard for this place, and Killian knew deep in his soul that he’d done the right thing in coming here. He led her over to a bench a ways away that gave them the perfect view of the house and everything else, and Emma followed him, completely giving over to the newness of this place and soaking up everything around them.

Yet underneath Emma’s awe and appreciation there was something more, something swirled with intense emotion, and Killian felt this piercing need to find out what that could be. He pulled her in closer, moving one of his arms around her waist before begging her to let him in and tell him what was going on in that magnificent mind of hers.

“You’re thinking more than ‘wow’ love. Tell me, what is it?”

“It’s just… when I was a kid, too young to have really given up on finding that family I wanted so badly, this was always the kind of house I pictured. This was the kind of place in my books and in the movies where happy people lived and loved. Where two people who were really right for each other built their lives, filling the house with kids and family and laughter and everything I didn’t have. In a place like this none of that stuff I went through could touch you. All I ever wanted was a house like this to call home.”

Killian could only imagine the intensity of Emma’s desires as a child. In his situation with a mother who tried her best to do right by Killian and Liam, and an elder brother who made sure Killian had never wanted for anything when she was gone, there were dreams and aspirations to be sure, but he had known the feeling of home. Their tiny rented houses through his youth might not have been much, but he’d known family, and for Emma that just hadn’t been the case. She’d missed so much, and that made Killian’s yearning to give her all of this or to share in next steps that might manifest this way all the stronger. If this was still what Emma wanted, then he had this undeniable urge to give it to her.

“And what do you think of it now, love? Has it lived up to expectations?” Killian asked, anticipating her answer more than he’d expected.

“No. It’s better because…” Emma trailed off, her eyes moving down to the ground as she bit her lip. Killian could see that in her mind Emma believed she’d said too much, but the truth was it was nowhere near enough. Killian wanted everything because it was the only way he’d know exactly which way to go in offering her the future Emma most desired. 

“Because what, Emma?” Killian asked, his voice subtly insisting to the woman he loved that she meet his gaze once more. It took her half a second but Emma rose to the challenge, and when she did Killian felt the pang of his heart beating back into place. 

“Because I’m here with you, and now all those things I wanted seem like they could actually happen someday. It’s not some daydream I had to put away to be practical. It’s actually possible. Maybe not this house or this town, but… you know what, forget it, I’m rambling." 

Emma waved her hand in the space before her as if she was trying to actually get rid of the confessions she’d just laid forth for him and she averted her eyes back to the great white house, but Killian couldn’t let that stand. He knew his Emma, and right now she was probably thinking herself an inconvenience when all she’d done was given him hope of the purest kind and the opening he’d been searching for for weeks on top of weeks. 

“Marry me,” Killian whispered as Emma was still gazing at the sight before them. Too late did he realize that had just slipped out, but when Emma’s eyes went wide and her head whipped back around to see him, he realized what he’d done.

“What?” Emma asked, her voice shaky, yet somehow still hopeful, and in that moment Killian knew that this was right. So what if it wasn’t the _exact_ incarnation of the moment he’d been planning? He didn’t want to wait another second to ask this glorious woman to be his, and so without further ado he got done right there on one knee and asked the question he’d been biting back for far too long.

“Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

**_Post-Note: I know, I know I am terrible! How could I end it there – what the hell was I thinking?! Am I certifiably crazy or cruel or both?! Well to be fair I did give you guys fair warning, and to be honest it was just the perfect midpoint in terms of the total proposal chapter length. And honestly, if you even doubt that she’s going to say yes… well then honey you clearly missed all of my other stories because I simply don’t partake in angst when it comes to fluff and CS proposals. Anyway, hope you all have a lovely rest of your day and thank you so much for reading!_**  


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Hello everyone – so I know I was slightly evil with where I left off for the last chapter, but I mean really… are any of you thinking these two won’t end up together? Either way I appreciate your patience, and I hope it will prove worth the wait. Thank you all so much for reading this and please let me know what you think!_ **

“Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

A heartbeat passed and then another where Emma tried to wrap her mind around what Killian had just said. Even though she’d seen this moment coming and dreamed it up so many times before, those words still took Emma’s breath away. It was impossible to describe how truly overwhelmed she was in that instant, but even as her system flooded with adrenaline, there was nothing like fear in sight.

In fact, all Emma could feel was a rush of pure joy and excitement like nothing she’d ever known. It was amazing and dizzying and oh so perfect, and Emma was so happy she couldn’t seem to find her voice. This gave Killian more time, and he made the most of it, sending her one of those handsome smiles of his before pleading his case (which he so did not need to do).

“This isn’t exactly how I saw this going, love, but I don’t want to let another minute go by without saying this. I love you, Emma, and that love will be a part of me forever. You’ve changed me. You’ve made me a better man and shown me what life can be like when shared with the right person and I want it all. I want to make every dream you’ve shared with me come true. I want the whole future you just detailed. The house, the kids, and whatever else you could possibly wish for. But mostly what I want is you, Emma. You’re the key to everything. I want to be by your side and go through life with you, and only you. So please, make me the happiest of men, and marry me.”

“Yes.”

Emma’s answer the second go around was instantaneous. Though tears had started streaming down her cheeks, they were of the happiest variety and the grin that appeared on her face was so big she felt she might burst. This was the perfection she’d been hoping for when she waited in confronting Killian about the ring yesterday, but as he slipped the ring on her finger Emma wondered what he meant when he said this wasn’t how he’d saw his proposal going. What could possibly have been better than this?

There wasn’t much time for Emma to linger on that line of thinking, however, because as soon as that band found its home on her hand, Killian pulled her to her feet in for a kiss so right that Emma felt it branding itself throughout every part of her. The magic that it held and the feelings of simultaneous safety and pure adrenaline were invigorating. It was as if, after years and years of searching, all the pieces of her world had clicked together and though Emma had known that this was where they were headed, it still felt so good to be sure. Killian wanted to marry her. He wanted the future she’d been keeping close to her heart for so long, and now Emma wanted to soak up every second of this particular shade of bliss as long as she could.

When they finally pulled back, Emma could see all of her emotions and feelings so keenly reflected in Killian’s expression. He seemed just as dazed and elated as she was, and the hope and happiness he was so clearly displaying only made hers grow more. Right now it felt like they had everything just by having each other, and Emma found herself giggling, so gleeful in this moment that she couldn’t stop the bubble of her laughter from flowing out. That only made Killian growl out one of those sounds of approval he often threw her way before he kissed her all over again, leaving her breathless and oh so satisfied.

“I love you too Killian,” Emma said, tearing her lips from his before either of them was really ready because she had to make him see that she was in this too. “And I want you to know that you’re the only person who could do this for me, who could make me feel safe enough and really believe that I can have this, that _we_ can have this.”

“We _will_ have it, Emma. I’ve no doubts that in the years that come we’ll find every bloody detail to the perfect life together. I just have to plead for one thing.”

“Anything,” Emma answered eagerly, hoping to give Killian something after everything he’d done for this proposal. 

“I know it’s a lot, and it’s fast, and you’ve a million other things to see to in the coming weeks, but if we could not have one of those long, drawn out engagements…”

Emma smiled as she realized just what Killian was asking for. He wanted a wedding and he wanted it soon, and Emma had to find humor in his hesitating tone. Did he think that she wanted anything different? Because she didn’t. The last thing Emma desired was months and months of drawn out planning and a hundred ‘team meetings’ between her and her friends about every minute detail. All Emma wanted was Killian, and the sooner she could be his wife, the happier she would be. That didn’t stop her, however, from having a little fun with him in the meantime. 

“Anybody ever tell you that you have got it _really_ bad for me?” Emma asked and Killian grunted out a reply as his hold on her tightened.

“Aye, they have. And my answer has always been the same – you’re damn right I’ve ‘got it bad.’ You’re the woman I love Swan, the only woman for me. There’s nothing else but you.”

With words like that it was impossible for Emma not to melt further into his embrace, and her hand came to hold Killian’s in hers, their fingers weaving together as she put him out of his misery.

“I think I can bargain us down to two months.” 

“Two?!” Killian asked, clearly shocked. “Ruby said four was as low as your friends were willing to go.”

_Of course she did,_ Emma thought to herself. _Because Ruby knows an easy mark when she sees one._ Emma could only imagine how eager Killian had seemed to her friends when mentioning this proposal, and Ruby would totally use that to her advantage, bargaining up with a man who was so desirous to have their approval that he’d probably agree to anything. Emma, on the other hand, would be a much better negotiator.

“Yeah, but that was you asking. It’ll be a hard sell, but I think I can swing it. They owe me, and I can remind them of the sweet spot at the end of September when the leaves are changing but it’s still warm enough for something outside.” 

Emma’s words hadn’t been meant as any sort of explicit planning, but the mention of a timetable and a general idea of when she would walk down that aisle to Killian set off a flutter within her. It was a tantalizing sensation and Emma found her mind wandering to the kind of wedding she’d want in those circumstances. She’d always pictured intimate and outdoors (at least for part of the evening) but now she had more particulars, and the image of Killian waiting for her and slipping on her wedding band just as he’d slipped on her ring mere moments ago made Emma’s heart skip a beat.

“Damn I love it when you talk details,” Killian groaned, pulling Emma from her own imagination and making her laugh again as he pulled her in for another kiss, his hands roaming and Emma’s doing just the same. She clung to him for purchase, feeling like she might just float away if she let go, and not wanting that to happen at all. Even when they broke apart again, Emma kept her hands squarely on him, not wanting any distance between her and the man she loved so deeply.

“I failed to mention before, but there’s a good chance the owner of this house and his wife are currently spying on us. Hope that’s not a problem,” Killian joked.

Emma felt herself go a little red at the thought of two nosey elderly people casting glances through the window and watching her and her boyfriend – no _fiancé_ – making out like this. But she had to smile at the thought that someone was spying on them. If they were home or if any of her friends were within a ten mile radius of here, Emma was sure they’d be desperate to take it all in. As it was she and Killian were going without the sassy commentary and happy crying of her best friends, but if the older couple who owned this place were watching then it felt like they were here at least in spirit. Plus things were so good right now Emma couldn’t possibly linger in any kind of discomfort. She didn’t want to hide any part of what she felt for Killian if she could help it.

“Well I guess it’s lucky for them we put on quite a show,” Emma said as her hand came over to rest on Killian’s chest, soaking up his warmth and the _thump thump thump_ of his heart beneath her palm. “How much farther are you thinking of taking it?”

Her innuendo heavy question was responded to with swift motions from Killian as he pulled her behind one of the trees in the yard, separating them from the line of sight of the house. Emma was pushed against the hard surface, positioned in the center of the old tree trunk as Killian boxed her in, shielding her from everything else. The bark was rough behind her, but Emma didn’t mind at all, not when Killian’s hard body was pressed against her, heating her up from the inside out, and his lips found hers again. Mmm, alone at last – or at least as alone as one willow tree could make them. 

The line they’d been walking before between acceptable public behavior and the passion they were both feeling grew hazier this time around as Killian’s hand moved up her thigh while Emma’s legs widened to give him access. When it slid under the hem of Emma’s sundress, she arched closer into him, urging him onwards and hoping he’d cave to this as he peppered kisses down her neck with expert finesse. She was so on edge and unable to pull away herself, but then his hand stilled and Killian moved back, taking a breath and exhaling it again with a shakiness that spoke to just how much effort it was to stop their forward momentum. His forehead leaned against Emma’s and at the contact Emma closed her eyes, taking in the sounds of their heavy breathing and the world that still remained around them.

“Part of me wants to whisk you away back to our place and forget everything else I have planned,” Killian admitted as his piercing blue eyes continued to take her in. “But it wouldn’t be right for you to miss this, love. Not when we’ve come all this way and I know you’ll enjoy it. So I guess patience will have to lead my way.” 

Emma must have pouted slightly at the idea of patience because Killian chuckled in that low, enticing vibrato of his and then kissed her once more. But when his hand was in hers again, leading her down the path at the edge of the woods surrounding the backyard she could tell something was coming. They walked a short ways until they reached a stream and a bridge to cross it, but it wasn’t until they made it to the other side that Emma saw what Killian was talking about. She gasped, totally awed and amazed all over again. If Emma had thought the house before was the surprise she was clearly wrong, because the spectacular space that they’d just entered was something out of a fairytale.

“What is this place?” Emma asked, not believing what her eyes were taking in.

It was a huge open field, though parts were obstructed by larger shrubberies, but it was impeccable in its design and layout. Emma was amazed that a place like this was hidden away. Shouldn’t there be people here, soaking in the beauty and the artistry that had made these gardens a possibility? But Emma awaited Killian’s explanation, sure he would have his reasons. 

“The house we just saw belongs to a couple who might give us a run for our money in the attachment department,” Killian said, pulling a smile to Emma’s lips at the mention of that particular word. “And it’s my understanding that Charles started building this for Marie just before they married. They’ve been together fifty years and it’s grown to encompass more than a few acres of land, but he cares for it each and every day to see her happy.”

Emma was totally and completely blown away by all of this, and as the two of them made their way through the different arrangements she couldn’t understand it. This was an almost otherworldly place, with pathways that varied from classic flowers sprouting from the ground like daisies and pansies and tulips to rows of trees that came together allowing for beautiful hanging white wisterias, fuschias, and lobelias. Emma recognized so many of the varieties from her time at the Botanical Gardens, but there were some that escaped even her expertise. They came in every shade and size and shape, some of them wild and some amazingly rare, but they were all gorgeous and if ever there was a time for one’s imagination to run rampant about fairies or magic or mystical powers it was in a place like this.

Though they were still in the same small town they’d always been in, Emma swore that the light and the air and the feeling was different here. There were more golden hues from the sun and the breeze was understandably sweeter and more luscious because of all the blooms surrounding them. Emma had sensed that unique aura at the house as well, but the further they walked and the more Emma learned about the couple who’d made this place a reality, the more she was assured that love was the key to so much of the beauty before them. The flowers were amazing to be sure, but the heart and the work and the testament of enduring commitment that all of this represented was an even stronger pull for Emma.

It was shocking to think that one man could make all of this, and yet Killian was adamant that Charles was particular and wouldn’t let anyone else tend to these flowers aside from him and Marie. There was just so much out here, and so many little coves and nooks and places that might seem small to the unaware observer, but that Emma knew had more meaning. There were intimate benches built just for two people, a gazebo with vines delicately hanging at just the right intervals, a fountain, and pathways with such a multitude of blossoms that were all so spectacular they looked like they were maintained by an army of botanists instead of one old man in this tiny, unassuming town.

But then Emma thought to herself that this wasn’t really an impossible feat. Sure it was intense and all consuming, but for someone in love it was still possible. Honestly anything was possible if one found the right person, and as she looked back at Killian Emma smiled, knowing that she’d absolutely found the right one.

“So where was your perfect moment supposed to be?” Emma asked a while later, thinking there were at least half a dozen spots that could have been considered ideal for a completely romantic proposal. Killian scratched behind his ear in that nervous way of his when she asked but then offered a smile and nodded towards the line of trees surrounding them.

Emma hadn’t noticed before but inside the thick start of the forest was a pathway, and there appeared (at least from what her eyes could see) to be unlit twinkling lights in the canopy above. Wordlessly, Killian led her down the path, and though Emma wasn’t entirely sure about what direction they were headed in, she did sense they were heading back around towards the house once more. Only before they got there, the path cleared and there was a meadow filled with the most enthralling sight.

Roses lay everywhere, in every natural shade and so many varieties. There were wild ones growing on more unkempt bushes that were off to the side, while meticulously groomed ones wove in an untraceable pattern through the greenery. They were breathtaking and comfortably squared away from everything else Killian and Emma had seen before, but amongst this space there was more than just flowers; there was the makings of a picnic and Emma could see now what Killian had had in mind. He’d dreamed up a day away for them in this intimate corner of the world, away from everything and everyone else surrounded by things Emma loved. 

As she moved further into the grove, Emma noticed that aside from just food and lights and places to sit, Killian had brought more thoughtful things like her sketchpad and her camera. She’d taken to photographing things that inspired her when she didn’t have time to sketch, and Emma was shocked that he’d managed to get all of this out here – how had he even found the time?

“So I guess earlier when you told me you went for a run…” 

“I ended up here, yes,” Killian admitted. “And when I arrived Marie was rather eager to be of service. Rather lucky for me since I couldn’t have enacted half of this without her.”

Killian at that moment reached for a bottle of champagne that Emma could see was still cold and when he’d poured her a glass and one for himself he led her down over to the blanket. Once there, Emma leaned into him, sipping on the cool refreshment and sighing happily as she took in all the splendor around them.

“I know that the moment you would have made here would have been beautiful,” Emma whispered before looking back up at him. “But I’m glad you asked the way you did. That was perfect.”

“Aye it was, love. Though you didn’t exactly make it easy. It took damn near everything in me not to ask you on the train with the way you were looking at that ring.”

“You saw me?!” Emma asked, her voice rising in surprise. “What am I saying, of course you saw me, it’s you. I never get anything past you, but you specialize in surprising me.”

“I’ve only ever kept a secret from you when the reward was more than the price of holding back, Emma,” Killian promised and Emma smiled kissing him again and feeling that freedom and delight of being so utterly content in the midst of a perfect, wonderful day. 

“Everyone knew about this, didn’t they?” Emma asked, thinking back on her friends and Mrs. Hubbard. They’d all been acting strangely, though Emma had tried to write that off as them giving her grief for going away with a boyfriend. She hadn’t wanted to really believe that a proposal would come this weekend because she didn’t want to be disappointed, but now Emma had to believe they’d all been aware of what lay in store for her this weekend.

“They knew I had plans to ask for your hand, yes. But the details I kept private. Call me selfish but I liked the idea that we had some things left for just you and I,” Killian claimed. 

“I think selfish is the last word I’d ever use to describe you,” Emma countered and Killian smiled at the compliment. She truly meant it though, for there had never been a moment in the time that she’d known Killian where he really put himself first, and even now he was giving her what she wanted by procuring them a bit of privacy and securing some of their story to belong only to them.

“There is one last thing, love. I made a promise to Marie that I’d give you this,” Killian said as he retrieved a letter from his back pocket. Emma accepted it with fascination as Killian got back up to get the rest of their picnic. It was an excuse to give her some space, but Emma appreciated it as she opened the envelope and took in the handwritten words.

_Dear Emma,_

_I know that we have never met, but in speaking with your Killian I believe I have learned so much about you already. I know that you clearly love nature’s more beautiful elements if Killian believed this to be a perfect spot for you, and that you’re an artist to your very core (he was very proud of your talents and achievements when he came before). I know you’ve worked hard to get to where you are today, staking a claim on your own fate instead of letting the world dictate your future. And I know that you are the kind of woman who could inspire great love in a person’s heart. That is not an easy feat, but it does make me believe that you and Killian are worthy of sharing a part of this place with me and my Charles._

_If my instincts are right, you and he are at a pivotal part in the story of your love. I remember all those years ago when Charles and I had a similar start, I was so excited and yet terrified to boot. I felt so much more for one man than I’d ever felt for another, and in loving him I’d given him every chance to hurt me. But the thing about love is it doesn’t hurt you. It heals you even at the lowest points, as long as you choose to put it first._

_Know that you and Killian will be in my thoughts from this point forward, and I truly hope that you will find the happiness you’re looking for together. Love is a rarity in this world, and love that thrives and lives as long as mine has is sacred. Never take it for granted, but know that once you have it, it’s yours to hold forever._

_All the best,_

_Marie_

“Anything interesting?” Killian asked when he returned and Emma had slipped the card back into the envelope and in her bag. Emma nodded, but she didn’t intend to get very specific.

“Just another person rooting for us to get married and live happily ever after,” she offered cheerily.

“I knew I liked that woman,” Killian joked. “And since that’s exactly what we’ll be doing, I think she’ll be well pleased.”

“Do you ever have any doubts?” Emma asked, knowing in her heart that he didn’t but loving the moment when he assured her as such.

“Not a single one.” 

And with another brief kiss shared between them, Emma and Killian spent the rest of the afternoon into the early evening sheltered away in that miraculously beautiful glen. It wasn’t until the first of the evening stars appeared that they came back, and though the day was over, Emma knew it would in many ways live on forever. For Killian had provided her with an unparalleled memory to cherish always, and Emma was certain that she’d never, ever let it go. 

……………

“Killian, I love you, and God knows I love where that dirty mind of yours is headed, but we are going to be late for the train. Like _late_ late.” 

Killian grinned against Emma’s neck, pressing a kiss to her pulse point before latching on to the spot just above it that always pulled a thrill from the woman he loved. If there was any idea in anyone’s mind that getting his ring on Emma’s finger would tame the need he had for her, those people were terribly mistaken. All it had done was fill him with more need and want and an unyielding desire to hold her close and show Emma just how right she’d been in choosing him and choosing their life together.

“About that… I called ahead while you were sleeping and changed our tickets. We’ve got three full hours to kill, and if you think there’s any chance I’m letting you out of this bed you’re dead wrong, love.” 

The thready sigh from Emma that sounded out to Killian’s ears was a mix of appreciation and frustration, and he couldn’t help but pull back to look at her face, finding her expression heated from the teasing he’d been dishing out all morning (and most of last night). Yet underneath that heat and lust and wanton love, there was this light in her eyes that Killian recognized. Emma totally knew what he was up to, and though she might be letting him lead her to satisfaction right now, there was no doubting who was in control here. Emma was indulging his want to drive her mad and make love to her all morning, but she still had room in that brilliant brain of hers to see through his maneuvering. 

“And you assume I want to spend those hours here? We could go back to the beach, or…”

Part of Killian had wanted to see what Emma might outline as potential activities to partake in during the rest of their stay in Misthaven, but he couldn’t deny the raw sensual pleasure he got from distracting her. He kissed down her body, worshiping every slope and curve until he was down to her breasts, and the distraction that resulted was exactly as he’d anticipated. Emma was too caught up in his mouth’s attentions and one of his hands slipping between her thighs to continue her sarcastic reply.

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go, Swan, at any time you so wish, but I happen to believe that what you want – what you _truly_ want – is to stay right here and let the man who’ll one day be your husband ravish you fully.”

“Okay, that works too,” Emma breathed out quickly. 

The words were rushed but her insistence was clear. Emma writhed beneath him, leaning every part of her gorgeous body up towards him and trying to get him where she wanted him, but he didn’t need any form of instruction. Killian had grown intimately acquainted with nearly every spot on Emma that could make her gasp or plead or moan, and he was planning a full out attack on each and every place that would build his Swan’s pleasure as she deserved.

As Killian waivered between delicate and demanding in his ministrations, Emma’s hands came to weave through his hair holding him close, and though that had always been enough to set his own need firing up more and more, this time it was different than so many of the others proceeding it. Now Emma had that ring on her finger, the one he’d given her yesterday to tie them together, and the mere reminder of how much she’d given him with her one whispered ‘yes’ was enough to have his mind and his heart racing.

Killian’s tempo took a turn, moving from the slow, languid perusal of before to harder and more insistent and Emma was right there with him, feeding off every nip and suck and lick at her breasts while his thumb swirled against her clit. He had her exactly where he wanted her, toeing the precipice and just about to fall, but before he pulled her under he needed to hear those three lovely words again. And because Emma knew him just as intimately as he knew her, she gave them over freely and without a single string attached. 

“I love you, Killian.”

Ecstasy for both of them was secured with that, as Killian timed his attentions just right to have Emma rushing into climax and his whole system flooded with that feeling of her love. It was a fire racing through his veins and keeping himself from giving over to it was a harder prospect than it should have been, but he was determined to give Emma all due pleasure before finding any himself. He took the time in which Emma fought to catch her breath and used it to his advantage, murmuring promises of how he loved her too and how he always would as he went.

Whether it was his words or his heated touches that had Emma climbing back up again, he didn’t know, but by the time Killian had made it back to her sex ready to take her fully with his mouth she was already panting out that same familiar sound of need and wanting. He could have drawn it out more, teasing and taunting, but that would merely have been torture for both of them. Instead Killian delved in, tasting her desire for him and heightening it all the more until she was just on the brink again. Only then did Emma’s fingers comb through his hair again and pull him away. Killian was surprised by her action but then she pleaded with him so sweetly for something they both wanted.

“This time I want you with me." 

“As you wish.”

With that understanding between them, Killian climbed back up her body, taking in the sight of her gorgeous, sun-kissed skin beneath him. She’d picked up some color during their stay here, but the glow she was currently sporting was all Emma. It was the magic of who she was and her ability to give herself fully to this thing between them. It made her more beautiful than words could say, and as he traced the likeness of her face, making note of every feature, he was spell bound and completely and totally hers.

They started out with slow even strokes designed to have them both growing more and more mindless and more and more frantic, but soon enough that patience couldn’t be clung to any longer. They needed hard and fast and that eternal connection that they’d found only with each other, and as they chased it Killian knew that the best thing in life would always be feeling this close to Emma. No matter what blessings life may bring, it was this bond between them that he’d hold most dear because it would be the starting point for all good things yet to come. 

When both of them were finally spent, having found that hazy high once more, Killian took the time to revel in this moment. This peace and this calm that they’d found on their weekend away was everything he’d hoped for and more, and as he looked in Emma’s eyes, there wasn’t a trace of regret. He’d been successful in not only in securing her promise to be wed, but also in diverting her from the crazed pace she’d been taking on at work. He worried about her always going so hard, and though he knew there was no one stronger than Emma Swan, he wanted to show her that sometimes she didn’t need to be.

“Best vacation ever,” Emma said with a smile sometime later as Killian’s fingertips drew lazy lines up and down her back and Killian laughed at her affirmations. They were, after all music to his ears, and it was that confirmed fact that she had enjoyed herself so much that made it possible for Killian to say goodbye to the weekend at all. 

Though he was tempted to let them linger here, soaking in the solitude and the calm outside the storm for a while longer, he knew the two of them had to get back to the city and to their real lives as well. But someday, Killian hoped, things might slow down enough or open up in a way where they could make this calm and peace a more central part of their routine.

The rest of the morning passed in a way that was to be expected, ending the weekend on the highest of notes. Once they’d left the house, they procured more of that coffee Emma had been so enamored with (as well as enough beans to keep her satisfied back at home for some time),then they found some small trinkets at one of the village shops for her friends as souvenirs. They said goodbye to the sea with a quick stop at the beach (mostly for Killian’s benefit) and then made one final visit to peer upon Charles and Marie’s house. Neither of them were outside when Emma and Killian passed by, but Killian was relatively certain he’d seen a figure in the window moving away and causing the curtains to stir. As Emma and Killian were leaving the night before, he’d dropped (as requested) a note in their mailbox reading: ‘She said yes’ and some more words of thanks, and now, in the light of the new morning, he could tell that note had been received and in it’s place was a single red rose that Killian offered to Emma.

“For you, my love,” Killian said and he watched as Emma’s cheeks flushed from the term of endearment. She leaned into him, pressing a kiss against his cheek and walking with him hand in hand back to the train yard once more. 

Yet even with all of that, it was still hard to say goodbye, and as the train began to depart from the Misthaven station Killian found himself hoping that the chance would come sooner rather than later for him and Emma to steal away. But even if it didn’t, and even if the limits of NYC were all they ever had, Killian knew it wouldn’t matter. Because in two months time he’d be marrying this miraculous, glorious, brilliant woman and pledging himself to her from now until forever.

“You look happy,” Emma said to him as she pressed a kiss to their intertwined hands and the world passed by in the windows around them. They were surrounded by a train car full of people, and yet to Killian it was just the two of them. All he could see was Emma and the only thought he had room in his mind or heart for was that she was his and he was the luckiest man alive. 

“That’s because I am,” he promised and Emma looked about to respond when a _ding_ came over the speaker system and one of the train attendants took to the intercom. 

_“Good afternoon everyone, this is Doreen your conductor, and though it’s a little unorthodox we have a nice bit of news to share with you all today. Two of our passengers are recently engaged, and it turns out that the happy couple actually met on a train. So we want to say congratulations to Emma and Killian. We’re wishing you all the best!”_

“What the – how did they know?” Killian asked, thoroughly flummoxed about how any one could have picked up on that. Were people just more perceptive than he imagined? Maybe one of the train workers had noticed Emma’s ring – but then how would they know about their meeting on the train? Killian was trying to come to terms with it as applause and kind murmurings went through the train car they were sitting in and Emma began to laugh beside him.

“They knew because I told them,” Emma announced happily, leaning into Killian’s arm and sharing her warmth with him. “Actually I can’t stop telling people.”

It occurred to Killian then that when he’d gone to secure their tickets earlier, Emma had been conversing with a group of women outside. He’d thought it was just his Swan being kind and encouraging as she usually was with new people, or perhaps being recognized as an up and coming designer, but now he was filled with this sense of contentment that she’d actually been the one seeking out others so as to share her good news. This was a big deal, at least in Killian’s estimation, and Emma’s pride at their story and their new tie to each other fed something in Killian that he couldn’t quite describe. 

“You’ll hear no complaint about that from me, love. If I had my way the whole bloody world would know you said yes,” he whispered, noticing the way Emma’s gaze heated and her body inched closer to his, their lips only barely apart.

“Knowing you you’ll find away. You always do.”

“That sounds like a challenge, love, a challenge I’d only be too happy to take you up on.”

Emma smirked at that and then pulled him down to kiss, telling him without her words just how amiable she was to that offer. It seemed the two of them were both just as blissfully content with their new direction, and that pride in having found love together was one that they shared.

“I love you, Killian,” Emma said when she pulled back and Killian tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, thinking that he wanted a full life spent with other moments just like this one. “And for the rest of the day I need you to do something for me.” 

“Anything, Swan.” Emma’s smile widened at his easy willingness.

“I need you to keep me thoroughly distracted and remind me that _technically_ vacation isn’t over until tomorrow morning. Think you can handle that?” she asked, her voice dipping lower as her eyes flicked to his mouth with all the seduction a siren like her could muster.

“Aye love, I believe that I can.” 

**_Post-Note: So, with the second half of the proposal chapter here I am eager to know what all of you thought – did it live up to expectations? Have I been forgiven? Hopefully it did and I am, and as we start winding towards the end of this story, I am hoping to keep this level of fluff and cuteness up. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you have a fantastic rest of your day!_ **


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Hello again everyone! This chapter of ‘Wedded Bliss’ is (as you can probably guess) focused on cuteness and fluff and all good things. It centers both on CS moving in together and Emma’s first time trying on her wedding dress after having designed it way back in the first chapter of the story. As such it’s very touching and totally meant to make your day brighter. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!_ **

Killian had always found that there were no limits to what he could achieve when he was really and truly motivated. That had been the case with his career and building his business, but it was even more so on display in his relationship with Emma.

Many people would consider this a rather high-speed situation, and Killian couldn’t argue the fact that all of this had developed at a staggering pace, but he failed to see any negatives in that. He was irrevocably in love with Emma Swan and he’d known almost from the start that she was it for him. So yes, in his mind it made complete and total sense for them to pursue the future they wanted sooner rather than later.

Part of that future was what they were working towards today, for this was the morning when Emma and Killian would at last be moving in together. It had taken a little longer than he wanted to make the move official (which was to say that it took a full week to organize everything in its entirety) but finally they were here and Killian was glad for it, because anything that enabled Killian to be closer to this woman he so dearly loved was a blessing indeed.

At first the two of them considered living in one of their current apartments. There were obvious advantages to that idea thanks to the familiarity of both places, and yet each of their apartments had a list of pros and cons. Emma and Killian mapped them all out (since both of them were the kind of people to take such strategized measures), but in the end they decided that neither would totally suit their needs. Instead what would be best would be finding a new home together, and as soon as that decision had been made Killian threw himself into the process, attempting to secure such a place to call their own through any means necessary.

Taking a few directions from Liam, Killian was put in touch with a realtor and narrowed down listings in a matter of days, and after a few nights of searching when the two of them were out of work, Emma and Killian found the perfect place. It was well situated for both their jobs, close to all the things they wanted, and also a fair bit larger than their other places before. With three bedrooms, the apartment boasted a substantial amount of room for ‘guests’ but Killian had thought all the while that they were looking that it was a place to grow into and to some day fill with more members of their family when they were given the chance to do so.

“You’ve got that look about you again, brother,” Liam said, dropping a box labeled _‘Guest Room #1’_ on the floor of the living room where Killian was currently standing.

“And what look is that?” Killian asked, not surprised in the least by Liam’s commentary. It was fast becoming a regular thing for his brother to state his opinion about each and every little thing in Killian’s life, especially when it came to his love life. 

“The one that tells me I won’t have long to wait before I get to meet a future niece or nephew.”

Even though Killian had just been thinking along those lines a second ago, the mention of it out loud like this was enough to have Killian’s hope rising again. It was as if his brother’s teasing made the dream more real and more tangible, and all Killian could think was that he was absolutely right. Killian did want the chance for all that happiness as soon as it could be had, and he knew Emma felt the same way, for ever since his proposal they’d been far more open in their discussions of what the future could hold and what their hopes were for their lives together.

“Is there an actual established expression that conveys that?” Killian asked, knowing his brother was right and that he’d gauged Killian’s thoughts in a rather spot on manner, but still not wanting to just admit defeat so easily. Call it habit or instinct or what have you, but Killian just couldn’t help but rise to any challenge from his brother with a little bit of pushback.

“No. There’s some nuance of course, but yours is a look I’ve seen in the mirror a few times myself. I can recognize a man who feels like he’s at the verge of having everything he wants.”

That was something that Killian could readily believe, for in all their years together Killian had never seen his brother as happy or as bright as he was now. Being with Elsa had drastically improved Liam’s outlook on the world, and though Killian would never declare that it had mellowed out his meticulous, determined, opinionated brother, he would say that it had smoothed away some of Liam’s edges and had opened Liam’s eyes to another segment of what made life worth living. Finally Liam had more in his sights than work and success. He had a love of his own, and seeing his brother come to terms with that had been a real treat for Killian so far.

“You think you’ll do it soon then?” Killian asked, shifting the conversation to Liam’s own life but not denying that his brother had been correct about his. “You’ll ask Elsa to marry you?”

“You’re damn right I will. I’m not waiting around and risking David or Graham beating me to it. It’s bad enough giving you and Emma a grace period. I don’t think I could stand to wait much longer. To be honest I’m not even planning to wait until the wedding. I’ve got maybe a month, at most, before I break.” 

Killian laughed heartily at that because it was just such a typical response from his elder brother. Patience had never been one of Liam’s great strengths. If he could justify it as a strategy that would win in the end Liam would abide by a timeline and wait things out, but usually he went for what he wanted right when the inclination struck. That instinct and determination was what made him a fierce opponent for other people in his line of work, but in a romantic setting it wasn’t always ideal. Nevertheless Elsa, as far as Killian could tell, had never disliked that part of Liam’s personality, and though he wouldn’t betray Emma’s confidence and tell Liam directly, he knew for a fact that Elsa was ready for that next step too. Much as she might be labeled as the saner one of the two of them, Emma’s friend was just as gone over Liam as he was over her and just as interested in taking next steps as well.

“What are you two gossiping about?” David asked as he appeared at the doorway and Killian and Liam both spun around facing their new friend. The brothers shared a quick look that agreed they’d keep this conversation a secret so as not to give away Liam’s plan before responding. 

“Oh nothing much. Just my good fortune in general,” Killian replied as Liam slapped a hand on Killian’s shoulder and threw out a whole new line of conversation as a means of diversion.

“I think it’s high time we discuss a more serious matter – like what kind of stag party to throw my little brother. Any ideas Nolan?”

_Oh bloody hell,_ Killian thought to himself. _Not this again._

Liam had been pushing the idea of a bachelor party for Killian since he first heard of Emma and Killian’s engagement and it was somewhat of a shock to Killian that Liam should care so much. He wasn’t normally the kind of fellow who sided on the part of excessive celebration, but Killian chalked this up as another side effect of knowing and loving Elsa. He also highly suspected that it was Elsa who had planted the seed in Liam’s head at all, for she probably thought that since Emma was having a bachelorette party Killian would most certainly need a party of his own.

“You really think he’s going to go for that?” David asked, acting as if Killian wasn’t even needed for deliberation on this. “I mean it doesn’t really seem like his sort of deal.” 

“What’s not whose sort of deal?” Graham asked as he came in carrying his own box, officially making this a party and pulling a groan from Killian in the process. 

“Liam wants to throw Killian a bachelor party,” David filled in.

“You really think he’s gonna go for that?” Graham said, directly mirroring David’s statements from only a moment ago and requiring that Killian finally attempt to speak his peace.

“You all realize I’m standing right here, correct?” But no one gave that point a reply, instead moving right past it to continue their own conversation.

“I think we’ll have an uprising on our hands from our women if we don’t take him out,” Liam stated bluntly. “And I’m not prepared to face the fall out so Killian can have another quiet night in.” David and Graham readily agreed, muttering about what they could do to convince Killian or if the best route was just straight up kidnapping.

“Oh hell, I’ll go to the bloody stag party!” Killian said, fed up at this point with the assumption that he was some sad, pathetic shut in just because he preferred to spend time with his future bride than without her.

“You will?” All three of them asked and Killian expelled a breath in half-frustration.

“Aye. Just make sure it’s not anything ridiculous and that it’s the same night as whatever they’ve got Emma doing.”

Killian bit back the part about how he didn’t want for him and Emma to spend two nights apart if he could avoid it because he knew the others would poke fun at that without any form of mercy, but apparently he hadn’t been as guarded in his acceptance as he wanted, and one by one his brother and friends started grinning at his reply.

“What?” Killian asked, not liking the looks he was getting from all three of them.

“Emma said something didn’t she?” David asked and Killian scratched behind his ear, feeling a bit put on the spot.

“It might have come up at some point.”

“Oh it ‘might have come up.’ Right sure,” Liam said with a laugh and Killian shoved his brother’s arm, praying for some kind of reprieve from the blatant teasing at his expense.

At that moment Emma walked through the doorway carrying boxes with her three best friends fast on her trail, laughing at something one of them had said, and Killian’s reaction was the normal one that manifested when his Swan was near. That feeling in his soul that this was right and that he’d finally found something truly worth having seeped through him, flooding his system and leaving him utterly content into the process. How he’d managed to get this lucky he didn’t know, but even now, in a moment many would consider small or unimportant, Killian felt the need to take Emma in and trace every tiny detail he could.

Even after the largely strenuous work of moving today (though Killian and his mates had insisted on doing most of the heavy lifting with furniture and what not), Emma looked vibrant and happy and carefree. Her hair was pulled back for the effort of the morning, but a few strands had fallen loose from the tie that held them back. Her cheeks were flushed both from the warmth of the day outside and from the exercise, but the thing that struck Killian most was that sweet, genuine smile that graced her lips and the light in her green eyes. There was simply no denying that today was a good day, and the truth of the matter was that Killian had a vastly greater amount of good days with Emma in his life than he ever had before.

As if his fiancé could feel Killian’s eyes on hers, Emma flicked her glance from where it had been aimed at Mary Margaret and caught his gaze, sending that shock of awareness through him all over again. To see the mix of love and joy and a little bit of lust there was everything to Killian, and it took a large amount of effort to stay rooted to his place instead of immediately moving towards her. But he’d made a promise to Emma this morning before their friends came to aid them in this move that he would be on his best behavior. He just hadn’t known Emma would have such a strong reserve of will power and it had been too damn long since he’d had his hands on Emma or held her in his arms. He kept hoping – or rather praying really – that she would give in and let them steal some kind of moment together, but so far she’d been the picture of total control. 

“Here brother, why don’t you take my box?” Liam prompted, tearing Killian’s attention away and then nodding towards Emma’s labeled parcel. Her things were bound for the guest room as well while her friends all had kitchen items for the moment. This would be the perfect opportunity to have some time with his love and convince her that sneaking a little interlude together wouldn’t be the worst thing. In fact, it would probably be the crowning joy of his whole day.

“I’d tell you you’re brilliant but I hate to think what it would do to your already massive ego, brother,” Killian quipped as Liam and the others laughed and then he followed Emma into the guest room down the hall and far enough away from the others to have a moment of peace and quiet.

“Alone at last, love,” Killian said as he closed the door behind them and the sultry laugh that floated through the air to his ears only made Killian need her more. He hastily dropped his box on the bed that had been ordered and delivered earlier as Emma did the same and then he stepped to her, pulling her close.

“I was worried you wouldn’t see what I did there,” Emma said as she arched closer to him, her hands coming around his neck and fingers running through his hair lightly. 

“I almost didn’t, but Liam of all people was looking out for my way in.” 

“Remind me to thank him later because this wasn’t easy to swing. I had to steal this box from Ruby when she wasn’t looking and I almost got caught, but I figured you’re worth the risk.”

“Well let’s bloody hope so,” Killian joked and in reply Emma pulled him down, closing the space between them and giving him that kiss he’d been craving all day long.

There would never be words to describe this kind of intimacy between them, and though Killian had tried to sum it up somehow many a time, he was always at a loss for what turn of phrase could accurately capture this. Every kiss that he and Emma shared was just as charged as the first one. Every time they came together felt like a physical promise that there was so much more still to come for them. But there was so much more underneath, so much left unsaid that didn’t need saying, because when their lips pulled apart, and Killian looked into those jade colored eyes of the woman he loved, he knew she felt all of it too. Love had infiltrated both of their hearts in the exact same way, and it was a miraculous twist of fate that they’d managed to find a connection like this in so big a world.

“Can you believe that in a little more than a month we’ll be married?” Emma asked, the words a whisper between them that brought a huge grin to Killian’s face. He could hardly wait for that day to come, truth be told he was actually failing rather miserably at being patient, but knowing that Emma was just as desirous for that day to arrive eased the ache in his chest to already call her his wife.

“It can’t get here soon enough as far as I’m concerned, but in the meantime, I suppose I have your nearness to ease my burden.”

Emma laughed at the joke and her laughter filled Killian with that same sense of bliss that came every time he got to see her this free and unrestrained. What a difference love could make, and though he’d dreamed Emma might be this way all those months ago when they’d met on the train, it had all been a mystery. Back then they were both guarded, but all those walls had been down so long, that Killian could barely remember a time when they weren’t like this.

“I can think of few things that could bring me more pleasure than seeing you so happy in our home, Swan,” Killian whispered as one of his hands came to cup her cheek and Emma smiled, her expression soft even as that fire of mirth and humor burned bright in her eyes behind the look of pure contentment.

“But there are some things?” Emma countered wittily and Killian had a sudden need to get her as revved up as he was feeling with her so gorgeous and close. He moved his lips a fraction of an inch closer to hers and dipped his voice to a lower, more gravely place, hoping to ignite more of that brilliant fire that made Emma the passionate, amazing woman she was.

“Aye, like you in our bed with nothing on but my ring. That’s a state of heaven unlike any other.”

Emma’s eyes heated at his murmured compliments and he felt the shiver of anticipation that went through her vibrate through him since their bodies were flush against each other, but Emma didn’t cave to his assertive flirtation. Instead she rose to the occasion, challenging him in the way only Emma ever could. 

“ _Mmm_ I love it when you talk dirty,” Emma replied, pulling him down so he was only a whisper away from her lips. Damn if she wasn’t the most tantalizing thing imaginable, but currently they had a whole flat filled with people just a room away and there was no way Killian could deliver on the actions Emma was not so subtly asking for. So instead he offered her another bit of truth that she deserved to have and to know deep down to her soul.

“I changed my mind,” Killian said as Emma’s brow quirked up in silent question while her smile still remained. “I love you most just like this, with a smile at your lips, totally at peace, and looking at me like somehow you want me just as much as I want you.”

“I do,” Emma promised instantly, filling Killian with great pleasure both because of her affirmation, and because those were the two words she’d be saying soon enough to seal her place in his life forever. “I love you, Killian.”

“And thank God for that,” Killian replied before kissing Emma again and losing himself and his resolution to resist her just a little bit more with every passing second. Truth be told, Killian didn’t even know if he would have been strong enough to walk away, but when Emma stepped back and took his hand in hers, he followed her willingly back out to the friends who awaited them.

“Well that was quick,” Ruby said when they appeared again, and Killian chuckled as Emma rolled her eyes at the insinuation that things would have gone further. Only after that did either of them realize the strange display before them with eight coffee mugs on the counter being filled with champagne.

“What’s this about?” Killian asked skeptically as Liam replied jovially with Elsa was tucked right by his side.

“A toast to your new home. The only problem is no one could find the stemware...”

“So we’re improvising,” Elsa said just as cheerily as Mary Margaret and David offered Emma and Killian a mug of their own.

“You guys didn’t have to do that,” Emma said and Killian could hear the emotion and the gratefulness in her tone. He squeezed her hand a little tighter and she looked up at him with a smile and some new unshed tears in her eyes.

“Well if you’re feeling this, you’re going to love the cake Elsa made. And Graham even ordered pizza so really we might just be the most thoughtful people on the planet,” Ruby quipped, making Emma laugh heartily and removing much of her choked up feelings as she did.

“So I’ve never done this before…” Emma said when everyone had their mug in hand and was looking for some kind of toast, and Killian hummed out a happy sound at the fact that Emma had never lived with anyone other than him before. Then he moved his mouth just by her ear to give her his two cents as privately as he could in a room full of people.

“It’s an honor to be your first and only, love,” he whispered and Emma grinned at that before shaking her head and looking back to her friends.

“But before we toast anything I just want to thank you guys. I know you all had way better potential plans for a Saturday than hauling things up to a third floor apartment, but your being here… it means a lot.” 

“Aye it does,” Killian agreed as Emma stepped closer and into his arms. “I think I can speak for both of us when I say you’ll all be frequent guests here in our home, and we’re looking forward to having you all with us on this new adventure. Cheers.”

Everyone else clinked their mugs together before tasting the champagne (that was still rather good despite its odd container), and after they had taken their first sips Killian stole one last kiss from Emma, knowing that though it was all they could have for now, this was just the start of the memories that they’d be building in this new home together.

…………….

One of Emma’s absolute favorite parts of designing for so many years wasn’t just the drafting of what a dress could look like, but the actual physical labor of bringing a garment to life. When she was younger and not established in any way with a reputation in this fiercely competitive industry, Emma was her own seamstress as well as the visionary behind every piece. It was her hands that facilitated each bit of crafting and stitching, and she was the one who turned yards of fabric or lace or beading into something all together different.

But as of late there had been far less need in Emma’s life to get her hands dirty so to speak. Part of climbing the ladder of success required that Emma focus more on the imaginings of new and stunning dresses while she delegated creation of the one of a kind pieces and the show dresses alike to people and teams that she trusted. There was simply no way that she could take on every facet of the process, but for one dress Emma was determined to make an exception and it was that garment that Emma was currently tinkering with right now.

Months ago she had designed this admittedly special piece, and in the moment that she’d dreamed it up she knew it was different than the ones she’d made before. But it wasn’t until actually meeting Killian and giving into the chemistry between them that Emma knew for certain that this dress was for her. Yes, she’d loved it from the instant her pencil traced those delicate lines across the page, and it had been inspired by her encounters with Killian on the train, but it took actually meeting the right man and recognizing the possibility that this love between them could go all the way for Emma to admit that this was what she wanted at all.

“I keep expecting to get used to this dress, but every time I see it I’m just as awed as I was by your sketch,” Tiana said as she walked into the room with her portfolio in hand. Emma nodded, casting a quick glance to her employee and friend before looking back to the gown before them.

“I didn’t think I could do it,” Emma admitted for the first time aloud. “I saw it so clearly in my mind but it seemed almost too good to ever be true if that makes sense.”

“Totally,” Tiana agreed. “But that’s what makes it all the more miraculous. You’ve made something so rare in its intricacies but also so personal. It has to be yours, you know? There’s no one else who could ever wear it.”

Emma had to admit that she loved hearing that because that was exactly how she felt. When she first drew this dress she’d known from the start that this would be a gown for someone truly in love. It’s excess demanded that, but even in its grandeur it felt like a part of her. This dress with its capped sleeves and delicate merging of lace and pearls and other materials was a labor of love done in a romantic styling that was at once classic and totally new. It merged so many elements into something undeniably unique and that, in many ways, was what Emma’s love with Killian felt like. It seeped into so many areas of her life, into all of them really, and it made everything better. 

“Did you ever see me as the big white wedding dress kind of person?” Emma teased and Tiana laughed before surprising Emma with her answer. 

“Actually I did,” her right hand woman confessed.

“Really?” Emma asked and Tiana nodded.

“There was no way someone without a truly romantic heart could design the way you do, Emma. It was just about finding a partner worth putting your trust in, and with Killian you found that.”

“Yeah I did,” Emma agreed quietly, smiling at the thought all over again and feeling that same lightness and ease that came every time she thought about how after so many years of looking, she had finally found her forever. 

“Is that it?!” someone asked from the doorway and immediately Emma knew it was Ruby. She closed her eyes and muttered to herself about how she should have been more careful but it was too late now. The cat was out of the bag, and her friends would now know that the dress was done and actually ready to be revealed to the world.

“Um… maybe?” Emma replied. 

“How long?” Ruby asked and Emma was about to reply when her energetic friend shook her head and continued on. “Never mind, doesn’t matter. Bianca, can you clear everyone’s hour before lunch and get us set up in section one straight away?” Ruby asked her assistant. “We are doing Emma’s fitting.”

“Right now?!” Emma asked, totally shocked at Ruby’s decision given how busy everyone was at the current moment. The summer wedding season was still in full swing after all, and there was so much on everyone’s plate that an hour felt like a small eternity.

“Hell yes right now! Come on, Ems, you can’t tell me it isn’t finished yet. I’m staring right at it and I can see that it’s absolutely perfect. So you are going to get your ass in that dressing room and put on that gown so we can all have our sappy, teary eyed, ‘Emma found love’ moment. Got it?”

Despite the demand in Ruby’s voice Emma knew she had the option to say no to this, but the reality was she didn’t want to. Even if it had never been her style before, Emma wanted to try this dress on and discover if the magic she felt in creating it carried over into wearing it too. It was still a little daunting, however. This was, after all, her first time ever trying on a wedding dress and if it didn’t end up being just what she wanted… oh who was she kidding? It totally would be. Her gut was never wrong and right now it was saying that this was, in every way, the only dress Emma Swan could ever truly want.

Without further ado, Emma moved across the way with Tiana and Ruby and into the dressing room, taking great care with the garment as she tried it on and when she needed it one of the attendants came in to help Emma tie up the back. There were no mirrors in this room, however, and though Emma could look down and see the stunning details and the beautiful way that the fabrics fell together, she wouldn’t know the full effect until she’d stepped outside and faced the music.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Emma muttered to herself before opening the door and walking out.

Moving in this dress was like a dream, and though it had taken so many parts to make it whole, the gown wasn’t heavy. It glided with total ease, retaining its flattering shape and flare and making Emma feel almost like a princess without the hassle of a huge shirt and so much taken up space. Basically if it looked even half as pleasant as it felt to wear, then Emma would consider it a raging success and be as proud as could be to call this dress her own. 

Once she came around the corner, Emma noticed that Mary Margaret and Elsa had been properly summoned and the second she met the eyes of all of her friends Emma knew that her instincts had been right. Their looks of shock and wonder and deep appreciation spoke to the impact of this gown, and Emma’s body practically hummed with anticipation and excitement in the face of this moment. 

“Oh Emma, it’s gorgeous,” Elsa said, dabbing her eyes with a tissue before her tears could fall, though Mary Margaret didn’t manage to be so calm about it. She was well on her way to those hiccupped sobs of hers just half a second after Emma walked out.

“It’s breathtaking,” she said before her voice broke a little on the end giving away all her emotion. It was a lot as far as reactions went, and in another situation the friends would have teased Mary Margaret for that, but even Ruby was stunned into a quiet kind of awe, and though it was a rare sight, Emma could tell her eyes were growing misty too.

“This is easily your best work, Emma. Hands down, no competition,” Ruby agreed and Emma smiled, finally feeling brave enough to step up to the circular stage and face the mirrors. 

When Emma saw the woman staring back at her, it was hard to imagine that this was her. This dress was just as amazing as all of her friends had attested, and yet Emma felt even more overwhelmed than they did. It was hard to explain, but there was just something about all of this that had Emma so energized and hopeful. She never believed this would ever come to pass, and yet here she was, knowing that they were right and that come her wedding day she’d walk down to Killian feeling and looking the best she ever had as she took the next step towards the future she so earnestly desired.

Her reflection in this moment was a gateway to imaginings about what her perfect day would look like, and though the wedding planning was well on its way already, Emma saw so much more of what she wanted. She swore she could feel that crisp autumn breeze and feel the sunshine of her perfect mild September morning, and see the flower lined path that would lead her down the aisle to the man she would one day call husband. She could see her hair just so, and envision the veil that would accompany a dress like this. But the most important part of her little sojourn into fantasy was Killian, the guy she’d be moving towards. Because it wasn’t the dress, or the day, or the setting that would make her moment – it was the man she’d be vowing to love for now and always, and in that Emma could not have made a better choice.

“This makes it feel so real,” Emma finally said, her eyes moving from her reflection back to her friends who were all in varying states of disarray.

“Because it is real, Emma. This is happening,” Elsa promised and Emma grinned loving that her friend was right.

“But it’s not happening yet,” Mary Margaret said, pulling herself together a little more than any of them probably thought possible. “I’ve still got three weeks to plan the perfect wedding and I will not be rushed, especially with a dress like this to compete with.” 

“No one said anything about it happening right now,” Emma said with a laugh as her friends all gave her a look and Ruby countered back.

“You might not have said it, but Ems your face has ‘sudden elopement’ written all over it. Honestly you’re just as bad as Killian.”

Emma blushed at the words, but they weren’t wrong. She was eagerly anticipating her wedding day, and yes, maybe once or twice she’d thought about doing something smaller and more intimate just so she could get there faster, but she would wait. Even if it was slowly killing her, she would wait so that she and her friends could all create a day unlike any other in Emma’s life so far.

“Will it make you all feel better if I promise not to run off and get married without you?” Emma asked and Elsa and Ruby nodded as Mary Margaret shrugged.

“Maybe if I get in writing. Until then I’ve got my eyes on you girl. So no funny business.”

This had all of the friends laughing heartily, and in that moment Mary Margaret and Elsa and Ruby all came up to stand with Emma, turning their gaze back to the mirror to take it all in. The picture staring back at her made Emma’s eyes fill with such happy tears, because it meant so much that they were with her in this too. Having her family support her like this meant everything to her, and knowing that all of them were destined for their own versions of a happily ever after filled Emma’s heart with even that much more love and hope.

“Now, this is the moment where we tell you we love you forever, Emma, and that even when you go off and marry the dream guy you’ll always have us,” Ruby said and Emma sniffled a little, leaning into her friend.

“I better,” Emma whispered.

“You _will_ ,” Elsa affirmed as Mary Margaret chorused her own promise.

“Always.” 

“God Ruby, you weren’t kidding about this being sappy,” Emma claimed, but before her friend could supply a witty retort, a familiar voice sounded out from further in the store talking about stealing Emma away for lunch to one of the associates.

“Is that…?” Elsa asked, trailing off, clearly catching up a little late but Emma was already in motion, trying her best not to run in the dress as she hopped down from the stage and moved into the closest accessible alcove that wouldn’t be visible to the center of the shop, which just so happened to be her office, before Killian could see her in this dress she was intent on keeping a surprise.

_“Killian!”_ Ruby said from the other side of the door. _“We weren’t expecting you. Like very much so not expecting you.”_

_“That’s usually the central aspect of a surprise, love,”_ Killian stated with his always present easiness of manner. _“What’s the matter? Have I interrupted something?”_

_“Oh nothing,”_ Elsa said casually. _“Just Emma’s dress fitting. No biggie.”_

Emma heard Killian curse at that and her heart clenched in her chest. God did she love this man, and she didn’t want him to think he wasn’t welcome because he was. Actually lunch out of the office sounded like a great idea to her. She just had to figure out how to get out of this dress when her clothes were still in the dressing room across the way. 

_“I’ll just wait in her office then,”_ Killian said and Emma’s heart rate picked up as she heard all her friends yell _“No!”_ at the same time.

_“She’s in there now,”_ Mary Margaret said. _“In her dress.”_  

_“Is that right, Swan?”_ Killian asked, this time his voice far closer as if he was right outside the door.

“Yes,” Emma replied. “You really do have impeccable timing.”

She could hear the deep timbre of his laugh even through the wood and Emma rested her forehead against the hard surface, closing her eyes and picturing him right now on the other side probably doing something similar. And maybe that was kind of corny, but hell if she cared. Emma loved knowing that they were in this together and she smiled just thinking about how flustered he must feel at having stumbled upon her in such a moment even if he still had that easy swagger of his so clearly on display.

_“Part of me wants to break down this door and take you in in all your splendor, love. I’ve thought of you in that gown a thousand times and I want to know how close I was in those fantasies,”_ Killian said as the door opened slightly causing Emma’s heart to still. But then she just saw his hand reaching out to her with a single flower in his grasp and she smiled, taking the rose and then placing her hand in his without delay so the connection wouldn’t end. _“But the rational side of me knows the wait will be well worth it.”_

“It will be,” Emma promised.

_“You’ve never once let me down in any capacity, Emma. I hardly think this will be any different,”_ he said as his thumb grazed gently across her skin. _“I fully anticipate that you’ll blow me away as you so often do.”_

When he said sweet things like this it was so hard not to cave and open the door and kiss him the way she wanted to, but Emma held firm, knowing that in the end this was the right choice for them. Because even if instant gratification was tempting, it would never compare to seeing that look of love and wonder on his face come their actual wedding day.

“Can you give me like ten minutes?” Emma asked, thinking that she could get changed out of this in half that time when Killian’s reply surprised her.

_“No, love. I can do better than that. I’ll leave you and your friends to finish your moment and come back when they’ve given me the all clear. I hate to think you’ve sacrificed anything when there’s no need to rush.”_

“Close your eyes,” Emma said firmly and she heard him laugh but she trusted he was doing it. “Are they closed?”

“Aye, love.” 

With that all clear, Emma opened the door a bit more, finding his eyes definitely closed and she kissed his lips lightly. It was brief but heart achingly perfect, and made all the better when Killian’s lips turned up in a smile as Emma moved back again.

“Thank you,” she whispered and Killian shook his head, his eyes remaining closed.

“There’s no thanks needed, love. Everything I have to give is yours, as you well know.”

With that lovely vow between them, Emma closed the door again and remained in her office until she was certain that Killian had left. When he was gone, Emma returned to her fitting with her friends finding that the magic of the moment before was still there. She still had all the same excitement about everything to come, but this time she had something else too – the knowledge that she never had to choose between her family or her love. And though she had known that for some time already, it was still an amazing feeling for Emma to be so sure that she could have _everything_ she wanted in her life and that it would all work out in the end exactly as it was supposed to.

**_Post-Note: So there we have it! Next chapter I am writing the bachelor and bachelorette parties and then, if you can believe it, the following chapter is the wedding. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you as always for reading and supporting me as I do this. You are all very much appreciated and I thank you very very much!_ **


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Hey everyone! We are back with another chapter of Wedded Bliss and Asterisks, and though it is a shorter chapter than usual, I couldn’t pass up the chance to write it. It will be the last chapter before the wedding. It includes a glimpse into Emma’s bachelorette party festivities and then ends with a fluffy moment that has been in my head since I first started writing this fic. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!_**  

“Emma are you _sure_ you couldn’t wear it for just one minute?” Mary Margaret asked for what felt like the hundredth time. “I just want one single picture with you in the tiara. Just one, I promise.”

Emma couldn’t tell if she wanted to sigh or laugh in the face of her friend’s headstrong wish, but she sided with a simple smile and a shake of her head. Mary Margaret was a fantastic person and a wonderful friend, always there when the chips were down and Emma needed someone to lean on, but she had this knack for pushing when everyone else would let something go. It probably had to do with all that excess of hope her friend seemed to have, which had only compounded further since she’d found love again in her life.

“Mary Margaret, I love you and you know that, but I’ve already told you I don’t want to live in a world where there is photographic evidence out there of me in that tiara.” 

In the face of Emma’s words her slightly intoxicated (and by slightly she meant very) friend huffed out some air in a barely controlled sense of frustration and Emma couldn’t help but laugh when she did. She muffled it of course, trying to keep her friend’s feelings in mind, but it was a pretty funny situation all things considered. In fact the whole day had been that way, as one would expect when the drinking had started with mimosas at ten and Emma’s friends had never slowed down anytime over the next twelve hours. 

“Sometimes I don’t understand you, Emma. You would make a beautiful princess. You really _really_ would.”

“No one is saying she wouldn’t,” Elsa said from her spot next to Emma in the booth, her icy blonde hair almost coming off as blue with the colored lights of the club around them. “But if Emma’s going to be a princess, maybe it shouldn’t be the princess of penis." 

“Who said anything about that?!” Mary Margaret asked completely astonished, and that was the moment when Emma had the confirmation she’d been wondering about for the last twenty minutes. Her friend had simply missed the fact that the whole gaudy crown was encrusted with bedazzled dicks, and that was just too classic. Now it was just a matter of waiting to see which of them would break it to Mary Margaret first.

“So you’re telling me you can’t see them?” Elsa asked, clearly as shocked and also amused as Emma was and Mary Margaret furrowed her brow, shaking her head as she looked at the plastic crown once again. Emma would at least give her friend the benefit of saying that they were somewhat subtle, but once you saw the clearly phallic shapes making up the whole plastic bobble, there was no going back.

“They are not…” Mary Margaret countered before her eyes grew wider and she went a little red, realization setting in. “Oh my God they are! Ruby! Why would you even buy this?”

Emma found it funny that Mary Margaret would even have to ask. After years and years of friendship, Emma had totally expected Ruby to pull stunts like this for any of their bachelorette parties because that was who she was. And Emma also couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t entertaining because it was. Even if it wasn’t exactly her cup of tea, Ruby’s hijinks had created a fair many memories for Emma to remember forever, and Emma was grateful for that even if she wasn’t about to play along in full.

“Oh please. Emma’s just lucky I didn’t have full reign on this party. I was serious about those strippers, honey, and if this was Vegas… well let’s just say there’s a reason they say sin stays in that city.” 

“Thank God for small miracles,” Emma muttered, seriously glad that she’d gotten out of that whole fiasco since she vastly preferred the party she’d had instead.

After careful deliberation on the part of all of her friends, it was decided that the best way to celebrate Emma getting married was to merge two kinds of bachelorette parties. They’d started the day with something Emma had been more accepting of (but still slightly wary from) that she ended up needing desperately: a trip to the spa. To be blunt it had been a fantastic change of pace for her, and after the hectic nature of their summer season, it was lovely to take a step back from the frantic go-go-go of her life and just relax.

That being said, it wasn’t all quiet mood music and restful massages. There was also a substantial amount of drinking, a bevy of good food brought from every corner of the city (thanks to Ruby’s endless connections), and an almost never-ending swell of gossip and girl time. Because even if a typical spa day meant mostly silent solitude and individual pampering, that would never fly with Emma’s friends. Instead every item on the agenda had been undertaken together, and Emma had found herself laughing more than she could remember doing in a long time, never mind in a spa.

From there though, the easy going (if still heavily alcohol-sponsored) ‘treat yourself’ day turned into dinner at some hip new restaurant and then ambled to this, a throwback to their earlier years together in the city in the middle of a swanky new club with deafening music and tons of single people on the prowl. It was nice in some ways getting to dance the night away with her best friends and leave all her cares at the door, but it was also a slightly tired situation. 

It hit Emma in the midst of all of this that she might very well be over the club scene (if she was ever actually a fan of it at all), and though none of her friends had admitted it, she thought she might not be alone in that. After all, the evening had been full of stolen glances from all of them at their phones (no doubt looking to touch base with their significant others) and funny, shared looks between the friends when they observed other people here. Maybe they’d all missed something, but it felt like a night out on the town wasn’t what it once was. Now everything was just a tiny bit sleazier, and a little less desirable as a result.

“Okay, can I just say thank God none of us are single anymore?” Elsa asked, perfectly mirroring Emma’s thoughts on the matter as she looked around the club. “I mean is it just me or have the pickings seriously dried up since we were last out like this?”

“Maybe,” Emma said noncommittally. “Or maybe you’re just so taken with your own _fiancé_ no one else compares.”

The mention of her very recent engagement made Elsa flush a happy shade of pink, and inadvertently her gaze as well as everyone else’s went back to the ring that Liam had given her. It was a beautiful design, one that Elsa had sincerely loved and taken to immediately, but Emma also knew it wasn’t the first one Liam had considered. No, that monstrosity was ginormous, totally unrealistic for anyone never mind a baker, and had thankfully not been purchased thanks to some helpful interference from Killian.

“You might be on to something there,” Elsa admitted before breaking into a full on grin.

“You did make a good point though,” Mary Margaret stated cheerily, her eyes filled with the thoughts moving about in her head that Emma would just bet were romantic in nature and centered on one David Nolan (who Emma was entirely positive would be crafting a proposal of his own sometime very soon). “I would hate to go back to the way things were before. I mean obviously I loved having you guys…”

“But life’s just a little sweeter when you’ve got someone to love,” Ruby finished and the friends all agreed, largely ignoring that in their little bit of tipsiness they were all of them a touch sappier than they usually were.

For Emma especially though, the conversation with her friends just hit home something that she’d been grappling with all evening. She was truly and totally grateful to have such an amazing family and a bond with her friends that she would never let go of, but what she wanted more than a whole night wasted in a club she didn’t care about was to make the most of the time she was given. Emma had spent the whole day playing the role of bachelorette with the women she considered sisters. Couldn’t she maybe call it a night a little earlier than expected and salvage the rest of the evening into something more worth remembering? Emma thought so, and so she slipped her phone from her purse once more and shot a quick text to the man whose presence she was currently missing most. 

_E: How would you feel about cutting the night a bit shorter than our friends were thinking?_

Emma honestly expected it to take a few minutes for Killian to respond at the very least since from what she’d heard Liam and the others had a pretty set plan of their own, but just as she was about to slip her phone back in her bag, she saw those tell tale dots pop up on her screen signaling he was responding already. The speed with which Killian was going to get back to her made Emma laugh to herself, but she checked to make sure none of her friends had noticed as she waited for Killian’s reply. 

_K: The sooner I have you back with me, the better in my book, Swan._  

“Perfect,” Emma whispered to herself, but too late she realized the error of her ways. 

“What was that, Ems?” Ruby asked from across the table and Emma looked back up, realizing she’d been caught and that all of her friends were looking at her with knowing smirks and a whole lot of amusement behind their eyes.

“Oh, nothing,” Emma said, trying to play it cool, but even if she knew her poker face was top notch, Emma was also aware that her friends were not buying it. She was caught, and now she had to find a way to spin her plan in a way that didn’t hurt any feelings or cause any problems.

“Okay fine you can go,” Ruby acquiesced, surprising Emma not just because she’d read Emma’s intentions so easily, but also because she was willingly letting Emma leave what her friend had once proclaimed would be ‘a never ending bonanza of single-womanhood.’

“Wait, what?” Emma asked and Mary Margaret jumped in, picking up for Ruby without missing a beat. 

“We know you want to get back to Killian, Emma, and that’s good by us. To be honest we didn’t even think you’d make it this far.”

“I didn’t think any of us would,” Ruby admitted. “Hell I told Graham we’d meet up by ten, and look how that turned out. You outlasted that plan by hours.”

“So you guys have been waiting for me to make my escape this whole time?” Emma asked, biting back her laughter and luxuriating in the feeling that she wasn’t upsetting her friends in any way by calling it a night. 

“Pretty much,” Elsa agreed with a smile. 

“And no one’s going to feel like we didn’t do this whole bachelorette thing justice?” Emma clarified, casting her gaze primarily to Ruby who was the unspoken maestro of this whole thing to begin with. 

“Nah. I figure there’s four of us, and with the way things are going we’ll be having a lot of these over the next year. Might as well save some of the dastardly deeds for the rest of us and not blow it all in one night.”

Emma totally agreed with the reasoning, and she also believed that Ruby was right and that there would be four weddings at the end of all of this. Emma was truly certain that all of her friends were with the men they were always meant to find, and marriage felt almost like a given in every single case. It was just nice to know that even if nothing had been explicitly said between Ruby and Graham, Ruby was still confident enough in her happy ending and in Mary Margaret’s as well to count them all as good as tied down.

“Well alright then,” Emma said, standing from the booth. “And I have to say this might just be the best bachelorette party I could have hoped for.”

Her friends all came to hug Emma, acknowledging that that had been their goal, and as the four of them stepped out into the night air Emma was filled with a heady rush of possibility and love. How she’d ever gotten this lucky in her life, she didn’t know, but as she hailed a cab and moved inside she thanked her lucky stars for her good fortune.

“Where to, miss?” The cabby asked her, and Emma was about to respond with her and Killian’s address when something on the TV screen in the chair before her caught her attention.

It was a flickering picture, nothing more than a passing ad that millions of people had likely seen and ignored before her in taxis across the city, but it inspired something in Emma, something she knew would grant her one of those lasting memories she’d been thinking of before. The next thing she knew she was telling the driver where to go and sending Killian a text of this new place for them to meet that she hoped he’d find as meaningful as she did. And in the meantime, she sat there, staring out at the city she called home as it passed by, smiling to herself and knowing that in this moment she was truly happy and that she was destined to remain so for a very long time.

……………….. 

From the second that Emma sent Killian that message about leaving the evening’s festivities, there was no doubt in his mind that he would find her. It didn’t matter that he and Liam and their friends were in the midst of a thoroughly planned out evening, or that he’d been having a surprisingly good time all things considered. At the end of the day, Killian would always prefer finding his Swan over anything else, and tonight was no different.

In fact, this evening’s element of secrecy was even more enticement for Killian to sneak away form everything to find Emma, for after proposing that they ditch their respective parties early, she’d sent him an address that Killian recognized but couldn’t quite place. Only when he’d hopped in the cab and told his driver where to go did he get confirmation about where Emma was hoping to meet him.

“You know, pal, you can just say the Empire State Building. No need to get fancy on me,” the cabby said with a typical New York attitude, but the gruffness went right over Killian’s head, and he found that he couldn’t help smiling the whole six block ride to their destination. 

It was just too perfect an idea on Emma’s part, and the thought of meeting her there brought back a whole host of memories about their first date, which in some ways felt like it happened just yesterday and in others felt like a life time ago. It was strange to think that at one point things between Emma and Killian hadn’t been so certain, but recalling that night, Killian could still feel that flutter in his chest and that tingling of hope mixed with fear that Emma might not want this as much as he did. Now with the benefit of hindsight Killian knew that she had, but he’d purposefully pulled out all the stops that night to try and impress her, and in the end she had been the one to completely blow him away. 

_“You’re kidding me, right?”_ Emma had asked the moment that they approached the building on that fateful night so long ago, and for a second Killian had been a little taken aback. Here he was thinking this was a guaranteed success, but Emma looked so skeptical that for a moment he’d been worried. Somehow though he’d played it cool.

_“I take it you’ve been before,”_ Killian acquiesced, but when he said that Emma ended up shaking her head before turning her gaze back to him and hitting him with a look that still had that edge of humor with a bit more depth and sincerity underneath. 

_“No actually I haven’t. It always seemed a little…”_  
  
_“Romantic? Idyllic? Enshrined in the stuff of Hollywood dreams?”_

Now that was of course meant to be a joke and his choice in phrasing was clearly hyperbolic, but he never imagined his jest would be rewarded the way it was. Emma genuinely laughed at Killian’s attempt at wit and when she did he felt his whole being flood with pride. In fact, the feeling was so sublime it couldn’t even be undercut by Emma’s responding jab, which likely would have taken down a less infatuated and already spell-bound man.

_“I was going to say cheesy.”_

Ouch, that one had hurt, but even as she said that, Killian could see that Emma wasn’t retreating from his idea. She was giving him the chance to prove himself and the merits of such an outing, and he was all about making the most of those opportunities when it came to his Swan…

“Hey, buddy, you just going to sit there all night or you gonna pay up and get a move on?”

Killian was jolted by the words from his driver, but even if the man lacked politeness, he wasn’t wrong to get Killian’s attention. Truth was Killian had no idea how long they’d been stalled at the entrance of the iconic building, and though he might have liked a slightly less jarring return to reality, he valued the push to go inside. After all, his whole reason for being here was to see Emma and to make new memories that might turn out even better than the old.

After paying the cabby and heading inside, Killian noted that there were far fewer people here this time of night than there had been when he and Emma came months ago. The journey up to tiptop of the building was easy, but as the elevator climbed up floor-by-floor, Killian found himself anxious to be there already. The anticipation was killing him, even though he and Emma had seen each other just this morning, and so when the door opened and he finally managed to step out into the cool night air at what felt like the top of the world, Killian felt a strong sense of relief. Now the only thing to do was find Emma and see what exactly it was she had in mind.

Whether it was instinct that guided him or merely a happenstance of fate, the search for Emma didn’t go on very long, for as soon as he’d stepped up onto the roof Killian saw Emma’s golden hair shining underneath one of the lamps at the far edge of the tower. She was looking down on the city, cutting quite the figure in the clothes she’d worn for the evening out with her friends, but as if she sensed him, Emma turned and when she did Killian could see the smile lighting up her face. The next thing he knew he was moving towards her and she was heading his way too, until she was finally in his grasp and stepping into his arms.

“Hey there stranger. Took you long enough to get here,” Emma said cheekily, her head tilting to the side as she looked up at him, beaming in a way that spoke to her total comfort with him in every way.

“Don’t I know it, love,” Killian agreed causing Emma to laugh and shake her head. Her arms, meanwhile, came to wrap around his neck, with her fingertips grazing in a slow, but measuredly enticing way that sent a surging sense of need through Killian. This woman who he was blessed enough to call his own was a bloody siren through and through, and yet somehow she didn’t seem to realize it, at least not fully.

“You know in the movies there’s usually a far longer separation between the guy and the girl before they get the happy ending. A year, a decade, … meanwhile we just had one day.” 

“Well I have to rebuff your logic on two counts, Swan,” Killian said, causing Emma’s eyebrow to raise in question, even as her smirk turned up to one side. “First of all, we were never truly separated. I left my heart with you the whole time, and you left yours with me. So even if we weren’t together, we weren’t truly apart.” 

Emma’s eyes lit up at that and she hummed out her agreement, running her fingers through his hair and moving her body slightly closer to his so she was truly flush against him. Meanwhile Killian was temporarily distracted by the way Emma wet her lips and darted her gaze to his in turn. Suddenly his line of thinking diverted from whatever other love stories the world had told before. All that mattered was Emma and the rest was inconsequential.

“That’s one point. You said you had two,” Emma teased before looking up at him again and urging him with those green eyes of hers to continue on. 

“Aye love I do, and the second’s more important. You see, we’re not standing at the precipice of a happy ending.” 

“We’re not?” Emma asked surprised but not moving away from him in any way.

“No. We’re only at the start of this journey, Swan. It’s more of a happy beginning than anything else.”

A beat passed between them and in that instant Killian watched as understanding dawned on Emma and his words sunk in. In that moment Killian could see just how much she wanted that to be true, and he swore to himself he’d show her just how right he was. They had fifty or sixty years to be together still, and Killian was going to see every up and every down with Emma at his side no matter what. They’d have the life they dreamed of and more, and they would both look back on this time when they were old and gray as still the start of their beautiful life together. Killian knew even then they’d be just as happy, but he wasn’t willing to speed up time for the sake of a happily ever after. Instead he chose to cherish every moment and cherish the woman who was making such a happy life possible for him at all.

“God that’s cheesy,” Emma said in the face of his words, but Killian could tell that they were well received when she pressed up to kiss him in the way he’d been dying for since catching her gaze minutes before. 

At the moment of impact when the two of them melted into each other, all other thoughts faded away, leaving just the two of them and this perfect moment. Neither Emma nor Killian were the wiser of the people around them or the sight they made for up there in one of the most quintessentially romantic spots in the city, but it wouldn’t have mattered either way, because love would always come first for both of them, and this kiss was nothing if not a living, breathing representation of the feelings they both had for each other.

“It might be cheesy, love,” Killian said finally as he broke the kiss for just a moment. “But I know in my heart that you love it regardless.”

Emma’s laughter filled the space between them and Killian could almost taste it as he stole another kiss before she could reply. She was simply too gorgeous an enticement to deny himself any more, but he was heartened by her response when she was the one to pull away and get another word in. 

“I love your cheesy lines almost as much as I love you, Killian Jones,” Emma promised as her forehead rested against his and she closed her eyes. Killian did the same, savoring this moment and feeling that blissful symphony coursing inside him that only Emma could create, and when he opened them once more Emma was smiling at him in such an honest way it filled his heart enough to burst. 

“Nothing comes close to you, Emma. Nothing.”

“Good,” Emma whispered as she stole a final kiss and stepped back, taking his hand in hers and leading him from their spot here in the sky back home where they both belonged. 

**_Post-Note: So as the final chapter before the wedding, I felt it fitting to have some funny friend moments, but also tie back to the first date. I loved writing so many months ago about Emma and Killian up on the Empire State Building, and where they were both just a touch more cynical then, I thought it would be nice to have them caving to a reunion moment of sorts in such an iconic place. Of course I tried not to change their characters too much, and there’s still that sly nod to how cliché a moment like that could be, but in the end the fluff had to win for me, and I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you’re all having a good day wherever you may be!_ **

 


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: So finally this AU I started about a romantically skeptical wedding dress designer gets the wedding it deserves and I am so glad this moment is here at last. It will bring the cute and the smuffy and all my usual wedding elements in one fluff-filled installment. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for all your support through this journey!_ **

In all the time Emma had been building her career on the foundations of new love and breathtaking weddings, she’d never really taken to the details or the planning.

Emma’s vision for what would make a perfect ceremony simply didn’t match up to what most of her clients wanted. Big crowds would never be her thing and while there were picturesque churches and venues all across this city, Emma had always thought that a wedding outdoors was the way to go. A cool breeze on a sunny day with blue skies was her ideal for when she was exchanging her vows, and when she closed her eyes and allowed herself to picture a ceremony she was always standing out in nature with a pleasing sort of quiet all around.

That of course was easier said than done given their location in the city. Arguably Emma and Killian could have made this a destination wedding outside of the metropolitan limits, but that kind of hassle coordinated in just a few month’s time seemed an impossible feat, so Emma had resigned herself to something beautiful indoors. She needn’t have bothered though, for Mary Margaret and the rest of her friends had achieved the impossible, supplying Emma with a picture perfect place she’d always loved but never imagined could be used for her special day.

“I still can’t believe you guys managed to shut down the gardens for the whole day just for me,” Emma said from her spot under a great, pitched, white tent where she and her friends had been getting ready. It was a ways away from the actual processions, which would be held in the rose garden, but this patch was beautiful too with its fall perennials blooming up in the last mild wave of heat before the autumn chill would come.

“We would do so much more, Emma. You know that,” Mary Margaret promised as she came to stand beside her, her eyes filling with tears yet again though they’d been misty all day since they’d first arrived.

“I do,” Emma agreed nodding and taking her friend’s hand in hers. “It just… it feels like a fairytale or something. I almost can’t believe it’s real.” 

“Pinch yourself,” Elsa said gleefully from where she was fixing the last bit of her golden hair into the long, elegant braid she’d decided on. “I’ve been doing a lot of that these days, scared it’s all just some wonderful dream.” 

Emma laughed at Elsa’s suggestion, loving that her friend was so happy with everything going on in her world too, but then she yelped a bit when she felt a sharp stinging prick. It was from Ruby who’d snuck up on her from behind to get in on some of the fun and no doubt make a witty, sarcastically inclined joke. 

“This is real, Emma, but if you need continued reminders they can be provided. It’ll just be a little strange to explain to Killian when your wedding night comes why you’re black and blue all over.” 

The mere mention of her wedding night to Killian made Emma’s blood hum and her spirits lift even higher than they already were. She wanted to get there so bad, and part of her wanted to just be man and wife all ready. At the end of the day, that union was what she wanted more than everything else, and if they’d just had a quickie wedding at City Hall that would have been fine by her. Emma would still be married to the man she loved and that was what she wanted. But then there was also the part of her that realized just how lucky she was to have a day like this one and that counseled her to take in every tiny detail. Emma wanted to remember all of this to carry with her always, and she knew before so much as setting a foot in the direction of that aisle that this would always and forever be one of the best days of her life. 

“Speaking of Killian, I’m kind of shocked we haven’t seen him,” Elsa said looking around as if he’d pop up somewhere.

The thought of that made Emma laugh, seeing as she’d born witness to Mary Margaret’s not half-hearted threats of Killian breaking with tradition. It had been made very clear that should Killian break protocol there would be a problem, and though Mary Margaret was small and from the outside not terribly scary, Killian had the good sense not to mess with Emma’s feisty and opinionated friend. 

“Oh you have in a way,” Mary Margaret said. “All these flowers? They’re from him.”

“They are?” Emma asked, not having realized that was the case. She’d loved them the second she entered the tent, immediately adoring how these ones were more wild and vibrantly colored than any of the ones she and Mary Margaret had chosen for the bouquets or the ceremony itself, but Emma also knew Mary Margaret and she thought her friend would love splurging on these beautiful blossoms to keep Emma’s spirits up as she was pampered and readied for the ceremony ahead. 

“Yeah, didn’t you see the note?” Mary Margaret asked and then she looked to the central bouquet and there, clear as day, was a letter in an envelope with Emma’s name on it in Killian’s scrawl.

“That’s my bad,” Elsa admitted a little guiltily. “When we were walking in here I distracted everyone with croissants, remember?” 

“How could we forget?” Ruby asked, running her hand along her stomach and across the stunning full-length dress she was donning. “You got any more of those lying around somewhere?”

“I might,” Elsa stated primly. “But you have to promise no more mishaps. You nearly ruined your dress last time and all for the sake of chocolate. Emma’s dresses are way too beautiful to be risked that way, staining it would be downright criminal.

Emma absentmindedly smiled at the compliment of the work she’d done on the gowns in the very limited down time she had at the shop, recalling how each friend had a slight difference in style so they wouldn’t feel so uniform. They were done in a soft, rose-kissed bellflower color that was at once elegant and still vivid enough to convey the sense of romance Emma wanted and each dress symbolized the personalities of Elsa, Mary Margaret, or Ruby in some tangible way and was then highlighted even more by the arrangement of white and pink flowers that tied each friends’ hair back. Curled and styled to perfection, they all of them looked sleek and pristine enough for a photo shoot, but the flowers imbued just a touch of wildness and magic to the feel, just as the arrangement of flowers holding Emma’s hair did in their purely ivory shade. 

But truth be told thoughts of flowers and dresses couldn’t hold a candle to the crisp white envelope in her hand, and soon everything else faded away as Emma fixated on her note, which was more than welcome after a full day of being apart from her husband to be. Eagerly she devoured every word, feeling their thoughtfulness and caring as she did, and allowing that sense of peace and rightness that always came with Killian to infiltrate her heart and make an already wonderful day that much more lovely.

_My Dearest Emma,_

_To say that I am ready for this perfect day is an understatement. Truth is I have been hoping it would come for so long I’ve lost count of just how much waiting there has been, but knowing that the wait is nearly over means everything to me._

_Today you and I will stand up in front of our loved ones and our friends, exchanging our vows and sealing this love that we’ve found together in a way that can never be broken. I fully intend to make use of this opportunity we have today, Emma, and there are plenty more promises to come, ones you deserve to hear and feel and be certain of every day for the rest of our days. But for now I will simply say this: everything I have and everything I am is yours, and it has been since I first saw you as a stranger on the train._

_Perhaps I didn’t realize it in full then, and maybe the visions of making you my wife and putting my ring on your finger hadn’t bloomed completely all those months ago, but I was halfway in love by our first date, and the rest of this journey – the rest of this blissful fall – has been the best thing to ever happen to me. You, Emma Swan, are the best thing in the world and I will love you always without question and I can hardly wait until the moment comes when I get to say ‘I do.’_

Holding that note close to her chest when the words were read with tender love and the utmost care, Emma felt the tears prickling at her eyes. Her heart was so full in the face of Killian’s professions, and though he’d made these sentiments known many times before, their power was in no way diluted. Instead, between Killian’s clear and unyielding love and the almost tangible magic of their surroundings and the general aura of today, Emma felt like she was floating through this picture perfect moment that was almost too good to be true.

“What do you think he wrote to her this time?” Elsa asked in the background, though Emma didn’t look up to where her friend was not so quietly trying to get answers.

“What he always writes – something wonderful that makes him the one person in the world Emma could ever happily marry,” Ruby said, sure of both Killian’s goodness and his rightness for Emma. That certainty was touching too, gracing the already happy buzz inside Emma’s heart with just a bit more joy and that was it, the tears were falling, and Emma couldn’t avoid her friends anymore, looking up at them with a big smile on her face.

“How the heck did I become this person?” Emma asked half mocking and half serious in her inquiry as her friends all came over to circle around her. “I always thought the whole crying on your wedding day thing was so cliché…”

“That’s because you were a cynic, and if Granny’s take on life can be trusted it’s the cynics who fall hardest in the end,” Ruby attested and Emma laughed, totally believing that to be true because she was living proof of such a theory. 

In the years leading up to the moment she met Killian, Emma had never actively engaged with the idea that she would fit this script. She wasn’t looking for a wedding or marriage or someone to complete her, and she didn’t fit the mold of what so many other people seemed to want. She’d always denied that she was lonely or that she needed any kind of man in her life at all for more than a one night stand, and love, nice as it may seem in stories of old, was just a way of losing all that she’d worked for and then losing herself too. What Emma desired more than anything was to be her own person and find her own path on no one else’s terms but her own. She’d craved independence for her peace of mind, and the only exceptions she allowed were her friends who all understood that she would be there for them always but that she had to remain true to herself no matter what.

What she hadn’t realized though was that loving someone, or really loving the right person, didn’t have to change that. She could still be the Emma that she wanted to be with Killian and somehow she could be more too because Killian saw her as more and showed her day in and day out that she was the most important person in the world to him. With that consistency and earned trust in someone who was there for her and who would stay no matter what, Emma had come into her own, and the last barriers between her and really understanding herself and what she needed had been conquered. Now Emma could honestly say that she was walking down the aisle with no fears or qualms or worries, and though she might not be able to see the future exactly, she had faith that wherever life may take them, she and Killian would be more than all right.

“I never could have gotten here if it hadn’t been for you guys,” Emma whispered to her friends, watching as each of them accepted that thought and knowing that they’d heard it from her before. But though they might think they understood, Emma didn’t think anyone ever could. Unless they had grown up in the same way as Emma, with that constantly gnawing feeling of having no one who cared and no one to turn to, they couldn’t truly comprehend what finding family meant, and before romance had stepped into her world Emma had found family with the three best friends anyone could ever have.

“None of us would be where we are without you either, Emma. We needed you just as much as you needed us,” Mary Margaret promised while taking Emma’s hand in hers as Elsa took the other.

“And we always will, Emma. No matter what happens, we will always have each other.” 

Emma laughed more to let out the bubbling sense of emotion gripping at her than at any humor and she looked across to Ruby who was still standing there with a teasing smirk in typical form. That was for the best though to be honest, because if they all indulged in much more of this, they were all going to fall into that state of sappiness Emma pretended to dread but clearly didn’t mind so much. Nevertheless she wanted to uphold at least some of her reputation and when Ruby cracked a joke, it helped tremendously in that effort.

“So is this the part where we pinky swear to always be best friends?” Ruby asked, playfully. “Because I was kind of hoping we could be that adventurous, bad ass friend group that has a way more hard core means of cementing our bond.”

“Where the heck did you get the idea that we’re totally ‘bad ass?” Mary Margaret asked through her happy tears. “Two weekends ago we watched a marathon of Judy Garland movies and there wasn’t a dry eye in my living room, so you need to reevaluate.” 

“Touché,” Ruby said knowing when she was beat and finally giving in and coming to join them, pulling all of them in for a hug. “All right fine, we can have one minute – maybe two - of this mushy stuff and then we’re getting Emma married. Deal?”

The friends all agreed that it was to be so before laughing together and embracing each other in a slightly weepy way. After all emotions were high, and today was a big day, but the most prevalent feeling Emma gathered from her circle of chosen sisters was support and hope, hope that she would find everything she was looking for with Killian, and that she’d continue on this path where she chose love and reaped the happy benefits of that choice each and every day.

“I hate to break up this moment, my dears,” a voice that Emma recognized as Mrs. Hubbard’s called from across the tent, pulling all of their attention in that direction. “But it’s time to get this show on the road. Emma’s got an awfully handsome and wildly impatient man out there waiting for her, and I think you’ve got sixty seconds at most before he comes and carries her down the aisle herself.”

“That sounds about right,” Ruby said at Mrs. Hubbard’s words, and Emma found herself grinning and laughing again at the summary of where they were as her friends all pulled back and grabbed their bouquets readying themselves for the march down the aisle. 

In that moment all of it became even more real to Emma. She could feel herself standing at the precipice of this next big step and after a life spent mostly believing that love just wasn’t going to be in the cards for her she was ready to prove her past suspicions wrong. As such she took her own bushel of flowers in hand, thinking to herself that there should have been something like nerves in the picture right now, but there weren’t any. There was no sense of questioning, only the real and vibrant feeling that this was about to be one of the happiest moments of her whole life.

“Are you ready, Emma?” Mary Margaret asked, pulling Emma from the daydreams of what it would be like to walk down that aisle and tie herself to Killian forever, and without any kind of hesitation Emma nodded. 

“Definitely,” she affirmed and with that there was one final hug between the friends before they were descending through the greenery in their single file line to arrive at the rose garden.

The march itself, though winding at the start, wasn’t very long, but there was time for Emma to imagine so much about what it would be like and how Killian would look waiting for her at the end of the line. The Universe couldn’t have granted them a prettier day for a ceremony like this, and as someone who had seen so much of Mary Margaret’s gift for creating an atmosphere, Emma could only fantasize about how fantastic it would be, but her dreams never could have given the real thing justice and at the sight of the start of the official procession, Emma was amazed, taking in the splendor of Mary Margaret’s imagination for a brief time before the pinnacle moment came, the one where Emma was finally in view of her fiancé, and the rest of the world faded away.

In that instance, while gazing upon a man who was not just handsome and loyal and loving, but kind and thoughtful and sexy all at once, Emma felt in one of those all too rare ways that this was a moment she was destined to face. Walking down this aisle to Killian with their loved ones looking on felt like her spectacular fate, and it also felt like a critical spot in the tapestry of her story over all. Everything that had come before this, good, bad, and in between played a role in who she was right now in this flash of time. She was the product of the life she had lived, and in many ways the woman who made it to the end of that flower petal covered walk way and took Killian’s hand in hers had been shaped so much by the love of this man and the friends in her life who had all shown her that she was so much stronger than she knew, and that she deserved to be this happy.

“God your perfect,” Killian whispered to Emma, breaking that charge between them slightly and causing Emma to laugh. She wondered if he even realized he’d said that aloud, but in those crystal clear blue eyes of his there was nothing like regret, only a love so strong it commanded to be embraced fully and forever.

“Good thing you’re marrying me then,” she teased back, and while the grin Killian sported at her sass was enough reward to have Emma cherishing that tiny display of wit, the kiss he stole that broke with custom and expectation was even better. It was quick and fleeting, but its impact was pure, and as Killian pulled back and whispered that he loved her before looking to their justice of the peace, Emma felt more tears stinging her eyes.

The ceremony, gorgeous and expertly crafted together as it was, was both intimate and moving and there were more than a few times when Emma felt the beauty of the most important parts of her life all being tied together. Her best friends in the world were all standing there beside her cheering her on (or rather happily and _mostly_ quietly weeping about this lovely union), while other friends sat throughout the crowd, filling the space around them all with well wishes and hope as Emma took that final leap of faith and went through every motion just to promise to the man that she loved that she would be his and he would be hers all the days of their lives.

“Today Emma and Killian have chosen to prepare their own vows. Killian, would you like to start?” The officiate asked, and with a nod that never dared to break the eye contact between him and Emma, Killian indicated that he would. 

“Emma – before I met you I was living a life I thought I wanted, one that I fought hard for, but that ultimately wasn’t everything I hoped. I fancied myself content with work, with friends, and with the idea of success I carried with me always, but what I didn’t realize was that none of that mattered, at least not nearly as much as love. The world was black and white to me, and I was right there with it, going through the motions but lacking that spark of something that makes life truly all it can be.” 

As Killian said the words, gifting them to Emma in front of a sea of people who loved them, Emma felt them reverberating through her. They were so relatable, a real expression of how similar they were, and how, crazy as it was, they had lived very similar lives. All the drive and determination and the boundless work ethic was something they shared, but that dedication at the expense of a real love life had also made this that much more of a risk for them. Both Emma and Killian had had to change a little bit to really let their relationship thrive, but it had been worth it, and Emma knew she felt just as Killian did, that she would never go back to that old life for anything. 

“Then I met you, and though it took some time for me to make my move, you brought me the magic my life had been missing without even trying. You were the light in a universe I hadn’t realized was dark, and the color when I needed it most. In you I have found so much, Emma, and I’ve learned even more about what it means to love and be loved and how success is more than the business you build or the people you impress.”

“Amen, brother,” Liam proclaimed from behind, and though Killian and Emma’s eyes never wandered from each others, there was a rumbling of laughter that emanated all around them that both of them shared in as well. 

“The truth is the best thing I’ve ever done in my life is love you, Emma Swan, and I vow to always love you, to have and to hold you, all the days of my life and ever after. I promise to build toward that life you want – the life we both want – a little bit more every day until we have everything and more. And whatever happens, whatever life may deem fit to throw in our way, I want you to know there is nothing I wouldn’t do to see you happy, and there is no trial or test we can’t withstand now that we have each other.” 

It would have taken a stone cold heart to resist the pull of those vows, and Emma had anything but a hardened heart now. As such, she could feel the tears streaming down her face, but they were eased away as Killian’s hand came to cup her cheek and brushed them gently. In his blue eyes there was all the love in the world and an element of truth that could not be denied in any way, and the peace and hope that came with their expression melded so beautifully with the exhilaration Emma was experiencing knowing that this was actually happening and that she wasn’t going to wake up to it all having been some marvelous dream. This was really her life, and it had never ever been better than it was in this moment.

“Hot foreign guy,” Emma whispered. The slip of words must have been incredibly random because they had Killian’s brow furrowing and confusion reading all over his face, but when she realized what she’d said Emma laughed before shaking her head and continuing on. “There was a time, back when you were just a stranger on the train, when you were once only known to me as hot foreign guy.”

“Let me guess,” Killian said as a smile warmed his face and his hands came to take hers again. “Ruby had a hand in that particular moniker.”

“Guilty as charged,” Ruby said, causing Emma, Killian, and the rest of the crowd of attendees to laugh yet again. 

“Yes. Before I knew you, Killian, you were just a man, a man I was scared to know or approach or classify as anything but ‘hot’ because with my track record I needed things tidy and clean and neat. It was the only way I knew to protect myself and keep myself from getting hurt, and with everyone else it always worked, until you. I tried to make you small in a way because even then I knew there was a risk: my gut was telling me that there was more to you than the attraction I was feeling and that… well it was pretty freaking scary. 

“I had no proof of that of course, there was no evidence that you could be the one to heal the heartache of my past, but somehow I knew. I knew that you were different, and when the timing was right and we _really_ met and got to know one another you proved me right while blowing away everything I thought I knew about love altogether. I wasn’t ready for you, Killian, and in some ways I still feel like that. I can’t believe we’re really here and that love like this can be real because life always taught me otherwise, but you show me every day that it _can be_ and that what we’ve found, rare and amazing as it is, is the best thing in the world and the surest way to the purest kind of happiness a person can have.”

The look in her very soon to be husband’s eyes told Emma so much of what he was thinking, and as raw and exposed yet still willing and hopeful as she felt, Killian was just the same. It was beautiful to see and to know that as she said these words he was hearing her in just the way she needed to be heard. With Killian there was no judgment, there was just an understanding of who she was that was more intimate and thorough than anyone else in the world, and a love that wasn’t going to dull in any way come what may.

“I love you, Killian Jones. I love you with my whole heart and once upon a time that would have been enough to have me running, but now I’m stronger than I was and I’m surer in myself and what I want because I have you. You’ve given me freedom from my past like nothing else ever could and you’ve shown me that I am enough and that I always was and always will be. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that, but I do promise to love you forever and to always chose love for this day and the rest of my days, no matter what comes.” 

It was so incredibly hard when all of that was said not to just pull in her man for a kiss to seal the deal after laying out her vows, but somehow both Emma and Killian resisted. Yet no sooner had they uttered those two fateful words, ‘I do,’ then that kiss was had and their union was cemented there in front of all the people they loved. And though it might have been called a little too heated for the audience, and a little more risqué than the run of the mill wedding embrace, Emma didn’t care. Because at the end of the day it was perfect and more than befitting of a happy couple who loved as truly as they did, and who always would, forever more. 

……………. 

In the aftermath of a wedding ceremony that Killian could only describe as perfection itself, the tangible high of fully belonging to Emma was still more than present in every way.

Killian had spent the last few hours here at their reception mingling amongst their family and friends and feeling the real joy that came when so many people were invested in him and Emma and in their love’s success. But easily the best part of all of it was Emma herself, and Killian knew that if all of this had happened with just the two of them and none of the accompanying fanfare he’d have felt just as much. What was most gripping about today was the union they’d formed and the promises they’d made to stand together now and always, and the rest of it lovely and awe inspiring as it might be, was just a bonus for what mattered most.

“There have been more than a couple of times tonight when I’ve thought to myself ‘I need to stop smiling so much,’” Emma confessed, pulling Killian’s thoughts from where they’d wandered back to where she was now tucked into his arms as they danced in the middle of the ballroom where their reception was being held. “But then I look at you and at least I know I’ve got company in the whole over the top happiness thing.” 

“Well, my love, this ‘thing’ as you’ve so eloquently put it isn’t going anywhere any time soon. I’ve a sneaking suspicion we’re in for quite a time of similar feelings.”

At his words, Emma melted further into his embrace, her smile warming all the more and making him feel totally complete. It was tantalizing and amazing and a more entrancing feeling Killian did not know, but there was this thought in the back of his mind that had been there all day: all of this was a moment in time he’d remember forever, but it was hardly over, and half of the anticipation of the wedding wouldn’t even manifest until they finally got out of this place and back home for the night. Tomorrow they’d be leaving on their honeymoon, but tonight… well Killian planned to remember each part of tonight with just as vivid detail as he would everything that had come so far. 

“Thoughts like that will get you into trouble, Killian,” a voice that proved to be Liam’s said from beside him and Emma, and though the arrival of his brother halted Killian and Emma’s dancing, she didn’t step out of his arms and Killian didn’t dare to put any more space between them. “Much as you might like to, you can’t just run off from all this, at least not yet.”

“Definitely not,” Elsa agreed from her spot alongside Liam. “We’ve still got cake to eat and then there’s the pres- I mean, um, you know… more toasts and stuff.”

“Aye, the _toasts and stuff_ ,” Liam parroted a bit unevenly, casting a bemused expression at the woman he loved in what was hardly a look of censure despite her nearly giving away a crucial secret. 

“Speaking of cake, now might not be such a bad time to have some, don’t you think Els?” Emma asked, sneaking a sly look at Killian and conveying to him in that moment that this was purposeful. With her fleeting glance Emma essentially made it known that she was eager for cake not for the treat itself but for the fact that it would be getting the show on the road, and it did Killian’s heart good to know that as lost in yearning for more privacy with Emma as he had been all evening, Emma was just as eager to get onto that part of the night too. 

“Totally. But I might need some help… that thing weighs almost as much as me,” Elsa said, feigning as if she wouldn’t have an army of helpers from the staff hired tonight as she batted her eyelashes at Killian’s brother.

“I’m at your service, love, as you well know,” Liam promised, and Killian and Emma watched as Emma’s friend giggled happily before pulling Liam down for a quick kiss and leading him presumably to wherever the cake was waiting in the wings. 

“So what do you think the present Elsa was clearly not suppose to be talking about could be?” Emma asked when Elsa and Liam were out of earshot on their way to the ivory colored confectionary monstrosity Elsa had created for this special day.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, my love,” Killian said casually, but despite his belief that he had a good poker face without any real tells, Emma saw through him immediately, looking a little accusatory though still happy at the same time. 

“You’re totally in on it!” she cried out poking a finger into his chest as she let out a low and throaty chuckle, sending a flutter through Killian’s heart and sparking a grin at his lips he couldn’t contain. 

“Perhaps, but you’ll enjoy this, Emma, I promise you that.”

And in the end that claim from Killian was proven to be true, for no sooner had the two of them cut the cake swiftly brought forth by Elsa and her staff, sharing the first bites together before the rest of the party had their share, then the moment of truth for the gift came and Emma discovered what had been done.

After weeks of planning and a fair amount of maneuvering on the parts of both Killian and Emma’s friends at _Bliss_ , they’d managed to secure a honeymoon for Emma that wasn’t just the week away from the all the noise of the city they’d first planned, but three weeks spent visiting three separate places Emma had always wanted to see since she was a girl and that Killian was more than willing to show her. Together they’d be jetting off to France, Italy, and finally England, and though it would mean a fair bit more travel, Killian knew it was what Emma needed and that it’d give her not just the reprieve she required from her continuously hard work at the shop, but also adventures she’d been denied so far in life that he wanted her to have desperately. 

“Wait, I don’t understand. This isn’t – I mean – I thought – we can’t go away for three weeks… can we?” Emma asked, her eyes turning to Killian showing her need for answers but also that almost childish sense of wonder that they might actually be able to do this given the busy nature of their lives. 

“You can and you will,” Ruby proclaimed firmly. “It’s all arranged, Emma. We’re going to hold down the fort at the boutique while Will and Belle cover at the magazine for Killian. Meanwhile you’re going to go on that European adventure you’ve always talked about but never went on with your hot, foreign _husband_ in what can only be described as the most romantic of getaways. There’s even a castle involved and you’re staying in it, princess.” 

“There’s a castle?!” Emma asked, her eyes jumping back to Killian’s and they were wide with shock and more of that exuberant sense of delight. 

“Well technically it’s a rather large villa but -,” Killian’s words were interrupted before he could set the record straight.

“It’s a castle!” all of Emma’s friends affirmed and then Emma was barking out a laugh and biting her lip before breaking into a smile and aiming it at him. 

“I’d ask you how you did this, but it doesn’t matter. I love it, and I love you.”

Before Killian could say anything himself Emma was pulling him down for a kiss there in front of everyone, and though it was hardly the first they’d shared as husband and wife in front of this crowd today, there was whooping and hollering and cheering all the same. It was likely all out mayhem from what Killian knew about the loved ones they’d invited today and how frequently they’d all enjoyed the open bar, but he barely heard it because he was too wrapped up in Emma and too bloody glad for her approval of this rather risky gift (three weeks was almost an eternity in Emma’s estimations when it came to work) to pay it any mind. Instead he allowed himself to feel this glorious moment with the woman he loved, and then found himself wishing they could have so much more when it was over. 

“What do you say we get out of here for a little while?” Emma asked, her voice dipping low and her fingertips tracing a soft line along his neck that had Killian’s blood pumping and body tightening. Then she licked her lips and he was damn near hopeless, finding it harder and harder to resist her always successful attempts at seduction.

“From my estimations there’s still about two more hours of festivities, my love. I’ve been told multiple times by Mary Margaret herself that us leaving this building any time before midnight simply isn’t an option.”

“Do you trust me?” Emma asked, her green eyes lit up with humor along with that mix of love and need that shone so brightly all evening long. 

“Without question,” he replied instinctively and Emma beamed up at him before taking a look around the room and finding that many of their friends had returned to dancing or retreated back to the wedding party table, lost in their own worlds and conversations. Then when the coast was clear as it would be given the wandering eyes of the room, Emma made her move, and the two of them hustled out of the space with as little attention as they could procure as the two honorees of this reception.

Once outside of the ballroom itself, the sounds of music and party going were far more subdued than they had been inside, and the farther they walked, the quieter it became. It was a peaceful quiet too, one that allowed Killian to hear the thumping of his own heart that was still racing from the highs of the day, but the best part was the feeling of Emma’s hand in his, leading him through the corridors and up to an elevator away from the public eye that led somewhere Killian knew not, but that he couldn’t wait to see. 

“I gather that my _wife_ has had a plan this whole time,” Killian stated smoothly, pulling Emma back against him as the elevator doors closed, his lips coming to graze against her ear and eliciting a tiny shiver that he could feel through the fine fabric of her gown. 

“Consider it a gift for both of us,” Emma quipped easily and Killian found himself chuckling as his hands traced lightly across her waist. 

“Couldn’t stand the thought of waiting so long to get me alone, love?” Killian flirted and Emma rolled her eyes, but Killian saw through it and he felt the way her hand clutched his just a little tighter and the way her pulse fluttered against where his thumb ran against her wrist.

“I just figured that the all of five minutes we had together in the limo from the park to here wouldn’t be enough, and if my memory serves, I was right about that.” 

The mention of their drive from the botanical gardens to here immediately sparked heated memories for Killian. In his mind he replayed that impassioned exchange as if he were living it right now and not exiting the elevator on one of the tallest floors of the hotel. Those precious few minutes hadn’t been nearly enough to satisfy his craving to have and claim his lovely bride, but it had been rather enlightening, and between the kisses and the teasing they’d both partaken in Killian learned some critical things, one of which was that Emma’s dress wasn’t just stunning but practical as well. His lovely and ever brilliant wife had actually designed this piece of wearable art in a way so that he could have easy access to her without tearing the garment from her body, and since she was too beautiful for Killian to even think about restraining his desire now that he had her alone, that was a godsend to both him and the dress itself.

“Nothing short of a lifetime with you will ever be enough, my love,” Killian whispered, taking Emma’s hand and raising it to his lips as they finally made it to the door of their destination and Emma hummed out a happy sound before slipping a keycard from where it had been hidden in her dress and opening the room to them.

“Good thing that’s what we spent today signing up for then,” Emma said as she pulled Killian in by the front of his shirt before he closed the door behind her and boxed her in against the hard wood. “But in the meantime we have this. Mary Margaret may or may not have given me the same scolding about leaving the premises too, but I figured _technically_ this is a loophole since we’re still in the building.”

“You’re a bloody genius, Swan, you know that?” Killian asked, not bothering to look around a room he was sure was immaculate, but only caring about reveling in the pleasure of having Emma for a wife after all this time dreaming of when this day would come.

Emma laughed at Killian’s praise before running her hands up along his body lovingly, and when the melodic sound of her happiness faded, there was still every trace of it along her gorgeous features that made her look young and carefree. Though she was dressed in a stunning gown that was formal and elegant and every bit befitting of royalty itself, Emma had never looked more open and unguarded. The joy in her expression was tangible, and it so keenly matched Killian’s own sense of elation, that it was impossible for his own smile not to grow wider.

“So you’re still going to call me that now, even though I’m legally Emma _Jones_ now?” Emma teased, and Killian growled low in his throat, loving the sound of his surname attached to her. Perhaps it was a tad bit possessive of him, but he didn’t care. It meant the world to know Emma had chosen him, and that even if her name in the public sphere would continue on as Swan so as to preserve the brand she’d steadfastly created, she was still his wife who’d loved him enough to take on the family Jones and to secure that someday the family they made together would share that name too.

“Always." 

With that promise, the thin line they’d both been walking of control seemed to snap and they were both in motion, arching together as close as could be for more kisses as their hands roamed and their hips sought out each others. It was heaven itself to have Emma in his arms like this and away from prying eyes, but in some ways it was also agony, for the one thing Killian wanted most was to take his time with her. This was their wedding night, and he wanted his woman to feel ravished and cherished in the way she deserved. Emma was a goddess amongst mere mortals, the best part of his world, and truly his everything, and Killian had always found that his best way of making her see and feel that was showing her, but right now he couldn’t illuminate his love for her the way he might like. After all there was still a party full of people downstairs waiting for them, and at most they probably had twenty minutes that they could afford to be gone before a search party was called and everyone noticed the prolonged absence of the happy couple.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Emma murmured as they came up for air, her breathing ragged with the passion between them and her eyes now darker with that undeniable sense of wanting that Killian too felt. “Tonight when we’re home again we can have everything, but right now I just need you, Killian.”

Even after all this time it was amazing to hear words like that from Emma, and the truth was they overwhelmed him even more now than they had at the start of their relationship. Yes, it had been a gift each and every time he took a new step towards trust and love and forever with her, but tonight, when everything had been said and an understanding had been reached in front of each other and God and everyone they loved, Emma’s words were even more powerful. Somehow, someway, this woman who held Killian’s whole heart in her hands had found fit to love him too and to want him back just as fiercely as he wanted her, and Killian would never deny her anything, not when in his heart of hearts he wanted all the same things and in the same ways. 

“As you wish.”

Those three little words sealed their fates so to speak, and as Emma worked tirelessly to free the buttons of his dress shirt so her fingers could graze against the searing heat of his skin, Killian made quick work of utilizing the cuts in her dress to reveal her to him. What he found though stunned him and had his mouth watering too, for Emma in a wedding gown was one thing, but Emma in tiny white scraps of lace put on only for the purpose of being peeled off by him was something else all together.

“ _Killian_ ,” Emma whimpered when his fingers grazed through the thin cut of her already soaked panties. “We don’t have time for teasing.” 

“No teasing, love,” Killian ground out as her hands came to unzip his pants. “Just have to get you ready.” 

“I’m ready now. Totally, _totally_ ready,” Emma claimed as Killian knelt down before her, pulling one of her legs to come over his shoulder to open her up to him as his hands came up to do something less than gentlemanly that couldn’t be avoided. With one strong tug he tore the lace from her body, revealing her waiting sex and sending his hunger into full affect as he did, and then he looked back up at his waiting bride to see if she’d refuse him, but the unabashed desire in her eyes and the flush against her creamy skin said he’d find nothing like resistance and that was all the encouragement Killian needed.

As soon as his mouth was on her all thoughts of wanting something else evaporated from Emma’s mind and from Killian’s too, and as had often happened before Killian felt himself growing more and more addicted to making her writhe beneath him. Every sigh and moan and movement to get him closer turned him on, and Killian was unrelenting until the last possible moment when he knew that just one last swirl of his tongue against her clit would send her spiraling. Only then did he pull back, carrying Emma from where she’d been to the massive couch the room provided and releasing himself from the confines of his slacks to take his bride. 

“I know what we promised today, Emma,” Killian said as he thrust inside her fully, almost losing track of everything when they groaned from the blinding pleasure at once. “God knows I know, but I need to hear it again, love.”

“I love you, Killian, and I’m yours forever,” Emma replied as her eyes met his, understanding already what he’d needed though he hadn’t had the wherewithal to put it into words himself. It was a testament to their connection and the bond they had to each other, and Killian vowed the same things between kissing her as they both rode that blissful high to total completion. 

When relief finally did come it was fantastic and sublime, shattering that tension of ever growing need and easing the ache for a little while, but after they’d taken a few moments to come down from their peaks, Killian knew it wasn’t nearly enough. What he wanted right now was to whisk this miraculous woman back to their home and make love to her a hundred ways before jetting off on their honeymoon and having her all over Europe, but that couldn’t happen, not without disappointing their friends and by extension disappointing Emma too. 

“I have an idea for how we make it through the next two hours,” Emma whispered, smiling against him and bringing an immediate smirk to Killian’s lips as well. 

“And how is that, Swan?” he asked, pulling back to look at her and brushing away some fallen strands of her golden hair that had fallen out of place.

“We keep telling ourselves that we’ve got three whole weeks to make up for it with no interruptions from our meddling friends, and no responsibilities to get in the way.” 

“Damn I love the sound of that,” Killian confirmed as he pulled Emma up to stand against him. “I love it almost as much as I love you, _Mrs. Jones_.”

And with that and a few final kisses, Emma and Killian headed back downstairs to dance and laugh and celebrate the joining of their lives with the people that they loved, knowing that they had years and years ahead of them to linger in this joy and to build a real and lasting happily ever after side by side.

**_Post-Note: So hopefully you guys will have enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it, and though it’s bittersweet because the end of this lovely fic is coming shortly (there’s just two installments left I am sorry to say), I feel I’ve matched my standards of going out with the happiest of endings and so much fluff it’s almost criminal. Anyway thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a lovely rest of your day!_ **


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Hello all!. It’s so crazy to me that we are at the first epilogue of this story and I cannot believe that that’s even possible, but alas, there it is. This chapter flashes nearly a year ahead and gives a glimpse into the happily ever after I always try to craft for Emma and Killian. As such it’s all cuteness all the time and it packs quite a punch of fluff and sweetness. Hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for reading!_ **

_About 10 months later…_

“So I’m thinking we go with the French lace on the sleeves and the braided bodice woven like I showed you yesterday. The only question is volume. How much height did the bride say she wanted?” 

Emma posed the question to Tiana as she examined the pieces of the specialty garment that were coming together in the earliest stages of this dress’ creation. It was scraps really at this point, just the bare bones of an idea not yet actualized, but Emma could see it so clearly in her mind, and once she got all of the particulars right, she knew it would be a magical gown. It was just a matter of finding the sweet spot between what a bride wanted and what Emma’s imagination was willing to envision to make a dress all that it could be.

“She was more flow oriented when we spoke,” Tiana affirmed. “But you don’t really need to be focusing on that today, Emma. I know you’re in a rush. You were just supposed to be dropping off those sketches and then getting out of here…”

“But I got sucked up into the crazy, I know, I know,” Emma stated easily. “Trust me I’m aware that if I am not ready to go in ten – crap, I mean _five_ – minutes I will have one very disgruntled husband on my hands.” 

And Emma wasn’t lying. Killian wasn’t often demanding, but today he’d been sincere in his request that Emma be quick with wrapping up things at work. They were pressed for time this morning and it was all in the service of what Emma was sure would be a truly delightful weekend away, but old habits were hard to break and try as she might Emma really didn’t like to let go of all control on any of her projects. She wanted to be right on the front lines from start to finish with every dress, but that just wasn’t possible given all the success that _Bliss Boutique_ had found this past year and how much demand there was on their time and the time of Tiana and the rest of their designers.

“That’s all right, Ems,” Elsa’s voice said from the doorway as she held in her hand a blue box with their bakery logo on it. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to him.”

 “You are a freaking god send, Elsa. Seriously you might just be my savior today,” Emma professed as she snuck a peek inside the box, finding an exact assortment of Killian’s favorite treats for the train ride they were taking this afternoon. These should do very nicely for winning back her man’s favor, at least until Emma could get him alone and give him a proper apology. Just the thought of that had a shiver of anticipation racing through her and Emma smiled, imagining of all the ways she could make Killian forgive her for her workaholic ways.

“That’s what sisters do, right?” Elsa teased, pulling a laugh from Emma at the mention of their newfound status.

Since Elsa and Liam had married a few months before they’d all gotten used to the idea of Elsa and Emma being actually related, and Emma couldn’t think of a better friend to call a sister, especially when Elsa was always saving her ass like this and made Killian’s older brother so incredibly happy. It was amazing to see how well Elsa and Liam had blended their lives together, and though they were incredibly different they were perfectly suited somehow. Elsa managed to dull away many of the sharp edges that most people associated with Liam, and Liam had brought out a new side of Elsa that Emma had never seen, one that was totally confident in herself and blissfully happy with her life in the way her kindhearted and loyal friend truly deserved. 

“Absolutely. I just wish I had more talents other than making dresses. Your skillset seems to come in handy a lot more often,” Emma joked before the phone she had in her pocket began to vibrate. Someone was calling her and it was Emma’s initial instinct to ignore it since the only person who could need her now who wasn’t at _Bliss_ was Killian and he’d never call when he could come sweep her off her feet in person. But when Emma saw the number of her doctor’s office flash on the screen she was concerned. Was something wrong? She accepted the call to find out, her hand trembling slightly as she did.

“Hello?” Emma answered, a little anxious about what kind of news she’d be hearing. She’d only gone in for a check up last week and there hadn’t been anything she was waiting to hear back on.

_“Emma Jones?”_ the nurse asked through the receiver and Emma replied that it was in fact her. _“I’m calling because the last of your tests results came in from your most recent appointment, and it turns out that you’re pregnant. From the blood test we ran it appears you’re already a few months along. Probably right around eleven weeks or so.”_  

The fact that Emma didn’t drop her phone onto the ground was a miracle because she was totally shocked. Her jaw practically hit the floor and her mind was racing in a million directions. But through all of that there was one feeling in the center of her chest that outshone all of the others and it was hope. Hope that this was really happening and that after months of wondering when the day would finally come, she and Killian were expecting the child they both so badly wanted.

“Wait, I’m sorry, could you say that again?” Emma said into the phone biting back a smile and feeling like the whole world had just gotten even brighter and more beautiful in the blink of an eye.

_“You’re pregnant, Emma. Congratulations.”_

It was all Emma could do to pretend to listen to the woman as she give her some more information about setting up an appointment with another doctor and follow up care in the coming weeks. Truth be told all of it went in one ear and out the other and Emma felt like her heart was going to explode as she turned back around to face her friends. She was expecting to find just Tiana and Elsa, but when she looked around she saw that Ruby and Mary Margaret were there as well and waiting on her news.

As soon as Emma hung up she wanted to tell them everything and share in this happy occasion with the friends she loved so dearly but she also knew it wouldn’t be right to tell them before Killian knew. He had to be the first person she told no matter what because he was going to be her partner in this, and that realization that they’d be taking this on as a team and that their new dream really had come to fruition brought tears to Emma’s eyes. She was practically shaking from the feelings of love and happiness coursing through her, but she had to try and play it cool or risk the words tumbling past her lips too soon.

“What’s wrong Emma? What happened?” Mary Margaret asked worriedly and Emma’s gut clenched. There was nothing wrong, only something magical knocking at her door, but she couldn’t say it and she struggled to sound convincingly unaffected.

“I’m fine, I promise. It’s just… complicated,” Emma said hoping that would be enough to pacify her friends. But she must not have realized her instinctive motion to put her hand above her tummy where her and Killian’s baby would soon be growing. All it took was one look at that gesture and the happy tears in her eyes and all four of them were guessing at once.

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant!”

“Shhh!” Emma said, shushing them and looking out the doorway to make sure that Killian wasn’t there to overhear. “And even if that were true I can’t say… because if I _were_ pregnant there’s kind of someone else who would need to know first.”

Emma’s comments were met with understanding but that didn’t stop the almost bursting sense of excitement from all of her friends. It was clear as day that this miracle wasn’t just destined to make Emma and Killian happy but their whole family of friends as well. There were tears and some barely restrained jumping and all of her friends stood there fidgeting and trying to contain their good moods when fate came barreling in and compounding the situation all the more. 

“Ms. Swan?” one of the new assistants greeted while ducking into the room with a noticeably worried look on her face.

“Technically it’s _Mrs. Jones_ , Ariel, but don’t worry, you’ll get there,” Tiana said evenly despite her still radiating excitement for Emma.

“Oh right,” the redheaded girl said. “Well your husband is here to pick you up and he said something about not waiting another minute to get to your vacation.”

“Oh my God this is going to be the best vacation ever!” Elsa said gleefully. “Between Emma’s good news and Killian’s-,”

Whatever Elsa was about to say was interrupted by a swift slap on her arm from Ruby and a look that could kill. It told Emma that something was definitely up and that there was a very good chance her husband had something up his sleeve for this long weekend of theirs, but before she could ask questions Mary Margaret and the others were shooing Emma to the main room of the shop and then Emma was face to face with Killian and her suspicions went out the window.

Standing there in the middle of the business she’d built with the sunlight streaming in behind him, Killian was a sight to behold, and he was no less handsome today than he had been more than a year ago on that train where they first met. But it still amazed Emma that this was her real life. She’d long ago given up on pinching herself and she trusted that she was in fact this lucky, but sometimes the amount of happiness she felt surprised her. It was still so sure and constant after all of this time and the honeymoon phase that everyone said would fade was still here and it appeared it was here to stay. 

“Swan,” Killian said when their eyes met and she’d crossed the room to him and Emma couldn’t resist stealing a kiss from him right there in front of everyone, audience be damned. She didn’t need an excuse to kiss her husband, after all, but right now she had the best one ever and Emma was just so thrilled at everything happening she couldn’t resist celebrating somehow and with the most important person in her world.

“I love you,” Emma whispered when they broke apart, and when she did the look on Killian’s face that made it seem like this moment with her was the best moment he’d ever known and she was the most important person in the universe prompted her to tell him right here and right now despite the slightly strange delivery of this life-changing news. “I have something I have to tell you.” 

“You can tell me anything, Emma. You know that.” 

As he made the promise Killian’s hand came up to cup her cheek and his eyes traced her features with all the love in the world. Emma could just imagine that love made into something new, a paternal kind of devotion that Killian would share with their kids as they all grew up into their own people with their own dreams and ambitions and wants to change the world. Emma knew that Killian would attach the same intensity of purpose to being a father that he had to being her soul mate and because of that he’d be the best Dad and the best partner she could ever have in this. 

“I’m pregnant,” she confessed finally, waiting with bated breath for his response. 

Emma wished she could have crafted a prettier way to express this amazing news, but she needed Killian to know about this blessing now and not at some later point where she found words to rival the ones he was always gifting her with. But in the end Killian’s reaction, even if Emma hadn’t been overly flowery in her language, was everything she’d been wanting and more. At first there was the briefest blip of shock that crossed his handsome face, but it shifted so quickly into this incredible sense of hope and wanting that Emma couldn’t think of anything that she’d ever seen that was more beautiful than this moment. 

“You mean it, love? You’re really – I mean _we’re_ really…?” 

He couldn’t even finish the words but Emma nodded, the happy tears finally slipping down her cheeks as she told him he was going to be a Dad. And whatever she’d thought would happen when she told her husband about their upcoming adventure, Killian exceeded that by pulling her into his arms and spinning her around until she was laughing and holding onto him for dear life. It was a truly fantastic moment where both of them were caught up in the emotion of it all, but it soon hit a bit of a bumbling halt when Killian realized this might not be the safest of activities.

“Bloody hell, love, the baby! I shouldn’t have done that, Swan. I’m sorry I -,”

There was no need to let Killian delve into worries about his instincts, and truth be told Emma didn’t want for him to have a thing like regret anywhere near his mind. Not on this perfect, amazing day. So instead she pulled him down by the collar of his jacket and kissed him again in front of everyone and with no attempt at all at keeping it tame or appropriate for public consumption. All Emma could think was that she loved this man and wanted to feel that love and all the blessings that they’d found together as well as all of those still to come.

Eventually though, interruption did arrive in the form of Emma’s friends all needing to get their congratulations in and Emma officially ‘telling’ them about the baby. There was a chorus of glee and a happy applause that broke out through all of _Bliss Boutique_ , but as far as real celebrations went, they would have to wait, because Emma and Killian had a date to keep and a train to catch for a trip back down memory lane.

“It couldn’t be more perfect timing,” Emma said as they arrived at the station and boarded the train that would lead them back to Misthaven.

“Aye love,” Killian replied as he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss gently. “A year ago today you made me the happiest of men by agreeing to marry me. You changed my life forever, and now you’ve done it again.” 

“You changed mine too,” Emma whispered as she took her seat and curled into Killian where he sat beside her. “And now it’s all happening, just like we wanted.”

“Indeed it is love,” Killian said as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Indeed it is.”

………………..

At the start of today’s journey, Killian truly believed he would have the upper hand when it came to surprises. This trip to Misthaven had an intended purpose beyond a mere weekend of relaxation and restoration, one that Emma wasn’t yet aware of, but Killian never imagined that when he walked into her shop today she’d give him a gift he’d been almost scared to really hope for. 

_A baby._ Killian and Emma were going to have a baby and it was amazing to him in every way. Their love had created something bigger than themselves and within the year their family would grow to include a whole new being that was part Emma and part him. It was crazy to think of such a wonderful twist of fate being real, but also it was the best gift anyone had ever given him save for perhaps Emma vowing to be his wife for all the days of their lives when they got married.

It honestly felt like they hadn’t a right to be this happy. Things in their world were so good and had remained that way almost since the start. There were hiccups of course, with the occasional crisis at work or short-term obstacles that every couple faced, but the bond between Emma and Killian wasn’t rattled or shaken. It had only grown stronger with each day, and in the face of this new adventure Killian was certain that it would grow even more. There was no one on earth Killian would rather raise a family with than Emma, no one he could even conceive sharing such a roll with, and he was getting his wish to have this chance with the best woman alive, a woman who had changed him for the better and continued to bring light and love into his world time and time again. 

“We’re going to have make so many decisions,” Emma murmured from her spot curled up beside him on the train. 

They’d been here wrapped up in each other for about an hour and they were nearly at the Misthaven station now. In that time they’d talked of so many things but none more important than their incredible joy at the prospect of this next chapter. Yet Emma, being the planner that she was, was no doubt thinking of concrete changes that would have to come before the arrival of their little boy or girl and formulating a list of things that had to be completed before the day their son or daughter was born.

“Like what, Swan?” Killian asked as his thumb ran across her hand lightly tracing over the tops of her fingers to where the two rings he’d given her always remained. He loved the idea of hashing out particulars because it would only make this feel more real and he welcomed Emma’s sharing her thoughts and wishes with him now more than anything. 

“Well for starters we should probably start thinking about doctors and parenting classes and where to put a nursery…”

“All things we can handle in due time, love. But that’s not what’s foremost on your mind right now, is it?” Killian implored, wanting to know what Emma had been thinking before trailing off, because there was clearly more playing out in that brilliant mind of hers and he would always want to know her hopes in any situation.

“Well we’ll have to think about staying in the city. I thought we’d have a little more time to figure it all out but ever since the doctor told me the news I can’t get this image of us and our family and wide open spaces out of my mind.”

This confession was music to Killian’s ears even if Emma didn’t realize that it would be. She was sitting here thinking that somehow this bit of news would be an inconvenience or a massive hurdle for them to overcome, but it actually wrapped up perfectly into Killian’s plans for today. The gift he had for her might not seem as crazy as it did before with this bit of truth between them, and it would hopefully fit seamlessly into Emma’s plan and hopes for more. 

“I’ve a feeling we’re on the right track, love. You just have to trust me.”

Emma grinned at Killian’s insistence and promised that she did trust him before the automated voice in the train car sounded telling them they’d arrived at their destination. Once there, however, Killian surprised Emma by insisting that they drop their bags off at the house where they’d be staying (which was the same little cottage they’d rented out a year ago) before pressing on to the real surprise. This proved rather shocking to Emma who imagined they’d get immediately to the part where they locked themselves away from the world and reveled in all the happiness today had already brought them, but as usual she accepted his leading her in a new direction and she trusted it would bring a magical moment her way if she handed over the reins to him.

“You know whatever it is your taking me isn’t going anywhere, right? This town doesn’t change, that’s why it’s so charming.” Emma joked before running her hand up his chest in an soothing gesture as they walked down the quiet streets of this cozy little hamlet.

“I know, love, but when we get there you’ll realize why I’ve no wish to wait,” Killian explained, smiling as he thought of the moment when Emma would finally understand all that he’d done for her and for their future. 

“Even if it means getting me all alone to celebrate the good news?” Emma asked with every intention of seducing him to her will and distracting him from the prize that was nearly before them.

“Even then. But you have my word, Swan, I _will_ be getting that privacy with you shortly, and when I do we’ll celebrate in a way we’ll never forget.” 

This seemed to appease Emma for the time being and they picked up the pace in the direction of their destination, but even when they arrived at the front gate of the spot where their worlds had changed forever, Emma seemed to miss that this was it. The surprise was the house before them, or rather the big sign in front that bore the word ‘SOLD’ in giant white lettering, but Emma didn’t seem to understand that all of this was more than mere coincidence.

“They sold the house,” Emma whispered deflatedly as if sad for the fact that Marie and Charles would no longer be here in this magical place where Emma and Killian had promised to tie their lives forever together. “I wonder who will live here now." 

“We will, love,” Killian replied and at first Emma didn’t seem to process what he said, standing still and calm for a moment until realization dawned on her and her jaw dropped as she swung back around to look at him.

“Wait you bought a house? You bought _this_ house?!” 

“Aye, I did. I know I should have asked you and I know the summer season’s crazy right now. Your schedule’s a wreck and mine is too but we could move in the fall when things cool off again.”

With Emma tearing her attention between gaping at him and gaping at the house, Killian pulled her hands into his, bringing them up to kiss gently one by one. He expected a response from her immediately, but in her lingering shock and quiet he filled the air between them with his fantasy for what a life lived here could mean for them, hoping to illustrate for Emma all that he imagined and all he wanted to give her.

“This house is perfect, my love, and I can picture no place better to grow old and raise a family than right here. You want wide-open spaces? This house has all that and more. It’s a perfect oasis in the safety of a small town where the sky is the limit and anything can happen. We were meant to be here, Emma, and I know you felt it too when we were here last. The commute’s not great but not terrible; an hour by train both ways, but we can ride in every day together. Honestly I can think of many a worse fate to face, especially when you think of all we could make here for us and our family.”

Emma continued to stare at him with a hundred emotions flitting across her features but for some reason Killian couldn’t get a clear read on what his lovely wife was thinking. Was she angry with him about making such a large decision as this? Or was she as happy as he was? He didn’t know for certain until she rushed him and pulled him down for another kiss that rivaled the one they’d had back at Emma’s shop. Only this time there was nothing like the interruption of before, and the kiss ran longer and hotter until they were both breaking apart with their breathing ragged and their faces flushed.

“You bought us a house,” Emma whispered with a smile on her lips. “No, correction, you bought us our dream house.”

“So you like it then?” Killian teased, knowing now that he’d done just as good as he expected when he put this plan in motion months back.

“I don’t even have words right now, other than I love you. And the rest of it we’ll figure out, but this… _this_ is perfect, Killian.”

Killian had to agree with that sentiment, and by his estimations this day might just rival their wedding day as the best one he’d ever had. But it only got better to as he took Emma’s hand and led her inside, showing her the interior of this great house that they’d visited before, which was just as charming and magnificent indoors as it was outside.

Right now the home they could officially call theirs was bare inside with no furnishings at all because Marie and Charles had already moved to be near their grandchildren earlier this month. This left what felt like a gargantuan amount of space that Killian had wanted to fill, but he was determined to give Emma the chance to do this home up as she saw fit. He would always trust her tastes more than his own, and he could just imagine the nights they’d fill dreaming up exactly how things would be if they could have everything they wanted. Emma would fill the hours with measurements and design particulars, and he’d spend his time loving her and probably distracting her more than he should. But either way it was going to be fantastic, of that he was sure.

“It’s even better than I imagined,” Emma said when they’d gone through every room and even begun picking out which one would be for them and which would be a nursery or the rooms their kids would someday claim. “But what about the gardens? I mean there’s no way, right? We can’t handle all of that. We’d never have time for anything else.”

“Much as it pains me to admit, Swan, you’re right, that’s not an option, but we found a way around it. The acreage with Charles testament of love for Marie has been donated to the town to become a public park. And there was an endowment from a private benefactor to keep it well funded and perfectly attended to for years and years to come.”

Killian could see that Emma couldn’t even begin to calculate how much money that would take. She was a smart woman, the smartest he’d ever met, so she was likely running through every question about where they would have gotten the hundreds of thousands of dollars at the very least that were needed for such an endeavor. He supposed he could let her continue to surmise about what could have happened, but Killian didn’t want to wait to grant Emma every answer, not when at the end of this reveal they could truly enjoy everything they now called theirs.

“I can see those gears of yours shifting, love, and the answer to your internal musing is one I’m guessing will surprise you. The source of the gift is your favorite neighbor.”

“Mrs. Hubbard?!” Emma asked, totally shocked, and Killian could understand the feeling. It had amazed him at first too, but then again nothing could truly astound him given all the ways his life had changed in the past year since meeting his Swan. 

Yet for Emma, this revelation was of a much larger and impactful kind, and Killian felt it was best to leave any explanations to Mrs. Hubbard herself. So without further ado he pulled out the letter that Emma’s old neighbor had provided him with this morning before he’d left the city, and he enjoyed how Emma made no motion to hide it from him, extending it in a way so that he knew she wanted him to read it along with her without any sort of secrecy. 

_Dear Emma,_

_Surprise! It turns out the old lady across the hall who you’ve humored for all these years had a secret and now it’s time for it to come to light. I am – rather unfortunately in my opinion – filthy, stinkin rich. Truth be told the money that made this acquisition possible comes from my late husband’s family and we neither of us ever really knew what to do with it while he was alive. So we did the only thing we could think: we basically pretended that it wasn’t there and lived out life in relative normalcy. It was the best decision we ever made, and I attribute so much of our happiness to it._

_But sometimes there are moments like these where money_ can _make the world a better place, and when Killian told me about his wish to buy you this home and the story you two already have here, I knew I’d found an outlet that would both make me happy and do my dear departed Fitz proud. You know how much we enjoyed spending time in the Botanical Gardens and how I still go whenever I can to honor his memory. Escaping to that place was one of the only things that kept us sane enough to live in this crazy city for as long as we did and so it feels only right that we preserve another sanctuary for more people to enjoy all while I grant you and your great love the chance to grow as it deserves._

_There’s all kinds of legal jargon that comes with things like this that I don’t want to bother you with – that’s what lawyers are for after all – but there was one last thing I wanted you and Killian to have: the grove of roses out behind the house in the spot where Killian meant to propose to you is yours. I’ve taken care of everything, and the same groundkeepers for the new park will keep it all in order so you don’t have to worry about a thing. Consider it a late wedding present and a wish bestowed from me to you that you have everything I had with my Fitz and more._

_I know you’re probably thinking to yourself that this is too much, it’s too grand a gift, or some other nonsense, but you’re wrong, Emma. You and Killian deserve to be happy, and this will be your way, I know it will. Fill this house with children, make this house a home in a way you never had, and build the life you always wanted, my dear. Convince those friends of yours who you love to do the same so that you may never lose each other, and most of all, don’t ever let a day go by where you don’t hold the people you love close and tell them just how deeply you care. Because after all my many years upon this earth I’ve known only one thing to be really true: love is_ always _the answer and it will get you through anything, no matter what._

_All the best from your dear friend and favorite neighbor,_

_Lizzie Hubbard_

It was completely understandable to Killian when he heard sniffling come from his wife and he watched as Emma wiped away fresh tears that had spilled onto her cheeks. This note was truly touching in its heartfelt sincerity and even he felt choked up upon reading it. Killian hadn’t known the full depths of what Mrs. Hubbard would write though he had suspected, but the woman who had always proven to be full of wisdom and sound advice came through once more with flying colors. Her ideas on how Emma and Killian should lead their lives together was exactly he wanted, right down to convincing their friends to make the move as well (which was already in the works on every front) and he knew from Emma’s reaction it was what she desired too. He just had to cut through the intensity of feeling a bit to get to the heart of that.

“All in favor of making her an honorary grandmother?” Killian said half joking but mostly serious as Emma choked back another sob and nodded, agreeing with that totally. 

“Tell me this is really happening,” Emma whispered as she wiped away the rest of her tears and looked up at him again, appearing just as beautiful now as she did in every moment, tears or not.

“It is, Emma. I promise you it is,” Killian replied, meaning it from the bottom of his heart. 

And with that promise and with the knowledge that life was winding down a path towards something beautiful and miraculous and so totally worth fighting for, Emma and Killian shared another kiss, cementing this moment for all eternity as one of the happiest ones they’d ever known. In the span of that kiss the world faded away, time seemed to trickle to a stand still, and all that remained was the two of them caught up together in the same happy space of love and light and every good thing. 

But the best part of it all was that when they finally did break apart, and reality descended once more, none of the picture perfect feelings or the hope and joy of all of this dissipated. Instead it grew day-by-day, month-by-month, and year-by-year, until every dream they’d had for their lives and their love was made real, and they found that they had truly achieved a magical, memorable, once in a lifetime kind of wedded bliss.

**_Post-Note: I cannot begin to put into words what getting to the epilogue of this story means to me! It was such a pleasure to write it and really such a fun creative outlet for me. Writing is always about trying to enjoy myself and get out of my own head for a bit, and this story was such an awesome way for me to do that. The fact that so many of you joined me on this journey the first time and now as I have been posting on AO3 only makes it better. As I was rereading this I also realized I never posted a second epilogue I have partially crafted, so at some point I might do that... it will take some time but hopefully I get the chance soon!_ **


	23. Epilogue

**_A/N: Hey again! Are you surprised to get this update? Well it turns out I had this second epilogue almost entirely crafted and I forgot all about it over the past year. Since I recently posted this story on my AO3 page, and since I reached a personal follower milestone this summer, I thought I’d indulge in a little more fluff for one of my favorite AUs. This second epilogue takes place at the birthday party of some of Emma and Killian’s children and we get a reunion of all the friends and family and tying up of some loose ends of where everyone ended up. It is, at it’s very core, fluff fluff fluff and I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_**  

_About Ten Years Later_

For the majority of her life, Emma Swan had found the surest comfort in one state of mind. It was the calm that came when she was tucked up somewhere quiet, letting the world fade from the forefront of her thoughts and allowing her pencil or charcoal or pen to glide across the page. Drawing had always been her outlet, and when she’d settled on design specifically and immersed herself in her work over everything else, Emma had known real comfort, at least compared to the turbulent and often unpredictable tumult of her life in the foster system. 

Yet in the past ten years or so, Emma’s definition of fulfillment and happiness had changed. She still found a solid sense of enjoyment in her work, and there was that burst of pride she’d feel when she got a dress just right or when she watched a bride fall in love with a design Emma had crafted from start to finish. But now her world was so much bigger than the ambitions of her career. She was a mother now to four precious little ones, and she and Killian had built a life and a world for themselves that, while sometimes chaotic, was even more successful than her star-reaching career.

To enable that change and that growth on all horizons, Emma decided the best course of action was to cut back at work, going in only three days a week and mostly from the offices she and her friends (who all promptly followed to this quaint little town once Emma relocated) had opened in Misthaven. Sometimes she still went to the city for big appointments or meetings about the fate of the company, but the truth was life felt so much better being here, even with all of the fancy new opportunities _Bliss_ had garnered over the past decade.

  
Where they had once been just a startup, desperate to find their footing in NYC, _Bliss Boutique_ was now a fully-fledged bridal brand with five locations, not counting the Misthaven office. Their NYC hub was still the biggest, but Emma and her friends had found opportunity was just as plentiful in Boston, LA, Chicago, and Atlanta. They were careful about their time commitments though, and after putting in the effort to train the best teams that they could, all four friends took big steps back from the day-to-day burdens to be with their families. Of all of them it was Ruby who traveled most, but even she was slowing down with the happy addition of her two little girls over the past couple of years.

Emma and her friends weren’t the only ones readjusting to life in suburbia and with family demands either, and of everybody in their circle, the two people whose roles had changed the most were easily Killian and Liam. Both brothers had decided at the birth of their first children that the most important thing to them would always be family. So, despite their once notorious reputations for being workaholics, they managed their affairs in a way that keep Liam owning the family business and Killian owning _Citizen NY_ while not having to constantly be there. They checked in now and then to make sure the ships were still afloat, but there was never a day when Emma wondered if the brothers regretted their decision. Especially with Killian, it was clear that doing right by his role as father and being the best husband possible would always be his paramount wish.

“Are you certain about staying home to help with this, Emma?” Killian asked, pulling Emma from her thoughts as he motioned at their backyard, which was currently in the process of being decorated but looked rather discombobulated. “I know you’ve got deadlines for next season’s line, and despite appearances I can handle this, love.”

Emma smiled at her husband, who in the more than ten years that they had been married had never lost any of his thoughtfulness or caring tendencies. He was still the picture of support, and time had been good to him, which kept the flutter of awareness spiraling through Emma’s system even all this time after they’d been married. It was silly maybe, but Emma knew it was also a gift. Most people didn’t have this kind of love that truly endured, and there were more than a few times they’d been made fun of for being like newlyweds even though they’d been building their lives together for years.

“I have no doubts that you could throw our kids the best pirates and princesses themed party Misthaven has ever seen, but this is where I want to be,” Emma admitted. “Tiana has everything handled for the launch, and I trust that if she needed me she’d call.”

Killian came around to where Emma stood and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest and ducking in to kiss a spot on her neck that wasn’t covered by her hair. It was an intimate embrace, but one Emma was very familiar with too, and she felt herself leaning into his warmth and stability without any hesitation out here in the gardens they got to call home. Even when the kids all came barreling out of the house later with their loudness and their general childish enthusiasm for life, Emma and Killian didn’t move. Emma just laughed at the scene before her and felt her husband do the same.

“Hard to imagine our little lass is ten now,” Killian said, and Emma didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know that Killian was staring at their daughter Hope, who had been their first bundle of joy and who was growing so fast it made Emma’s head spin.

Their eldest daughter was a thorough mix of dreams, aspirations, hope (just like her namesake), and heart. She was fearless and funny and oftentimes so smart it almost scared Emma how much she understood at such a young age. But Hope was also just a girl still even if she was growing too quickly for Emma’s liking. With her curly brown hair and her wide green eyes she was truly beautiful, and someday Emma fully expected Killian would take his current protective fatherly instincts and go actually ballistic. Emma could just picture school dances and teenage first dates, and while those were all milestones she was so excited for her children to have, she knew Killian would be guarded and skeptical and highly protective of his baby girl. 

“It’s not for her,” Emma joked as she watched Hope leading their other three children with that ever-present sense of being the boss that her younger siblings all fed into. “Hope seems to think she’s all grown up already.”

Killian growled at the thought, which set Emma laughing again and now she did turn in his arms to press a kiss to his lips lightly. He was just so cute when he got like this, all bent out of shape because he couldn’t control time, and since all of his reactions only ever came from the purest place of love, it warmed Emma’s heart to see him be this way. Killian had stepped into the role of parent so effortlessly, and just as Emma had expected all those years ago, he was a great father and the greatest partner in all of this that she could have ever hoped for.

“Mommy and Daddy are kissing again,” a tiny voice said, breaking their moment, and Emma bit back another chuckle, turning to find her other daughter Lizzie. At four years old today their youngest child (by a whole five minutes thanks to her twin brother Ryder being born first) was precocious too and ever the observant one. She was still coming into herself, as all kids at that age did, but the sass she carried with her… well it did ‘Aunt Ruby’ very proud.

“Aye little lass,” Killian said as he scooped her up while she giggled in his arms. “And now it’s your turn.” He proceeded to press kisses all over her little face and Lizzie loved it even as she tried to wriggle free from his arms pleading for mercy in a four-year-old way.

“Hey Mom?” Their eldest son Lee (named for his favorite uncle) asked, reminding Emma of an exact miniature version of Killian in every way. “Do you think it’s better to be a pirate or a prince?”

Emma pretended to grapple with that question, knowing that with Lee, who was often her philosopher and who had a sense of goodness and heart just like his Dad, this answer would really matter. If she had to guess, she would assume his problem in choosing stemmed from the varying kinds of stories kids heard in the world. In some fairytales pirates were the bad guys, but since Emma knew in her heart that Lee would prefer a party spent pretending to be a swashbuckler traipsing across the high seas, her answer was easy.

“I think every person is more than just one label, honey. You can take the best of every world and make something even better… but if I had to pick one… I’d say pirates probably have a lot more fun.”

Lee grinned at that before hugging her tight and Emma held him back, knowing that she only had a few more years left of these easily flowing hugs. At seven, Lee was growing just as fast as the rest of his siblings, but Emma couldn’t stand the idea of any distance coming between this family. They were her brightest stars and surest sources of joy and so she cherished every moment that they had together as much as she possibly could.

_“Knock, knock!”_ A voice sounded from the other side of the yard pulling the Jones family’s attention elsewhere. Everyone knew exactly who was here (because Ruby had established this as her M.O. for all big family gathering entrances), but it didn’t stop all of Emma and Killian’s kids from responded eagerly.

“Who’s there?”

“The party!” Ruby replied, this time with the chorused voices of her two daughters Hazel and Jade who looked almost like little carbon copies of Ruby save for a dash of some Graham-gifted traits here and there.

This first arrival inspired all sorts of glee from the kids, which was only compounded as one by one each of Emma’s friends and their family arrived. One would think it had been ages since they’d all been together, but honestly it was only yesterday. These families were so bonded together, with life long friendships forming between kids of each clan that Emma hoped would rival her ones with their parents someday, and they didn’t need birthdays to unite them all. But it never hurt to have special food and a pretty cake, and Emma found herself laughing at how everybody was equally caught up in the promise of one of Elsa’s creations, regardless of age, gender, or personal flavor preference.

“Wow, Elsa. I know I say this every time but you really outdid yourself,” Emma acknowledged as they took the cake and put it on display on the long table away from the hustle and bustle of the yard. “I mean I know you said you were making a boat but this…” 

“It’s a ‘right good ship.’ At least that’s what Liam said when he saw it this morning,” Elsa supplied with some laughter and the friends all joined in with her.

“That man has never deemed any of your creations less than ‘right good’ in all the time you’ve known him,” Ruby teased and Mary Margaret chimed in.

“Seriously though. I’m actually shocked he didn’t say more.” 

“Oh he did. But I figured I’d spare you all the poetic musings on cake, otherwise we’d be here all day.” 

“Good thinking,” Emma agreed as she looked out across the lawn and her eyes landed on Liam who was standing there with Killian amongst a huge gaggle of the kids. The two brothers were in their element to be sure, but Emma knew that as different as they could be, they were also incredibly similar. Emma could totally imagine how complimentary and proud Liam had been of Elsa, because she benefited from that same kind of encouragement from Killian every day.

“David can be just as bad,” Mary Margaret said, though she sounded delighted at what she was painting as a shortcoming. “You know he brought the kids for their annual check ups yesterday and it turns out he spent the whole time talking about the party we threw for Belle and Will.”

Emma could readily believe that David would do that. He shared that same want to brag about his wife and their kids, and for Belle and Will’s delayed wedding reception (they’d ended up just eloping after a super long engagement) Mary Margaret had pulled out all the stops. She’d been totally and completely in her element, and the party was romantic but also full of the same adventurous spirit that Will and Belle shared. 

“You mean the party _you_ threw,” Elsa said with a laugh. “I just brought some cake.” 

“And I just made a dress,” Emma offered. 

“And I got busy with my husband at the coat check.”

“Ruby!” They all yelled, the three friends looking to make sure no little ones had heard that part. When they were assured they did, Emma looked at her friend with a raised brow. 

“Coat check? Really?”

“What? It’s tradition,” Ruby shrugged. “Plus it’s not like you guys can judge. I know for a fact Emma and Killian’s ‘walk’ was code for something else.”

Emma sighed, feigning like it was a hardship to bear the brunt of Ruby’s censure, but in reality she loved it. These friendships they all shared were the bedrock of her life. She’d found so much to make her happy because she had her friends, in good times and bad. And besides, Ruby wasn’t wrong. Emma and Killian had snuck away at the wedding, because they had a little tradition of their own to keep up. 

“Did you ever think when we all met that first day that we’d end up here someday?” Elsa asked happily, mirroring Emma’s own thoughts that they were so lucky to have each other. Emma reached out for Elsa’s hand as Ruby came around the other side to take her other one. 

“I did,” Mary Margaret said hastily and the other three laughed. “What? I did!” 

“Oh really?” Emma asked. “And what, you have some prophetic ability you conveniently never mentioned the past twenty years?”

“No, but I knew that we were going to be friends forever and that we’d all find whatever it was that would make us happy, and isn’t that what we’ve done?” Mary Margaret asked. 

“Ten times over,” Ruby agreed as she squeezed Emma’s hand, bringing Mary Margaret in to complete their circle. “And honestly, I don’t really care how we got here. I’m just glad we did.” 

“Aw Ruby,” Elsa said with a tone of pure emotion in her voice. “Don’t get all thoughtful too. You’re our rock, remember? Half the time you’re the only thing standing between me and all those happy tears.” 

“Don’t mind Ruby,” Emma said with an air of assurance. “She’s just gotten soft in her old age.” 

Ruby gasped at the words and the sound was loud enough and so theatrical in its delivery that it drew the eyes of most of the kids who were playing. Instantly one of Mary Margaret and David’s sons asked what was wrong.

“I do believe Auntie Emma just questioned my honor,” Ruby said with feigned shock and dismay. 

“Well you know what that means then,” Hope said, popping over from her spot across the yard. “You’ll have to settle this the old fashioned way.”

“So… eating contest?” Emma guessed even though she knew that wasn’t it before looking over to Ruby who shrugged and offered her own faulty option.

“Hopscotch show down?”

“No, mateys!” Elsa’s daughter Brielle replied with her eye patch obscuring one of her blue eyes and a hook covering one of her hands. “It’s a duel we’ll be having.”

“A duel sounds fine, honey,” Elsa said as she crouched down to straighten up Brielle’s hat and tuck her blonde braided hair back over her shoulder. “But you know what would be even better?" 

“Using those water balloons Uncle Killian made on Daddy?” she asked and Elsa nodded with a wicked gleam in her eye and a Cheshire cat smile at her lips.

“Exactly. Go get him!” Just like that all of the kids were off, sprinting towards some unknown location to get the ammo they would need to go ‘attack’ Liam in what would no doubt be a hugely comical affair.

“Wow, that was uncanny,” Ruby whispered as the kids all scampered back away to hash out who would be crowned victor amongst them all. “She sounded _just_ like Killian for a second there. You remember last Halloween?”

“Oh I remember,” Emma whispered back. “I’m pretty sure that night is what started all of this. The kids got one look at all of their Dads in all that leather and we were done for. It’s been all pirates all the time for months now.”

“You have to admit it was pretty great though,” Mary Margaret said before muttering more softly. “They weren’t the worst outfits I’d ever seen.”

“No they were not,” the others agreed and Emma tried to fight off a blush as she thought back to that night. Who knew she’d be into the whole black leather and a bottle of rum thing? She certainly hadn’t, but after that night she was a convert for sure.

“We should pick something similar for this year. But what could compare?” Elsa asked, honestly wondering if anything could match this year’s costumes.

“Maybe cowboys?” Mary Margaret offered, and Emma liked that idea more than she would admit out loud. 

“I got it, bikers!” Ruby said with a victorious grin. “We get to keep the leather, but lose the sword fights. It’s genius.”

“You want us to dress the kids as bikers?” Emma asked, and when it dawned on Ruby that some of their little ones might like to be just like their Dad’s Ruby blanched.

“Okay, maybe cowboys are better.” 

As her friends continued discussing the merits of which fantasy trope would be best for their husbands, Emma found her mind wandering. It was obviously an intriguing debate, because she loved thinking about what kind of costume she could get Killian in next, but today it couldn’t seem to hold her attention. Instead, she looked upon the backyard, seeing all the happiness here and wishing it would never end. If she could stop time right in this moment she would, because it felt as close to perfect as perfect could be, but alas that couldn’t happen. All she could do was try and soak it all up, and make the most of every moment with the people she loved most in the whole wide world. And in the meantime she’d try to hide her feelings, concealing this bittersweet sensation that had overtaken her and putting her best foot forward, for her children and for all their great big family too.

……………

Casting his gaze around their back yard today, Killian couldn’t help feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world. To bear witness to all of this happiness, and to see that his children and his wife were safe and content was everything he could want. Whatever other dreams he’d had before, they were overshadowed with the wish to have this, and though Killian couldn’t fathom how he could be this blessed, he knew better than to take it for granted.

Years had come and gone since he and Emma first met, and in that time Emma and Killian had found the kind of joy that people could only dream of. Their life was simple in some ways but also so unique. They’d prioritized each other and their love, learning to balance the duties of work and a continued connection between them, and when their children had been born they’d added that to their world too. It wasn’t easy, and there had been missteps, but Killian knew they’d always prove the victors if he and Emma stayed a team. As he looked across the party to his wife where she was laughing with her friends, he knew his heart could never have chosen better. Emma was the best person he’d ever known, the most loving mother, and the most uplifting wife. She was a marvel, and he was just honored to have her love and stand beside he in all this glory.

“You know I knew even way back at the beginning that you two would end up like this,” a voice said from beside Killian and he turned to find Mrs. Hubbard, a woman who he held dear to his own heart, grinning at him. “You had that look about you from the start. Like she was the answer to your every prayer and every question.” 

“She is,” Killian offered honestly and the older woman chuckled, patting his arm gently. 

“Well I just want to say that I’m happy for the both of you. Sometimes things don’t go the way they should, but if ever there were two people who deserved fate’s kindness it’s you two.”

Killian appreciated that praise immensely, mostly because Mrs. Hubbard didn’t dally with untruths. She spoke her mind with absolute clarity, and she wasn’t interested in bullshit. What you saw was what you got with her, and if she said Killian and Emma were meant to be together, then it was a damned impressive bit of evidence for a fact he’d always known.

“Now all we need is for you to agree to move here,” Killian said and Mrs. Hubbard looked amused but not totally against it. “Oh come on now, you know you want to, and the kids miss their ‘Grandma Lizzie’ when she’s gone.”

“Okay enough of that. You know good and well it’s not fair to use those angels against me,” Mrs. Hubbard said as she looked out at them and all of the other children playing. “But maybe you’re right. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so terrible to think about a move.”

Killian grinned at the thought that he was making ground with this woman he’d come to love and appreciate but who was stubborn as an ox. She’d once said she would never leave the city, but now with the right kind of effort, Killian believed he might be able to have her here by the time Hope’s next birthday rolled around. It shouldn’t be too hard a prospect, especially not given how much their children really did love her and how they doted on her constantly.

“Daddy! Grandma! Did you see? I made Joey walk the plank!” Ryder squealed as he ran over to them and then swung his plastic word about.

“Well done, lad,” Killian said as he ruffled up his son’s hair and Mrs. Hubbard made a sound of similar affirmation before speaking her mind.

“You are easily the most fearsome four year old pirate I know,” she said, making Ryder beam up at her with childlike wonder. “Just be sure that when the party’s over you’re still my good little boy.” 

“Okay. But first I have to find the treasure,” Ryder explained. 

“A man’s got to do what a man’s got to do,” Mrs. Hubbard agreed before giving him a good squeeze and sending him off with the other kids.

Killian laughed at his son’s exuberance as he ran away, but then his eyes drifted over to his wife, and he saw that Emma was looking just a bit out of sorts. She too was watching the happenings of the party, standing in a circle of her friends who were all sharing in the day with them, but there was a bit of wistfulness and a trace of sadness in her eyes. Immediately Killian understood that look. Emma was giving into musings about how time was passing by too quickly. Their little ones were growing up, and it was hard to handle even as it was a gift to be a part of, but all Killian could think was that he had to cheer her up and remind Emma that it would all be all right.

“Speaking of men doing what must be done, I think it might be a good time for you and Emma to get turned around in that rose garden of yours, don’t you?" 

“Aye,” Killian said to Mrs. Hubbard with a nod. “I think that’s exactly what needs to be done.”

With those words of confirmation Killian crossed the yard, interacting with their kids and the children of their friends and family as he did, but his end destination was still the same. He needed to get to Emma, and she picked up on that almost from the start, looking at him with so much emotion and all the love he’d come to expect from his miraculous wife. 

“Could I steal you away for a moment, Swan?” he asked when he’d finally reached her and taken her hand in his and Emma nodded, saying she’d back to her friends before putting her arm through Killian’s and heading with him past the fray of the party and into their special grove out back. As they left they heard whisperings from Emma’s friends about how the two of them were as cute as ever, and Emma laughed at that despite everything.

“Funny how that never changed. All these years later and we’re still everyone’s favorite couple for conversation.” That was an understatement, but like Emma, Killian knew it was more a humorous fascination than something to be rebuked or resented.

“I choose to take it as a compliment, love. They just want to see us happy and they make their opinions on our successes very evident.”

“That’s for sure,” Emma replied as they finally made it to the rose garden. Once they were there Killian could feel some of the tension already beginning to leave Emma. Her shoulders loosened their tight stance and her breathing evened just the slightest bit as she leaned into him a little more.

“Now, do you want to talk about it?” Killian asked, knowing already what Emma would say even before she replied. 

“There’s nothing to say except I love this, you know? I love our life and you and our family so much. I can’t believe we have this and we have them, but they’re getting so big so fast… I want it to slow down. I feel like time’s flying by way too fast.”

“Sounds like we need to press pause then,” Killian murmured as his he traced his hand along her body, feeling the shiver of anticipation that came when he did. “We need a moment out of time, right?”

“ _Killian_.” 

Emma said his name with a mix of passion and also warning. He could feel her want for him radiating off of her. The air around them was heavy with the desire they both shared, but her mind was rightly telling Emma that this couldn’t go too far. They might be far from the party right now, but anyone could walk back here, and the last thing they needed when intimacy came was an audience. Still, Killian trusted himself to walk that line. He could still distract his lovely wife and rid her of those thoughts that plagued her without taking her right here in the open. And doing so would bring them both the purest satisfaction, of that he was quite sure.

“God you’re perfect, Emma,” he mused as his fingers traced along her slender form. He pulled her closer so they were flush against each other and their mouths were only inches apart. “Every day I wake up and wonder how you can be real. You’re more beautiful with every passing day. You’re too good for me – too good for anyone – but you _are_ real, and by some miracle you’re mine.”

“Always,” Emma promised with a smile.

“And just as you are always mine and I am always yours, so to will we always have this. The kids will grow, and the years will pass, but it won’t change what matters most. It won’t change the love we have for us and for them.”

His words were the balm that his wife needed, and Killian felt the shift in her when she accepted that truth. She didn’t need to say anything, but somehow she said everything by bringing him down for a kiss. Infused in it was all the same intensity and attraction that they had shared from the start, and though they both knew it couldn’t go much further than a kiss, the look they shared when they finally broke apart was heated and amorous.

“Tonight, when everyone’s gone and the kids are in bed, we are totally revisiting this conversation.”

“As you wish, love,” Killian said with a soft laugh as he wrapped his arm around her and led her back towards the festivities once more. “As you wish. 

And with that, the two of them headed back into the fray of the magical life they’d created for themselves. They finished the day on a high, and the days that followed were similarly perfect, even the hardest ones. For through it all Emma and Killian had love and had each other, the two most crucial parts for a life worth living and the best foundation for a real and lasting happily ever after.

**_Post-Note: So I can’t believe I forgot to ever finish this when the story was originally completed, but revisiting this and getting to craft a finale for this fic has been so fun and so uplifting. I already gave Emma and Killian and the other characters in this fic a lot of closure before, but it leaves me feeling happy when I get flash forwards like this one in a fluff-filled AU. It’s also crazy because my life is in a completely different place now than it was then, but though I’m on a different journey, this fandom and this couple are still great anchors for me. You guys are all great, and I want to say, from the bottom of my heart, that I truly appreciate all of you have read. If you never commented, if you commented once, or if you’re one of the lovely cheerleaders who comment time and time again, I want you to know it’s been extra special to share it all with you guys. Anyway, I hope in the future you’ll read more of my works, and if you haven’t already you should check out my other stories. I promise they are all similarly fluff filled. In the mean time though thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a lovely rest of your day!_ **


End file.
